The lie behind the Postcard
by Valandil Eluch
Summary: She did the plan when she divorced him, but she waited as a snake that waits it's prey. When she did it it worked for almost 6 years, her revenge would be the ending of his fate. Warning: Not like other Stories Finally Last Chapter posted
1. The 5:30 am Stranger

I don't own any of the characters of Brokeback Mountain or any of the stories of Annie Proulx.

_

* * *

_

**The 5:30 a.m. stranger **

* * *

Ennis Del Mar wakes before five, wind rocking the trailer, hissing around the aluminum door and window frames. The shirts hanging on a nail shudder slightly in the draft. Always the same cycle, everyday the same his only relieve is Jack Twist……

But what would happen if what you believe to be truth suddenly shatters? that everything that you've lived for is not true. What would happen if you discover that your dreams are based in a lie?

It is December of the year 1990 and Ennis Del Mar is as always on his trailer drinking his daily cup of coffee, once again the ranch owners went back again, once again he's with no job. While he takes his cup of coffee he sees the lights of a car landing next to his trailer. Ennis is surprised it is 5:30am now and he don't have the minimum idea of who could be. He gets close to the window and he sees a woman coming out of the car, is Junior, his beloved daughter his first one. But what she's doing here so early and why she has that face she looks worried, she looks scared.

"Daddy ya're there?" his daughter said shaking of the cold or at least is what Ennis thought.

Ennis hurried up to put a shirt on and open the door to talk with his daughter, he was worried about her and he wanted to know what she was doing there so early.

"Daddy?" she called again this time she was knocking the door.

"Jesus H., was here all the time! Was just putting a shirt Junior, What brings ya' here at 5:30 am" he said looking at her with a questioning expression.

"It's Mom, Daddy, is Mom" she started crying and ran into his dad arms and hug him.

" Alma? What happened to yer mom?" he asked scared while he was holding his daughter who was unable to talk because of her still crying

"It's Mom, Daddy, it is mom!" she kept repeating those words, while she was trying to talk but her pain and suffer were not letting her to talk.

"Whoa, whoa, Junior, calm down please!" Ennis said while he looked at his daughter who was trying to calm down.

It was close to 6:00 am when Junior, as he called used to call her, was able calm down, she was still shaking and trying to take a cup of coffee.

"Now Junior, explain me what's going with yer mom?" he said as he served more coffee to Junior

"Daddy was horrible, we were at the house yesterday and she was talking to us when she collapsed and started shaking, I was so scared that I called the Dr.Hafeitz and Kurt took the car and we took her to the hospital. Jenny, Monroe and Monroe Jr. arrived later. The Doctor told us that it was a Heart attack and that mom was critical" she said crying and using her hands to clean her tears

"It's my fault, I shouldn't ask! But I want to understand I need to know!" she added that phrase twice.

"Did yer mom had a heart attack? Why is yer fault? Look Junior it can't be yer fault it can't!" he said while he was hugging his daughter.

"Yes it is daddy I shouldn't ask about him" she said, Ennis thought that he knew what happened but he still wanted to know.

"Who ya' asked about?" he said while his voice was breaking.

"I ask about him, about yer friend Jack Twist"


	2. I always knew

_

* * *

_

**I always knew**

* * *

"What'ya' ask yer mother about Jack Twist?" he said, though he didn't wanted to hear, Jack Twist was the man he met when he was 19, the man with whom he had a relationship for over 20 years until he was killed. Even now he was unable to mention his name, it was so sad for him.

"We was talkin' about ya', that ya' were alone and that I was worried, then she said that ya' got what ya' deserved. I started arguin' and she said that it was because of that Jack Twist that ya' were alone. I didn't understood so I asked her, no I questioned her about him. She didn't wanted to talk she just told me that if I knew I would hate you. Then she said that she did everything that she can to protect ya' even from ya'. And that she did it she to make sure that ya' was going to be safe. She didn't explained me. So I asked her if it was because ya' and Jack were in love" as soon Junior mentioned those words a horrible feeling crossed through his heart,his daughters knew about Jack. How could this be? When did they discovered it?

"What you know about Jack and me?" he asked but he already heard what he heard

"That you and he were together, that ya' loved him, Daddy its O.k. ya' don't have to be scared! I always knew it, since that first time when he when you divorced mom. He was goin' to kiss ya' but ya' stopped him. And when he left crying, I realized that there was somethin' wrong. Then in that thanksgiving I confirmed it, when ya' left the house and left mom screamin': Jack Nasty Jack Nasty it is because of him I lost your Daddy. And you also remember that day what went to live with me after you lost the job about 4 years ago. I saw those shirts and that postcard I realized that one of those was not yours it was his and that ya' loved him. I know that ya' still remember him everyday of your life" she said while she was holding her dad's hands and this time it was not Junior who was crying it was Ennis. He didn't knew what to say, his daughter knew that he loved Jack she always knew it and didn't care about. But he still was ashamed because once again he was casuing a big pain to Alma his ex-wife.

"Ya' should ask me not her about Jack" he said cleaning his tears as he went up and took from the fridge a bottle of whiskey.

"I have to ask, Daddy ya' have to understand! she knows somethin' !she have done something!. I thought about it until two days ago, when I went to visit her and I found a letter from women called Lureen Twist, though it was a short letter she was sayin' that he was still asking for ya'! I didn't got it and that is why I asked her" she looking to his father who was unable to drink the whiskey

"Who was asking bout me?" he said and for the first time in eight years he felt something weird. He didn't know what it was but he was scared to know.

"I don't know daddy that is why I asked and that is why mom had the heart attach and whoever it was, it had to be related with the Twists" she said.

"Maybe Bobby found a postcard bout me and was askin' his mom about who I was" he thought but then why Lureen would send a letter to Alma not to him?

"Daddy, I think that you shall come with me, mom asked fer ya', she wanted to talk to ya' but I just want ya' to know that I love ya' and that I always knew it and no matter what would happen from here I'll be always with ya'" she said holding his hand.

"I can't see Alma! I got no face to see her! I hurt her big!" he said rubbing his head trying to think what to do.

"Ya' hafta do it daddy, she asked for ya'" she said.

Ennis didn't knew if he was doing the correct thing or not he was still worried but at the same time he wanted to know what was going on and why Alma was talking to Lureen? if they never met each other. He left his trailer in Alma Jr. car a 1988 White Oldsmobile. They were going to the Riverton Memorial Hospital. And what Ennis didn't knew is that this trip was going to change opening a new road for him.

* * *


	3. The Road to Riverton

_

* * *

_

**The road to Riverton**

* * *

They left his trailer at 7:00a.m. On which would be a two hours drive to the Riverton Hospital. 

Ennis was looking through the window of Junior's car to the horses, mares and the cows that were on the sides of the road and he remembered that time when Lureen told him about Jack's death and he went and drove the road to Lightning Flat through a desolate country past and how he passed a dozen abandoned ranches distributed over the plane at eight- and ten-mile intervals houses. He still remembered when he saw on a Mailbox with the name John C. Twist, he couldn't forget that meager little place where Jack was born and in which he grew up. When Ennis met jack parents he couldn't see much of Jack in either of them. He told them how sorry he felt about Jack and that he was willing to grant Jack wishes spread his ashes in Brokeback Mountain

"Tell you what, I know where Brokeback Mountain is, he thought he was too g'ddamn special to be buried in the family plot" the old man told him that day.

Ennis remembered how different were Mrs. Twist from her husband she was kind and a nice lady and did the best to make him feel comfortable on that house.

"Ennis del Mar, he used to say, I'm going to bring him up here one of these days and we'll lick this damn ranch into shape. He had some half-baked idea that the tow a you was going a move up here, build a log cabin and help me run this ranch and bring it up…."The old man told him that and also told him about that Texas neighbor that Jack was planning to move with.

That day he found the shirts on Jack's closet the two of them as one skin. Jack's mother let him keep them and his father told Ennis that he was going to put Jack in the Family plot.

"You come again" said Jack's mother and he did came back the next year and he found out that the old John Twist died of Pneumonia four months later of his visit. He tried to help her but she just told him "I've being here so long with John that I can't live without his presence now" Ennis understood it and went back to Wyoming, Mrs. Twist died 2 weeks later after Ennis's visit.

It could have being that she loved her husband or that she was used to him but she can't face a life without him. Twist's ranch passed over the hands of Lureen and he never went back

Ennis was looking at the window and he saw on the clouds and image of what looks like a horse and he laugh he remembered that time in Brokeback when that mare threw Jack.

"It is good to see ya' smilin' Daddy, long time, since I saw ya' smiling" Alma Jr. Said

"I was thinkin' in an old memory" he said still looking at the sky trying to find a cloud with Jack's eagle feather shape.

"Thinking about Jack Twist I guess" she said smiling and placed her right hand on his shoulder and looked at him.

"I indeed was thinkin' in him, Junior and I don't feel ashamed of that" he said fixing his hat.

"Ya' don't have to be ashamed of nothin''" his daughter replied back.

That 1988 white car was now about 1 mile of the hospital and was playing a song that affected Ennis it was "He was a friend of mine"

Alma Jr. and Ennis landed at the hospital she parked the car next to a tree because she said it was more easy for her. They both came out of the car walked inside the hospital.

Ennis was feeling bad now, not bad in the way that he was sick, he was feeling scared, he was thinking that Alma was going to blame him of the fight and that she was going to tell him that if she dies it would be his fault.

* * *


	4. The Graveyard near the Utah Line

_

* * *

_

**The Graveyard near the Utah line**

* * *

On a graveyard in Sage near the Utah line, there is the place where the Del Mar family are buried there are three tombstones; each of them looks awful since the family didn't had money and they were unable to afford good tombstones.

One of those tombstone is special, for the last eight years that tombstone had received a lot of flowers all of them with notes that said "I miss you" or "Forever yours" the Graveyard Keeper never says who sends them. He only says: "That Del Mar was lucky to found someone that still remembers him after all this years".

"It was a really horrible accident, they said, he was on a ranch working' and then his horse threw him and kicked out his face! He was unrecognizable, his brother and sister buried here. But they didn't cry his Ex-wife came here also and pays me lots of money to never ask questions about him or to answer questions.

"Why?" said the new hired on the Graveyard who was spitting tobacco to a can while he was listening the story.

"Don't know, I just know that his family never come here, only' his brothers but they never bring him flowers just to their parents. I think that he did something wrong because nobody seems to like him, except the one that sends flowers" said the man taking a cup of coffee.

"I see, well I think that It would be the same to me once you retire then!" said the man who took from his bag a bottle of Budweiser and opened it with his teeth.

* * *

There's a woman in the Riverton Hospital with a lot of cables and machines hook up to her the doctors are a worried she only had one heart attack and now she was in a very critical state. They are thinking that if she has another one she'll not survive it that is why only the family can visit her. Her husband Monroe, her daughter Jenny, her son Monroe Jr., her daughter Alma Jr. and her Ex-husband Ennis Del Mar.

Alma Beers, is her name she is a very strong woman and likes to smoke a lot, she just had a Heart Attack as a result of a big anger while she was fighting with her daughter Alma Jr. once again they were discussing about her Ex-Husband Ennis Del Mar

"Mom, I need to talk to you" Said Alma Jr. while her mother was in the kitchen looking around the dispensers

"You need, to tell Kurt that you need more flour and sugar honey, I'll tell Monroe to send you some bags" Alma said while she was looking around and smelling and pulling the things out.

"Oh! Dear indeed ya're a lot like yer father! Look to all this mess! Good lord I'm here don't worry Alma I'll clean this for ya' and Kurt" she said while took some gloves and a bottle of cleaner.

'Mom, thanks but I think that everything is ok as the way it is!" Junior said trying to breathe, it was always like this since she decided to get married her mother just criticized he way she do everything, always comparing her to her father, who according to Alma was unable to do any king of job.

"Don't be silly dear, ya' don't want to be like yer father who is 46 years old and lives in a trailer with no furniture and just a fridge that is full of alcohol!" she said pulling from the fridge a bottle of whiskey from which Junior used to offer a drink to her Father every time he was there visiting.

"Mom!" she screamed, which make her mother look at her with and angry look.

"Lower yer tone of voice when ya' speak with me Alma Del Mar Beers, don't forget ya're speaking to yer mother" she said pointing her with her finger.

"I'm sorry mom, but to begin with my dad lives like that because it is easy for him he has what he needs and he doesn't have his fridge full of alcohol. And now that you mention it I need to talk about him" She said after she took three deep breath, speaking to her mother was not easy since her half-brother Monroe was born they didn't have a very strong relationship, actually the one that have it was her daddy and that is because she was like him.

"What ya' need to talk with me about yer Father?" She said.

"Well to be honest I'm worried about my father, he's so lonely there and it is really hard to make him come down. I'm afraid that somethin' would happen to him and we won't be able to know it until it is too late!" she said as she placed her left hand on a chair and looked a picture of her Father.

"Well honey, there are things that can't be changed and there is also a time in which you got what ya' deserve! I'm sorry Alma but yer father got himself into that situation I can't do anythin' fer him! Because that is what you expect me? Right?" Her mother said.

"Well yes, maybe if ya' talk with him, mom ya' can convince him to live with me" Alma Jr. told her mother.

"Enough! I'm tired of this now I don't want to talk to yer father anymore! He is in that damn situation because of him! He did it to himself and I'm not goin' to help him to go out! I'm not longer his wife so I don't need to do anythin' for him! It is because of him that this happen!" her enraged mother yelled.

"What ya' mean with him mom? Ya're saying that it is dad fault of course because is not true ya' and him broke because ya' and him were not in love!" Junior yelled.

"No! That was not the reason; it was for that friend of his Jack Twist! It is his fault that I loose yer father and it is his fault that he is alone!" Alma screamed, the was all over her veins her daughter had woken in her all the feelings she buried eight years ago.

"What did ya' mean with that" Junior yelled Alma looking at her mother fiercely she was able tostand anything, however, when it was about her father she had no doubt to fight for him.

"There are things! Things that if ya' know would make ya' hate yer father! Those things would make him get kill! That is why I acted that is why I have to save him, Ennis needed to be saved from him! And I did it!" Alma yelled looking at her daughter.

"It is because my father didn't love ya' and Love Jack Twist!" Alma Jr. yelled and her mother got frozen her look was changed completely to a scary one.

"Or it's because of that letter that ya' received from Jack Twist's wife! Tell me somethin' Alma Beers why did ya' receive a letter from her? Who is askin' for my father? What have ya' done?" yelled her daughter full of anger and rage it was the first time in her life that she was facing her mother all her life she kept quiet and listen her mother cursing her father. This was Enough Ennis Del Mar was so important to her, he was her father the only one that can understand her.

"What? How could ya'? Why? Ya' don't know noth…ing!" Alma cried and right after those last words she felt an electrical shot on her heart like she had touch fire.

"How ya'dare? Ya' did something ya' hurt my father ya' are worst that all of those criminals that are in jail!" Alma Jr. as she walked to her toward her mother.

"Shut up! Ya' don't know anythin'! Ya' don't know how I felt, how we felt all those years, for six years he betrayed me with him and for sixteen years they betrayed her! Ya' don't know nothin' ya' foolish girl we got to stop that! I was not goin' to be the shame of the town! I was not going to the shame of the state!" Alma yelled and then again she felt it that electrical shot in her heart, she felt her heart beating slowly until it stop. In front of her daughter that was screaming her eyes rolled up leaving the white part, and fainted and in the floor.

"Mom! What happened! Mom! Please come back!" Alma Jr. screamed while she was holding her and was crying.

"Kurt! Kurt! Please com'ere call the ambulance my mom! Somethin' happened to my mom" she yelled crying

Kurt was trying to not be in the scene while they were fighting he was with Ennis Jr. and Francine, the two kids that he and Alma had, he was trying to make them not hear the fighting by making them watching Full house

"Oh Lord! Alma what happened here!" said Kurt worried and took of the phone and immediately called 911

"It is my fault! It is my fault!" Alma Jr. said to herself

Alma Beers woke up from her nightmare looking at the white ceiling of her room she was crying looking through the window how her Ex-Husband Ennis and Alma Jr. were entering to the hospital.

"It is not your fault Alma Jr. it is my fault, and it is time for me to face my daemons" she said to herself while the tears were dripping through her cheeks.

**

* * *

**

Need to say that I'm sorry! And I need to say this I want to say thanks for all of those beautiful reviews that I got

**YouthAwareness and Aniek**: you'll need to keep reading if you want to know the rest ;)

**Onefreetoroam, Pip3, KATHY, W84U: **thanks so much for your reviews!

**Yavanna: **Thanks for those four reviews! Your stories are great also!


	5. Postcards Memoirs

_

* * *

_

**The Postcard Memoirs**

**

* * *

**

Twenty-three years ago, there was a man with blue eyes, pale skin and dark brown hair, any woman that looked at him could fell immediately for him due the fact that he was in fact very good looking, he was anxious and scared he didn't knew what to expect, he was writing postcard to a person he met years before.

This was a very special person for him, this person mean to him more than his just married wife. He had being thinking in sending this postcard for so long, but every time he tried to write it for any weird reason his hand started shaking and he was unable to finish it.

Plus the feeling of not knowing if there would be an answer. "If I send this postcard would Ennis answer it? Did Ennis still remember me?" he said, but it have being four years now and he was anxious he wanted to see Ennis on more time. He needed to feel his skin, his lips and his body next to his. So he sent the postcard telling him that he was going to be there on June 24, and was asking to confirm their encounter. He later received a postcard with Ennis answer "You Bet". After that they had a 20 years "friendship" in which they went on fishing and hunting trips.

There was something that made their friendship different. They worked together on 1963 for a Ranch man call Joe Aguirre, herding his sheep to Brokeback Mountain; they used to sleep on different tents, one that was few miles away from the allotments and the other was next to them. During that summer they discovered something about them; they managed to make their friendship evolve to something else. They shared feelings to each other, Ennis and he became in Brokeback Mountain.

But it ended when Aguirre, who once saw them in "that", told them to come down. When they went down from the mountain he thought that they will never saw each other again, the only thing that he got to remember Ennis was a shirt with blood stained caused buy a gushing nosebleed on their last afternoon up on the mountain, when he in a contortionistic and grappling wrestling slammed Ennis nose with his knee. He stole this shirt and kept it with him with his own shirt that was also with dried blood when he tried to clean Ennis' nose and he upset hit him back. But now in 1990 he didn't had this shirt, he lost it and with it he lost the last thing of his deceased love.

Jack Twist his name, he's 46 years old, and he had being in a constant pain after he found a postcard, from Ennis, in his bureau one day. That postcard was the last Ennis sent him to confirm their meeting in May of 1982. He looked at the postcard and tears fell on it. It was the last thing he was willing to find. He now was sorry for everything that he did to Ennis. That time after their last trip in which Ennis told him he couldn't see him before November he decided to let him go. He went to his parent house and this time he didn't talked about Ennis he talked about that man he meet on Texas, his neighbor, with whom had an affair for almost five years, and after giving up Ennis he was willing to go on with him. But Love is a force of nature and a bond that can hardly be broken and when he went to his room and saw those shirts he realized that he couldn't say good bye to Ennis it was impossible for him. He went back to Texas, and broke with the man telling him that he was not going to be able to leave Lureen.

And then he waited, he waited for his postcard the only method of communication that Ennis and him used. He thought that if Ennis send him a postcard it was going to confirm that Ennis wasn't angry with him after their last meeting.

But three weeks passed and nothing, one month passed and no post card was received, he spent most of his days trying to keep his son Bobby focus with his new teacher, that he paid when they discovered he was dyslexic and Lureen pretended that nothing was happening, and going day by day to the post office until that horrible day.

On those days he was used to pick up the Newspaper on the office when it was delivered, but that day things changed it was Lureen the one that did it. And when he entered the office she was there with her eyes all teary and immediately ran towards him and hugged him.

"Oh, my Jack, I'm sorry! I'm so sad for you!" she said but he didn't understand why she would be sad of him?

"Whoa! Lureen, why you're sorry?" he said looking at her, since most of the time she was used to act cold with him, not because she doesn't love him it was because it was her way of acting.

"It is on the new, it is horrible, and a very horrible way of dying I know that you knew him very well!" her wife said he could note a tone of sarcasm on her voice but he didn't paid attention to that.

"What'ya talkin' about? Who is dead?" he said now worried he want to know who died.

"Your hunting friend, your fishing friend that Ennis Del Mar" She said and gave him the newspaper. But as soon she put Ennis name and the word death in the same sentence his heart was in pieces and his soul broke in half. That couldn't be true.

"What? You gotta' be kidding" he said and started reading the newspaper and read:

"Ennis Del Mar, a 39 years old cowboy, was yesterday killed by a horse after trying to ride him; the horse threw him and kicked his face. He died instantly. From the information we gathered the horse was wild and Mr. Del Mar was not aware of this…." He couldn't continue reading he was hesitant to believe this, this should be a joke Ennis was not death it couldn't be true.

"This ain't right, can be my Ennis! Can't be!" he yelled throwing the newspaper and starting to cry.

"Your Ennis?" said Lureen looking at him surprised but there was something in her eyes that didn't convinced Jack that she was being honest.

"You don't really understand! Ennis!" he yelled and went rapidly and picks the phone he wasn't thinking he had to confirm if that was true and since Ennis didn't have a phone there was only one person to call.

"Hello?" a female voice answered on the other side

"I –I –I would like to know about what happened to Ennis" he said but he could hardly talk. He heard a screech and the woman started crying she told him the same that was on the newspaper like she knew it by heart. She told him that he was going to be buried on the graveyard where his parents were buried and if he wanted to go he'll be welcome.

And without thinking twice he took his car without saying goodbye to Lureen. He was going to the graveyard were he was going to be buried; he was going to see Ennis for the last time. As he was driving he thought on all the things they said each other on their last encounter, he was ashamed of the way he acted. He never told Ennis that he loved him.

Then in the road he saw a car a man making signs for help, it seemed to be that the man was in a hurry. He stopped the car and went to see what the problem was.

"Is there any problem?" he said

"Oh yes my friend went to piss and was bitten by a snake, he is over there and I need help to move him and take him to the hospital" the young man said, there was something weird on that men but that day Jack neither noticed nor paid attention to that.

"Well let's go there and help him! Snake's bites are dangerous" he said and as he was going to help the other man he got this weird feeling and he turned back and saw three men, one of them with a tire iron.

"You know, you look like a queer to us! What you guys think if we give him special treatment" the man said.

'Gawd if I'm goin' to die please let me be with Ennis' he thought and he closed his eyes.

Jack couldn't remember what happened next, he only remembers the pain he was feeling while they were beating him. But that day for him it didn't mattered. He thought that he didn't defended himself because he wanted to be killed he wanted to be with.

He woke up later in Californian hospital, with his legs, arm and ribs broken. Lureen told him that he was going to need a lot of therapy and that he was not going to walk for at least year that his body was so injured that they were surprised he survived. He noticed that Lureen was acting weird, she was extremely worried for him and he got a feeling that she was feeling guilty of what happened.

"Jack, I wanna' tell ya' that I'm sorry" said with her eyes all teary.

"Daddy don't worry everythin' would be alright" Bobby said.

But Jack was not thinking or hearing to anyone, he didn't even listened that he was in coma for almost six months and that his father died of pneumonia.

During the next 10 months he felt the pain of the therapy it was hard to see that his body wasn't reacting as the Doctors wanted. But finally his body was healed but not his heart, when he was able to walk. When Lureen told him that his mother died and that all the things in the house were given to charity Jack felt that he loosing all the persons that cared about him.

"All the things?" he said to her with a with his eyes lost in the space

"Jack ya' don't live longer there and the only reason we are keeping that property is because we can fix it and use it fer vacations, however, when I went there I didn't found nothing important or valuable there except from some pictures" she said.

"Whatever" he answered and with his cane went to the only person that make him feel happy now, his son, Bobby.

"What'ya doing Bobby?" he asked.

"Well daddy when we move up here we packed everything so fast that I never knew what he pack and I just found this box! It is contains a lot of postcards and I'm reading them, ya' know to pass the time! Need to tell ya' I found some of that old friend of yours Ennis Del Mar, the dead man! They are over there" Bobby answered pointing to the bureau

Bobby didn't noticed how the tears on his father eyes where like flowing streams, Jack went to picked those postcards and sat on the coach he read them over and over again thinking in Ennis Del Mar, his Ennis Del Mar.

They never found those who assaulted him and never discovered who they were; they disappeared leaving no marks of where they could have gone. And Jack never thought about that again, he buried it with all his memories of Ennis. When he was totally healed they moved back to Texas, Lureen and him went to the post office to clear the fact that he was not death. By some weird reason somebody said that he was death and the post office was returning all Jack mail to the senders with the stamp "Deceased". He always wondered how many people were thinking now that he was death.

But in a certain way he was dead, he died the day he read on the news that the Ennis, the only person he ever loved left this world without knowing he loved him.

"Ennis, ya' don't know how I wish that all of this was just a dream" he used to say every night sometimes burying his head on his pillow, sometimes in his dreams.

One day he decided that it was time to be honest with Lureen and told her everything about Ennis. She slapped him, but then kissed him after telling him that he was going to stay with her, she promised to make him love her and that she was going to erase Ennis Del Mar from his mind.

But that never happened, every year that passed it was another year that his love for Ennis was bigger and that Lureen anger was greater. She just one day stop trying and continued her life with the numbers and became again "Madame Calculator".

Once again Jack was left with the postcards that he has received from Ennis once again he was filled with all the Memoirs of them.

_

* * *

_


	6. Madame Calculator

_

* * *

_

**Madame Calculator**

**

* * *

**

Lureen Newsome was born and raised in Texas, she was the daughter of L.D. Newsome, an important men who sold equipment, she was used to get everything she wanted, but there was something that no matter how much she fought to get and was unable to get.

It was the winter of 1981, when Bobby was fourteen, and she got a visit from a small dark hair woman who called herself Alma Beers. She wanted to talk to her about her husband "fishing trips" with her ex-husband Ennis.

"The secretary tol' me that ya' were waitin' for me!" Lureen said, as she entered to her office in her usual style with a smoke on her right hand.

"Yes, I was waitin' for ya'" said Alma standing up, offering her hand to Lureen who looked at her and then shake her hand with a fake smile.

"Lureen Twist used to be Lureen Newsome but when Jack and I got married, changin' names was good for me" said Lureen trying to sound special and looking at Alma..

"Alma Beers used to be Alma Del Mar until yer husband and mine started seeing each other" said Alma looking straight to Lureen whose eyes were widely open.

"What'ya said?" Lureen said looking at Alma enraged for her comment.

"What ya' just listened, your husband and mine have an affair! They have being seeing each other since 1967, they had never gone to any fishing or hunting trips they only said that to hide the fact they go and have se...se...x nasty things to each other" she tried to say sex but it was repulsive to her think that Ennis and Jack were together.

"What did ya' just said? Don't you dare to speak 'bout my husband in that way! Jack is a real man!" Lureen replied slapping on Alma's face

"My husband ain't a queer! It can't be! We do things we are together! We!" Lureen said she was extremely upset. How that Alma Beers dare to said that her husband was a queer and that her ex-husband and Jack were together.

"You are just upset! Because that husband of yers dumped ya'!" Lureen yelled.

"I didn't say this because I'm upset! I'm telling ya' these because I want ya' to open yer eyes. He didn't dump me I dumped him, and I married with a real man but ya' are still married with Jack and he is lying to ya'. He and Ennis are a couple and they do the things that a men and it wife do" she coldly told Lureen who slapped her again.

"Out! Get out of my sight! Don't wanna see ya' anymore!" Lureen yelled opening the door using her hand to show Alma the way out.

"I'll be going now; I said what I came to say! My job here is done I would recommend you to check your husband fishing equipment or leave him a note and when he came back ya'll find the note there! It worked for me and I realized that there were no fishing trips. Plus I saw them kissing on their first meeting back in 1967 when your baby was only 8 months. I'll go now but here is my number when you open yer eyes into the truth drop me a call we need to fix this situation" Alma said as she left the office.

When Lureen saw Alma leaving the office and she was enraged, but then remembered all those times that she tried to convince Jack to bring his friend and he refused to introduce Ennis to her. She thought on her the last words "fix this situation" she hurried herself to go to chase Alma who was walking to the bus stop.

"Ya' wait there!" Lureen yelled and Alma who looked back and just smile evil smile.

"Why did you call me back? I thought that ya just make clear that ya' wante to be blindfolded" said Alma looking at Lureen.

"Tell me everything ya' know about them" Lureen said a part of her heart she always knew that Jack didn't loved her and loved someone else but she never thought it could be a him not a her.

"Sure, Enough" Alma said and told "everything" to Lureen adding some things and changing others. When she ended the story she left Lureen crying worst than widow. She indeed was a widow her beautiful marriage shattered because of what Alma told her.

"Why ya' telling me these?" said Lureen trying to clean hear tears with a handkerchief.

"Why? Revenge! Just because of that, they destroyed me and make me feel less than a woman!" said full of rage.

"And also….because I want to save them" Alma continued looking at the street.

"Saved them from what?" asked Lureen.

"From themselves, Ennis doesn't know but his brother and sister already knows about this situation! K.E. found it out when he went to ask fer a Job to their old boss Joe Aguirre, he told him that he won't hired him because he probably was like his little brother when K.E. forced Aguirre to tell him everything and then he called me. At the beginning he wanted to kill him but I convinced him that there was another way to fix this. And here is where ya' enter!" Alma said looking at Lureen who kept crying.

"In what exactly I enter?" Lureen asked trying to talk but the pain was not letting her to do it.

"Thank to Lord that Aguirre haven't said a word about that! But imagine if someone finds them?" We both would be the shame of the states!" Alma said, Lureen noticed that in Alma's eyes were no light at all she almost look the she soulless.

"Don't Understand ya'! Why you want to save them? If ya' told they hurt you!" Lureen asked

"Because I still love Ennis and don't want him killed, so I need divide them. But we need to make sure that they never see them again!" said Alma

"What you are thinking?" said Lureen

"You'll see, this would take some time of planning, but we would end this forever" said Alma.

So they did as they planned, but the things didn't worked for Lureen, she tried as hard as she can to get Jack but he was always looking to the sky or lost in his memories. She loved Jack and tried year after year with no success. Jack didn't reacted to her tries.

"If ya' discover it" she used to think, and one day in 1990 she did it she send a letter to Alma.

Alma,

I think that I should not write to you but I don't know what to do. I can't keep this lie any longer. He is so depressed and I can't stand this anymore he keeps asking for him! If he knows he is alive and all of this is a lie I'll be death!

Lureen Twist

**

* * *

**

She later received a call from Alma telling her to keep the secret they both swore that none of them would reveal the truth. She even threatened her that if she told something she was going to deny all and would say that she planned everything from the beginning.

Lureen tried to escape from reality; she started drinking and getting deeply involved with her job. She was ashamed of herself, she betrayed her husband and now was suffering the results of her bad choice.

"What I hav' done to Jack? I'm worst than her! She used me and I believed her and what I got now? Nothing! I only have this numbers I loose Jack lon' time ago and I don't even know my son now! Bobby keeps calling me Madame Calculator maybe, maybe I am that!" Said Lureen crying letting her thirst disappear on a bottle of Whiskey Old Par.

_

* * *

_

I want to thank everybody here for keep reading my story I work hard to keep it updated

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	7. A Bloody Nightmare

_

* * *

_

**A Bloody Nightmare **

* * *

It is 12:00 a.m. and there's a person in Wyoming, sleeping quietly, she had being having same all the time.

She is on beautiful forest fill in with life she can see the animals running all over the places she could also listen the river close to it. She looks at the place and like the beauty of it.

"_This is beautiful, so peaceful I could live here forever!" the person said._

_That person was impressed with the beauty of that place when two men appeared walking with bags like if they were going to camp. One of them had a quick laugh and brown curly hair his smile discloses his hopes and his happiness, his pale skin is overwhelmed by the muscles of his body, his eyes are as blue as the sky one can get lost on them with those dreamy eyes anyone could fell for him. There is another man with him he has a high arched nose and narrow face, was scruffy and little cave-chested, balanced a small torso on long, caliper legs and possessed a muscular and supple body his skin was not neither pale nor tan in fact had the color of those who work on the field. His eyes browns as the rocks and his blonde hair were his most notorious facts, they were both indeed handsome attractive to anyone's view They both were smiling and talking they put their tent and prepare everything like they were going to stay there for a while. Then they went to swim in the river and started playing for a moment they were kids running after each other and in the other moment the were no longer kids they did something else._

_It was something that happened in just seconds one of them was on the top of the other, they seized each other by the shoulder, hugged mightily, squeezing the breath out of each other, smelling their scents and then it happened their mouth came together and didn't stopped doing that for at least 10 minutes when the curly hair one pulled apart the other and started in a very high speed unbuttoning the other man's shirt and unloosening his belt while the other did exact the same, they managed to enter in the river and became one, one entered the other and the other did the same. They stayed in the river the whole afternoon._

_They entered in the tent naked with their clothes on their hand the started kissing each other and touching their bodies. They stayed there unaware of the rest of the word. They were together. Until the high arched nose one stand up put a jeans and went out of the tent and start cooking something._

"_Ya' know that I am wonderin' if you still can't cook worth a shit Jack?" said the man prepared some fish on the fire._

"_No, But I'm still good with can opener" said the other laughing as he hugged him._

"_Ya' know that I was hopin' to see ya' sooner! I can't think a better way to spend my days. I just wish that this shouldn't end Ennis" he added_

"_Ya' know my opinion on this, we can get together once in a while but we can't more than that!" Ennis said looking at Jack fiercely._

_Jack went straight to Ennis' lips and places his own lips on him. It was a tender kiss, full of love, fill with lust he started rubbing his naked chest and kissing his back while Ennis just closed his eyes and started playing with Jack's curly Hair._

"_Jack, please! We need to eat" said Ennis lost in the effect of the kissing of his neck his weak point._

"_I'm no hungry at all, I mean I'm hungry but don't want food" Jack said who throwing Ennis to the ground and kissed his chest lowering his body to his hips caressing his abs loving his body. His hands were now holding Ennis' big uncircumcised cock, placing his lips on it letting Ennis moan of pleasure. He stands up and sat on Ennis riding him with passion _

_"Fuck Jack! Fuck Jack!" was all Ennis could say. ._

_She was looking at them, but they were unable to see her, and realized that a few meters from them there were about six men behind the woods, looking at them with anger all of them armed either with guns or tire irons. They waited until they got dress and appeared in front of thems_

"_Look what we gat' here to queers!" said an old fat bald man who was spitting tobacco straight to the fire._

"_What'ya doin' here" Yelled Ennis standing up in a defensive way._

"_Well we are the anti queer squad" said a red hair man who was looking at Jack with a repulsive look._

"_Then what'ya bothering us" yelled Ennis again trying to intimidate them with no success._

_But the person watched that Jack just stood frozen and quiet he can't say or do anything he was scared._

"_Ya' queer don't talk? I know you are one of those that just suck!" said the bald man while his friends laughed with him._

_After that comment the bald man took the shotgun and shot Ennis on his legs laughing as Ennis started bleeding fell into the floor. The other men took the tire iron and went straight to Jack only yelled "Ennis" but it too was late the other men where hitting him with the tire irons and his blood was staining the whole floor he saw how the bald man pissed all over Ennis and the put the shotgun in Ennis mouth and demanded him to suck it when Ennis refused shoot him on the head and saw Ennis' blood was all over the place._

_The other men keep hitting him and then the bald man took the shotgun and shot him in the head also not before saying. "Ya' Queers don't know that this is no place for your kin'"_

The person tried in all ways to help but was not able, was unable to do anything was only crying.

It was 12:15 and that person awoke in the bed sweating, crying, and filled in with fear. She tried to sleep, however, she was unable to every time she closed her eyes the dream came back.

**

* * *

**

Note: this is my first time trying to write sex scenes so I think that maybe I'm exaggerating a little, not to mention that I feel really ashamed now.


	8. Alma's Secret

_

* * *

_

**Alma****'s secret**

**

* * *

**

Junior was driving through the Highway 26 to Yellowstone, because Alma wanted to see Ennis and talk to him. They drove for almost two hours, until hey reached the Riverton Memorial Hospital and walked to Alma's room.

As they reached the hospital Alma awoke from a nightmare, looking at the white ceiling of her room she was depressed and when she looked through the window and saw her Ex-Husband Ennis she got pale.

"It is not yer fault Junior it is my fault, and it is time for me to face my daemons" she said to herself.

She thought in all the things she had faced through her life. She was born in a poor family, married Ennis when she was 18, when she had Alma Jr. she thought that everything would be fine but then Jenny arrived and they were having a very hard time to paying bills. But for her was Ok Ennis was her support and was all that she needed as long that she had Ennis and her daughters her miserable life wasn't that miserable.

They lived really happy until that postcard arrived Alma went to the post office and found that there postcard sent as a general delivery to Ennis Del Mar, her husband, and she brought it home. Someone called Jack Twist send it to him and when she mentioned that to Ennis he got nervous and told her "We was fishin' buddies".

He was coming on June 24, and she thought that would be a good idea to hire a nanny and take Jack to a restaurant. But Ennis refused telling her that they probably would get drunk and that Jack was not the used to that. It didn't mind to her, after all Ennis didn't have any friends in Riverton and she was always worried for him.

'Well, with this Jack I'll be able to see Ennis interacting with other persons' she thought. But how come that Ennis had never mentioned Jack Twist before? If they were really good friends as she thought at least he could have mentioned him at least once or twice. She decided to think on that and kept trying to make Junior eat her dinner.

Ennis was anxious, she never saw him like that, he was wearing her best shirt and was walking all over the house. This was a pretty funny situation he was more nervous than the day they got married.

"If ya' keep walkin' like that ya'll open a hole!" she told him as she washed the dishes.

And with the noise of a car her agony started. Ennis went quickly to receive her friend and she went to clean her hands with the towel. She went to open the door to say hello to Ennis's old friend and when she opened the door what she saw make her heart broke in pieces, in just those 30 seconds she looked at a scene that destroyed her life forever..

There he was with his friend with their faces and lips together kissing each other. She immediately closed the door and tried to not open the door again.

She started shaking her eyes were filled with tears of desperation she walked to the kitchen lost on her own thoughts. "It is a dream, it is a nightmare" she said trying to breath, but she was unable to. She refused to believe that her husband was kissing his friend in the mouth like men and wife do. She thought that she should ask Ennis and when she was going to Ennis entered at the door and introduced her to Jack.

She was in shock because she saw that they were both shaking like if the train was passing nearby them.

"Alma, Jack and I is goin' out and get a drink. Might not get back tonight, we get drinkin' and talkin'" Ennis said to her. She pulled from her back a five dollar bill she was going to ask her to get her cigarettes, it was the best she thought to make him come early, but he told her "if you want some cigarettes there is a box on my blue shirt in the room" she was without words and start crying.

"I can't believe that Ennis! My Ennis is a queer! It can't be but what I saw? Was it true?" she kept telling to herself while she was in the bathroom. She thought that Ennis would be back soon, but he came back the next day to just tell her that he and Jack would go fishing she would have believed them but she saw on Ennis neck a mark that is left when you suck the skin while kissing. It was clear to her Ennis and Jack spent the night together. As soon that Ennis left the house. She started crying again as he held Alma Jr. on her hands after Ennis gave her Junior after kissing her and saying goodbye to them.

When Ennis came back he told them that they caught a lot of fishes and that they eat them all. She didn't knew what to do or say. Two nights later, after Ennis came back from his trip with Jack, Ennis went and started kissing her and he slipped his hand up her blouse sleeve and stirring the armpit hair, moving his finger up her ribs to the jelly breast he and undressed her and entered her and did with her what she thought he did with Jack.

"Maybe I'm wrong, maybe I'm not seeing well. If his a queer then why he do it to me? That doesn't make sense!" she said to herself the next morning.

She went to her job and started working, and as always there was Monroe, her boss, the owner of the store, a blonde man with a little of overweight, and baby blue eyes, asked her if she was ok and how it was her weekend. She answered to him that was ok. She answered that it was a wonderful weekend.

The years passed years and Ennis and Jack went fishing and sometimes he came with kissing marks on his skin and in some others he had nail marks on his back. Alma was getting sick of it, her husband never went on fishing she realized that because one day she left a note on her fishing equipment and she found that still have the prize there the note said "Hello Ennis, Bring some fish home, love, Alma" but when he came back and he told them that they caught plenty of them and they ate them all she checked the case and she found her not tied there. She realized that line never touched water in its life. It was enough for her; she was tired of fighting a war that she can't won. With every fishing trip the more distant to her was Ennis and when he refused to use rubbers she realized that another kid would tied her to him.

She divorced him on 1975 and married the Monroe to provide to her daughter a better future. But she heard that Ennis kept going on fishing trips with a friend and her anger grew a lot bigger.

And it grew bigger when only two months after their divorce Jenny told her that when they were at her father's house Jack Twist there. She confronted Ennis two years later on thanksgiving with awful results, she can't stand it anymore she needed to divide them and stop it at all. She refused to let that Jack Twist be with Ennis.

So as the snake that fooled Eve she planned a way to get rid of Jack but it would take time a long time to do it. She thought that she should tell Jack's wife but she need to know first where she lived and it would take some time now that she had the new baby. So in her hate she started treating hard Alma Jr. because she was the most close to Ennis, she even threat her to get of the house if she doesn't fix her attitude problem (which was none) so Alma Jr. tried to move to his daddy trailer but he told her that it wouldn't be a good idea.

On March 15, 1981 Ennis old brother K.E. called her full of rage

"Where's that queer! Brother of mine!" he yelled her at the phone

"What'ya talkin' about" she asked.

"I've just discovered that my mom and dad raised an fucking queer! Where's Ennis give me his address. I'm going to kill him" he yelled back

"K.E. wait tell me what happen!" she ask but she was smiling it was perfect if Ennis brother know something he can help her to stop that relationship

"Well I was goin' to ask work to Aguirre, ya' know Ennis herd some sheep there on 1963 for him and he refused to hire me. He told me that he don't want any queer of course I told him I was no queer, but he told me that my brother was and he told me that back on 1963 he saw Ennis making out with a man called Twist! He saw them fckin! My brother is a Queer like Earl and Rich!" he yelled again

"And my dad didn't raise a queer I was goin' to kill him now!" he continued.

"Wait! It ain't Ennis fault!" she said "I know that already but I never said anything but I think that Aguirre won't be the only one knowing this if this continues! We need to stop this now!" she said.

"No! I need to kill him he doesn't deserve being called a Del Mar!" he yelled at the phone again.

It took almost two hours for Alma to convince K.E, she told him that this would fix the situation. And without Jack Ennis would be normal. He agreed and she visited him and they went to visit this older sister who couldn't stop crying when they told her the story.

"So, we just need to talk to that Lureen! and I'll do the job once we convince her we would proceed as planned" Alma said, K.E. and his sister nodded their heads looking each other they were going to save Ennis from that queer future.

Alma was on her bed on the hospital listening Dr. Hafeitz, he told her that she had being under emotional stress and that she had a artery spam which caused that heart attack.

"Alma, you need to take things slowly, you'll be out of the hospital in one week once we receive the results of your test from Washington" Dr. Hafeitz said she didn't like him he looked so arrogant and she even thought that she cause him repulsion because he always refused to touch her.

She heard Alma Jr. and Ennis outside and she started getting nervous it was not the time for her she was not ready, but she needs to say it. She need to tell Ennis her little secret.

_

* * *

_

To **Onefreetoroam, Jada91, A Horse Called Hwin, Yavanna and YouthAwareness **I can't stop saying how I really appreciate your reviews and comments had encourage me to continue this story and make me so happy as well.


	9. The Riverton Memorial Hospital

_

* * *

_

**The Riverton Memorial Hospital**

**

* * *

**

After their two hours drive Ennis and Junior arrived the Riverton Memorial Hospital, there they were welcomed by Monroe, Alma's husband, who gave Ennis a repulsive look.

"What'ya doing here Del Mar?" he asked.

"Well I jus' heard what happened to Alma and came here to see her!" Ennis answered.

"Ya' are not welcome here!" Monroe replied

"Excuse me! But before you she was married with him and had us with her. So you don't have no right to say anything" a dirty blonde hair, green eyes pale skin lady that was in her earliest twenty.

"Jennifer" said Monroe's son Monroe Junior looking at her surprised for her answer

"I mean yer mom wouldn't like to have him here!" he said angry.

"Ya're wrong! He came here by my mother request and he'll stay as long We like it!" Jenny said with a strong Emphasis on the word we.

"I think that ya' are makin' a big mistake" Monroe mumbled trying to not be heard.

"We are not makin' any mistake" Junior said to Monroe, he had forgotten that she have an excellent ear.

"So Ennis how is the cowboy life" Said Monroe trying to mock of Ennis.

"Well, as always is a hard job, just for men. I mean it is not like those soft jobs that you work on an office or grocery store! This is man job!" Ennis answered smiling and looking straightly to Monroe.

Monroe didn't like that comment he always thought that Ennis was less than scum. He didn't finished his high school and didn't speak well either. He never understood why Alma married him.

"Daddy, I heard that the ranch that you were working was sold again, did ya' know what happened?" Jenny asked his father smiling to him.

"Well Jenny to tell you the truth the things were not that bad! But the son of Mr. Humphrey lost lot of money at in college!" he said sighting and looking to the sky

"Really? I never knew that Luis was losing his father money" Monroe Junior said.

"Well he was! I was always listenin' his dad complainin' that he was spendin' money in things like clothes, parties and other stuff. He broke his father pocket!" Ennis said to Monroe who closed his mouth.

"And well Mr. Humphrey was not able to continue like that! So he sold the ranch and move out to Texas! He said that he was going to refer me to a friend of his so I can find a new job" he added.

"Daddy, mom is really delicate the doctors here said that he have being under emotional stress and she didn't need any other rage" Jenny said to his father but then looked at Alma Junior when she mentioned the word rage.

"If Alma is in that situation is because she did it to herself" said Alma Junior.

"Alma Del Mar Beers Jr.! Don't ever refer to yer mom like Alma show her respect! She deserves it! No matter how ya' feel about her that never is goin' to change!" an angry Ennis said

"Daddy but ya' know!" said Alma Junior.

"I just talked" He added looking at Junior.

"Excuse me but this is a hospital I think that you should lower your voices and behave or I'll be forced to ask you to leave!" said a dark hair Nurse to them.

"Ennis is that ya'?" said the nurse when she recognized Ennis

"Cassie? Cassie Cartwright! Long time I haven't seeing ya', so ya' did it! Ya're a nurse!" smiled Ennis to her

"I am a nurse that's right! It took me long to do it but at the end I did it. Ya' know I always wondered how ya' were but you look so… so … ya' haven't change in ages" she giggled to him while Jenny and Alma Junior were looking how Cassie was flirted with him.

"Well, thanks year had made you more wild and beautiful" he said to her trying to be nice with her since in their last encounter he was cold with her.

"Ya' know I never knew how I let you go. Ya' should now that I never got married I always have a hope that I can have you" she said to him.

"Well…. I don't know what to say" Replied Ennis

"Cassie, come here know we need to send this reports" another nurse said to Cassie who looked back "Well Ennis see you around" she said.

"Who was that woman?" asked Jenny angry.

"It was a woman that Dad used to date like 10 years ago" Alma Junior answered laughing.

"I don't like her, she was flirting with dad!" she said ashamed.

"Ya' don't have to worry about that" mumbled Ennis.

"Monroe, Jenny, Alma can you please come here?" said a voice it was Dr. Hafeitz that was coming out from Alma's room. They all went after him including Ennis and Monroe Jr. he looked them and looked to the sky.

" Alma, is stable now, we manage to make her heart react to the treatment well but she still under a delicate situation" the Doctor said.

"Now I want to know something! Who is Ennis Del Mar?" Dr. Hafeitz asked.

"I am Ennis Del Mar" Ennis answered.

"Well, Alma wants ya' to go to her room she said that she needs to talk to you. She asked me to tell the others to please leave since she need to rest" Dr. Hafeitz continued.

"What? She is telling us to leave? No way! I won't leave her here with this Neanderthal!" yelled Monroe

" Monroe, lower your voice! She told me that and I need to follow her request so please go home and take a shower you need o rest" Dr. Hafeitz said.

"I won't do that" Monroe said.

"You are going to do it because I said it! She don't want you here she want Ennis and her Daughters! You and your son can go home" the Doctor said angry.

"Now you include Alma Junior and Jenny! I think that you said only Ennis!" yelled Monroe.

"I did, but she wanted them here also" the doctor replied.

"I'm going to fix this right now" Said Monroe who entered to Alma's room and he stayed there for 10 minutes talking with her and then he came out angry and took Monroe Junior by the arm and left the hospital angry.

"Well I think that you should enter and talk to her" said the Dr. Hafeitz, Ennis and the girls. entered to the room and they found there Alma looking at them she clear her throat.

Junior and Jenny entered in the room and they saw that their mother looked old now, old and worried. They stood next to the window; Jenny gave her mother a hug.

"Mom, are ya' ok?" Jenny asked

"I'm fine dear I just need to talk with all of ya' now" she said.

"Junior, I'm sorry for all the things I said to ya' that day I just want to say that all of what I did was to protect yer Daddy!" Alma Said to Alma Junior.

"What'ya talking about mom?" asked Jenny

" Alma, what do ya' mean with protectin' me!" Ennis said in with an angry tone.

"What I did is not the question! What you did to us is the real thing!" she said looking fiercely to Ennis

" Alma you don't know nothin'! Don't say things ya' don't understand" Ennis said he raised his voice but then he lowered down remembering Alma's state of illness.

"Oh yes I know, Ennis Del Mar and it is time to yer daughters to know the truth I've hidden this truth for almost twenty-seven years now! I'm tired of this sht! Your daughters need to now the reason I divorced from ya'! Jenny the reason I divorce yer dad was because he had a male lov…." she said, until Ennis' rage exploded, he went straight to her but Junior stopped him.

"Daddy please! Calm down she's tryin' to cause this to you" Alma Junior Said while she gave a hate look to her mother she realized that her mother was a snake.

"What'ya talking about? Daddy had a male what?" Jenny asked to her mother crying and looking at her dad with repulsion

"A male lover, Jenny durin' all my years of marriage yer dad cheat on me, with his fishin' buddy. He never went to fishin' he screwed his fishin' buddy!" Alma burying her face on her hands faking she was crying but she wasn't crying at all or at least not for real. She was laughing in her insides it was working as she thought it was going to be.

"What! Nooooo ya' are lyin' can't be true! Daddy say that it is not true tell her that is a lie! " Jenny said to Ennis crying.

Ennis started breathing faster and tried to talk, however, his anger was not letting him to do it.

"Jenny, it is not like that, is not!" he told to watching how her tears fell through her face.

"Ya're a sick man! I can't believe ya' are my dad" Jenny said crying and horrified.

"Jenny shut up! You don't have any right to say that do Daddy" yelled Alma Junior looking to her mother and holding her father.

"Deny it Ennis! Deny the fact that I saw ya' both kissing on 1967, deny that ya' never went to fishin'! Deny that ya' almost kill me on that thanksgiving dinner at my house! Deny it Ennis!" yelled Alma

Ennis didn't knew what to do he wanted to kill Alma, for revealing in that way his life to Jenny, however, he was shamed by the way looked at him. She was horrified and repulsed, she hated him. Alma was put his daughter against him, one of his most important things in his life more now that Jack was not with him.

"Jenny could you please listen to me?" said Ennis

"Ya're a monster! I don't want ya' to be my dad!" she yelled at him.

"Ya' hert me Ennis! Ya' hert me so much! I loved ya' but ya didn't care ya' went with that Jack Twist and screw with him while I was taking care of yer girls" Alma yelled.

"Shut up Alma!" Ennis yelled at her, and the moment that he yelled at her was when Alma Junior stop holding her father and let her go to Alma's bed.

Alma thought that she knew what was going to happen, she knew that Ennis was going to kill her for telling her daughter the truth. He took her by her clothes and shaked her like six times while she was crying and Junior was holding Jenny to stop it.

"Let me go! Let me help mom that monster! Is going kill her!" yelled Jenny.

"Ya' won't do anything! It is time for that bitch to face the truth ya' don't know anything she is the real monster, Jenny!" Junior said to her holding her from the back

"Now Alma, is this the reason why ya' called me? To put my girls against me! To put my family against me?" said Ennis enraged looking at Alma letting her to see his rage.

"No, the reason I called you here is to tell ya' that I'm not going to hide this anymore ya're just a sick man and I need your daughter to know that! You don't deserve to have kids!" she yelled at him

"Ya' know something Alma Beers! I'm going to tell ya' this only this time, yes I did have something with Jack Twist! Yes I was with him all those years! Ya' know what I'm tired of this shit I did loved him! He was the only person I loved in all those fuckin' years of my life!" Ennis cried as he lost his forces and fell into the floor on his knees with his hands on his face.

"I said it! I loved him, I loved Jack Twist! Ya' don't know how it feels to be without him! I can't feel his skin next o mine or his heartbeat! Ya' don't know it Alma! I tried to love ya' but I was not able I tried to make my life with ya' but I was never able to get him out of my mind!" he said crying, it was the first time in his life that he admitted he loved Jack and was more painful for him because he wasn't unable to tell him in live. The only thing he had from Jack was his shirt, his last memory of him which he had at his house. Jack always wanted to live with Ennis but he always refused to do it. And then when Jack did he found the shirts, those shirts they used the last time at Brokeback Mountain he understood that day how much Jack loved him, but they never had the courage to call "This Thing" Love.

When Jenny watched that scene and listened what her father said she started crying and ra out of the room and Junior went after her.

"Now ya' feel how I felt all those years! Desperate, I thought that I lost it all because you were my world Ennis!" Alma said to him looking at him, but Ennis wasn't looking at him.

"Ya' don't know Alma! How hard it was to me! Ya' don't know …." He was trying to talk but the pain was not letting him he was destroyed in life.

Alma stand up and look at him, she was looking Ennis emotionally destroyed on the floor. And she thought that she was happy but it wasn't she felt miserable because he told her _"Ya' know something Alma Beers! I'm going to tell ya' this only this time, yes I did have something with Jack Twist! Yes I was with him all those years! Ya' know what I'm tired of this shit I did loved him! He was the only person I loved in all those fuckin' years of my life! I loved him, I loved Jack Twist! Ya' don't know how it feels to be without him! I can't feel his skin next o mine or his heartbeat! Ya' don't know it Alma! I tried to love ya' but I was not able I tried to make my life with ya' but I was never able to get him out of my mind!"_ she felt sick and also started crying and she remembered how much she loved Ennis.

"I don't know what kind of person ya're Alma Beers" Ennis said, she could feel the pain in his voice. "What'ya have done today to me can't be named!" He stand up from the floor and even though that he was more than willing to call his hand to hit her and kill her he didn't did it. He did the fake that he was going to hit her she started crying

"Do it Ennis! Kill me do it, even if ya' do it Jack Twist would never come back!" she yelled at him but Ennis pulled his hand back and walked out of the room.

"You are worthless; I'm not going to kill ya'! Ya' don't deserve that; I just want you to be happy of what ya' have done! Because all the things we do we pay it here in Earth!" Ennis said putting his hat and cleaning his tears and walked out the room.

When he came out of the room he saw Jenny was talking to Junior, Junior was so different from her mother and she was holding her sister who was crying.

"My dad is a queer!" she cried but right after that Alma Junior slapped her on the face.

" Ennis Del Mar is not a queer, he is your father and he love ya' and you know that" Junior said to her.

"Jenny! Please listen to me ya're my daughter and I love ya'" Ennis said with his eyes filled with tears.

Jenny looked at his father, he was looking to the floor, however, she was not able to look to him she felt that he was a sick man so she looked to another place

"Don't call me yer daughter ya're not my father! And if you really love me disappear from my life" she said to him.

Ennis was destroyed he was crying in front of all the Doctors and nurses who listened all the fight and he just start running out of the hospital.

"Daddy!" Yelled Alma Junior and immediately looked back to Jenny "If something happens to him, I'll kill ya' and that bitch ya' have for mother!" she told her and went after her father.

_

* * *

_

**Everyone I'm happy that everyone liked the story so far! Thanks so much for those advices and reviews!**

**Please I would really appreciate your comments. **


	10. Rain In the Road

_

* * *

_

**Rain in the road**

**

* * *

**

Ennis was not, thinking his mind was totally mess; the pain of being rejected by Jenny was more than enough for him. The day was following his pain, the sky was as grayest it could be and the lightning were seizing the earth. Ennis ran and ran he was not listening Junior calling him he want to go home he want to be back with Jack.

Even thought Jack Twist was dead he was with him not physically but emotionally he knew that he would feel warmer once he reach Jack's shirt, once he feel for one more time that Brokeback scent. He ran until he stood as if heart-shot, his face turned grey and deep-lined, grimacing, his eyes screwed shut, his fist clenched, his legs caved, he hit the ground with his knees as the rain was falling down, the sky was crying the sky was crying for him.

He remembered something that he though was almost unreachable again, a time in a distant summer back in 1963 on Brokeback Mountain. He went behind Jack and pulled him close he was satisfied embracing that shared and sexless hunger.

They stood that way for a long time in front of the fire, its burning tossing ruddy chunks of light, the shadow of their bodies a single column against the rock. The minutes ticked by from the round watch in his pocket, from the sticks in the fire settling into coals. The stars bit through way heat layers little in the spark light and Jack leaned against the steady heartbeat, the vibrations of the humming like fain electricity and, standing, Jack fell into sleep that was not sleep but something else drowsy and tranced until him dredging up a rusty but still useable phrase from his childhood that his mother used to tell him before her death "time to hit the hay, cowboy. I got a go. Come on, you're sleeping on your feet like a horse" and he gave a shake to Jack, a push and he singed for him an old song that his mother used to sing for him.

Ennis let his tears flow, if he only on that time hadn't let Jack go all of this would had never happen. Ennis felt that all those years that he pained for Jack were stronger now. The fact that Jack was not with him anymore was clearer now. Ennis felt that he was nothing that he was dead.

Alma followed him with her car and when she saw him on the road on his knees horrified she came out of the car and hugged him in the rain.

"It's ok, daddy, its ok!" she said caressing his hair, letting him cry, freeing his soul. As the water touched his skin Ennis fell all the pain and anger he had being hiding so far. He let his tears disappear with the water as it touched his body. He needed Jack Twist, but that was something that was not going to happen.

In his sadness he was unable to see clearly and when he looked at his daughter he didn't saw his daughter, in fact he saw the person that he loved more in the world Jack Fucking Twist.

"Jack, ya' came for me?" he cried, but then the image faded and he saw that was Junior the one holding him.

"No, Daddy it is only me yer daughter, but don't worry I won't let ya' go come let's go home you need to get a warm bath" she help his father to stand up and walked him to the car like a kid.

"What I've done" cried Ennis burying his face on his hands

"Ya' didn't did anything! Jenny is jest hurt that's all she never expect this" Junior said to him caressing his face.

"Junior! How come ya' are not 'pset with me?" he asked looking at her.

"I was once, but I did understand that ya' had yer right to choose yer life! I realized that no matter what happen ya' always be my daddy" she smiled. they went to her house and she prepared some coffee and Ennis went to the shower when he came out he saw Alma Jr. and Kurt talking.

"So, yer mother told Jenny about yer dad? I never thought she was capable of being so evil" Kurt said, since he married Junior he lived a hell with Alma she always criticized every aspect of his life and his way of being. She told Junior he was no good, even though she knew that he was working hard and that he had given a good life to Alma Jr., Francine and Ennis Jr.

"Yes she did! I don't understand how someone could be so evil! She is my mother and now I feel I hate her!" Junior cried.

"How is Ennis?" Kurt asked

"How do ya' think? Jenny told him she hate him! How would you feel if Francine told ya' that?" she told him trying to drink coffee. Kurt looked at the door thinking. He just stands up and walked to the fridge and took some chicken and put it in the oven.

"Since ya' forgot to cook I tried to do it for ya'! Ya' and Ennis need to eat!" he said, Ennis knew that Kurt really loved Junior, more now that he knew that he accepted the fact that Ennis loved Jack and seemed that he didn't care, he always told him that he should move out with them because he don't want him to be alone.

Ennis looked att his daughter preparing the tablehe wondered how his life would have being if he had accepted Jack proposal for living together, he never thought about it , until now just by looking at Alma and Kurt.

He entered the room, ate with them trying not to be sad. When they went to sleep he went out of the door and took a ride to his trailer, he thought that he should do something now, he thought that he should ask advice to someone that can help him. He didn't want to hurt Jenny and he didn't want to return to Riverton. He was unaware of all the things that were going to happen to him, some of them would made him cry and others would return the happiness that he thought he had lost long time ago.

_

* * *

_

**Everyone I'm happy that everyone liked the story so far! Thanks so much for those advices and reviews!**

**Please I would really appreciate your comments. **


	11. We was brothers

_

* * *

_

**We was brothers**

**

* * *

**

Charles Humphrey was born in Texas in 1935 and was married in 1960 with Eve Leibowitz, they had six kids: Ellen, Charles Jr., Mary, Anna, Eva and Luis each of them were completely different from their parents. Charles and Eve Humphrey bought a ranch nearby Riverton on 1980 and started a cow and calf operation. Everything worked as they wanted, the money they got was enough to pay their kids college until their last son went to college in 1989.

It was a horrible time fort them, he spent almost twenty thousand dollars that year; their parents were forced to fired some of their employees. Ennis was one of their employee and Mr. Humphrey saw that he was a great worker not only in strength he was also wise. He found in him a friend and sometimes he asked him for some advises, but Charles saw Ennis loyalty when his wife Eve died of breast Cancer.

"Ennis I just don't know, I can't stand being without Eve I can't" cried Mr. Humphrey to Ennis after a week of her death.

"Mr. Humphrey, I know what is to loose someone it hurts lots but you must remember how much she love ya' and that she won't like you bein' like this" he told to him while Mr. Humphrey was looking the resting cows that he have.

"Ennis is just it is so damn hard!" Mr. Humphrey cried.

"It is going to sound hard what I'll say jus' now but when ya' can't fix it, ya' got a stand it" he told to him putting his hand on Mr. Humphrey back.

Since that day Mr. Humphrey stood the situation he always remembered Eve but he decided to not cry. But the death of his wife affected his son Luis who spent lot's of money in gambling and parties. He forced his father to sell the ranch when he put his neck in a $100,000.00 debt.

"Ennis, I don't get what happened to Luis but I just sold this ranch which for 10 years was my home. Anna, Eva and Luis were born here and we need leave now!" he told him while drank a bottle of whiskey.

"Things will get better for ya', trust me! Where ya' will go?" Ennis asked.

"To Texas, I have an old folk there Randall Malone, haven't seeing him in ages but I would buy some lands there and if I need something or a new foreman or I heard someone needing one, I'll call ya' "Mr. Humphrey told to him.

"Thanks, but I'm not the travelin' kind, I'll like to stay here I don't like Texas, bad memories come to my mind" he told his Ex boss.

"Well, you can always change your mind, here is my new number. Drop me a call in about a month!" Mr. Humphrey told him and went to his house. Two weeks later he and his kids move out to Texas.

Ennis heard that Mr. Humphrey and his kids move out to Childress and started again the cow and calf operation but this time he make Luis to help the workers to teach him a lesson.

Two weeks had passed since that day when his daughter call him a monster and a sick man, he hadn't return to Riverton city, he was feeling ashamed because everyone at he hospital listened that fight.

"Jack, I just wish to die soon and be with ya'" he said while he was drinking whiskey on a chair outside his trailer he was looking the sky. He was thinking that would be hard now to find a new job. Alma and Kurt offered him to move out with them, Ennis Jr. and Francine, his grandkids, begged him to live with them. But since they lived in the city he felt that he was unable to face them. He was afraid of the tire irons.

Ennis was looking the road when a 1987 Chevrolet truck appeared in the road he knew this car, he smiled it was K.E. his older brother that was coming to see him. He hasn't seeing his brother for almost eight years when for some reason K.E. and his sister stop coming to visit him. The car parked in front of his trailer. Ennis smiled when he saw K.E. coming out of the truck, Ennis was like a mirror image of his older brother, except that Ennis was blonde and K.E. had brown hair, he was wearing a gray hat and a blue squares shirt and black pants.

Ennis ran to hug his brother but K.E. stood there looking at him, Ennis was not able to see that K.E. was squeezing his fists and his eyes were filled of anger and hate.

"Jesus H! K.E. long time! What'ya doin' here!" smiled Ennis, but K.E. didn't answer just stood there without saying a word.

"Ya' know bro' I missed you lots" Ennis told his brother with some tears on his eyes.

K.E. spitted his tobacco to the floor and he hugged Ennis and when he was doing that he pulled back his right hand and he hit in the stomach Ennis taking the air of him.

"Fucking Queer! Don't ya' dare to call me Brother!" K.E. yelled kicking Ennis on the face.

Ennis fell in the floor without air trying to move toward his trailer, but K.E. kick him in the stomach.

"Ya' thought that I didn't know it! Ya' are a shame for us, mom and dad should be now burning in him 'cause of ya'" yelled K.E. taking Ennis through his shirt and hitting him on the face again.

"What'ya talkin' about?" cried Ennis trying to stand up but K.E. kick him again.

"What I mean? Ya're queer I knew that years ago! Aguirre told me what ya' did on Brokeback! And Alma told me 'bout those fishing trip" he yelled with the rage in his eyes.

"K.E. please stop this! Listen ya're my brotha'" Ennis told him he was forcing himself to not to fight with his brother.

"Ya' no brother of mine! I have no brother! I have no queer in my family!" he yelled. And kicked Ennis face causing his nose to bleed.

Ennis saw the blood on his face and his rage increased, he got a flash back about the way he thought Jack was killed.

"Ya' are going to cry for your life? Like yer queer lover?" K.E. asked

"What'ya said?" yelled Ennis, how K.E. knew that Jack cried before getting killed?

"Ya' just heard me, are ya' goin' to cry like that queer ya' used to fuck with..or maybe he fucked you I don't care! I still remember his face when he realized what was goin' to happen but I was not goin' to let him to soil my dad last name!" K.E. yelled, but he was not prepared for what came next, Ennis went for him and with a 1, 2, 3 K.E.'s jaw was covered by his own blood and his ribs were broken. Ennis was kicking out his brother's ass.

"How can ya' do that to him! Ya' don't know how important he was for me!" Ennis cried while he was hitting his brother face to the floor. K.E. kicked Ennis down there and he fell down to the floor with then he kicked his face! And Ennis was now in the floor. He was trying to stand up he need to take his revenge for Jack.

"Ya' don't know what ya' saying! I did a favor for ya'! Ya' should thank me! I save ya' ass! That Twist was doing badly to you and I need o get rid of his influence!" K.E. yelled at him and he went quickly before Ennis stand up and enter to his car and power it on and yelled "But if ya' want to be dead, I'll warn ya' that I'll would prefer you to be death before having a queer in my family" and he went back at the road leaving Ennis crying in the floor his brother his own brother was the one that used the tired iron against Jack. His own blood was the one that stop his only happy moments of his life, and he told him that he would kill him also. Ennis felt that he was not going to live any longer.

_

* * *

_

**Everyone I'm happy that everyone liked the story so far! Thanks so much for those advices and reviews!**

**Please I would really appreciate your comments. This is a double update for all of ya'! **


	12. Opportunities

_

* * *

_

**Opportunities**

**

* * *

**

Under Ennis mind everything was a mess his brother, his own brother, was the one that used the tire iron against Jack. His own blood was the one destroyed his life, and he told him that he would kill him also. Ennis felt that he was not going to live any longer. Ennis closed his eyes and felt all the emptiness in his soul he was nothing now. He realized that all his life he tried to live a life that was a lie, he denied his own happiness, and he denied himself to be fulfilled of love. Ennis with his eyes closed let that noise came out from his throat and then to his mouse "JAAAAAAAAACK!" he yelled. None of his four neighbors came from their trailers to assist him Ennis was invisible for them.

He tried to feel again that old feeling that is called **hope** but it was gone it was gone forever. Suddenly a car arrived to his house a 1988 White Oldsmobile it was Kurt, his son in law, who came out with his Alma Junior, his older daughter, they went directly to him and tried to help him.

"Good Lord, Ennis! K.E. went to hour house about an hour and make a scandal" said Kurt while he was helping Ennis to enter to his trailer.

" Alma called him! She told him something, I just wish to know what!" said Alma Junior pulling from her purse a handkerchief and cleaned Ennis face.

"Ennis ya're listening?" Kurt asked and he moved his hand in front of Ennis eyes with no answer. They were having Ennis body there but his mind was not there it was when Jack died he saw his brother face on the man that killed Jack.

"Daddy? Listen to me!" Junior yelled as she shake her father.

"Kurt, Junior When did ya' arrived here?" asked Ennis when he returned to the reality.

"Daddy are ya' ok?" Alma Jr. Asked looking worried for her daddy.

"I'm ok Junior, just a little bit hurt" Ennis answered, but it was a lie he was not going to tell them what really happened and why he was in that mood. He was not going to destroy his brother image in front of Alma Junior; after all he was his brother. That night Alma Junior slept in the trailer taking care of his father while Kurt returned home to stay with their kids.

**

* * *

**

There is a beautiful ranch in Childress, Texas in which Jack, Lureen and Robert Twist live. It is the same Jack Twist that Ennis is in love with, the same Jack Twist that he believe to be death. But Jack is in the same situation because he also believed that Ennis was death, for any weird reason their destinies were divided forever none of them knew that they were alive. Since Jack read on the newspaper that Ennis was dead all his live was destroyed even though that he thought that he could have a live without Ennis long time ago when he realized that it was impossible for him he always had the hope to be back with Ennis.

But that never happened a horse took that hope from him, and then six months in comma and one year in physical therapy he never was the same again. He lived only in the memory of a distant past.

Jack and Lureen had being living in that house in separate rooms since Jack's accident they never shared the same room or the same bed again. Lureen stopped counting the times that she tried to have Jack, but he was never able for that. She knew the reason of that and she was getting tired. She in many occasions enter in Jack's bed and with a little help of her hand tried to encourage Jack but even that was impossible.

Lureen was aware that sooner or later she was going to receive a call from Ennis Del Mar, she was mentally prepared and she knew what to say. Alma told her the exactly what to say to Ennis and she did, the only thing that she always regret was that Jack was almost killed.

It was supposed that he was going to be hit the enough to be in the hospital in intensive care for at least two months but it went far from than and she never knew that K.E. had other plans in his mind, she knew that Jack's parents would never leave Lightning Flat and she encouraged Ennis to visit them hoping Jack's dad would shot him, but it failed, they shouldn't know anything about this the shouldn't know Jack was alive. And it worked perfectly she send the ashes there and told them that was Jack. She didn't expect that Jack's father was going to die but it worked perfectly since he died while Jack was on comma and then his mother died when he was doing therapy, Jack used to send letters to his mother that never reached her because it was Lureen was supposed to send them and she never did it.

Jack and Bobby in the other hand became closer, since the accident Bobby spent most of the time helping his Daddy and he even went to college to take a Medicine Bachelor, he was now in sixth year in college he was specializing in surgery. Bobby knew that his mother and his father were not what you can call a normal couple they never share the bed and with the years coming they were more distant. He always wondered why but he never got an answer for that.

Today they have a wonderful party at the hall; they are celebrating as usual their Beneficence Annual Ball. All the high class society of Childress is there in their best outfits dancing and talking and making contribution for the poor.

Bobby, Jack and Lureen were there the perfect family in Childress, they never missed a ball there except when Jack was injured. Year after year they are there dancing and trying to show the image of a perfect family. While the band was playing the best of country music Lureen went to take some cups of Whiskey and Jack stayed on the table with Bobby.

"So Bobby, when I would meet that girlfriend of yers" Said Jack while drinking a glass of water.

"Dad, I told ya' that soon as soon I found one" Bobby laughed.

"Ya' know at your age I already was married and had ya'!" Jack laughed.

"Yeah but you didn't went to study medicine, ya' know that I barely had time to go out" his son told him looking at him. Jack did a noticeable "gulp" with the water and start laughing.

"Kids! They don't value his Daddy's effort, so there's no one in your heart" he said.

"Well, to be honest there is one ya' know that there's a girl I'm interested! Ya' know is Laverne Malone the daughter of your old folk Randall" he laughed while drinking a cup of beer.

The mixture of the words daughter, Malone and Randall caused a great impact in Jack, he got pale and that scared Bobby.

"Dad ya're ok?" he asked trying to take his dad pulse.

"I'm ok! Just a little surprised didn't know you know his daughter!" he said.

"Yes I know her! She's cool she even is studying medicine also, she is cool except for the fact that she can barely stop talking" he said looking to the floor while Jack started Laughing.

"It is on the family her mother doesn't know the meaning of the word silence! She's always talking!" Jack said trying to stop himself to laugh.

They were immersed in their conversation when Randall appeared with Laverne that was looking straight to Bobby. And there was another man with him.

"Ya' know Jack, Laverne is asking if she can dance with Bobby" he said.

"Sure! She can" Said Bobby smiling

"I knew it! I tald my dad: Dad I would like to ask little Bobby to dance and I know that he would say yes so let's go an ask him! He said no but I convinced him ya' know that as his daughter I know the ways to convince him and like mom said to me: Laverne the best way to conquer a man is….." was saying Laverne while she took Bobby from the arm and went to dance while Bobby was looking with a scary look to his father.

"That Laverne, she likes that son of yours is as handsome as his dad" Randall smiled.

"Thanks, I'm thinking that soon we'll be hearing wedding bells!" Jack said he was trying to sound cheerful but in his insides nothing was worst than having his ex lover in the family.

"I think I haven't introduced you my friend, his name is Charles Humphrey he have a ranch nearby here and he needs some farm equipment plus some other stuff" Randall said while he was using his feet to caress Jack feet.

"Nice to meet ya' Jack!" Charles said.

"Same here, how come I haven't heard about you and your family" Jack asked.

"That's because we used to live in Riverton, Wyoming!" Charles answered.

Jack felt sad Riverton that was the place where Ennis used to live. That was his home, where he found him four years after Brokeback.

"Riverton! Nice place" he said trying to sound nice.

"It is" Charles replied, they kept talking about money, kids and business and they didn't realized that Bobby was more than tired Laverne didn't tried to breath it was just talking and talking, Lureen was with her friends talking about the new gossip in town.

And then it was when Randall said "Charles you know that since I got my own ranch I have being unable to get a good foreman to help you told me when you arrived that you know someone!"

"Yes, indeed I know someone, but he is not the traveling kind I need to convince him and see is he is willing to come here" Charles said

"By the way what is his name it is really difficult to find and experienced man this years" Randall asked while he was trying to caress Jack leg under the table but Jack just stand up and change chairs.

"Ah! I forgot to told ya' his name is En…" he was saying his name when Bobby and Laverne arrived with Lureen that was with a major headache.

"Dad, we need to go mom have a D headache!" Bobby said D headache was the code for drunken headache which means that Lureen was drunk.

"Bobby, your mom doesn't looks like she's having a headache! She looks like something else" Laverne said

"Laverne, Lureen is with a headache I don't want to sound rude but mind your own business!" Jack said holding Lureen left arm while Bobby was holding the other.

"Whoa, Whoa Cowboys were are we going? The party haven't finished yet" Lureen said

"We are going home! It finished for ya'" both said to her and the went out of the Hall and left the place leaving and angry Laverne a horny Randall looking upset at the way Jack and Bobby left.

"As I was saying Randall, that folk I mentioned is called Ennis Del Mar" Charles said trying to return to the conversation since he noted that anger in both of them.

"Well tell him about my proposal and let me know" Randall said and they continued the party as nothing happened.

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of this story they are part of the wonderful imagination of Annie Proulx. I'm just writing a story based on her short story Brokeback Mountain and from the Movie Directed from Ang Lee Brokeback Mountain. **

**I just need to say that I'm really happy that you like the story I'll try my best to keep your attention on it! **

**I also have to say thanks to all of those people that told me your comments and advise are really appreciated!**


	13. My heart, Your Home

_

* * *

_

**My heart, your home**

**

* * *

**

Jack was more than upset for Lureen attitude she was a shame for herself, he knew that the Lureen of 20 years ago would have hit this Lureen. She threw up in the car at least four times. Jack was tired of Lureen; he never understood why Lureen who used to criticize him for all his drinking was now drinking. During their whole marriage Jack and Lureen had never being fine he married her because he thought that maybe marrying her could forget Ennis, but Love is a Force of Nature and no matter how much you try to forgot something it would stay there in your heart burning your insides until you fulfill it with love.

He admitted that he was thinking in the money at the beginning but then with that marvelous father in law everything changed, that man hated Jack as water hate the oil and he never missed a time to make him feel less than shit.

In many times he used to say that he was bastard, a failure as a man but the Newsome business was in good shape thanks for Jack power of convincing and his selling gift. He was gifted give him some old shoes and Jack would sell them for four times its prize. But his father in law never liked that he was better than him and he tried to make Bobby hate his father. He never confronted that old man until a Thanksgiving back at the 70's when Bobby was like twelve, Bobby was watching TV while eating but he was not eating at all. Jack went and turn the TV off and the Mr. Newsome went and turn it on arguing that boys needs to watch football, Jack calmly went and turn it off again saying that Lureen spent three hours cooking and his father in law was going to turn it on again and it happened Jack reached its limit and told the old man to stop and threat him that if he turn on the TV he was going knock him off, Lureen smiled since then her daddy didn't said anything against Jack until he died.

Jack didn't liked the idea of being with Lureen all his life but there was no choice, when Ennis died his soul was sealed to any other person. It was Ennis last realm his heart was his home forever. For Jack thinking about Ennis is on of the happiest things he could do, but at the same time painful. He couldn't forgive himself; he never fought the enough to make Ennis his, to have him with on his side. Jack lives under the memories of the past and not even realizing that the destiny was manipulated by someone else and Ennis was still alive crying and thinking that Jack was dead as well.

Jack constantly tells to himself "If I shouldn't drive away then and tell him to come with me then maybe..." or "I wish I knew how to quit ya' but I just don't want to because you brought me all the happiness I needed and I still need" Ennis Del Mar was in his mind all day long. In the other hand Lureen and him were like totally stranger Lureen was now an alcoholic and when she was drunken all she used to do was cry and said "Jack one day ya'll hate me! I swear that it was not me it was hers!" but she didn't say what she did or who was hers, he always thought that since she was drunker it was possible that she didn't knew what she was saying but the fact that it was almost every time he started wondering about that.

"Lureen I think that we need to talk! Every time ya' are over drinks you apologize for things but never tell me why!" Jack asked her the next day in the breakfast.

"Jack, I don't know what you are talkin' about, as you said I was drunk so maybe I said something stupid" she answered nervous when the phone ranged and the Maria, the maid, appeared with the phone.

"Mrs., Twist this llamada is for usted" Maria said in a spanglish mode Maria was a maid that Jack hired in Mexico about 10 years ago.

"What?" asked Lureen who knew not a word of Spanish.

"Sorry, I mean that there is a call for you, is a lady called Alma Beers!" Maria said while Lureen quickly stand up from the table grabbed the phone and went to the living room.

" Alma? Could it be Alma Ennis ex-wife? No it is impossible why she would be calling Lureen then!" said Jack to himself when Bobby entered in the room with his typical way with a medicine book and sit in the table.

"Maria, por favor hazme unos huevos fritos! Maria, please give me some fried eggs!" said Bobby in Spanish to the maid since he was able speak English, Spanish and French thanks to all those classes that Jack paid for him.

"As you wish little Bobby!" said Maria while entering to the kitchen

"Ya' know that I can't understand why she call me Little Bobby if I am 23 years now!" laughed Bobby

"Well, she knows since ya´ are a thirteen for her you always would be a boy" said Jack to him.

Jack and Bobby talked during the breakfast about this half-baked idea of Bobby about Laverne Malone, Jack of course didn't told his son that he once had an affair with Randall Malone but he was trying to see if there was a good point to marry such annoying woman and then he saw a car on through the window it was a old truck with a horse trailer the exact color as the one Ennis used to have and he kept looking and he fell under his memory.

**

* * *

**

_Jack was waiting for Ennis in their usual place they were going to meet and go to Sierra Madres, Jack couldn't be more happier he haven't seeing Ennis in six months and in that time he was unable to give Ennis a gift for his birthday number thirty he was so exited about this trip he bought plenty food. He said to Lureen that he was going to be there for two weeks she argued but then she just let him go after he fucked her before going he knew that if he do that to her she would let him go._

_Jack was extremely worried Ennis was supposed to arrive at 12:00 p.m. but it was no 1:00 p.m. and no signs of him. And then he saw Ennis car with the horse trailer arriving his heart started beating faster, he bitted his own lips, closed his eyes and started shaking he wanted to go there and kiss Ennis so hard. _

"_Jack Twist! I thought that you were gone! I couldn't drive more faster!" Ennis said coming out of the truck and went directly to Jack and gave him a hug._

"_Son of a bitch! I thought that you wouldn't come!" Jack told Ennis while hugging him he was trying to not show Ennis that he was almost to cry. He looked at Ennis eyes and he saw the beauty of Ennis and he put his lips close to Ennis's lips and placed his right hand in Ennis's pushed him to his head, opened his mouth as Ennis opened his interlaced their tongues he kissed him. It was so good for Jack feeling again Ennis lips and hair under his hands he just kept kissing him while Ennis was rubbing Jack's back._

"_Whoa little darlin' we should stop doin´ there I don't want no one seein' us!" Ennis told Jack while pulling him off his body while Jack was trying hard to keep kissing him._

"_Just let me be, Ennis it had being six months without yer lips!" Jack cried to Ennis who look at him and caress his face smiling for him. _

"_Come let's get the things and get goin' we have four hours of travel" said Ennis to Jack who smiled back to him._

_Ennis started driving and Jack was behind him it they were going to Sierra Madres, south of Rawlins and they were going to have at least 4 hours of drive. _

_When they reached Sierra Madres Jack and Ennis parked theirs cars on the entrance of The Medicine Bow National Forest where the Sierra Madres Mountains were located. Jack paid the $3.00 bill for entrance and they prepared the horses and the bags and start riding. _

_Their ride was at least for six hours Ennis wanted to go the most distant place from the rangers, to avoid them seeing them. They were next to a river and Jack was the one in charge to put the camp while Ennis went to pick up some logs for the fire. _

_Jack set the camp and saw the river he had the desire for a bath and he went near that and took off his jacket, shirt, boots and pants and entered the river and started swimming closing his eyes and letting the water pass through his body he was thinking in Ennis and that was evident. _

_Ennis came back and started the fire and then looked at the river and saw Jack swimming it was obvious that he was unaware that Ennis returned. He took Jack's cloth then called Jack._

"_Whoa Cowboy! It looks that ya're havin' fun there!" smiled Ennis_

"_Ennis when did ya' arrived I didn't hear" said Jack covering his attributes._

"_Ya' know I don't know why ya' are covering I had already seeing ya' naked nothing to be ashamed off!" said Ennis looking at Jack with some temptation which was evident in his pants._

"_Ennis can ya' giv' me my clothes?" said Jack with a serious look.._

"_I don't know, it is just fun to look ya' like that" smiled Ennis with Jack's clothes on his arms._

"_Son of a Bitch! I told ya' to give my damn clothes!" said Jack angry, but he was enjoying every moment of that game. _

"_If ya' want them come for them!" Ennis winked at Jack._

_He didn't had to say it twice Jack came out of the water with his pales skin and not covering at all he went straight to Ennis and tried grab his shirt but Ennis just grabbed him by putting his hands on his back caressing his back._

_Jack closed his eyes and threw his clothes unto the floor and moved his face up and his nose touched Ennis' nose, they started playing with their noses until Ennis took the initiative and kissed Jack. In the other hand Jack was unbuttoning Ennis' shirt while rubbing his chest. Ennis kissed Jack's throat and Jack moaned, he took Ennis shirt and kissed his chest and unbelted his pants and threw them off while Ennis took his boots off. Jack started rubbing Ennis ass and Ennis was kissing his ear._

"_I waited to damn long for ya'" Ennis whispered to Jack while hold his hair and kissed his lips again._

"_I was goin' to give ya' a gift for ya' birthday but I forget it so here I am" smiled Jack with his eyes closed._

_Ennis start touching Jack's cock and he noticed that it didn't need to much for a hard on, while Jack was playing with Ennis cock with his hands and his lips. He turned Jack over and started kissing his back slowly._

"_Christ, Ennis I missed you so hard!" Jack moaned._

"_Shhhh, darlin' lets enjoy the moment" said Ennis putting his thumb on Jack mouth he kissed his back rub his ribs and seized Jack ass and started rubbing it. _

"_Ennis please! Don't do this to me! Six months please take me now!" Jack cried at him turning to Jack and kissing his neck while Ennis moaned and he hauled Jack onto all fours and spit unto his cock and entered Jack slowly at the beginning and then started doing it faster and faster. They started moaning together then he raised Jack's back and kissed it and then kissed Jack's neck_

"_Don't stop Ennis! Fac' me faste'" he cried and they kept fucking for the rest of the night taking turns on each other. They ended up on the shore of the river naked and Jack on Ennis chest with a big smile on his face._

"_So this was my birthday gift, let me tell ya' that it was the best gift I got" Ennis smiled to jack while he was smoking and then Jack grabbed the cigarette from Ennis mouth and took a smoke from it. There were cigarette clouds like whale spouts. _

"_Ya' really thinks so cowboy?" smiled Jack _

"_I do" said Ennis and in that moment jack sat in Ennis's legs and kissed again his chest and his mouth while Ennis was rubbing his back._

"_Ya' wan' to kill me Jack?" asked Ennis_

"_Nah I just want to drained ya' until tomorrow!" Jack smiled maliciously and he took Ennis cock and he rode him the rest of the night._

_For the next two weeks it was the same all night Jack and Ennis didn't went any traveling on that area. It was the two of them enjoying the happiness of being one self, of being in love, though they had never said that word that is what it was for Jack. When it was the last night Jack and Ennis had their last sex and Ennis slept naked while Jack was hugging him begging the sun not appearso he could stay with Ennis forever. _

**

* * *

**

"Dad ya're ok?" said Bobby who was talking to his dad when his sight got lost

"Oh Sorry Bobby! I think that I got lost on a memory!" he said with is eyes to the point of crying.

"You were thinking in your good times with mom?" Bobby asked worried.

"Ehmm, Yes I was thinking when ya' was born" said Jack and stand up from his chair and went to the living room. Thinking in Ennis remembering all those days when he and Ennis shared their sexless hunger and their love.

"The truth is that I still miss ya' and I don't know how to quit ya'" he cried to himself Jack entering the living room when he listened a short of Lureen conversation.

"What did you mean that your Junior knows something and that is my fault it just told you that he still miss that Ennis Del Mar" Lureen yelled to the person on the phone.

**

* * *

**

**I need to say that this chapter cost me a lot I was hard to think on that memory but I think that worked good **

I just need to say that I'm really happy that you like the story I'll try my best to keep your attention on it!

I also have to say thanks to all of those people that told me your comments and advise are really appreciated!

Thanks **Yavanna, Natalie, A Horse Called Hwin and Onefreetoroam** I just love your reviews !

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of this story they are part of the wonderful imagination of Annie Proulx. I'm just writing a story based on her short story Brokeback Mountain and from the Movie Directed from Ang Lee Brokeback Mountain. **


	14. Lureen

_

* * *

_

**Lureen worst fear**

**

* * *

**

"Listen I don't care what ya're going to do, but he must not know the truth ya' know that if that happens both will be dead!" yelled Lureen and she hanged up the phone. She was shaking and took a cigar and started smoking and went to the bar and served a glass of whiskey.

"How She is going' to tell me is my fault? When is her it was her idea!" Lureen said drinking her whiskey.

"Lureen, what is all this noise ya' are making?" Jack asked he heard Ennis name on the conversation and he related Junior with Alma Jr., Ennis's first daughter, so he was wondering what it had to be with her conversation.

"Jack! I thought that you were eatin'!" said Lureen with her eyes wide open and she was scared and was shaking the double.

"I SAID WHAT THAT CONVERSATION WAS ABOUT?" Jack yelled to Lureen he was upset that she was trying to go around the subject.

"Jack it was nothing to be worried about business stuff!" said Lureen nervous.

"LUREEN YA' KNOW THAT I KNOW ALL THE PERSONS WE DO BUSINESS WITH! I DON'T REMEMBER AN ALMA BEERS ON THE LIST" He yelled again he was extremely upset Lureen was thinking he was stupid but he knew what he heard.

"Jack, please calm you down! It is a new, a new investor! Yes a new investor we have!" she said trying to think faster and find a way to get out of the mess.

"Is that so? Then what it had to be Ennis Del Mar name in the conversation if it was a new investor?" said Jack with a sarcastic tone, he new well that there were no investor at the company and that the only owners were them.

" Ennis Del Mar Jack? I didn't said that it must had being you thinking in your old love I didn't mention that queer" Lureen said angry but as soon she said queer she saw Jacks big hand on her face and throwing her to the floor.

"DON'T YA' EVER SAID THAT ABOUT ENNIS NOT IN YOUR FUCKIN' LIFE" he yelled enraged.

"ENNIS WAS THE BEST THING THAT HAPPENED IN MY LIFE AND YA' DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO SAY NOTHING AGAINST HIM!" Jack yelled again while Lureen was on the floor crying

**

* * *

**

Bobby heard the noise and went to the living room when Maria closed the room with and stood in front of him..

"Mire niño Bobby no entre! Entre marido y mujer nadie se mete!"(Look Little Bobby don't enter there! Between husband and wife no one mess around) she said in Spanish

"But Maria! They are my parents!" Bobby said but Maria just moved her head to the left and the right.

"They are but you must not interfere in their problems! Now go to you college if something happens I'll call you!" she smiled to him

"I swear that in one hour nothing would be remembered" she added.

It was always like that Maria always tried to make Bobby not interfere in the fights between Jack and Lureen, she was a Mexican woman that believed that kids should not interfere in their parents fight because they will be under those fights later and would be forced to make a choice.

Bobby went to his car and left the house straight to his college hoping that his parents wouldn't kill each other.

**

* * *

**

"YA' HIT ME JACK! YA' HIT ME! BOBBY PLEASE HELP ME YOUR DAD WANT TO KILL ME" Lureen yelled crying.

"DON'T MESS BOBBY IN THIS PROBLEM! IT IS BETWEEN YA' AND ME ANSWER WHY YA' MENTION ENNIS'S NAME?" Jack asked yelling to her who was on the floor crying with here hand on the face.

"I HATE YA'! YA' ARE A MONSTER YA' ARE A BASTARD! YA' NEVER LOVED ME! YA' ARE QUEER!" Lureen yelled at him throwing him the empty glass of whiskey.

In his rage he went straight to Lureen he raised his hand and slapped her face six times.He broke her nose, Lureen was able to be heard screaming and crying all over the house while Maria, who was cleaning the kitchen, just raised the volume on the radio.

For Lureen this was her biggest fear, Jack had never hit her in all their marriage and she was now being hit by him thanks to Alma's beautiful plan. It brought her an old memory of his dad who used to send her mother to the hospital because she always complained that his dad was an alcoholic. He used to have lots of lovers, female lovers, and when her mother tried to leave him he broke her arm, two ribs and her nose and said that she fell on the tub.

Lureen was crying she was in a marriage that was just as the one of her parents now, only that Jack didn't love her at all and that she was trying to get him by force.

"JACK STOP PLEASE! DON'T KILL ME! DON'T KILL MY MOM DADDY!" Lureen yelled. Immediately Jack released her, he remembered that John Twist was as aggressive as Lureen's father with his mother, he fell down onto the floor and started crying.

"What happened to us? Lureen what we have become?" he cried while he was trying to hold her hand.

"I don't know ya' anymore Jack! We are strangers now!" she cried looking at him.

But Jack was extremely upset with him he stand up and when to his room and started packing his things, he knew where he was going to go, he need some time he was going to Lightning Flat, he was going home.

"Jack! What are ya' doing! Are ya' leaving me?" she cried while she was trying to stop him packing his clothes.

"I can't stand this anymore Lureen! I need to go, need to free my mind tell Bobby I'll back on a couple of weeks I think!" he said to her closing his back while Lureen was crying behind him. He went to his car put his stuff and left the place he was going to the place that he once called home. He was going to home after almost eight years.

"Jack is going to lightning flat! He'll find his tombstone there! He'll find out everything!" Lureen said crying she went to her car and started following Jack she was not going to let that happen.

**

* * *

**

I just need to say that I'm really happy that you like the story I'll try my best to keep your attention on it!

I also have to say thanks to all of those people that told me your comments and advise are really appreciated!

Thanks** Yavanna, Natalie, A Horse Called Hwin **and** Onefreetoroam **I just love your reviews !

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of this story they are part of the wonderful imagination of Annie Proulx. I'm just writing a story based on her short story Brokeback Mountain and from the Movie Directed from Ang Lee Brokeback Mountain. **


	15. A New Chance

_

* * *

_

**A new chance **

* * *

While Jack leaft his house and he decided to go to Lightning Flat Ennis was in his trailer, in Riverton, looking for a new place to live. He feelt that besides Alma Junior, Kurt, Francine and Ennis Junior nobody in Riverton would like to have him there. Not now that the whole town should now that he is a queer and that he cheated his Ex-wife with a man for over 20 years.

Ennis didn't have any idea of what to do, he was still thinking that it would be hard for him to find a job there now, but the he remembered that conversation he had with his Ex-boss Charles.

"_If I hear that someone is needin' a foreman, I'll call ya' "Mr. Humphrey told to him._

"_Thanks, but I'm not the travelin' kind, I'll like to stay here I don't like Texas, bad remember come to my mind" he told his Ex boss._

He was not the traveling kind until now; he didn't want to stay more in Riverton not anymore. He went to his car and went to the nearest public phone, which was about 2 miles. He was going to call Mr. Humphrey and ask him if he have heard about someone needing a foreman.

"Hello, Whose there?" asked a lady on the phone

"Can I speak with Mr. Charles Humphrey?" Ennis asked.

"Oh my G'd it is you Ennis! It's me Ellen how are ya'?" the lady asked Ellen was the first daughter of Mr. Humphrey

"Well, I can be better!" he growled

"Ya' know I heard somethin' about ya' is that true?" Ellen asked with some curiosity.

"I said is Mr. Charles Humphrey there?" said Ennis with an angry tone.

"How rude, Daaaaad it's Ennis on the line!" Ellen yelled, Ennis heard a noise of someone running on the other side.

"Good lord Ennis! It thought that you won't be callin'!" Mr. Humphrey said picking up the phone.

"I was thinking if that offer stills open? I mean if ya' could find me a job there?" Ennis said in a low tone.

"Of course I can! As matter of fact I was goin' to call ya"! Guess what? My friend Malone needs a foreman! And he asked me to call ya' and convince ya' he is willing to pay ya' at least a thousand a month!" Mr. Humphrey said happily

"What did ya' just said? A thousand a month! That is more that I earned in two months workin' with ya'!" he said anxious, a thousand bucks were more than enough for him. He could rent a good house with a place for his horses and still be able to have lots of whiskey.

"I know that Ennis! Ya' don't need to remind me that I was a cheap bastard!" Mr. Humphrey said laughing.

"So, what did ya' think about the proposal? Are comin' or what?" Mr. Humphrey asked.

"Riverton be damned! Of course I'll go there! When I should go?" asked Ennis really exited thinking that it would be such a good opportunity for him.

"When ya' can come here?" Mr. Humphrey asked

"I can be there tomorrow if ya' want!" he said

"Nah, please be here by Friday!" Mr. Humphrey said.

"I'll be there I promise ya'!" Ennis replied while he closed the phone.

"One thousand bucks for me as a foreman! That is excellent!" he thought, he was going to prepare his things it was Monday and he need to take a 18 hours and 22 minutes trip in which he was going to travel a distance of 1061.7 miles.

He went to his car was driving and listening to the AM Radio that was playing "King of the Road" he felt sympathized with that song he was the king of the road today looking for a new chance of his life. He was so happy when someone came to his mind and forced him to step on the break.

"How I'll explain this to Alma Jr?" he said trying to think the perfect words to explain her that, he decided to tell her that the same day.

"Ya' are not going! Your place is here with your family not in Texas!" Alma Junior told him in an angry tone of voice. He also saw that there were some tears dripping through her cheeks.

" Alma, honey it sounds like a great opportunity to your dad!" Kurt said trying to help Ennis.

"No, no, no! I don't think that he is just tryin' to escape from here! That is what ya' are doin' Ennis Del Mar! you are escapin' because ya' are scared!" she said and at that same moment she started crying, she tried to clean her tears but her hands were not enough for them.

"Darlin' please listen, there's nothing here that would force me to stay here! You and Jenny are the enough older and I don't have a job here! They will pay me good money I swear that once I am established I would invite you to go and visit me and stay there some days!" he tried to smile when he saw plate coming right to his head but he was the fast enough to avoid it.

"Don't lie to me! You are goin' there because you want to escape" cried Alma Jr. while she was throwing to Ennis and Kurt the whole set of dishes.

"Alma Del Mar Junior I order ya' to calm down" said Ennis hiding behind a wall.

"Ya' are orderin' me? It was ya' the one that told that I was grown enough" she cried and sat in the floor and put her hands on her hair let a desperate howl come from her mouth.

"The truth is that I don't want ya' to go Daddy! I don't want to loose ya'" she cried while Ennis, who came from hidden place, went and gave her a hug.

"It is ok Alma, I promise that ya' won't loose me" he said to her

"Your rage cost us to much those were my Grandma's dishes!" Kurt said angry.

"I'm sorry Kurt!" Alma said looking to the floor.

"Don't worry I was tired of them anyway!" Kurt smiled to her.

"Well, Ennis if ya' are leaving at least you should eat your last dinner in Wyoming! And since Mrs. Crybaby destroyed the dishes let's go out! We need to pick up Ennis and Francine from my mom's house then!" Kurt said smiling and they went to the car.

Kurt was driving to his mother house they were going to pickup Ennis Jr. and Francine and then take Ennis to a nice restaurant there to celebrate this new opportunity.

"Since you haven't being paid yet we will be payin' the food" Alma Jr. said to Ennis trying to smile but he knew that she was not happy at all.

* * *

Ennis started thinking in Jenny if she would be upset if he leaves but he was not going to risk to be rejected from her again it was enough for him the way the treat him the last time.

_Ennis, Alma Junior and Jenny entered in the room and they looked that their mother looked old now, old and worried. They went and stood next to the window and Jenny went and hugged her mother._

_"Mom, are ya' ok?" Jenny asked _

_"I'm fine dear I just need to talk with all of ya' now" she said. _

_"Junior, I'm sorry for all the things I said to ya' that day I just want to say that all of what I did was to protect yer Daddy!" Alma Said to Alma Junior. _

_"What'ya talking about mom?" asked Jenny _

_" Alma, what do ya' mean with protectin' me!" Ennis said in with an angry tone. _

_"What I did is not the question! What you did to us is the real thing!" she said looking fiercely to Ennis _

_" Alma you don't know nothin'! Don't say things ya' don't understand" Ennis said he raised his voice but then he lowered down remembering Alma's state of illness. _

_"Oh yes I know, Ennis Del Mar and it is time to yer daughters to know the truth I've hidden this truth for almost twenty-seven years now! I'm tired of this sht! Your daughters need to now the reason I divorced from ya'! Jenny the reason I divorce yer dad was because he had a male lov…." she said, until Ennis' rage exploded, he went straight to her but Junior stopped him. _

_"Daddy please! Calm down she's tryin' to cause this to you" Alma Junior Said while she gave a hate look to her mother she realized that her mother was a snake. _

_"What'ya talking about? Daddy had a male what?" Jenny asked to her mother crying and looking at her dad with repulsion _

_"A male lover, Jenny durin' all my years of marriage yer dad cheat on me, with his fishin' buddy. He never went to fishin' he screwed his fishin' buddy!" Alma burying her face on her hands faking she was crying but she wasn't crying at all or at least not for real. She was laughing in her insides it was working as she thought it was going to be. _

_"What! Nooooo ya' are lyin' can't be true! Daddy say that it is not true tell her that is a lie! " Jenny said to Ennis crying. _

_Ennis started breathing faster and tried to talk, however, his anger was not letting him to do it. _

_"Jenny, it is not like that, is not!" he told to watching how her tears fell through her face. _

_"Ya're a sick man! I can't believe ya' are my dad" Jenny said crying and horrified. _

_"Jenny shut up! You don't have any right to say that do Daddy" yelled Alma Junior looking to her mother and holding her father. _

_"Deny it Ennis! Deny the fact that I saw ya' both kissing on 1967, deny that ya' never went to fishin'! Deny that ya' almost kill me on that thanksgiving dinner at my house! Deny it Ennis!" yelled Alma _

_Ennis didn't knew what to do he wanted to kill Alma, for revealing in that way his life to Jenny, however, he was shamed by the way looked at him. She was horrified and repulsed, she hated him. Alma was put his daughter against him, one of his most important things in his life more now that Jack was not with him. _

_"Jenny could you please listen to me?" said Ennis _

_"Ya're a monster! I don't want ya' to be my dad!" she yelled at him. _

* * *

Ennis was sitting in the back of the car and as soon he remembered that he fixed his hat so nobody could that he was crying his daughter must think that he was sort kind of monster and he would burn in hell. Ennis couldn't stop thinking that Jenny would never forgive him.

They pickup the kids and went to El Durango, located at 489 South Federal Boulevard street, the came out the car they were going to enter to the restaurant when a red haired man in his early thirties stood in the entrance looking at them.

"All of ya' can enter but he can't! He is not allowed here" the man said angry.

"May I ask why?" Kurt asked

"We don't want any queers here!" the redneck said touching a bulk in his pants with the shape of a gun or at least that was Ennis noticed.

"What did ya' called my dad" Alma said to the men pointing him with his finger

"Ya' are going to listen bastard, my dad ain't a queer so it is better that you get off the way before I kick your ass" she yelled at him angry.

The man started laughing for the comment when she took a plank of wood that was on the floor and hit the man on the face without mercy.

"Ya' bitch look what that queer make you do to me I'm bleeding!" the man said upset bleeding trying to stop the blood with his sweater when he pulled his gun and start pointing straight to Ennis

"Lower the gun Mac! Don't do it this ain't right" Kurt told the man trying to get near him.

"Ya' know this man?" Ennis asked while he was holding Alma Jr. who was trying to go straight to the man.

"We work together" Kurt answered

"Used to work I quit when I realized that the queer was your father in law" Mac said

Everyone in the restaurant was looking at the scene but nobody did anything until the Sheriff appeared.

"What the fuck is going on here Mac! Put that fucking gun down!" the Sheriff yelled.

"Rob, this bitch hit me with a plank, she is the daughter of the queer!" Mac said

"Is that so? Ennis Del Mar you are under arrest for improper behavior on the street!" the sheriff said and went straight to Ennis.

_

* * *

_


	16. If Only I

* * *

**If only I **

* * *

Alma Jr. didn't take well that Ennis was going to move to Childress, Texas, and made a scene, but after talking to her father she decided to let him go. To celebrate his leaving they went to El Durango. There they had an unpleasant incident: one man prevented them from entering the restaurant. He insulted Ennis and Alma hit him with a board. The man pulled his gun on Alma and called the sheriff.

"What the fuck is going on here, Mac? Put that fucking gun down!" the Sheriff yelled.

"Rob, this bitch hit me with a plank, she is the daughter of the queer!" Mac said.

"Is that so? Ennis Del Mar, you are under arrest for improper behavior on the street!" the sheriff said and went straight to Ennis.

Ennis raised his eyebrows and look straight into the Sheriff's eyes. He didn't understand why they were going to arrest him. He was not the one armed, and what was that 'improper behavior in the street' thing all about? "What did ya just say?" Ennis asked the Sheriff.

"What you've just heard, Ennis Del Mar. You are under arrest for improper behavior! I won't believe this lady hit Mac! I'm sure it was you who did it!" the Sheriff answered moving his hands to his belt.

"No, Rob! It was the bitch who hit me!" Mac yelled to the Sheriff who nodded, but lifted his eyes up to the sky trying to figure out what to do.

"Afte' all, Ennis, I thought you won't return here! Ya' know, since we all now know that you are a q… I mean a special man with special needs," the sheriff laughed as he succeeded in putting some emphasis on "special man with special needs". He neared Ennis, looking him up and down to provoke him. He was looking for an excuse to arrest him. But Ennis stood quiet and calm, he didn't say a word even though he was boiling inside.

"We wanted to celebrate his new job in Texas!" Kurt said, looking straight at the Sheriff. "Rob, ya know this was an accident! Mac was the one who provoked Alma. He insulted her father and threatened us with a gun!" he added. The sheriff put on his black glasses and gave Mac an angry look.

"Ya' all can go! But remember, Ennis isn't welcome here!" he added. "Now, Mac, you are coming with me! We are going to the hospital and then we'll call mom and tell he you fell down the stairs!" he said to Mac. "Ya can't do this to me, brother! They insulted me! That dirty queer insulted me!" Mac added, but the sheriff just push him by his arm, got him into his car, and they left the place.

"Well, it could've been worse!" Ennis said to his daughter who didn't say a word. She perfectly understood that this was all her fault. They could have taken Ennis to jail, but something made the Sheriff give up the idea.

"Daddy, I don't know what to say! It's all my fault," Alma Junior said looking at the floor. She was ashamed of her actions now. She acted with such level of immaturity that she knew neither her son nor her daughter would behave like that.

They entered the restaurant and they had the dinner they planned. They spent a pleasant time there having games and jokes. Ennis was happy at that moment. "Ya know, I should leave Riverton more often," he said laughing. They went home, Ennis said good bye to them. He was happy.

He entered his trailer, looked at his closet, and he had a series of mental images of Jack as he had first seen him on Brokeback Mountain. He went to the closet, lifted the shirts off the nail shudder and placed them on the bed next to him. He unbuttoned Jack's shirt and took off his own one. "Jack, I may sound crazy takin' to a shirt but this is the only thing left of ya!" he said, tears in his eyes.

"Ya always wished to live with me! And I always refused! I wish I had never rejected your offers," he cried. Ennis held the shirts like he was hugging the real Jack and after a while he fell asleep. Jack appeared in his dream as he had first seen him in 1963, talking about getting up off his pockets and into the control zone, telling him about rodeo and how fun it was. He dreamed about the first time they had sex, his first time ever, he remembered that he had been virgin before he met Jack. He woke up the next morning with the old scence of joy and noticed that once again his sheets were wet.

Ennis washed his sheets and took a bath. He was so immersed in his dream that he felt like someone was touching his body. Under the water he wrang it out again thinking about Jack Twist. When he got dressed, he went to his closet and started packing his things. He thought he was leaving Riverton for good but as much as he tried he couldn't help thinking about his little Jenny who now hated him more than anyone in the world.

Ennis finished all his packing except for the shirts. He was still thinking of how to pack them. He went out and started smoking, cars passing next to him. Ennis was in trance, with every car he saw he was falling in the memories of his past. He crushed the cigarette under his boot and went to fetch some beer from his fridge. Ennis sat down outside and watched the beautiful evening that was falling down with its orange and yellow colors covering the earth like a blanket. He smiled as he had never seen such a wonderful picture.

"I wish I could take pictures," he thought, but since he was always broke the idea of buying a camera never crossed his mind. The night was rising as the evening was leaving the scene; he saw the first star and he made a wish he thought would never come true.

Jack, in the other hand, was now in Lightning Flat and he was going to his house. He crossed through a desolate country past a dozen abandoned ranches distributed over the plane at eight- and ten-mile intervals houses. His heart almost stopped when he saw that old mailbox with John C. Twist's name on it.

Lureen didn't go to Jack's house, she went straight to the family plot. She was trying to find a way to make the tombstone disappear. "Shit, doors closed," she said angrily. There was no other choice than jumping over the wall.

Lureen walked between the tombstones and watched the family of Jack. She was scared even though it was 11:00 a.m., she didn't like the idea of being in a graveyard. She found Mr. and Mrs. Twists' tombstones, but there was no sign of Jack's tombstone. She walked around the place looking for his tombstone but nothing was found. She thought she was going crazy. She spent there 1 hour and there was no grave. There was no sign that Jack's fake ashes were buried there. "If ya' r'looking for his grave, won't find it here," a voice said. Lureen got pale, there was someone in there. She look back and she saw a brown haired man with dark eyes next to her. "Who are ya'?" were the only words that came through her mouth. "I'm Edward Finley, if ya're lookin' for Jack's grave his ashes were spread on Brokeback as he wished. My Aunt asked me before dying to took them from the grave and spread them on Brokeback," the man said to her.

Lureen couldn't suppress the laugh. She was frustrated: "I drove 18 fucking hours and ya're telling me his ashes were spread on Brokeback! That is just so…so..." she started crying; she couldn't believe her luck. "You said she was yer aunt, right? Did ya' know Jack?" she ask nervously.

"No, I'd never met my cousin Jack. I just came here when my Aunt died, she was the last Twist and who are ya?" the man asked Lureen. She definitely was not from there, none of the people there could afford so fine clothes and she didn't have the accent. She sounded more from the south to him.

"Ehmm, I'm Lureen Twist! I was his wife," she said to the man. "Well, you can stay if you want, I'll be goin' now. I have a long trip! I'll be going back to Utah!" the man said and after a while he added "Next time you come use the door; it could like it's closed but it's open.

Meanwhile, Jack arrived to his house and it was completely disastrous. He could say it was falling apart. Without his father or his mother his house looked so empty. He opened the door with the keys and entered the house. To his surprise, all his furniture was there, nothing was missing. He remembered that after his accident his dad died, then about a year later during his 10 months of physical therapy Lureen told him that his mother died and all the things in the house were given to charity.

"_All the things?" he asked her with his eyes lost in the space._

"_Jack, you don't live there any longer, the reason we kept it was because we could go there and fix it and use it at vacations but after that, there is nothing important or valuable there, except for some pictures," she said._

"If my furniture is here and everything else is then…"Jack told himself and started running upstairs. He went to his room, straight to his closet but there was nothing. They disappeared.

"Jesus, no! Ennis, I lost you again!" he cried. "I can hardly stand that you are not here! Son of bitch, why did you have to die, Ennis, why?" he yelled. "Son of a bitch, why did you have to die, Jack Fucking Twist?" Ennis cried in his bed lying next to the shirts. "The truth is sometimes I miss you so much I can hardly stand it," both said at the same time without knowing that they were so far from each other and at the same time so close.

* * *

(Betaed by **w84u **and **A** **Horse Called Hwin** thanks so much guys!)

**Onefreetoroam**, **w84u**, **A Horse Called Hwin**,** Yavanna**, thanks for all those reviews

A message from the author:

Now that I think about it, I see I might have exaggerated a bit with the man called Mac and his attitude. But when I wrote that chapter I was thinking about the 1990 small town men. And I remember that my grandmother is from a small town, and when I was small (in 1991, actually) there was a man that the town forced to leave because he was gay, so I tried to use the same attitude here but it seems to me now that I exaggerated a little bit; I apologize for that.

About the attitudes shown in **Lureen's worst fear** and **A new chance** regarding Jack and Alma Jr. in which they used violence due their rage, all I can say for my defense is this:

Both of them have what you can call calm personalities. They are always kind and nice persons. But while trying to defend their most loved person (Ennis) they may use violence.

In Jack's specific case when he thought Ennis died he suppressed all his feelings and hid from the rest of the world. When Lureen call Ennis a queer it caused him to expressed all his rage, but in this case Lureen was involved and due the fact that she insulted Ennis's memory Jack was unable to suppress his rage and used the violence without thinking.

In the case of Ennis's daughter Alma it is almost the same. Due all the troubles she had during the last days she is susceptible to everything: her father is leaving the town, her sister hates Ennis, she discovers that her mother is an evil person. She is in time in which all her feelings are a mess. She exploded when Mac called her dad a queer, she can't stand that because she loves her father so much that she was unable to control herself.

Note that in both cases what they feel for Ennis caused by their way of acting, it is funny but when someone say or do something against the ones we love we can be surprised by our actions. People with a calm personality tend to hide their feelings and explode when you never expect it. People are amazing when it concerns love.

**Valandil Eluch**


	17. Goodbye Riverton

**

* * *

**

**Goodbye Riverton **

**

* * *

**

Jack and Ennis had been living in a lie for almost eight years, neither of them was aware that their wives planned a way to destroy the happiness they shared together. Both of them had been living, believing that the other was dead.

During these eight years, Ennis tried to stand it, since he couldn't fix it, thinking about Jack Twist everyday of his life, but that was not enough. He couldn't hide the fact that he felt guilty for his death. He felt that he was the one that drove Jack to his death. "If we had never done that on Brokeback," he always thought, trying to find some relief in his words. "But then I had never been happy, is 'cause of ya' that I was happy." he said loudly. It seemed that no matter how much he tried to say that he was guilty, he always returned to the same point: before Jack Twist, he was nothing and didn't have a shit. Jack showed him how it felt to feel warm and alive; he never admitted, but Ennis felt he was loved.

Ennis grew up in a homophobic area, thinking about two men together was completely no for him. He couldn't think of that, not after he saw what happened to Earl and Rich. He tried to fight against his instincts when Jack Twist crossed his path. That day when he met Jack, he was dazzled by Jack's blue eyes and his beautiful smile that even he had a bucktooth that would cause his body to tremble.

He met Jack and everything in him changed -- he suddenly couldn't stop thinking about him or stop looking at him. When they were up there on Brokeback, Ennis, whose cooking was awful, always tried to have his best food for him. He never understood why his body was always so cold in his life, and why when he gave Jack the hand for the first time, he started feeling warm, he started to feel alive.

It was at that time on Brokeback when Jack fell asleep on a log, covered his eyes with his hat, but his mouth was noticeable. Ennis passed on his horse near Jack, who never realized he was there, and saw his lips. His eyes were hypnotized by them and he wanted to reach them, but in his insides he heard: _"Ennis, no! What are ya' doing? This is not manly!"_ he kept looking at those lips, he wished so much to kiss him but that voice kept telling him_: "Earl and Rich, Ennis! Remember the tire iron!"_ As soon as he heard that, he set back on his horse and returned to the sheep.

He wished to have Jack so badly that he was unaware that he was in constant confrontations of what he knew was right and what he felt towards Jack. He decided to not do or say anything to Jack -- it was going to be his deepest secret that he was going to bury it in his heart. But it never crossed through his mind that Jack was having the same feelings towards him.

Jack's fascination for Ennis Del Mar was evident since the beginning when he met Ennis. Jack thought that he was the most handsome, manly and intelligent man he'd ever met. He passed a long time thinking to get close to him, but he was not going to risk it all and do a wrong movement with Ennis. He noticed that Ennis was not good at talking and his longest sentences were usually three words. He tried hard to get to know Ennis a lot better. He knew that he was going to be married in November with some girl called Salma or Malva -- he didn't pay attention to that. But he did pay attention to the way in which Ennis's parents died. He felt that Ennis was a lonely puppy that just needed love, and since he loved puppies, he had the feeling that he needed to embrace Ennis and give him his love.

"_Jack, think clearly: he hasn't said nor done anything that would mean he feels the same." _he thought, but he was not listening to his inner self. At one occasion, Ennis talked with him for almost five minutes, he opened for Jack and he just smiled and looked at him._ "What?" _Ennis asked._ "This is more than ya've spoken in two weeks." _he smiled_. "That's more than what I have spoken in a year." _Ennis said with a cute smile that melted Jack's heart. It was enough for Jack; he couldn't handle sleeping in that pup tent alone -- he had to find a way to be there with Ennis. But his comments didn't work well, Ennis just swapped the tent and he slept there alone without Ennis's hot body that he wished so much.

When they both stayed in the camp that night, Jack told Ennis to sleep in the tent. He was not thinking about doing anything, but he just wanted to feel his body next to him. Once again Ennis rejected him, but then in the cold of the night, Ennis entered the tent. He was freezing and fell asleep again, thinking about how to spend the money he'd be paid. Jack didn't know how or why, but he couldn't control his hand -- it just went to Ennis's hand and he placed it on his erected cock. Ennis woke up like he had touched fire, and he did it also. He took off his coat and undid his pants. What happened that night marked their life forever; both of them were tied to each other for the rest of their lives.

The years passed but their bond didn't disappear or get weak, it became stronger. Jack felt that he desperately needed to feel Ennis's body near his. Ennis felt that he needed to kiss Jack for one more time. They missed each other when they got onto their own ways that they lost parts of them. Ennis never felt that happy with Alma: he tried in all his ways to feel like he was with Jack, and it never worked. Jack tried to find a substitute for him, but no matter how hard he tried, Ennis was the only one for him, even when he met Lureen and he was with her. He closed his eyes, trying to think it was Ennis who was with him.

Love was their bond and neither of them was able to admit that. Well, Jack admitted from the beginning, but Ennis was the one that never did. The idea of loving a man was crazy for him -- it was not natural. But his heart was not lying to him: it was screaming at him_: "I love, Ennis, don't ya' understand?" _he made himself deaf and tried to do a life with Alma. "I'll never see him again, not after that fight," he always thought, and he tried to forget him, but he always wrung it, thinking about Jack

And here they were; both of them in different places in Wyoming thinking they couldn't live without each other. Jack was in his parents' ranch trying to deal with his pain of having nothing left of Ennis, not even Ennis' blood-stained shirt that he kept inside his own one as a memory of his love. Ennis was in Riverton ready to leave it for ever and drive 18 hours to Childress, Texas.

"Daddy, are ya' sure everythin' will be ok?" Alma Junior asked looking at the floor. She was unable to look in her dad's eyes afraid he would notice her sadness.

"Of course, Junior!" Ennis lied. Actually, he was not so confident, but he didn't want to stay in Riverton anymore. "This might sound painful but wit' every new change a new hope comes," he added. Alma Junior just looked at him and smiled; she gave her dad a big hug and started crying.

"Promise ya'll call me when you get to yer place! Promise ya'll come back if ya' don't like it there in Texas!" she obviously was trying to stop her dad. Ennis caressed her hair and hugged her back: "I promise I'll be back one day. If I don't like it there, I'll come back!" he lied again; he was sure he was not going to return to Riverton. But does anyone know how to explain your daughter that you don't want to live where she does? How to explain her that it all is not her fault, that you just don't want to cause her any more pain? How to explain her that you are leaving because of your love to your child?

Kurt insisted on sending Ennis's car to the mechanic, he also insisted on paying for the repair. Finally, Ennis's car was fully repaired and Kurt spent over $1,500.00 on the repair (he told Ennis it cost only $500.00). "Well, Ennis, your car would be able to get to Canada if you wanted," Kurt smiled, but in the end his voice broke. For the last eight years he has learned how to love Ennis as a father, the father he had never had.

"Granddaddy! Mind you we love you," Francine said, her eyes filled with tears. "We love you, Grandaddy!" cried Ennis Junior running towards Ennis with his twin sister. They hugged Ennis as long as he could help crying.

"Whoa, cowboys, wanna kill me?" he laughed and embraced his grandkid. He felt the warmth of their bodies and had to make a huge effort to control his tears. Alma Junior hugged her husband and started crying. Nobody noticed that someone was watching them. It was Jenny whose pride won't let her be near her dad but she wanted to go there and convince him to stay. She still was upset that he never told her, she refused to accept that his father loved Jack and not her mother. She was in denial; she didn't want to believe her dad was q... But seeing him leaving Riverton shattered her heart into pieces. "Don't go, daddy, please stay!" she cried, but she was ashamed to say that in front of him. Back there in hospital she called him dirty names, monster and a sick man. But she remembered that after all he was her dad and he loved her so much.

And here it was; her dearest sister and her kids, who haven't talk to her since that incident, were more supportive than she thought. She knew Alma Jr. didn't want to see her because she hurt their dad. So she decided to watch him leaving Riverton hoping that at least he would look in his mirror and saw her saying goodbye to him.

Ennis felt someone was watching them but no one was around, except for his family. It was the time to part. He loaded the last boxes into his car. He was already one leg up in his car, when he noticed that on the seat next to him where the shirts that he had carefully put in box and packed with so much love. Suddenly he felt tears streaming down his cheeks: "Junior… ya'… ya…'" Alma Junior smiled at him while he went straight to her and hugged her. "Goodbye, daddy!" she cried. "Goodbye, little darlin!" he answered and before he started crying he got into his car and started the trip to Childress leaving the past that would follow him forever wherever he would go.

Lureen was relieved that the ashes were not in the graveyard but somehow felt bad for Jack. "Jack, ya' didn't deserve this!" she thought but nothing they had done could be reversed. In the nearby store she bought some groceries for him.

"Jack, at least I'm sure Ennis will never come here!" she said, "He thinks I own this place". She wanted Jack to be happy, but she didn't want him to be with Ennis. Lureen was selfish; she wanted Jack for herself, and if he was not hers no one would have him.

Jack heard someone knocking at his door. He came downstairs; there were two boxes full of food in front of him. "Jack, I didn't tell ya' about the furniture because I didn't want you to come here. Ya' were weak, so I thought that won't be a good idea. Here is some food for ya' for a couple of weeks. Lureen," was written on the note inside the boxes. Jack placed them in the kitchen and sat there for a while staring nowhere and feeling lonely in his empty house. He thought it would have been wonderful to live there with Ennis, but Ennis never agreed. Earl and Rich's tragic fate was too much for Ennis; he didn't want to die like them. "Ennis, ya' fuckin' ruined my life! All I wanted was ya', but ya' were too scared to be mine," he said. He saw a bottle of whiskey in the box. "Lureen, you are an alcoholic indeed," he thought, but nevertheless took the bottle, opened it and sip some whiskey. "It hurts, Ennis! It hurts so much!" he yelled. His pain was coming out now; he started screaming and yelling and kicking the furniture to vent his anger. "Fuckin' Ennis, you are not here but you still with me!" he yelled putting his hand in his heart and crying. "Why don't ya' just let me be? Will ya ever leave me?" he cried throwing the bottle of whiskey towards the wall. It shattered into millions of pieces. "Shit!" Jack cut his finger trying to clean the mess. He examined it and suddenly got a flashback about Ennis being hurt; a bear caused the horse to throw him. Tears filled his eyes. He stood in the corner and couldn't contain his pain. He let it go, he let himself cry for Ennis for the first time since he died. "Eight fuckin years! And it still feels like ya´re alive!" he yelled but no one heard him and no one responded.

Jack stared at his bleeding hand, and a terrible thought crossed his mind. Probably, the last thing Ennis saw in his life was his own blood (that horse kicked him into face). "Ennis, talk to me! How can I stand this?" his hands were in this hair while his tears were on the floor.

"Jack, I think that I should rent a house with two rooms and a place for my horses! What ya think?" Ennis said to the shirts and laughed bitterly. "Talkin' to shirts again," he said. Then he noticed that there was a car following his car. "The tire irons," thought Ennis at once and started sweating. Why was that car following him? Who was? He tried to speed up his old truck but the other car was newer and faster. "If I'm going to die today, I'll take some of them with me!" he thought and pushed the brakes and came out of the car. "What the fuck ya' want?" he yelled. "Why ya're following me?" The car stopped; Ennis froze when he saw Jenny getting out of it. She looked at her dad, neared him and hugged the tall man tightly. "I'm sorry, daddy! I love ya'!" both of them were crying by the moment. "Jenny, what did you just say?"

"Daddy, I love you and I am sorry I acted like a selfish girl! I had never cared about ya'. I only care about myself and what people think!" she cried in her father's arms. He closed his eyes and smiled; his dream came true, Jenny forgave him. The Lord listened to him and granted that wish. "I know ya' love me, little darlin' and I want ya' to know that I love ya' so much!" he told her while looking in her eyes, those beautiful eyes were the same eyes he saw when she was a little girl and followed him all over the house saying she was a cowgirl and she wanted to be like him.

"Ya're goin' to Texas, right?" Jenny asked.

"Yup! But I promised to call ya'!" he said even though he didn't want to leave now, he wanted to stay with Jenny, but he made another promise to Mr. Humphrey and he was a man of his word.

"Then take this," she said and gave him a picture of him with her and Alma Jr., one of few pictures he was in. "This one was taken when you went with us to movies! Remember?" she smiled to him. Ennis looked at the picture and slipped it into his shirt pocket close to his heart like the most valuable treasure.

"I remember ya' threw up on my jeans," he smiled; Jenny looked at him and laughed: "Yes, it was when I threw up on you," she answered. Ennis and Jenny stayed there in the street talking for about an hour. She told him she was so sorry about her attitude. She told him that in the town everyone thought her mom was a victim. Ennis just nodded and smiled at Jenny. "She's a victim of her own feelings! I'm no longer a victim of my feelings!" he answered. Jenny smiled and hugged him.

"Good bye, Daddy!"

"Good bye, little darlin'!" he went back to his car and started driving again. "Ya' know, Jack, thanks! Ya' listened to me!" he told the shirts because he asked them for Jenny's forgiveness. He kept driving for almost ten hours looking how Wyoming was fading from his sight. For the first time in his whole life Ennis was out of Wyoming.

Jack was still in corner when he heard: "Ya' know, Jack, thanks! Ya' listened to me!" "Ennis? What the fuck happened? I'm going mad! I swear I heard your voice, Ennis!" he said while desperately looking around himself. A bottle of whiskey caught his eye, and Jack laughed. "I guess I'm forgetting the effects of Old Par!" he said to himself.

Ennis turned on his AM radio and listened to music. It was so good to feel the wind touching his face. After a while he started thinking and wondering what person his new boss would be, that Randall Malone. He didn't know that he was the foreman's wife that Jack Twist once mentioned to him.

**

* * *

**

**Yitzhak **and **Rajel, joetheman, onefreetoroam, Yavanna** Thanks so much for all of those reviews!

**w84u **and **A horse called Hwin** thanks for being my beta-editors I really appreciate all your help!.


	18. Alma's Plan

* * *

**Alma****'s Plan the lie behind the postcard**

* * *

_The following events occurred on December 15, 1981 three months later when Alma Beers visited Lureen Twist and told her the truth of the Jack's and Ennis's fishing trips. _

_Alma is at her house alone, Alma Jr. and Jenny are with Ennis and Monroe is at work, she is waiting for her guests that are going to help her to fix this Ennis/Jack situation. She goes to the kitchen and prepares some food and takes from the dispenser takes four glasses and puts them on the table. The door bell rings she goes to open the door it is Ennis's older Sister, a dirty blonde woman with the same Eyes as her brother she's about 5'6" not a big woman, here eyes are looking down like she is somehow feeling guilty._

_"Ya' come in ya're the first arrivin' here!" Alma said._

_"I think that I should leave! I don't think this is right!" the lady answered._

_"Oh Christ, He is your brotha' if ya' don't want to help him and let himself killed! Leave my house!" Alma told her with a cold tone of voice. Ennis's sister look at Alma she was going to cry she didn't want Ennis to be killed or anything, but she didn't want to do what Alma was going to propose._

_"If you say that is for Ennis good I don't have other option than protect my brother" She replied to Alma_

_Alma__ just laughed when she heard that last comment and let her enter to the living room where the lady sat down on a sofa._

_"I'll bring some coffee" Alma told to Ennis's sister while she was going to the kitchen. _

_Thirty minutes after Ennis's sister arrived K.E. Del Mar, Ennis's older brother, came inn to Alma's house. "K.E. I need to…" Ennis's sister was trying to say to K.E. who just ignored her. "Good Evening Alma! Nice place ya' got here! Me like it a lot" he laughed while Alma was serving him some coffee._

_"Well let's start this conversation then let´s decide what to do with the queer!" Ennis said seizing a bottle of whiskey that was on Alma's table for him. "K.E. don't talk that way about Ennis!" his sister yelled looking at him. _

_"Sorry, I should say faggot! Listen no matters shit that you defend him! To me he is a fucking queer that fucks with a man!" he yelled making his sister cry "Ennis ain't queer! Ain't queer!" she cried while looking to his brother. _

_"K.E. I think that we should retain to not insult anybody remember that the wife of Ennis's lov…I mean fishin' buddy would arrive soon" Alma told to K.E. who just look to other side making clear that he didn't care a shit what Alma just said. As soon as she said that the door bell rang one more time the last guest just arrived it was a blonde woman that was looking the house in such scornful way. Alma opened the door and looked at her and smiled._

_"I'm glad ya' were able to find the way Mrs. Twist or I should call you Lureen?" She asked. _

_"I would prefer you call me Mrs. Twist" Lureen answered giving a hate look to Alma and putting emphasis on "Mrs. Twist" and entered the house and went to the living room. _

_"Well, I think that we shall get started! We got a situation here with Ennis and your husband!" Alma said to all and point Lureen at the end of the comment who just look down. _

_"I think we must kill them and that's all!" K.E. yelled it was obviously known the anger he had against Jack when he realized the kind of brother that he had. _

_"What are you saying K.E.? We can kill them Ennis is our brotha'" his sister yelled standing on in front of him. _

_"Wait kill my husband? Ah ha I didn't came to plan my husband murder I came here because I want him to separate from him!" Lureen told to everyone on her chair she was looking them extremely angry and retaining herself to don't hit K.E. _

_"I didn't said kill them! K.E. please shut up and listen! We need to make sure that none of them would be together again! Mrs. Twist what you told your husband to come here?" Alma said in a angry tone pointing to K.E. and the looking to Lureen. _

_"That I was goin' to a convention in New York to see some new models for the company!" she answered. _

_"Oh! That was just a good idea!" Alma replied. _

_"But well what we are goin' to do then?" Ennis's Sister asked _

_"That is what I am goin' to" Alma replied "What we know about Jack and Ennis?" she asked _

_"That they are queer and fuck each other!" said K.E. sipping a little of whiskey from the bottle and putting his feet on the tabl. _

_"K.E. shut up and put your feet down from my table!" Alma yelled and K.E just put his feet down and mumbled something that nobody heard. _

_"We know that they said they go fishin' to be together!" Lureen said while drinking a cup of coffee. _

_"That's right and that they communicate only by postcard! Ennis is so poor paid that can't afford a phone and I doubt he knows how to use it!" Alma was saying but Ennis's sister was going to say something when K.E. gave her an angry look and she just kept quiet. _

_"And so?" K.E. asked _

_"Well, that we need to find a way that their only way of communication would be in our side!" Alma said. "What you have thought? It seems that you have planned this for so long!" Lureen added. _

_"Right after we got divorced, I did my best in searching and looking for my plan!" Alma added to her comment. _

_"Then what is you fuckin' plan!" K.E. yelled "Ya' lower your voice and keep in mind that there are gals here!" Lureen told him. _

_"The queer wife is givin' me orders?" he laughed but then he felt a cold hand on his cheek, it was Lureen hand. _

_"I deserve respect! Ya' know that I didn't came here to be insulted by such stupid redneck!" Lureen said and went straight to the door. _

_"Wait! Please sit down, K.E. won't be doin' or sayin' anything from now on unless I command him" Alma said Lureen looked back and she went back to her seat she wanted to have Jack separated from Ennis and she was willing to hear Alma's plan. _

_"Well let's go straight to the point then I don't want to hear anythin' else" Lureen said to Alma and K.E. she obviously ignored Ennis's sister. _

_"Well during these years I have being investigating and when someone dies the post office would return the postcard to the sender with deceased stamped on it if their family don't want the mail! And well we could used that in our favor!" she said. _

_"What you just said someone dies? I thought that we were not goin' to kill anyone!" Ennis's sister said. "Can you let me finish? I never said kill, but we can use that in our favor, I mean we know that Ennis haven't thought and probably would never think in goin' out of Wyoming! So here is my plan we can arrange both deaths without killing them and since Ennis would never go to other place since he can't afford that I think that would be perfect!" Alma said. _

_"What are ya' saying?" Lureen asked. _

_"I'm saying this: Ya' should know someone that can make a fake newspaper telling about Ennis's death! It would say that he was killed by a horse and that he died immediately! Ennis don't have a phone and if your husband read that obviously would not wait for a postcard! He should think in calling someone that knows Ennis and since none of them suspect I know he would call me!" Alma said while Lureen's and K.E.'s mouth fell open. _

_"And well I'll tell him when would be the funeral and where we would use an empty coffin and we of course won't opening I don't want to see my poor Ennis's disfigured face!" she continued with a sarcastic tone. "And here's is where K.E. enter and Lureen what I'm goin' to say you need to see it with a cold head ok" she added Lureen nodded accepting that comment even that the plan sound kind of risky she was liking the plan. _

_"Well K.E. yer job here is to beat Jack up to a point that he won't be able to go anywhere hit him in the road! I'm sure that you know that there is just one road that goes straight to yer parents graveyard so it is extremely helpful! And you Lureen would take him to a doctor outside Texas and paid him to create a fake certificate of death! I'm sure that for some buck you can also arrange that! Then send someone to the post office with that certificate to tell them that Jack is dead and ya' don't want his mail sent to ya'! Once Ennis's postcard arrives they would put Deceased on it and would send it back!" Alma was saying her plan when K.E. said "On the road hit him won't be a problem it is excellent I'm sure that Ennis haven't forgotten what happened to Earl and Rich!" he laughed and he told them about Earl and Rich ending "I thought that you' went for an ice cream that day" his sister said. _

_"Father said that but he show us how queers ends! Ennis should remember that" he said. _

_"That is so perfect! Lureen then ya'll tell him that Jack died on changing a tire I read on the newspaper today that some cars have problems with the tires they explode. You'll tell him he died and nobody help him used yer imagination!" Alma said while Lureen was astonished, she was seeing those persons planning things that she would have never thought. _

_"Mrs. Twist ya' know that there is no goin' back! Ya' shall do it for yer husband if ya' want him back!" Alma said. _

_"I'll do it" she said in a cold voice "If this help me to keep my life with Jack I can accept that man beating him as long he doesn't exaggerate" she continued her comment. _

_"I won't I'll give ya' my word!" he said "of course I'll kill that queer or at least leave him up to the point of death" he thought. _

_"Well the plan is done we would do this next year but in the meantime we would work in some minor details here" she said while everyone nodded their heads they agreed Alma's plan. _

_

* * *

_

Next chapter: That old sense of Joy

A/N: this story is going to the end You'll need to see the next chapters!

Submit Review Report Possible Abuse Add Story to Favorites Add Story to Story Alert Add Author to Favorites Add Author to Author Alert Add Story to C2 Archive

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews they made me feel that my story is good and I appreciate you all!

**W84U **good luck on the exams! I got some help here from a friend called** Chaos **thanks dude!

**Chapter 18: Alma's Plan the lie beneath the postcard**

* * *

_The following events occurred on December 15, 1981 three months later when Alma Beers visited Lureen Twist and told her the truth of the Jack's and Ennis's fishing trips. _

_Alma is at her house alone, Alma Jr. and Jenny are with Ennis and Monroe is at work, she is waiting for her guests that are going to help her to fix this Ennis/Jack situation. She goes to the kitchen and prepares some food and takes from the dispenser takes four glasses and puts them on the table. The door bell rings she goes to open the door it is Ennis's older Sister, a dirty blonde woman with the same Eyes as her brother she's about 5'6" not a big woman, here eyes are looking down like she is somehow feeling guilty._

_"Ya' come in ya're the first arrivin' here!" Alma said._

_"I think that I should leave! I don't think this is right!" the lady answered._

_"Oh Christ, He is your brotha' if ya' don't want to help him and let himself killed! Leave my house!" Alma told her with a cold tone of voice. Ennis's sister look at Alma she was going to cry she didn't want Ennis to be killed or anything, but she didn't want to do what Alma was going to propose._

_"If you say that is for Ennis good I don't have other option than protect my brother" She replied to Alma_

_Alma__ just laughed when she heard that last comment and let her enter to the living room where the lady sat down on a sofa._

_"I'll bring some coffee" Alma told to Ennis's sister while she was going to the kitchen. _

_Thirty minutes after Ennis's sister arrived K.E. Del Mar, Ennis's older brother, came inn to Alma's house. "K.E. I need to…" Ennis's sister was trying to say to K.E. who just ignored her. "Good Evening Alma! Nice place ya' got here! Me like it a lot" he laughed while Alma was serving him some coffee._

_"Well let's start this conversation then let´s decide what to do with the queer!" Ennis said seizing a bottle of whiskey that was on Alma's table for him. "K.E. don't talk that way about Ennis!" his sister yelled looking at him. _

_"Sorry, I should say faggot! Listen no matters shit that you defend him! To me he is a fucking queer that fucks with a man!" he yelled making his sister cry "Ennis ain't queer! Ain't queer!" she cried while looking to his brother. _

_"K.E. I think that we should retain to not insult anybody remember that the wife of Ennis's lov…I mean fishin' buddy would arrive soon" Alma told to K.E. who just look to other side making clear that he didn't care a shit what Alma just said. As soon as she said that the door bell rang one more time the last guest just arrived it was a blonde woman that was looking the house in such scornful way. Alma opened the door and looked at her and smiled._

_"I'm glad ya' were able to find the way Mrs. Twist or I should call you Lureen?" She asked. _

_"I would prefer you call me Mrs. Twist" Lureen answered giving a hate look to Alma and putting emphasis on "Mrs. Twist" and entered the house and went to the living room. _

_"Well, I think that we shall get started! We got a situation here with Ennis and your husband!" Alma said to all and point Lureen at the end of the comment who just look down. _

_"I think we must kill them and that's all!" K.E. yelled it was obviously known the anger he had against Jack when he realized the kind of brother that he had. _

_"What are you saying K.E.? We can kill them Ennis is our brotha'" his sister yelled standing on in front of him. _

_"Wait kill my husband? Ah ha I didn't came to plan my husband murder I came here because I want him to separate from him!" Lureen told to everyone on her chair she was looking them extremely angry and retaining herself to don't hit K.E. _

_"I didn't said kill them! K.E. please shut up and listen! We need to make sure that none of them would be together again! Mrs. Twist what you told your husband to come here?" Alma said in a angry tone pointing to K.E. and the looking to Lureen. _

_"That I was goin' to a convention in New York to see some new models for the company!" she answered. _

_"Oh! That was just a good idea!" Alma replied. _

_"But well what we are goin' to do then?" Ennis's Sister asked _

_"That is what I am goin' to" Alma replied "What we know about Jack and Ennis?" she asked _

_"That they are queer and fuck each other!" said K.E. sipping a little of whiskey from the bottle and putting his feet on the tabl. _

_"K.E. shut up and put your feet down from my table!" Alma yelled and K.E just put his feet down and mumbled something that nobody heard. _

_"We know that they said they go fishin' to be together!" Lureen said while drinking a cup of coffee. _

_"That's right and that they communicate only by postcard! Ennis is so poor paid that can't afford a phone and I doubt he knows how to use it!" Alma was saying but Ennis's sister was going to say something when K.E. gave her an angry look and she just kept quiet. _

_"And so?" K.E. asked _

_"Well, that we need to find a way that their only way of communication would be in our side!" Alma said. "What you have thought? It seems that you have planned this for so long!" Lureen added. _

_"Right after we got divorced, I did my best in searching and looking for my plan!" Alma added to her comment. _

_"Then what is you fuckin' plan!" K.E. yelled "Ya' lower your voice and keep in mind that there are gals here!" Lureen told him. _

_"The queer wife is givin' me orders?" he laughed but then he felt a cold hand on his cheek, it was Lureen hand. _

_"I deserve respect! Ya' know that I didn't came here to be insulted by such stupid redneck!" Lureen said and went straight to the door. _

_"Wait! Please sit down, K.E. won't be doin' or sayin' anything from now on unless I command him" Alma said Lureen looked back and she went back to her seat she wanted to have Jack separated from Ennis and she was willing to hear Alma's plan. _

_"Well let's go straight to the point then I don't want to hear anythin' else" Lureen said to Alma and K.E. she obviously ignored Ennis's sister. _

_"Well during these years I have being investigating and when someone dies the post office would return the postcard to the sender with deceased stamped on it if their family don't want the mail! And well we could used that in our favor!" she said. _

_"What you just said someone dies? I thought that we were not goin' to kill anyone!" Ennis's sister said. "Can you let me finish? I never said kill, but we can use that in our favor, I mean we know that Ennis haven't thought and probably would never think in goin' out of Wyoming! So here is my plan we can arrange both deaths without killing them and since Ennis would never go to other place since he can't afford that I think that would be perfect!" Alma said. _

_"What are ya' saying?" Lureen asked. _

_"I'm saying this: Ya' should know someone that can make a fake newspaper telling about Ennis's death! It would say that he was killed by a horse and that he died immediately! Ennis don't have a phone and if your husband read that obviously would not wait for a postcard! He should think in calling someone that knows Ennis and since none of them suspect I know he would call me!" Alma said while Lureen's and K.E.'s mouth fell open. _

_"And well I'll tell him when would be the funeral and where we would use an empty coffin and we of course won't opening I don't want to see my poor Ennis's disfigured face!" she continued with a sarcastic tone. "And here's is where K.E. enter and Lureen what I'm goin' to say you need to see it with a cold head ok" she added Lureen nodded accepting that comment even that the plan sound kind of risky she was liking the plan. _

_"Well K.E. yer job here is to beat Jack up to a point that he won't be able to go anywhere hit him in the road! I'm sure that you know that there is just one road that goes straight to yer parents graveyard so it is extremely helpful! And you Lureen would take him to a doctor outside Texas and paid him to create a fake certificate of death! I'm sure that for some buck you can also arrange that! Then send someone to the post office with that certificate to tell them that Jack is dead and ya' don't want his mail sent to ya'! Once Ennis's postcard arrives they would put Deceased on it and would send it back!" Alma was saying her plan when K.E. said "On the road hit him won't be a problem it is excellent I'm sure that Ennis haven't forgotten what happened to Earl and Rich!" he laughed and he told them about Earl and Rich ending "I thought that you' went for an ice cream that day" his sister said. _

_"Father said that but he show us how queers ends! Ennis should remember that" he said. _

_"That is so perfect! Lureen then ya'll tell him that Jack died on changing a tire I read on the newspaper today that some cars have problems with the tires they explode. You'll tell him he died and nobody help him used yer imagination!" Alma said while Lureen was astonished, she was seeing those persons planning things that she would have never thought. _

_"Mrs. Twist ya' know that there is no goin' back! Ya' shall do it for yer husband if ya' want him back!" Alma said. _

_"I'll do it" she said in a cold voice "If this help me to keep my life with Jack I can accept that man beating him as long he doesn't exaggerate" she continued her comment. _

_"I won't I'll give ya' my word!" he said "of course I'll kill that queer or at least leave him up to the point of death" he thought. _

_"Well the plan is done we would do this next year but in the meantime we would work in some minor details here" she said while everyone nodded their heads they agreed Alma's plan. _

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews they made me feel that my story is good and I appreciate you all!

**W84U **good luck on the exams! I got some help here from a friend called** Chaos **thanks dude!


	19. That old sense of joy

**

* * *

**

**That old sense of joy**

**

* * *

**

Ennis leaves Wyoming thinking about his new boss, not knowing that he is going to meet Jack Twist's former lover.

Ennis saw the border line of Colorado when he crossed the 87 way, and was now in New Mexico. The radio started playing the song that caused Ennis to search his memory for some recollections of his happy days with Jack. Then he remembered one of their "fishing" trips, a special one.

Ennis and Alma still were married when Ennis received the usual postcard. It was the middle of February, and they haven't seen each other since December when they spent time in a cabin that one of Ennis's friends lent him. He found the postcard on the table in the kitchen; he smiled and read it:

"Big Horns seems to be a good place for fishing, what do you think if we go fishing on the third week of May? Jack" As soon he finished reading the postcard he ran to the post office and replied back "You bet! See you in May then!" He sent it hoping that Jack would receive it soon.

Alma was cooking the dinner and she seemed to be in a bad mood, he thought it was because of those "Special Days", so he didn't pay attention. Ennis and his daughters were sitting at the table and waiting for the deliciously smelling dinner

"Here it is, Ennis, your dinner!" she threw some fried rice and chicken on his plate. He looked at her raising his right eyebrow, but Alma ignored him.

"Here, Junior, take your food….This is for ya', Jenny," she ignored Ennis while serving the girl's plates and her own one. Then they all started eating.

"Ya' know, Ennis, I thought it could be a good idea for all of us to go on a trip!" she said looking seriously at him.

"What do you mean, on a trip? Junior and Jenny are in school now, we can't go on a trip just like that!" he said to Alma while putting some rice into his mouth.

"Of course I remember that, I thought we could go in May! We can go on the third week of May, visit your brother in Signal and your sister in Casper!" she told him.

"Ya' just said the third week of May? Me was thinking to go fishin' with Jack and I've already sent him a postcard confirming that!" he answered and noticed a flash of anger in her eyes.

"How come ya' prefer to go with that friend of yours rather than your family!" Alma yelled throwing her fork into the plate. "_Ya'_ always go fishin' but _we_ don't go anywhere, Ennis!" she cried. "Ya' don't want to be with us!"

" Alma! That is not true! We go out as a family!" he told her while trying to stay calm and avoid making a scene in front of Alma Jr. and Jenny who kept eating without a word.

"We go out! Ahhh, Ennis, I got it! You call going to the Church and the butch shop a family trip? No, Ennis, that isn't!" she yelled at him and ran to her room.

"I don't understand ya', Ennis del Mar! How can you prefer _that _man to us!" she cried burying her face in the pillow.

Ennis wasn't sure what happened. He was so upset that he wanted to show Alma his domestic cousin. But instead of that he ran from the room, slamming the door behind, shoved his hat backward, went outside and lit a cigarette. He was trying to calm himself down.

"She knows" he was sure for a moment, but then he erased that thought from his mind. How in the world could she find it out? He went to his room and left the door open. He was already undressed and was going to put on his pajamas when Alma entered the room. She went straight to him and started rubbing his cock and kissing his nipples.

"I'm sorry, Ennis! I'm sorry!" she said while throwing him to the bed and positioning herself on his body. She started riding him; both of them were moaning and kissing… Alma was enjoying that, but Ennis kept his eyes shut, dreaming about Jack and wishing it was Jack in his bed now, kissing and riding and fucking.

Alma seemed to be calm the next day; she prepared breakfast as always and went to her work, double turn with Monroe. March passed like a turtle in sand to Ennis; he looked forward to seeing Jack and was unable to think about anything else. Alma kept getting what she wanted from him almost every week. At work he often wrung thinking about Jack, beforehand making sure no one was around.

April was rising when Jenny went to hospital with asthma for two weeks. Ennis didn't go to work that time; he was in the hospital taking care of her.

"Daddy, I feel sick!" cried Jenny to her father. "It's ok, Jenny, daddy is here, he'll take care of his angel!" he smiled to her. When Jenny was out of the hospital, Alma tried to initiate sex, but he just told her that he was tired because he was with Jenny all the time.

"I was with Jenny too, Ennis! I just want to be your wife!" she told Ennis angrily while trying to seize Ennis cock. He took her hand and put it on her stomach. "I'm tired, let me sleep!" he said and fell asleep, leaving Alma really angry.

Then it came. May. He looked forward to the date of his meeting with Jack; he even marked days on the calendar to see how many of them left till the third week of May. Then the day came he packed his stuff and loaded the horses into the trailer.

"So ya're goin' fishin', Ennis?" Alma asked. "Yup! Goin' fishin' with my friend. Ya' know, men need some time to do manly things!" he told Alma.

"_Manly_ things, Ennis? Well, ya' can go there and be with that friend of yours! I'll be here doing women stuff," she told him angrily.

"Ennis, please bring some fish home, ya' know that me and girls like fish!" she added. Ennis crushed the cigarette with his boot and left the place; he was heading to Big Horns.

He was going to find Jack at the Big Horn Mountain Koa Kampground, at the 63 Decker Road in Sheridan; he drove for almost 5 hours thinking that Jack must be upset with him: he was supposed to be there at 3:00 pm, but he was two hours late. He had a surprise for him. Ennis bought some beans and had in mind the idea of preparing them in the Brokeback way.

Ennis arrived to the Big Horn Campground and started looking for Jack. When he saw him, there was this beautiful joy that took over his heart. Jack was the most handsome man he had ever seen, his perfect blue eyes were looking at him and, like a metal attracted by magnet, he got out of his car and went straight to him. "Son of a bitch," was the only thing he was able to say, because _they seized each other by the shoulders, hugged mightily, squeezing the breath out of each other, then, and easily as the right key turns the lock tumblers, their mouths came together_. Ennis felt Jack arms on his back, and he was touching his hair.

"En…thought ya' were not coming!" said Jack; he was breathing fast, and a big smile was on his face.

"I had an unpleasant talk with Alma, she was moody! I think it was so because of that mentrututatione stuff" Ennis said. Jack just laughed: "Menstruation, Ennis, it is called menstruation"

"Ok then, but ya' understood me, right?" he asked. "I did bud, but…" Ennis silenced Jack with a hard kiss. "Whoa En…I need to breath, ya' know?" he smiled at Ennis.

"Now ya' need to breathe, but when ya' can't stop kissing me, I don't say anything!" he laughed at Jack, who just looked in Ennis brown eyes and smiled like a kid. "I love you so much, En," he mumbled.

"Ya' said something, Jack?" Ennis asked, curious.

"Me? Nah, ain't said a word!" he answered.

Ennis set the fire and they sat next to each other; they were talking about their last encounter during which Ennis learned what it felt like when someone sucks your cock.

"I'd never thought that it could be so damn good! Tried it with Alma, but she refused, said it is against her Christian beliefs," he said, throwing his cigarette to the fire and sipping a little from the bottle of whiskey.

"Ya' know, ya' ain't bad either, I really enjoyed having ya' down there," Jack told Ennis, looking at him with desire.

"Ennis, can I ask you something?" said Jack in a low voice, Ennis sensed fear in Jack's voice; he didn't knew what he was going to ask, but knowing Jack as well as he did, he was sure it have to be about all those things Jack was always trying to get Ennis into.

"Sure ya' can, bud" he said, looking at the stars, counting them, waiting for Jack´s question.

"Well bud, if ya' think Alma suspects ya', aren't ya' afraid that she would find it out soon?" he asked "And if it happens, what are you going to do?" he added.

"Me don't know, Jack. I guess I'll try to convince her that it's not what she thinks!" he answered.

Jack was biting his lip, trying to keep his anger and not say a word to Ennis; he didn't want to destroy the moment. "Convince her it's not what she thinks? Did he really mean he's going to deny it! Deny us!" he thought. Jack was upset now and rolled over the left showing his back to Ennis, hiding his tears and not making a sound.

"Jack, ya' ok? I want ya' to understand that no one should know what we have here!" Ennis said to Jack, he knew Jack was upset because of his words and was trying to cheer him up.

"Darlin', listen to me! I want to keep seein' ya', but we have to be careful! Remember what I told ya' about Earl and Rich? I don't want us to end like that," he stand up, walked to Jack and lied next to him. Ennis wrapped his right arm around Jack and hold his left arm while whispering to his ears: "I told ya' once that there are no reins for this! And I want it to be like that always!" Jack turned to face him, and Ennis saw his eyes full of tears. Ennis took Jack's hat off, and in a moment he was kissing Jack's tears away and licking his lips.

Jack just closed his eyes and let Ennis do what he was doing, his left hand caressing Ennis' cheek and his right hand pulling Ennis closer to him. Ennis was above Jack, kissing him, rubbing his body and undoing his clothes. They were naked next to fire in the middle of nowhere doing what everybody else thought was a sin.

"Christ! Ennis, ya' drive me crazy, I can't stand being without ya'!" Jack cried, but Ennis just put his right thumb on his mouth while his left hand went to Jack's pants and started to undo his belt and rub his cock. Jack was moaning loudly, and Ennis was just moving his head up and down. Then Jack returned the flavor, making Ennis moan and cry.

"Why ya're crying, bud?" he asked, looking to Ennis's eyes. "Because I haven't being sucked in months, so I forgot what it was like," he answered. Jack kept doing what he was doing for a while, then he kissed Ennis, and Ennis just sat on the ground and looked at Jack: "Come here, cowboy, I want ya' to ride me" and Jack went torwards him and rode him, then Ennis positioned Jack on his all fours and entered him.

The next morning Jack woke up in Ennis' arms; he was smiling, the man he loved was with him. He hugged Ennis and kept his eyes closed, thinking that maybe one day they would be together.

"Ya' awake, Jack?" Ennis asked. "Well I guess, otherwise ya're speaking with my dreamin self," he said smiling. "Did ya' like it?" Ennis asked; he always asked Jack if he liked their sex, Jack never understood why but every time said the same: "Like a baby likes milk! I _luv_ it, Ennis!"

"Did ya' ever wonder if we would go to hell or heaven?" Ennis asked, seizing his pants to get a cigarette and smoke. "Well, I don't care. As long as ya're with me, I'm fine!" he said, looking at Ennis who looked surprised. "Ya' don't care?" he asked.

"Nah! En, I don't care, as long I'm able to see you, I'm fine, ya' know. I feel like I'm in hell when we ain't fishin'!" he answered, sitting down.

"I have to admit, Jack, I'm scared… I don't know what this would lead us to!" Ennis was trembling.

"Please, Ennis, don't try to fool me, you are jus fuckin' worried that Alma'll find this out!" he yelled angrily. He stood up, took his clothes off, went to the river and jumped into the water.

"I'm scared about this! Bah! Ya're just fuckin' scared that someone will find out ya're fuckin' a man!" he yelled.

Ennis froze. He sensed anger in Jack's voice and didn't like it, but he knew the other was right - he was scared that the rest of the world would learn about his relationship with Jack.

"Listen, bud! I don't fuckin' care if they find it out. I _wish_ they knew about us! At last they can leave us alone!" he told Ennis while walking to the tent to get dressed.

Ennis went after him, and when Jack was going to put his clothes, he just twisted Jack and entered him one more time. Seeing Jack upset was extremely arousing, because Jack was worried about _them_.

"En…Ennis, what ya're doing?" he moaned. "Ya' don't like it, cowboy?" Ennis was breathing heavily. "Fuckin' luv it! Don't stop it!

Meanwhile Ennis was driving to New Mexico, Jack was dreaming about the same days in Big Horns. They both remembered it very clearly, because they stayed there three weeks instead of two. Ennis remembered it as well because when he returned home, it was empty. Alma left him a note saying she was at her sister's place and she wanted a divorce.

* * *

Betaed by** w84u **a.k.a.** Natalie**

**Thanks for the help lady!**

I want to thank everyone who reviewed. I also want to thank** A horse called hwin **for his help and I want to say a big Thanksto** w84u, **she helped me a lot. She's one of the best beta-readers I ever had!


	20. Death and Reborn

* * *

**Death and Reborn**

* * *

It has been two months since Ennis left Riverton and he can't complain about his life. His new job is great and his new boss seems to be a good person. That Randall Malone never gives him a problem, never is unsatisfied with his work, and never makes him work too hard. However sometimes Ennis feels strange when his boss looks at him; he is not quite sure about it, but he thinks that once he caught Randall Malone looking at his ass when he stooped down to pick Laverne's saddle when she was thrown from her horse. 

"Ennis, wanna tell ya' yer work here is amazing! My ranch have never been better," Randall told Ennis who was talking with some of the employees about the cows prepared for slaughter – Mr. Malone was going to give a party for his daughter Laverne (mostly to impress her boyfriend).

"Ya' think so? I appreciate it, Mr. Malone!" Ennis smiled and winked in a cute way; someone might have thought he was flirting with his boss.

"You can call me Randall, Ennis. By the way, are you single or married?" he said, looking at Ennis with some temptation.

"Uh? Well…I am divorced. Married once, but not willing to do it again. Once burned," Ennis answered and continued his work. He was wondering why Mr. Malone was interested in his marital status.

"Ennis, don't forget Laverne is having a horseback party next Sunday, her boyfriend's family is comin', so please make sure the best horses are selected!" Randall told Ennis.

"As you wish, Mr. Malone… I mean Randall! Do you have any other requests? I need to check the 10 calf that were born two days ago!" Ennis said; he was uncomfortable with calling his boss by his first name.

"Well yeah, I mean no! You can go and check there!" Malone said to Ennis. "You can be much more useful for me than LaShawn indeed," Randall thought while walking to his house; there he saw his daughter and his wife talking.

"Well, Laverne, I think we should prepare some Buffalo Wings, ribs and steaks as principal dishes! And we can have some corn, rice, salad and, of course, my special BBQ sauce!" LaShawn was indeed a chatterbox. Then her daughter interrupted her.

"Mom, I don't wanna be rude, but I don't want yer nose sniffin' around! I think I can manage! I wanna show Bobby's parents that I can do this without any help!"

"What'ya just say? I don't sniff around! I was just tryin' to help ya', lady! What I'm going to do with you, Laverne Malone?" her mother said with some anger.

"Hello, ladies, shall I ring the bell for the fight?" Randall asked "Oh please, daddy! Ya' know mom will never be able to win against me! I am a better model since I am your daughter!" Laverne smiled at her dad.

"I can't believe what I've just heard! My own daughter insulting me! 9 months of pain, 32 hours of labor - and what I got? Nothin'! This girl doesn't respect her mother at all…" LaShawn was screaming; she left the room, slamming the door behind her. Randall and Laverne smiled at each other – they already knew this "you-are-an-ungrateful-daughter" speech by heart.

"When do ya' think she's gonna calm dawn'?" Laverne said, giggling. "Yer mom is a mystery to me! I never knew that!" he laughed.

"Laverne, I already have everyone here preparin' everything for the party! Ya're sure that Twists gonna come?" Randall asked.

"Well, daddy, I know that Bobby and his mom will come, but I'm not sure about his dad, he's out of town, ya' know?"

"Well, I didn't know it, so Jack Twist is not in Childress… That explains why they are saying the Newsome shop had some technical problems recently!" he said.

"Ya're right, daddy! Because of Mrs. Twist's drinking problem, Mr. Twist is running the business mostly," Laverne answered while writing in her notebook the list of guests and the food to serve during the party. They were deep in conversation when Ennis entered the house.

"Sir, can I take a few days off? I want to visit my parents' tombs, haven't been there in years and feel a need to see them" Ennis told his boss.

"Well, Ennis, you've done a great job here, sure you can go!"

Ennis smiled and left. Pretty soon he was on his way back to Wyoming, going to see the graveyard where his parents were buried, where one could find the tombstone with words " Ennis Del Mar" on it.

Two days later Robert Twist, Jack's only son, was heading to Lightning Flat, where he went to visit his father. Bobby hadn't seen his dad in two months, and he was upset about him leaving the house without saying goodbye to him.

He had been driving for about an hour before he reached a ranch where he saw a familiar man laying on the Porsche with his hat covering his head. Bobby parked his car in front of the Porsche but the man didn't react - he was in a deep sleep.

"I guess that's the reason ya' came here. To sleep!" Bobby yelled at his father, who woke up and was surprised to see his son.

"Holy mother of Jesus! Bobby, you almost caused me a heart attack!" Jack told his son. They looked at each other, both silent, no words needed. "Daddy!" screamed Bobby as he ran into his father arms; he was crying, tears coming as waterfalls. "Bobby, please, stop it… Ya make me cry!" Too late, Jack was already crying. They stood there for a long time until the sun went down.

"Dad, what happened? Why did ya' come here? Did ya' know I missed ya' lots?" Bobby sounded angry.

"Bobby, I know ya' missed me bad, and I missed ya' too, but I had some things I needed to think about," Jack answered. They entered the house, and Jack offered his son some coffee.

"Were you born here?" Bobby asked looking all over the place; it was nothing like his house – it was as humble as his father.

"Yup, it's my first place…" he answered.

"How come we've never been here?"

"My old folk didn't like the fact I got married! He'd never thought it to be a good idea for me! He'd always been against it, said I must be here helpin' him," Jack said. He knew that his father and mother were aware about his 'preferences'.

That caused his dad to be extremely hard with him – Jack thought his dad was punishing him for his orientation – but his wonderful mother always was there to cheer him up and give him her love. He knew that both of them loved him, but his father was reluctant to accept him.

"Why?"

"Well, Bobby, I think that ya' are old enough to know the truth about me and yer mother!" Though it was by no means cold, Jack was shivering.

"Dad, what ya're talkin' about?" Bobby always wondered why his parents were different from the other couples. He could see it was not a real marriage; they were friends rather than husband and wife.

"I know that ya' haven't been together as a couple in almost 12 years! What else should I know?" Bobby asked, his voice shaking; in his heart he thought he knew the answer, but he was not ready to hear it.

"Bobby, that's the reason I came here. To think and analyze my whole life. And I realized that all my wishes never came true because I'd never been persistent enough. If I had fought for them, I wouldn't have lost everything I did!" he said, staring nowhere, thinking about Ennis.

"Dad, I don't understand! What do you mean?" Bobby was scared, but he wanted to know what was going on.

"Ya' see, Bobby, I as good died years ago… I've been dead for almost 6 years by now… I died the same day he did!" he said, looking in Bobby's eyes. Jack was trying to find the right words. He needed to tell his son about his past, but was Bobby ready to hear the truth? Bobby loved his father dearly, Jack knew that, but sometimes kids don't understand their parents' choices.

"Ya' just said **he** died? Ya're talking about your father, right? Right?" Bobby yelled. There was some anger and pain in his heart – he wanted to believe that either he heard wrong, or he had arrived to the wrong house. But there was something in his father's eyes that hadn't been before. Then Bobby realized his father was fighting back the tears.

"No, Bobby! I'm not talkin' about my dad! I am talkin' about…." Jack was shaking uncontrollably. Then he felt someone hugging him. Bobby was trying to comfort his father.

"It's o.k., daddy, ya' don't have to say it… It's o.k.… It's about Ennis Del Mar, right?" Bobby felt his father tensed when he heard this name.

"Bobby! Ya' knew that?" Jack asked in a broken voice.

"Yes, I knew. Ya' mentioned him almost every day when ya' were in the hospital. I never told ya' about it because I wanted ya' to be honest with me; I knew that you weren't ready to talk about it!" Bobby said, crying; he was hugging his father mightily, as if afraid he would leave him.

"And ya' need to know ya' the best dad one ever had! I don't care if ya' love a man! Ya' have always been with me, all my life! I'm sorry I gave you a hard time, but it was difficult to me to get used to that!" he cried; even though they were really close there were times when Bobby didn't talk to his father at all; for two years after he heard his father's words on the hospital he was unable to understand why his father did that to him. He was fifteen when he realized that his parents' marriage was a lie and they were not a perfect family he always thought.

"Bobby, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I don't deserve being yer dad…" Jack was unable to control his emotions.

"Don't say such things! Jack Twist, ya' are better than all of my friends' fathers!

"You have nothing to be sorry about! You hear, dad, nothing!" Bobby cried to his father; and he just hugged him while Jack kept crying. "Cry, daddy, please, cry, let it go! Let yer pain go out, I'm with you!"

Finally Jack was ready to tell his story to Bobby, who just listened without saying a word, and every time he thought that he couldn't continue, Bobby said: "Dad, please keep it going!" When he finished he felt relieved but scared at the same time.

"I guess ya' hate me know! I told ya' the truth, now ya' know that I've never loved your mom!" he said, ashamed of himself.

"Dad, I need to tell ya' that I'm upset. That's right, but this is the dad that I remember, this is my dad, not the other one that lived in the past. Dad, ya' need to remember Ennis, but don't let yerself' die! ….." Bobby told his dad, and these words made Jack feel better.

"Now, dad, I want ya' to do this! Divorce mom; this situation hurts both of ya' and I luv' ya' both. If ya' need to separate to be happy, I'm ok with that!" Bobby told Jack who was astonished to hear such words from his son.

"Bobby, what did ya' just say?" Jack asked his son. "What you just heard! Divorce her; ya' don't have to be with the person ya' don't love!" Bobby replied. They kept talking for the rest of the night, and Bobby convinced his dad that if he was going to continue his life, he needed to reborn "You need to leave everything that hurts! And start a new life!" he was reluctant to say yes, but Bobby made him see his life needed to be changed.

"Now, Dad, we're going to Ennis tomb and you'll say goodbye to him, then we'll return to Childress and go to that party at Laverne's house, then ya' will talk to mom!" Bobby said. At the beginning Jack refused, but after a while he realized that he needs to go on. Both got into the car and left; they were going to the Cokeville Cemetery - the last realm of Ennis' soul.

It was a long drive. When they arrived there, Jack went straight to the grave keeper. "Do ya' know where Ennis Del Mar is buried?"

"Yes, he's up there, next to the Laurel tree"

Jack went straight to the tomb; the pain in his chest was unbearable. There it was – Ennis Del Mar, the man he always loved, is dead, and his body rested in this ugly and old graveyard, tombstone almost destroyed.

"En…there are many things I'd never told ya'… I'd always wanted to say how much I loved ya', but ya'd never given me a chance. I'd always wanted to live with ya', but ya' refused every time I asked, ya' were scared… And what we got now? Ya're fuckin' dead, Ennis! Ya're fuckin' dead…" he yelled these bitter words and collapsed, sobbing, on Ennis's headstone, his tears falling on it. "Did ya' ever wonder why I always came back? It wasn't because I loved havin' sex with you! It was because I loved **ya'**! Ennis, you fuckin' son of a whoreson bitch! I once wanted to quit ya', but was not able to do so, Ennis! I had never been able to! I wish you weren't dead!"

Jack felt that someone was nearing him, he felt waves of cold air crushed over his body, he felt his heart started beating faster than ever, his body froze, he wanted and not wanted to look back. The footsteps stopped. When Jack found enough courage to look back, what he saw and what he felt almost killed him. It was… He started shivering and tried to say something, but no words came. He has been heard; Heaven or Hell has heard his prayer…

"_En…Ennis?"_

Ennis thought that it was a dream. His heart was beating as fast as if it was trying to break out of his chest; his eyes must have been playing with him. In front of Ennis was Him. Not as young as before, but it was Him. Ennis thought it was his imagination and tried to run away, but his body would not obey. He had wanted it for many years and now he was going to escape? He tried to open his mouth and say a word, but no words came, except for one:

"_Jack?"_

_

* * *

_

Beated by **W84U** a.k.a **Natalie**

Thanks so much Lady

**A/N:** Guys for what is coming next you have to be prepared Imagine how you would feel to find the person you love a graveyard? Well that is exactly you'll see next chapter! I'm happy that you all like the story I need be honest with you, before writing the story I took some time to research about that. Yes I went to my post office and asked what happened when someone dies and what happen to his/her mail. That is where this story came from. I love Proulx short story and the movie and I know that the message of the movie is Freedom and Tolerance, but the romantic in my heart refused to let it end like that. Thanks……

Thanks to Everyone for your amazing reviews, andwell** Joetheone **you know now why! **onefreetoroam, a horse called hwin, w84u,Ethan, Yitzhak and Rajel, EnnisJackDracoSlytherin, Yavanna **and all of you guys thanks for those lovely reviews!


	21. Encounters

**

* * *

**

**Encounters**

**

* * *

**

"_Jack?_

"Ya' ain't real! Ya' ain't real! Ya're dead, Jack! Ya're dead!" Ennis yelled unexpectedly. He was shocked. Seeing Jack face to face woke his grieve and pain, though mingled with that old sense of joy. Jack seemed so real, but Ennis knew it was only an illusion. Tears were running down his cheeks. His lips were trembling; his hand was on his chest as he was trying to feel if his heart was steel beating. "I'm dead. That's it – I died and he came for me". For a second Ennis was happy. Then he noticed that the other man was silently crying, pain and fear radiating from him. What is going on? Ennis' panic increased when he heard the "bumb, bumb, bumb, bumb" of his heart. "If I'm still alive, I'm crazy. I see the dead," he yelled, pointing at Jack. Jack moved to seize Ennis' hand, and the letters on the headstone suddenly became clearly visible: ' Ennis Del Mar'. Whether this Jack was real or not, Ennis was not going to stay in the graveyard in front of the man he believed was dead; neither wanted he to see his own tomb any longer.

He made a swift movement and lost his balance; in a moment he was on the ground, his shirt torn and his arm bleeding. He jumped up and rushed away from Jack.

Jack's head was going round and round, he tried to say something but failed. He tried to move and grab the image he was seeing – but his body didn't respond; his mind was active – but his body was not reacting. Jack was scared; he heard Ennis' spirit saying "Ya're dead!" and shuddered at these words. He had longed for it for so many days, he pleaded with the Death to pick him up… and now his wish might be about to come true? The Death took the form of Ennis to pick him up? For a second Jack thought it was his end, but when he heard "I see the dead", he was shocked. "Me, a dead person?" his mind screamed; then he saw that the thing that looked like Ennis stepped back and fell down, ripping the shirt. When the figure rose to its feet, Jack noticed that its arm was bleeding. Jack couldn't deny it now. It was Ennis in front of him.

Jack just watched the man running away. He realized that the other man was not acting; Ennis must have thought he saw a dead man and was trying to escape from him. Many thoughts crossed his mind at that moment, but nothing came clear. That was Ennis, his Ennis, and he was alive, breathing and walking, and Jack was not going to let Ennis out of his sights once more. Then Jack suddenly was able to speak again. "Ennis!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, but Ennis kept running. He fell on the ground once or twice, having stumbled over some headstones. Then Jack felt his body was obeying him – at once he was on his feet, chasing after Ennis.

Ennis was scared; he saw Jack in his family graveyard and there was a headstone with his own name. "This is a nightmare! This is a nightmare!" he thought, but his tears blinded him, made him unable to think properly and realize that it was the real Jack in front of him, not a ghost. "Why do I have to see him again? Why here? What does it mean?" he cried; he stopped at the gate, looked back and saw Jack approaching him; then he turned around and there was Jack behind the gate, Jack as he had met him on Brokeback Mountain, young and dark-haired, climbing out of the car Jack came in to their last fishing trip. Ennis was paralyzed for a few seconds. Then he jumped over the fence.

Jack watched the horror written on Ennis' face when he looked at him and then looked at the gate, he realized it was because Bobby was the exact image of him; Ennis must have thought it was him also, and Bobby was in his former car, the one he gave him when he reached eighteen, since he was not driving it. "He thinks he's seeing two Jacks!" thought Jack. He saw Ennis jumping over the fence and run even faster to his car; he needed to catch up with Ennis.

"Dad, what's goin' on? Why is that man runnin' away from you?" Bobby asked. "Bobby! Don't ask me how it happened! I don't know. But it's Ennis, my Ennis! He is alive!" Jack yelled while running to his car; he was not going to waste time now, he could explain later. "What'ya just said? Isn't Ennis Del Mar dead?" Bobby sounded surprised, but followed his dad nevertheless. "Dad, what the fuck is goin' on? Ya' told me he was dead!" Bobby added, getting quickly into the car.

Jack was still shaking and had some trouble in putting the key on the car, he managed to put the reverse and step the feet on the clutch and then the accelerator. "Dad, ya' scaring me, what are you trying to do?" Bobby said to his father, but Jack was not listening; he was at full speed, he was not going to let Ennis go, he was not going to loose him again.

"Two Jacks! One young and one old! I'm insane; that's it, I've gone mad!" Ennis said, trying to wipe his tears while driving away from the graveyard. He didn't notice that the sky had turned gray and it had started to rain. "Jack, what the fuck is goin' on? Your spirit's there, I saw a headstone with my name… I don't know!" he yelled. It was raining harder and a hurricane caused a branch of a tree to block the street. Ennis noticed it only when it was too late; he just closed his eyes, turned the car to the left and slammed on the brakes. But due that hard action he hit his face against the shield and started bleeding, he was trying to wipe blood with his sleeve; when he saw Jack's car, without thinking he left the car and rushed into the forest; he ran as fast as he could until he stumbled over a log and fell on the ground unconscious.

Jack was on his car when he saw Ennis with blood on his face; he stopped the car at once. Bobby closed his eyes and was yelling hard, but he was deaf to those yells. Jack stepped out the car and followed Ennis. He looked all over the place and soon he found Ennis on the ground, blood on his face. Jack fell on his knees next to the unconscious body. "Hang on, Ennis, don't die again! I've just found ya'! I wouldn't survive losin' ya' again!" he cried, wiping the blood from Ennis' face. He was caressing Ennis when he felt Ennis' big hand on his cheek. "Don't cry, rodeo! I can't live without ya' that I'm seeing ya' everywhere now!" Ennis whispered to Jack. He couldn't resist his feelings any more, so he seized Ennis' face and kissed him passionately. Now Jack was sure that it was not a dream.

* * *

Beta-ed by **w84u**

**A/N: **Thanks for your reviews! **A horse called Hwin, **I am sorry! I am sorry! Don't know how to tell you how sorry I am!

**B/N:** And a special "Thank-you-for-your-fabulous-reviews" award goes to… **EnnisJackDracoSlytherin** for reviewing _every_ chapter in one day! I'm impressed J

**A/N**: I wouldn't had said it better W84U!


	22. Interlude: Voices of the future

* * *

**Interlude: Voices of the future**

* * *

There is a house with three floors, three garages and a Chevrolet Equinox on one of them. There is someone on the kitchen, and someone else opens the door.

"Who is there?"

"Salma, it's me, your husband!"

"Oh, Ennis! I thought it was Jack"

"He hasn't arrived from school yet?"

"No, but he called. He's bringing a friend"

"Oh, that is why I smell Roasted Chicken..."

"Exactly! John says his friend is from a wealthy family"

"Salma, remember he doesn't like being called John!"

"I know, I know he likes Jack like your …..."

* * *

There is a noise, someone is opening the door.

"Mom, I'm here!"

"Hello, dear, how was your school?"

"Well it was…Dad? You came early ….Ehm, this is Seth"

"Nice to meet you Seth, I am Ennis Marshall, Jack's dad"

"Nice to meet you, sir!"

"Are you ok, Jack? You look nervous"

"Well I'm fine, dad, we go upstairs and do homework"

* * *

Seth and Jack run upstairs

"That was close, Jack"

"Well, it was your fault you were touching me!"

Back at the Kitchen

"That Seth looks charming, don't you think?"

"Yup"

"Ennis, did you know Francine had called?"

"No"

"Well, she's going to visit the cemetery at Riverton and put some flowers at your parents' and grandmother's headstones!"

"Really?"

"Yes, she says that it isn't fair to go there and put flowers at your parents' grave and not at your grandma's"

"Well, Alma Beers was not a good person! She doesn't deserve that kindness!"

"Honey, that doesn't take away the fact that she was your grandmother"

"I know, but it doesn't exempt her from all the evils things she did to her dead"

"But Ennis, she thought she was right..."

"Right? You call it 'right', to destroy other peoples' lives?"

"Ennis, I know but…."

"Enough!"

* * *

"You aunt Francine is coming next week,do you remember?"

"Oh, that's right, Jack will have to share his room with Kurt and Evan"

"I know, honey, also your 'uncle Bobby' called. He says that your grandfather Jack came back from Spain today and they are back at the ranch"

"Really! I wonder how the trip was."

"They said it was an unsatisfactory situation!"

"Oh, that well!"

"Ennis, I don't understand why you are so proud of them if you know they are…."

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Salma, don't start this conversation again!"

"Ennis, it is just that…"

"Salma, listen, I'll say it just one time. They raised me and Francine when mom and dad died. They are my family and I love them"

"Jack, Ella and I are your family now. You should start thinking, for your kids sake"

"I said enough! I'd rather go upstairs and take a nap, I can't stand your …."

"Ennis, wait!"

"I said a nap!"

* * *

Leaves the room and goes upstairs to Jack's room

"Don't! We can't do this, my parents are here!"

"So? They are downstairs and I just want a kiss!"

"Seth, no, I don't want us to be caught"

"So you don't want to kiss me because your parents are here? You don't seem to love me as much as you said!"

"Seth, please, don't be a drama queen!"

"Now I am a drama queen"

"No… I mean... yeah, it is just that … Seth, what are you..."

Seth grabs Jack's body toward his

"I just want a kiss you. Don't like it?"

"Seth, my parents..." whispering

"What?" whispering

They are now lips to lips.

* * *

"Jack, Seth, do you want some fo…..What the heck!"

"Dad, please, we were just talking"

"John Ennis Marshall Miller, what I had just seen was not talking! I saw you two _kissing_!"

"Dad, I can explain! It means nothing!"

"Nothing, Jack! That's what I am for you, nothing?"

"Seth, let me talk!"

"Jack, shut up! Excuse me kid, what was your name again?"

"Seth"

"Did your folks stop at Seth?"

"Seth Levi, sir"

"Well, Seth Levi, I guess you are..."

"Jewish? Yes, is there a problem with that?"

"I was going to say g_ay,_ you know! And no, I don't have a problem with you being Jewish, Salma's mother was Jewish"

"Really?"

"Yup! But I was going to ask you if your family knew about you!"

"No, sir, they don't know, I haven't told them yet!"

"Well, Seth, if you want to date my son you should tell them. I hate lies!"

"What did you just said, dad? You are not upset?"

"Why should I? You are my son! And did you forget who raised me?"

"Fuck! I thought you hated them! You never mention them!"

"Only because of your mom, but I do really love them!"

"I was scared of you finding out about this, I thought you would kill me!"

"Sorry, dear, but there aren't any more tire irons here!"

"Tire what?"

"Nothing, Seth, it is just a family joke. After you tell your family the truth, you can come here again"

"Yes, sir, I swear I'll do it. Just prepare a room for me here!"

"Of course, I'll do so"

"Sir, you are not upset?"

"Yes and no, yes because I haven't being supportive to Jack. Otherwise he could have trusted me enough to tell me about this. That thing, it opened my eyes and showed me that I had been out of his life! And no because I had expected this for a while. Jack had never brought a girlfriend here, and when he was a kid he preferred Ella's Barbie to all of his toys"

"I don't remember that, Dad"

"Well, I do"

"I'm sorry"

"It's ok"

"Dad, I need to tell you something!"

"Shoot"

"I'm gay"

"Don't you think it's a bit late for this?"

"Maybe"

"Mr. Marshall, what you are going to do now?"

"Don't know, I'm thinking how to tell Salma, his mom!"

"Oh no…"

"Why?"

"I don't want the story to repeat"

"What story?"

"Oh well, I guess you was going to find it out sooner or later …. You know that we don't mention my grand mother Alma, right?"

"Yes, she committed suicide!"

"Kind of, the thing is that she was so mentally ill that ……."


	23. The White Room

* * *

**The White Room**

_

* * *

_

Bobby is driving to the nearest hospital, but he can't drive as fast as he wants since it is raining. It is not just a rain but a tempest. They already lost about 20 minutes moving that damn branch from the road. He did his best and finally managed to stop Ennis' blood. But there is something else that is killing Bobby, and it is his inability to understand why his father was sure Ennis was dead. And what is going on now? He was still in shock because less than an hour ago his father went to say goodbye to the love of his life, but instead got it back.

"Bobby, turn left, it says Hospital 10 miles!" his father yelled. Bobby felt his father nervousness – he was happy, scared and angry. Bobby turn left and tried to drive faster, but lightings and thunders retained him from doing that.

"Fuck, Bobby, drive faste'! Ennis can die if ya' keep drivin' like this!" his father cried. He was holding Ennis, and his own shirt was wet with Ennis's blood. Jack was feeling how Ennis' breath was decreasing little by little. The fear of loosing Ennis again brought tears to his eyes; he silently refused to let the death take his love away and was prepared to fight for it.

"Ennis, please, hold on! We'll be there soon!" he whispered in Ennis' ear, but there was no response. Not only he was unconscious, he was getting cold, extremely cold, his lips turned magenta and his pulse was disappearing; Jack took his coat off and wrapped Ennis body in it, but there was no result.

"Dad, we're almost there! I can see the hospital sign from here," Bobby told his father, he was sure he could make it, but when he heard his father, it was too late.

"Bobby, he is cold! What should I do?" Jack cried, trying to make pauses to talk. "Try to check his pulse. Hold his hand and with yer first two fingers press his forearm where his veins are, use yer thumb to apply pressure on the back of the forehand!" Bobby said, trying to use as few medical terms as he could.

"Bobby, I feel nothing! I feel nothing! He has no pulse, he is dead!" Jack screamed and a horrible moan came from his lungs. He clutched Ennis' body, his shoulders shaking violently, tears running like rivers down his face, his eyes closed. Panic.

"Fuck, Jesus! Why ya're doing this to me? Ya' brin' him back and ya' take him away from me! It isn't fair!" Jack cried. He didn't realize how and when they arrived to the hospital. Bobby went straight to the emergency room.

"I've a man hurt here! He suffered a severe trauma on the front part of his head, he hit it against the windshield" Bobby yelled to the nurses who immediately called the paramedics who followed Bobby with a stretcher for Ennis.

"Ennis, you son of a bitch! You just decided to die now?" cried Jack as he kept pressing Ennis towards his body when Bobby and the paramedics arrived to the car to assist Ennis.

"Here he is, my dad is helping him out," Bobby said "I tried to stop the bleeding but I hadn't my tools with me," he added.

"Ok then, let us handle this! Sir, please let us take the man to the hospital!" a paramedic lady told Jack.

"No, he ain't goin' anywhere; I don't wanna loose him again, no!" Jack cried, he was not thinking or acting clearly, he just wanted to have Ennis' body next to him, like on those old days on Brokeback Mountain. He found himself in a fierce battle with the paramedics to let Ennis go.

"No, let me be with him!" he cried, throwing punches and trying to seize Ennis, he fought hard, he was not going to let them have him or Ennis, but finally Bobby came from the back and forced him to release Ennis. "Bobby, please don't do this to me!" he cried to his son while he was following Ennis to the Emergency room.

"Name of the patient?" the doctor asked. " Ennis Del Mar, age 47. He suffered a contusion on the front part of his head. People who brought him said he had being unconscious for 1 hour" the nurses answered.

Jack and Bobby were following them until they reached the Emergency room. Jack tried to enter but he was stopped. "Sorry, authorized personal only," the security told him. "No! I'll need to be with him! He means a lot to me! I l..." he was going to say 'I love him', but he felt a needle entering his body. It was Bobby who was injecting him a tranquilizer that doctor gave him to calm his father's hysteria. Jack babbled something about Ennis for about 2 minutes before falling asleep in his son's arms.

The next two hours were extremely difficult. They could not stop the bleeding and were having problems with finding blood for him since he was B+. Their blood's bank ran out of that type of blood. The doctors were trying to their best to help him, but without transfusion it was going to be dangerous since he lost a lot of blood. One of the doctors approached Bobby who was with his sleeping father.

"Good night, Sir, I'm Dr. Frederick Nassi. I heard that you and your dad where the ones who brought Mr. Del Mar here," the Dr. said. "Yes, it is true, Mr. Del Mar is my father's lo... old friend. He got scared when he saw my father on the graveyard… Well, it is a long story," Bobby answered. At this point he was exhausted and confused; even he could not understand what was going on. "The thing is, Mr. Twist, he lost a lot of blood and we need a transfusion. He is B, and we ran out of it. Without transfusion he might not survive," Dr. Nassi added.

Bobby nodded. He looked down and rubbed his cheek. It was really hard for him to think what to do since his father was involved in this situation. And none of them were B, so he was trying to find out what to do. "There must be a way we can get his blood type," he answered.

"Well, to be honest, it is difficult to find this type blood here and our last supplies ran out like I told you before. Maybe there is someone in his family who has his blood type," Dr. Nassi said.

"Uh... His family? I don't know their numbers!" Bobby _said. "That is an excellent idea, and I don't have any fucking information about that man!"_ he thought at the same time.

"Well, we have his wallet and there is an Alma Del Mar's number there. She could be either his wife or his sister or his daughter," Dr. Nassi replied.

"It's excellent!" Bobby replied. "I'm going to tell the nurses in charge to call her," Dr. Nassi said as he was leaving to the nurse station.

Bobby sighed, relieved. For just one second he thought he was heading into a dead end, he kept thinking about how his father would have felt in case Ennis had died. _"Jesus, this is so confusing! My dad's lover is alive and my dad will die if something happens to him!"_ he thought. He went back to the seat and wrapped his father in his coat.

"Dad, I don't know what is going on, but I will find it out!" he said and then he thought _"Wait a minute! If they are going to call a family member maybe I will be able to clear this situation!"_ for just one minute smile was drawn on his face. He gave his sleeping father a hug.

_

* * *

_

"Hello, is Ms. Alma Del Mar there?" a female voice said over the phone.

"Yes, she's speaking right now. Who are you?" Alma Jr. asked.

"Well, my name is Chantelle Birons, I am a nurse at the Memorial Hospital Sweetwater County," the nurse continued.

"I see, ma'am, but I still don't understand why ya're calling me," Junior said, she felt like something was wrong with her father.

"Do you know Mr. Ennis Del Mar?" the nurse said, her tone of voice completely changed, she was serious at the beginning but now it was cold.

_"Oh Lord, please, don't tell me something happened to my father," _she thought while she tried to calm herself down, but it was too late. She was trembling. "Yes... He is my father…" she said, her eyes were full of tears and fear.

"Ms. Del Mar, your father had an accident on the road..." the nurse said. Then she heard a horrible scream on the other end of the line. It was Junior, screaming and crying.

"Please, Ms. Del Mar, calm down! Your dad is ok, he was found in time!" the nurse said. She repeated those comments for at least five minutes before Alma was able to pay attention to her.

"F..fo..found in time? But… but...what happened? Is he ok? Please tell me!" Junior yelled.

"Mrs. Del Mar, your father is ok! He stable, but we need to know if anyone of your family have B+ blood type. He needs a transfusion as soon as possible!" the nurse said, she was trying to make Ennis situation sound not that critical, so Alma wouldn't get more nervous.

"I have that type," she said, desperately trying to find some paper and a pen. "Give me the address, I'll be there right now!" she added.

"Mrs. Del Mar, do you think you can get here soon?" the nurse asked.

"You don't care about that, give me the damn address!" Junior yelled.

"Please calm down, the address is 1200 College Dr, Rock Springs. How long do you think it will take you to...? Hello? Hello?" The nurse looked at the phone and then heard the phone tone. "I think she hang up the phone," she told to her coworker.

Alma looked at the phone book and wrote there some numbers and directions and left a note to Kurt telling him where she was going and went to her car. She drove to the Riverton Regional Air Port, she bought a ticket, and she was going to the Rock Springs Airport. She tried to calm down, but a lot of images crossed her mind. She had no idea why her dad had returned to Wyoming or why he hadn't called her. She was picturing horrible things about how it happened; she went to the bathroom to wash her face because she was shaking and crying and people were looking at her.

"Damn you, Dad! How come you never tell anybody what you're up to do?" she said to herself. When she went out, she bought some coffee. She'd waited for 30 minutes before taking the airplane. "Please be ok, daddy! Please be ok! Please!" she was whispering while she was looking out of the airplane's window.

* * *

Jack kept reliving all his moments with Ennis since they met in Aguirre's trailer up to their first sex on Brokeback, then to their fight when they were leaving Brokeback, then to their reunion after 4 years of separation, to their 'fishing trips' and their last encounter. The last vision was Ennis, covered in blood, lying dead on his arms. He woke up in tears in his son arms who just comforted him. _"Don't worry, they said he would be ok," _Bobby said, but he knew he was lying. No one with such loss of blood could be ok without a proper transfusion.

Bobby was exhausted. This entire situation was killing him. Seeing his father's reaction was really hard for him. Now he knew how deeply his dad loved that man. "What I don't get is how could Ennis be alive? From what I know, my dad believed him dead," he said when he went to the cafeteria to buy some coffee. He returned with the coffee. Then something his dad told him long ago crossed his mind.

_He remembered that his father told him they had a fight during their last trip in 1982. He had been waiting for Ennis' usual postcard but it had never arrived, when in one month no post card was received, he started spending all his time in the post office. One day it stopped. _

_Normally he was the one who picked up the newspaper in the office, but this time when he arrived, Lureen was already there. Her eyes full of tears, she rushed towards him and hugged him. _

_"Oh, Jack, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry…" she said, but he didn't understand why on earth she was acting that way. _

_"Whoa! Lureen, why you're sorry?" he said, looking at her, because most of time she was cold with him. It was not that she didn't love him, it was her way of being. _

_"I read it in the newspaper this morning, it is horrible, and a terrible way of dying. I know that you knew him very well," his wife said. _

_"What'ya talkin' about? Who is dead?" he said, now worried, he wanted to know who died. _

_"Your hunting friend, your fishing friend, that Ennis Del Mar," she said and handed him the newspaper. _

_"What? You gotta' be kidding" he said. What he saw nearly killed him. _

_"Ennis Del Mar, a 39 years old cowboy, was killed by a horse. He was thrown from it, and then the horse kicked him in face, killing him instantly.…." _

"It can't be what I am thinking! Or it can? I don't think my mom could be capable of doing that!" he said, looking at his father, who was still sleeping.

"Okay! If my mom was not involved in this, then who did it?" he said, but in his heart he was sure that his mother had to do something with it. He heard his mother talking about Ennis.

_"Jack, please, he is dead! You won't have him back!" _

_"He still can't forget that Ennis! He mentions him everyday!" _

_"As a wife, I'll do everything to keep my family!" _

"Jesus, please, let me be wrong!" he cried, hiding his face in his hands.

_

* * *

_

Alma Jr. arrived at the Rock Springs Airport, and as soon as she arrived she ran to the next cab and said "1200 College Dr, please!"

"Sure, ma'am," said the driver and in three minutes they were there.

She entered the hospital and run to the reception so fast that probably none of the persons there saw her.

" Ennis Del Mar! He is here, I'm his daughter, they said they need blood!" she told the nurse who just looked at her, rolled her eyes and started looking through the notes!"

"Don't have anyone with that name!" the nurse answered.

"Please, don't bullshit me, a nurse called Chantelle Birons called me and told me my dad is here and they need B+ blood! He is in the emergency room!" she yelled. The nurse stepped back and went to the carpet and started reading.

"Oh, yes, he arrived about four hours ago! Please follow me... you said you are type B, right?" the nurse told Alma and asked her to follow her. They went to take her blood for her father.

"How is he?" Junior asked the nurse who looked at her and smiled as she cleaned her arm and inserted the needle.

"He's ok, but with your blood he'll be better," she said. "When we finish with this, you'll go and see him!" she added.

When they finished, Junior and the nurse went to Ennis' room and the nurse with the help of the doctor did the transfusion. When it was done, the doctor went to talk with her.

"Ms. Del Mar? I'm Doctor Nassi, I am the doctor in charge here, your father is stable now. You should thank those men, who brought your father!" he said smiling, and that smile comforted her, knowing that her father was fine was a relief for her. The doctor left the place while the nurse was cleaning Ennis.

"You can come in," the nurse said and Alma entered slowly and saw her dad lying on the bed, his face paler than usual, his eyes closed and his lips pink. He looked peaceful, just like when he used to sleep on her house and she watched him. She went next him and caressed his hair. "Daddy, you know ya' almost killed me? What will I do if you die?" she said to him in a low voice.

"Well, you can stay with your father for a while," the nursed smiled at her and turned to leave the room.

"Miss, can you tell me who brought him? Are they still here? I want to thank them," she said.

"They are in the waiting room, I can show you, who they are!" the nurse smiled.

"Please," Alma said and followed the nurse who escorted her to the waiting room. She saw two men, one sleeping and the other with his face hidden in his hands like he was concentrated on something. The nurse went to them and said something, and the man that was awake looked at Alma. When she looked at him, she was shocked of who she saw. "Ya' gotta be kiddin'"

_

* * *

_

Bobby was deep in thought trying to find an explanation of what happened there and who were the ones that caused this dilemma. Then he felt someone put hand on his shoulder. It was the nurse, who looked at him and smiled.

"Sir? The lady there is Mr. Del Mar's daughter, and she wants to thank you," the nurse said, pointing at Junior. He looked at her and saw that she was either scared or shocked. He walked towards her, smiling. He admired the beauty of that lady – she was in her late twenties, had her father's eyes and dirty blond hair.

"Evening, ma'am, I am Bobby..." he was saying his name when a hand slapped his face.

"I know who ya're! Ya' are Jack Twist's son and that's yer daddy! Ya evidently take after him: the same face and the same stone heart! Faking himself dead! Ya' don't know the pain he caused my daddy all this years!" she said without thinking and was going to slap him again when Bobby grasped her hand.

"Wait a minute! My dad didn't fake his dead or anything; it was yours who faked it so well that it even appeared in the newspapers! Thanks to that my father was almost killed by some men on the road! Ya' don't know how it felt, seeing your dad in comma for months!" Bobby yelled, while holding her hand and looking at her fiercely. They stared in each others eyes, trying to say something, but no words needed.

"My dad couldn't have done anything like that! He loved your dad so much, and still loves him; he couldn't have ever done that!" Alma Jr. told Bobby, breathing fast.

"My dad neither! You don't know all the pain my dad had been in since your dad supposedly died!" Bobbie replied.

"My dad also suffered a lot!" Junior answered.

Then suddenly everything became clear. The missing piece of the puzzle was finally in place. Now Alma Junior knew what happened. _"The call, the letter! My mother's heart attack after I mentioned Lureen Twist! They did all of this!"_ She thought. It was too much. She collapsed on her knees, Bobby catching her before she hit the floor.

"Are you ok? Please answer me!" Bobby said as he held her. Alma Junior was pale and her sight was unfocused, she was shaking her head. " Alma?" he repeated, but she was silent. He noticed she started crying and he pulled her closer.

"I know who did this! How could she do that to them? Why? Lord knows you had no right to do so, Alma…" she said, looking at sleeping Jack.

"What ya're talkin' about? Who did what?" Bobby asked.

"Why I was too blind to see the truth? The devil was in front of me all the time! She fooled us, they fooled all of us!" she said, looking in Bobby's eyes.

"I'm afraid I don't understand…" Bobby said

"Our mothers did this! Our mothers…" she cried. Bobby felt the pain in her voice. Deep in his heart he already knew she was right, but was trying to fake that it was not true.

"I went to the same conclusion! This was their plan and it worked well for all these years, how it failed now?" Bobby said looking at Alma.

"I found the letter yer mother sent to my mom and I confronted her!" Alma Jr. said. She barely managed to suppress her boiling anger; she wanted to kill her mother.

"What?" Bobby said, trying to gather all the information he was receiving. "Let's start from the beginning".

"I guess I should start..." Alma Jr. said. She told him everything she knew about her dad's relationship with Jack. "Two months ago he left Riverton and now he works in Texas…"

"Wait, ya' just said your daddy works in Texas?" Bobby interrupted her. "Yes, he works there for a man called Randall Malone," she said and continued talking. When she finished her story, she saw Bobby's reaction was the same she got when she understood everything a few minutes ago. He took a deep breath and said: "Seems like it was the perfect plan until you started messing around… Well, my dad told me that ..." and he told her his part of the story.

"Now what we are gonna do?" Bobby asked. "We have a fuckin' situation here! They have to know who kept them apart!" he added.

"Yes, but how are we gonna tell them?" Alma Junior said. When she lifted her eyes from the floor, she saw Jack Twist behind Bobby.

**_

* * *

_**

Ennis woke in a white room. He felt dazzled because of anesthesia they used on him and tried to look around, but he was seeing just blur. His forehead hurt, and when Ennis tried to lift his arm, he saw a lot of tubes over his hand and a tube in his nose. He closed his eyes and tried to remember how he got there. _"It was a bad dream. I must have imagined everything, the graveyard and Jack," _he thought. He assured himself that everything was just a dream, especially Jack. He saw the nurse coming to check him and noticed her expression when he woke up again, but he was too tired, so he closed his eyes and fell asleep again.

He heard a voice talking to him. "Mr. Del Mar? If you can hear me, please blink twice!" he opened his eyes and blinked. "Your body still is under the effects of the anesthesia, once it passed you'll be able to talk," the voice said and he saw a finger moving across his face. "Please follow the finger". He obeyed. When his sight was completely clear, he saw his daughter Alma Jr. and Kurt, they both were next to his bed, smiling at him.

"Your family is here, it was the Lord's will that you were found on time. Fortunately, your daughter Alma has your blood type, otherwise you wouldn't be here!" the voice said again. He moved his face and saw the doctor talking to a young brunette. _"Must be the man that saved me" _he thought.

Ennis tried to open his mouth and say thanks, but no sound came from it. "Please, Mr. Del Mar, don't talk, wait until the anesthesia passes completely," the doctor said.

" Alma, where are the persons who found Ennis?" Kurt asked.

"They left. I thanked them and they said they needed to go. And I need ya' to pickup Dad's truck!" Alma said, but Ennis was not convinced she was telling the truth.

"That's ok! Ennis, ya' know ya're really lucky," Kurt laughed and squeezed Ennis' hand.

"Well, let the patient rest, he needs a lot of sleep" the nurse said.

Ennis closed his eyes. Pretty soon he fell asleep. He was dreaming about Jack entering the room, telling him how much he loved him and that now he knew the truth and was not going to let him go. Then Jack gave him a kiss and took a necklace with two rings from his neck. Jack kept one of the rings to himself, put the necklace with the other one on Ennis and kissed him softly. When he woke up then next day, he felt the dream was so real that he even had the feeling of the kiss on his lips. The nurse entered his room and start cleaning his wounds.

"Th... thanks," he managed to say, though it was still very difficult for him.

"Oh, you are talking! That is good. How are you?" the nurse smiled.

"I gesh' alive," Ennis answered. The nurse couldn't suppress her laughter, she kept cleaning him until she looked at his neck.

"What a beautiful necklace!" she said.

"Necklace?" asked Ennis, surprised. The nurse seized a mirror and showed him there was a necklace with one ring on it on his neck.

_

* * *

_

Beta-ed by **W84U** a.k.a **Natalie **

Thanks so much, Lady

**A/N: **I want to thank all of you for your support and reviews. I want to give a big hug to **w84u **for being my beta.** Joetheone, Onefreetoroam, A horse called Hwin, jada91, ennisjackdracoslytherin, Yavanna, Yitzhak and Rajel, Ethan** and all those anonymous people who like the story, I have to tell you there are only 7 chapters left… and I want all of you to be prepared for what is coming because… Well, you will find it out soon :P

About the Interlude I know that the Interlude was confussing but I did in purpose because I gave you the key for the ending in that interlude! Just need to tell you this there are four characters

Ennis' grandson Ennis Jr

his wife Salma

his son John or Jack how he preffered to be called

Seth John's boy...best friend?


	24. The Daemons Inside You

_

* * *

_

**The Daemons inside You**

_

* * *

_

Alma was at her house preparing white rice, Caesar's salad and steaks for dinner, she had been extremely happy for the recent months. Finally, she got everything she had ever wanted. Ennis left the town with no plans of returning, the whole town knew Ennis was a queer and he screwed a man. She was doing the salad when an extraordinary pleasant thought crossed her mind.

_"That's what you got for loving him instead of me!" _she laughed, Alma couldn't help enjoying the idea of both of them being alive but thinking that the other was dead.

She finished cooking the food, put it on the table. Monroe and Monroe Jr. were looking at the food with joy; Jenny was not there, she was at Junior and Kurt's house taking care of Ennis Jr. and Francine because their parents left the city a few days ago without saying where they were going.

When the telephone rang, they were eating. Alma went to pick up the phone.

_"_ _Alma__! They found it out! They know it now! They are together! We are in trouble!"_ a hysterical female voice kept crying on the other end, it was Lureen Twist, and she obviously was in panic.

_"Hold on, Lureen! What ya're talkin' about? Who knows what?" _ Alma asked her, but Lureen was just screeching, and yelling, and crying, she was unable to control herself.

_"Lureen, please, calm down! I don't know what ya're talkin' about!" _ Alma yelled to Lureen, who managed to stop crying. Lureen took a deep breath and said.

"Alma, Jack and Ennis were here! Somehow they found out the truth and came here... It was horrible, Jack, yelling at me…" Lureen was on the verge of tears again, and she stood frozen. She had never expected this to happen.

"But...How...When?" she asked, trying to pull from her mouth a whole sentence, but no words coming.

"How the Hell I should know?" Lureen yelled back. "I just know that all the things we did are now the things that can get us into jail!" she said, scared, and Alma heard that Lureen's phone fall down and she was trying to find the phone, swearing.

"Damn ya', Alma! This was your idea, if I go to jail, ya'll come with me!" Lureen kept talking.

On the other hand, Alma was not paying attention to any of the things Lureen was saying. As clear as if they were in front of her, she saw Ennis and Jack sharing one of those disgusting moments, hugging, kissing, and doing it to each other. She squeezed the phone angrily and threw a vase against the wall.

"Noooo! This can't be, the plan was perfect!" she yelled, while throwing vase after vase against the wall. Her family heard all that noise, rushed to her room and saw her hands covered with her own blood. Her eyes full of frustration, anger and hate. She was breathing fast.

"Now, bitch, ya're gonna listen to me; if ya' open that mouth of yours, ya'll not see the next day," she yelled as she hang up the phone. "She's not gonna tell me that she'll tell them everything! I should have never trusted that bitch!" she yelled, then she looked back and saw her husband and son.

" Monroe, what ya're doin' here, honey?" she said, surprised by the way they looked at her.

"Ya're ok, Alma?" Monroe asked; he was frightened of Alma's recent attitude.

"Of course I am, Monroe! I was just a little clumsy and let those vase broke!" she said to them, while they were staring at pieces of broken glass – all remained of Alma's favorite vase – next to the wall.

"Mom, ya're sure you are ok? Mebbe we'd better call a doctor?" Monroe Jr. was talking when Alma blew up at him.

"I said I was fine! And you stupid boy, stop asking about things you don't have to know. Now get out!" she yelled at him.

"But mom, I just..." Monroe Jr. tried to say something when his mother yelled again: "I said get out!" Monroe's eyes were full of tears as he ran to his bedroom and slammed the door hard.

" Alma, what's goin' on with ya'? Ya're always 'pset and yelling since yer heart attack, and ya' know ya' can't take that kind of attitude!" her husband said to her, trying to comfort her.

"Shut up, Monroe!" she yelled at him. He stared into her eyes as she screamed. In 15 years of marriage she had never shouted or even raised her voice at him. "Ya' have no idea what's goin' on! Ya' don't understand! I risked everything to divide those two, and now they found each other! It is like some freakin' force wants them to be together!" She was leaving the room when Monroe grabbed her hand and tried to kiss her. She responded by slapping his face.

"Don't ever touch me again, ya' moron! As if I ever luv' ya'!" Alma yelled. Then she looked at her husband. He just stood there without saying a word, his tears flow freely. "This is for Ennis, right?" he said in a cold voice, averting his head from her. "Ya' divorced him years ago and still think of him!"

" Monroe, please wait!" she tried to say something. _Oh yes, Alma, ya' have to open yer mouth!_

"Wait for what, Alma? Ya' my wife, but ya keep thinking about him even now! I was just yer lifesaver; I just gave money to you and education to yer daughters! Ya don't care for me, only Ennis is in your mind now! I'm not good in anything he use to do, not even fuckin' ya' because he was so damn hot, and I'm just an iceberg in bed, you said it, remember? I'm sick of this, ya' know, I married ya' and I deserve respect!" Monroe yelled. He was so upset that he left the house and went to his car.

"He's goin' to the bar, will be back soon with flowers sayin' he's sorry!" she said while looking for a broom to clean up the mess.

And she was right. He came back exactly after 45 minutes with a bunch of flowers. "I'm sorry, Alma, I know ya're under pressure since yer kids are on his side, but I'm on yours, and ya' know I love ya'," he said between the kisses he was giving Alma in their bed. But as soon as Monroe fell asleep, Alma climbed out of the bed.

"Such a puppet ya're, Monroe, ya're not even the 10 of man that Ennis was! I would have been married to him if it was not for that _Twist,_" she said while smoking a cigar.

"The fact they know can be favorable to me! I just have to figure out how exactly I'll do it!" she thought out loud as she was watching the sunrise. "I got it!" she said. Another twisted idea was drawn in her mind at that moment. She went back to bedroom and had been lying sleepless for most of night, thinking about the pros and cons of her new plan.

_

* * *

_

**_Summer of 1967 _**

_Alma was at home cooking dinner, she had just arrived from work, and Junior was trying to help in the kitchen when the postman arrived. _

_"Hello, Alma. A general delivery letter for Ennis, comes from Texas!" the postman said. _

_"Thanks, Richard, I'll tell Ennis he got this," she said, it was the first postcard Ennis received in their 4 years of marriage. He had never received a postcard, not even from his brother or sister. _

_"Who could be this Jack Twist? Junior, do ya' think daddy has a friend we don't know?" she said while giving a little spoon to Junior. "Come on, Junior, tell me how is it," she added as Junior tasted that stew she was making for Ennis. _

_" it 'astes 'ood , 'lma!" her daughter said. "Junior, please, I'm mama, not Alma! Only daddy can call me Alma!" she smiled to her daughter. Since her birth Junior was the female version of Ennis; she always did the same her father did, imitating every simple way of his being. _

_"Oh, what I am goin' to go with both of ya,'" she smiled at her. _

_After about 30 minutes Ennis arrived and found them finishing cooking the stew. He kissed Alma, and she asked him: _

_"Do ya' know somebody named Jack?" she couldn't have known then this name would change her life forever. _

_"We was fishing buddies," he said, grabbed the postcard and headed to the post office. _

_For the next month he was talking about his fishing buddy and that he hadn't seen him in years. _

_"Ya' know, Ennis, it is good to see you like that, with a friend to talk 'bou,t since ya' not the talkin' type," she smiled to him. _

_And that day finally arrived, and she saw Ennis running out of the house to welcome his friend. She went to welcome Ennis's friend also, and saw them kissing. With that kiss her world fell apart. _

_She began to poison her mind day by day, week by week, month by month and year by year. "You are less than shit, Alma! They play with you; when he comes here, he does it with you, but then he is with him! You are not enough for him! You can't satisfy his desires!" _

_"No, ya' are lyin', he loves me!" she yelled and threw a vase at the talking woman; she didn't even realize it was her reflection in the mirror she was screaming at. She told Ennis it was an accident, but now she was determined to get rid of him. _

_

* * *

_

Alma woke up in her bed, she was sweating and breathing fast; she had had the same nightmare every night. It had passed a week since Lureen called, and they still hadn't come to her house.

"They must be screwing each other all day long!" she said angrily. She couldn't imagine Ennis with Jack; it was something she was not willing to think about.

_"Ya' lied to me! Ya' used me! Ya' just married me to make others think you're a normal man, but ya're a nasty queer! Ennis the queer!"_

"You see, Alma, it is good when you admit the truth!" the voice in her head said. "Ya're here again… I thought ya' were gone… Dr. Villa told me ya' won't come back!" Alma said, scared, looking all over the windows, and trying to find her.

"Have you been taking your pills? No, of course, not. You called me, you need my help!" the voice said.

"I'm not crazy! I'm not hearing you! Ya're not real!" she said, burying her face in her hands.

_"Of course I'm real! Who told you the plan? Me! Who helped you to plan it? Me! I am as real as you are, all you need to see me is just to open your eyes!"_ she said_. "No matter how much Chlorpromazine you take, you won't be able to get rid of me!"_ she whispered to Alma. Alma lifted her eyes from the floor and looked in the mirror. She stood there, as always smirking at Alma and whispering.

_"You and I know that only death can divide those two,"_ both of them said at the same time, they were one person.

" Alma?" said a male voice. It was her husband Monroe, who was looking at her, concerned that he had seen that lost sight before.

"Oh, honey, um… I didn't know ya' were here!" she said, looking at him, her right hand nervously playing with her hair.

"I just came from the store! I was thinking about goin' out for dinne'!" he said. Alma sensed fear in his voice.

"Sounds perfect, let me call Monroe Jr., he can go with us!" she answered. Then she looked in the mirror and saw her reflection whispering "Kill him". The three of them left the house and they got into the car to go to the nearest restaurant.

" Alma, have you been taking yer medicine?" he asked, looking at her while she was looking through the window.

"Why ya' wanna know? Yes, I've been takin' this stupid Chlorpromazine if is what ya're talking about!" she said in a very angry tone.

"I just care for you, Alma," Monroe replied.

_"He is afraid of you! He wants to get rid of me and you can't let that happen, not until we fix this situation,"_ her reflection told Alma through the car's mirror.

" Monroe, honey, ya' know I'm fine! It is just that, I have those "special days of month" now," she lied, looking straight in his eyes.

"Oh, Alma, why didn't you tell me!" he said, surprised, but then smiled at her. "I'll pick up from the store your regular stuff," he added.

" Monroe, how was yer school today?" Alma asked her son.

"Well, it was ok, mom! We are having the finals now, and we'll be putting on a play in high school!" he answered, excited.

"Really, which play?"

"The Wizard of Oz, and I am the Lion!" he said to them, really agitated.

"Ya're what? Ya' didn't tell us!" Alma said.

"Mom, I told ya'! Ya' even help me with sewing my costume!" her son said, looking worriedly at her – she saw his eyes in the mirror.

"Oh, that's right! We did a ice costume, didn't we?" she lied. She didn't remember that at all, that was something she was facing lately.

"Ya're sure ya're ok? Maybe you ought to see Dr. Brown?" Monroe said, looking at Alma and holding her hand.

"I said I am ok! I just forgot that!" she said angrily. Her reflection in the mirror was laughing.

They arrived at the restaurant and went all together to eat their food. When they saw a red truck going on the road, Alma thought she recognized the driver, but it was moving too fast to be sure.

"Hello, Alma! How are ya'?" a man with brown hair and blue eyes said to her.

"I'm fine, Chris, thanks for asking!" she answered.

"How are yer daughters?" he asked.

"My daughters are fine, they live happily with their families"

"I heard yer daughters are not in town! Do ya' know if they are in that queer house?" Chris said, smiling.

"Ya' mean Ennis, right? Well, honestly I don't know where Alma is, but Jenny went out of town with Ennis Jr. and Francine to visit Kurt's mom in Denver," she said, looking at the man.

_"Liar, you know they are with Ennis! They are on his side, and they hate you now, but it is ok, once you have done it as we planned, they'll be back with us!"_ her reflection told her through the spoon.

_

* * *

_

Beta-ed by **W84U**

**A/N: Chlorpromazine** is a medicine that is used on the patients that suffer from schizophrenia, so you can make your own conclusions.

**B/N**: Hello, once again I want to say something to all of you. In your fabulous reviews you often ask for more frequent updates. Well… Valandil Eluch is writing really fast, and if there are delays in posting the new chapters, it's me to be blamed for it)) Since neither Valandil Eluch, nor I are native speakers, it sometimes takes me a lot of time to check the chapter for grammar and spelling mistakes. Please be kind and patient. By the way, I'll let you in on a little secret, the coming chapter is great. ;)

**A/N** Hello everyone thanks for those reviews I have to thank **LZfOx1379 **i appreciate that beautiful comment and would take in consideration your ideas! **A Horse Called Hwin, Ethan, Joetheone, EnnisJackDracoslitherin, yitzhak and rajel, PreppieKhmerGal, thequeeneb, onefreetoroam** , as always I love your reviews

**Thequeenneb**, **LZfOx1379 and PreppieKhmerGal **I'm so happy you like the story and your

**W84U **as I will always would say you are the best Beta-ed I have.


	25. One Soul, Two bodies

_

* * *

_

**One soul, two bodies**

_

* * *

_

Ennis was dreaming about Jack entering the room, telling him how much he loved him and that now he knew the truth and was not going to let him go. Then Jack gave him a kiss and took a necklace with two rings from his neck. Jack kept one of the rings to himself, put the necklace with the other one on Ennis and kissed him softly. When he woke up then next day, he felt the dream was so real that he even had the feeling of the kiss on his lips. The nurse entered his room and started cleaning his wounds.

"Th... thanks," he managed to say, though it was still very difficult for him.

"Oh, you're talking! That is good. How are you?" the nurse smiled.

"I gesh' alive," Ennis answered. The nurse couldn't suppress her laughter, she kept cleaning him until she looked at his neck.

"What a beautiful necklace!" she said.

"Necklace?" asked Ennis, surprised. The nurse seized a mirror and showed him there was a necklace with one ring on it on his neck.

"What the..." a shocked Ennis said he couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was that white gold necklace, just as he saw in his dream. He nodded his head left and right and with his right hand held the ring and looked at it. In his eyes a deep emptiness was drawn and he was unable to shed more tears. He mumbled a name and he kept looking at the ring as though it were his most precious belonging.

"Jack," he whispered; the nurse was surprised of Ennis' reaction, "Is everything ok?" she asked, looking at him, worried.

"Never used jewelry before," Ennis said in a loving voice and the nurse put her hand on his arm and looked at him.

"Then whoever gave you this must mean a lot to you," she said, looking at the expression in his eyes and face.

"Was or is not sur' now," he said, while he looked at the ring. He took the necklace and looked inside the ring, there was an inscription "Brokeback: It did us good". He couldn't contain the tears any longer; it was too much for him. He knew it was Jack who gave him this, but he was so confused, how was that possible if he was dead?

_

* * *

_

**Two days ago **

Jack was sleeping in the chair when he opened his eyes and saw a girl talking with Ennis, he knew at once it was his daughter; she had the same eyes, hair and most of his facial expressions. They both were in a deep conversation and by their faces, it was not that pleasurable.

"Now what we are gonna do?" Bobby asked. "We have a fuckin' situation here! They have to know who kept them apart!" he added.

"Yes, but how are we gonna tell them?" Alma Junior said. When she lifted her eyes from the floor, she saw Jack Twist behind Bobby. Immediately, like when someone sees a ghost, Junior turned white and was unable to pronounce a word. She realized that Jack listen all the conversation, it was in his eyes "_His eyes are full of pain and rage," _she thought. But Jack lips were shivering and he was squeezing his fist so hard. The tears were coming from his eyes, showing the pain inside of him.

"Bobby, turn around please," Alma said, looking at Jack's face. "What?" he answered, and looked back and his eyes were open wide when he saw his dad behind him.

"Dad ye're wake'" he said, followed by a 'gulp'. He had never seeing that face on his father and that scared him. He tried to open his mouth to say a word of relief but he was forced to act quickly because his father collapsed.

"Sir, are you ok?" a nurse ran towards them.

"Yes he is ok, he just got a big impression" Bobby answered as Junior and he helped his father to go out and get some air. They sat him on a stool and he sat there, quietly, his head was just moving left and right. Bobby's frustration was shown in his face; he didn't want his dad to be like this.

"Listen to me dad! I don't know how much Ye' heard but this is not goin' to fix anythin'! Ya' can't act like this!" he said, but his dad was not responding. "Fuck you Dad! I can't understand ya'! Ya' cried all yer life fer' Ennis and now that he is back ya're just gonna close yerself in yer' own thoughts!" Bobby said, as he slapped his dad's face.

"John Charles Twist Smith wake up you son of a bitch!" his son yelled at him as he was shaking him.

"L...Lu...Lureen did this to me?" he said, with his hands on his hair while his tears were dripping and falling to the floor. "I never thought her capable of doin' that," he added as he squeezed his fists, showing the anger in his eyes.

"She was so cold hearted to do this to me!" he cried. Jack was angry and the rage was surpassing his sanity. He wanted badly to have Lureen's neck under his fist and kill Alma Beers

"Dad, please listen to me! Everything would be ok!" Bobby lied trying to calm his father.

"I don't have to listen to anythin'! Bobby ya' don't understand me now! Six years! For six years I lived feelin' less than shit! During those six years I live in a hell! I thought Ennis was dead and I died with him!" he yelled at Bobby as he stood up in front of him, breathing fast.

"I understand Dad but..." Bobby tried to say, but then Jack just looked at him and added, "Ya' don't have to tell me ya' understand anythin' because ya' don't! Ya' don't know how hard it gets to see that the one you love is lying on bed because he thought ya're dead and when ya' try to see him he believe ya're a ghost! No Bobby ya' don't know how it feels to live a life ye' never wanted! All I wanted was Ennis but what I got was Brokeback! I lived for six years on a memory, in Brokeback! And now ye' tell me that yer mother and her mother..." pointing at Alma Jr. "Destroyed the only happiness I had! Fuck no Bobby! No I'm not gonna stay here without doing anything, without saying to Ennis that I ain't a ghost, that I'm real!" his lips were shivering as his tears went across his face when he felt a warm body hugging him. The smell was familiar, but slightly different; it was Alma Jr.

"Listen, I really don't know what you went through, but ya' must know that if ya're here is because ya' got a second chance! I know it is hard for ya' but ya' must think that my daddy still loves you and that he thinks about you every second! I knew it when I saw yer shirts as one skin on his closet!" Junior said to him as he tried to cry on her shoulder, but no tears where shed.

"What shirts? Ya' mean that he has one of my shirts?" he asked anxiously. "Yes, he told me yer mom gave it to him when he went to yer house after ya' died. He found them in yer closet, he told me ya' both used them on Brokeback and that the blood was the result of a fight ye had!" she answered as she watched Jack's tearful eyes_. "He has them! He kept them to remember us! He still loves me! He always did" _he thought as a smile was drawn on his face.

"He went to my Dad's house?" he asked. "Yes, after he found out that you died and talked with yer daddy. He went the next year to visit yer mom!" Junior said. She looked down when she mentioned his mother. Jack put his hat on his heart and looked to Ennis' room, as his eyes unable to shed more tears tried to at least see his face.

"How am I gonna tell Ennis this?" he asked as Bobby and Lureen watched each other with no clue of what to say.

"We don't know dad! But one thing for sure, we must wait until he's ok!" Bobby answered.

"How long that would be?" he asked, still looking to the window.

"They said about a week!" Junior answered.

"I can't wait that long! Where shall I go?" Jack asked. "Dad I"ll call Laverne about the dinner next week! I'll tell her to postpone it for two weeks! I'll tell her that I have some stuff to do here! And we'll rent a room in the next motel from here!" he said, Jack was amazed at how their to kids were so supportive to them, even now that he said he hadn't wanted this life, which implied that he never wanted to have a family. But both of them were trying to help the men to be together, they only wanted their happiness. Jack felt ashamed that he didn't want a kid, but he had one who loved him more than anything and he thought that was unfair to the boy.

"Bobby, I'm sorry! I would've never wanted another kid rather than ya'!" he cried as he gave a big hug to Bobby who smiled and hugged him back. "Me neither, I don't want another dad I'm fine with ya' Daddy, dreamer or not!" he answered.

"We'll wait until my daddy is released from the hospital and once that happens we'll tell him the truth" Junior supplied as she watched a cab arriving and Kurt got out of it.

"I came as fast I could! Ennis and Francine are with Jenny, she said she would take care of them. How is Ennis?" Kurt asked to Jr.

"He's fine Kurt! He is ok now!" she answered as she hugged him roughly.

"It's ok Alma, who are these people?" Kurt asked when he saw Bobby and Jack looking at him.

"Well, Kurt ya' better sit down! It is a long story but this man here is Jack Twist! Daddy's Jack!" she said looking and pointing at Jack.

"What? He was not dead?" Kurt asked.

"I guess we should start all over again…" Bobby sighed as Alma retold the story to Kurt three times, until he was able to process the information.

_

* * *

_

And Ennis stayed for two weeks in the hospital because they wanted him to recover completely. When he was released, he was so happy to be able to use his jeans and his hat again.

"This fuckin' bat s'killin' me. I felt naked and the nurses were keepin' me down!" he said, embarrassed, as Junior was laughing with Kurt.

"Well that would mean that ya're well equipped there!" Kurt chuckled unable to contain the laugh, seeing Ennis embarrassed was worth seeing also, he was totally red as they were going to the car.

"Well, where are we goin' now?" he asked, he didn't have any idea of where he was going to go, either to Riverton with them or back to Texas, since Randall gave him 4 weeks of vacation. The dinner was postponed to the next month because Randall's daughter and her boyfriend had some family issues.

" Alma, if I tell you something, ya' wouldn't think yer daddy is crazy would ya'?" he asked, looking at Alma while he was scratching his hair. She said no and smiled at him gently. He took a deep breath and told them about what happened in the grave yard and what he saw there, and the dream. She held his hand and sat next to him in the car. She hugged him and rubbed his back and Ennis was crying. It was as though the gates of his pain were open and he was unable to cry. "Cry, Ennis Del Mar let all those pains inside you go!" Junior said "Why did he have to die? Junior ya' don't know how hard it gets fer' me, mebbe would be better if I die too!" he said while crying.

Junior looked straight to his eyes and cleaned his tears, she was looking angry because of his comment, "And ya' think that would fix it all! Dying, that is so intelligent of you Daddy. 'Mebbe if I die!' Damn Daddy, ya' always try to look for the easiest way!" she said. "Ya're a mess, ya' need to get all these feelings out of ya,'" Junior said while she put her father's head on her shoulder, looking at Kurt who had one eyebrow raised.

"Ya' think so?" Ennis said calming himself down, he was feeling strange. He had the feeling that his life was going in a new direction. He didn't know it, but the destiny was returning to its original flow and some things would come back to him. A smile was drawn in his face, something that was hard to see in him, but it was beautiful to see.

"Where did ya' said Brokeback was?" Alma Jr. asked her dad, who just look at her surprised. "Why'ya wanna know?" he asked, curious.

"Well, it is the best place fer ya' now! Ya' need to go to the place where you was happy with him! And I'm sure that out there, ya'll find the peace and forgiveness ya' need!" she said, looking at him with a comforting smile. Ennis swore that he heard Kurt chuckling.

"Junior, I don't think it is a good idea!" Ennis answered, looking out the window. "I can't go to Brokeback again! It was the only place where we shared a good life! Junior I can't go there it won't be right! I don't want to hurt my memories and go there and face the truth; Brokeback was just a beautiful dream for me and Jack!" he added.

"Well Daddy I'm sorry but ya're gonna go! Ya' need to go there! Trust me once ya're there it will be clearer! Yer heart needs to open and release all yer feelings and that would be the best place because it was where everything began!" Junior said. She sounded so convincing that Ennis was not really sure what to do. They argued for 20 minutes until he gave up, since Junior managed herself (he didn't know how) to bring his horses to Wyoming and they were in their trailer behind Kurt's car.

"Gesh' ya're right! Jack deserves that from me!" he said, looking down as Kurt, who was driving, just asked, "So where's Brokeback?"

"Near Signal…." he said, and he gave them the directions to Brokeback Mountain. Kurt drove all the way to Signal and once they arrived, Ennis felt anger inside of him; he knew that K.E. was living there and he was the one that killed his Jack.

_"If I was here myself, K.E., ya'll be dead!" _he thought, but he was now thinking in his ever heartbeat that every mile closer to Brokeback brought back all the memories of Jack and he was so happy but scared because of that.

"Dad, is that Brokeback?" Junior asked as she watched the beautiful hills and mountains, and she indeed knew why they fell in love there. It was the most romantic place she had ever seen in her life.

"Yes it is," he sighed as the joy in his heart grew.

_

* * *

_

Ennis saddled his horse and was walking on the roads to the tent. They were the same as before, the time hadn't touched them at all. They were the same as the had been in 1963 and his eyes , that had tears in them, were looking at all the beauty of it. He even swore he heard a harmonica there, but he knew it wasn't real. He was not doing this for Alma anymore, it was for him now, he needed this trip, he needed to go to Brokeback and see if he was able to face the truth in his heart; Jack was dead indeed.

Junior was behind him on her horse, watching the beauty of the mountain, they rode for 4 hours before arriving at the old camp.

"Can't believe it's still here! Like nothing ever changed!" he said, smiling, but the pain in his heart was big; that camp had opened an old scar in him_. "Jack, I swear," _he whispered, with tearful eyes, as he watched the place where they had shared their first happy moments.

He looked back and noticed Junior was not there anymore, he didn't even remember that she said a word on their way up, he had just looked back once. He was unable to tell where she was now. He thought that maybe she was just looking around. He unpacked his stuff and made up the camp with the food. He noticed that Junior's horse coming to the camp, but Junior was not on it and he found more food there, along with a note: "_Daddy you need to do this by yourself and clear your mind. Remember that life is beautiful and full of surprises! Kurt and I will pick you up in a couple of days! Love Junior" _Ennis just smiled, "Ya're indeed crazy Alma Del Mar Jr.! This was yer plan from the 'gining," he said.

Ennis looked over the camp and sat by the fire. When he heard a harmonica, he looked over at the place twice but he didn't see anything.

"Jesus H. Jack! Swear I heard yer playing that fuckin' harmonica!" he chuckled, " Ennis Del Mar, ya´re 47 years and ya're 'lready insane!" he added, laughing, when he saw a bottle of whiskey in the supplies Alma Jr. had prepared for him. "This is for ya' Jack Fucking Twist," he said, as he sipped some of the whiskey from the bottle. He went to sleep in the tent and he dreamed of all the things that happened there, twenty eight years ago.

He woke up the next morning and looked at those beautiful hills, sighing. "Jack ya' know, I always tried to hide the fact that I really wanted to be with ya' but was to damn scared," he said when he felt a lasso tie his arms. When he tried to run he felt another lasso, but this time it tied his legs, knocking him to the ground.

"What the fuck!" he yelled as he tried to release himself from the lasso, but it was really difficult, as his hands where the tied, too. He felt someone put a cloth sack over his face. He was being dragged, and he tried to fight back. He was placed on a chair, and he heard a female voice saying, "Be careful," she sounded like Junior, but he wasn't sure. He screamed for help, but he knew that where he was, no one was going to hear him. He heard some horses leave, by the noise there were three horses, but he was sure that he was still with someone else. They took the bag from his face, but he was still unable to see because as soon they took the bag off, he was blindfolded.

"Listen bastard! If I knew who ya were, I swear that I would kill you!" he said, trying to release himself, but he was unable; they had tied him very well. He felt the breath of that person, there next to him, breathing fast - so fast. He realized that person was nervous, "So ya're gonna kill me? 'Cause if ya're gonna do it, kill me before I kill you!" he yelled again. That person didn't answer.

"Common fuckin' bastard, kill me!" he yelled back, when he felt a hand on his cheek, caressing him so gently. He got nervous, he had felt that same caress before and it was the same, warm hand and the same smell. Then, he felt the other person breathing in his nose. As he felt the other persons lips on his own, he was being kissed but this was killing him. He knew these lips; he knew who was kissing him, but how this could be? Suddenly, Ennis was crying.

"No please leave me alone! Can't be true! Ya're not him" he yelled at the other person, who was in front of him. Without saying a word, he heard a whispered "Christ, Ennis, how you could be so stubborn and not face the truth?"

_"That voice, it can't be! It is his voice" _he thought, as he realized that he was able to use one of his hands. He felt the other person's lips kissing him again but his time he was able to fight back. He punched the other person in the face and took the bandage from his eyes, trying to see who it was he had just hit.

_

* * *

_

There on the floor, rubbing his face, was Jack Twist. Ennis shook his head, he was looking at a flesh Jack. It was not a ghost, it was the real Jack and he was not scared anymore; he was angry and happy. He saw Jack's hand and saw the ring, there was only one thing to do.

"Ennis…please listen to me…" Jack tried to say, when Ennis pulled him from his coat and was looking at him with angry eyes. Jack was unable to say anything more because suddenly he heard Ennis saying, "Son of a bitch," then Ennisseized him by the shoulders, hugged him mightily, squeezing the breath out of him, then, and easily as the right key turns the lock tumblers, their mouths came together squeezing their noses. Ennis couldn't stop, he kept kissing Jacks lips over and over as Jack, who was unable to breathe, was returning the kisses.

Ennis rooted out his shirt from his own jeans as he was pulling apart Jack's shirt. He threw Jack to the floor and kissed his lips, neck, ears. Jack was moaning in pleasure; he had dreamed for this moment so long and now was happening. Ennis was not asking the question, he was just letting his feelings flow. Their hands were together, with their fingers interlaced, as their lips were together. "Ennis," Jack moaned as Ennis whispered, "Jack" into Jack's ear, Jack hugged him hardly and Ennis threw away their boots with his feet, undoing his belt and throwing Jack's belt away. Jack threw Ennis to the floor and he was on him, caressing his face and kissing him hard.

"Missed you lots," Ennis said. Jack kissed him while he took off Ennis' pants and then pulled off his own pant. They were there, naked, kissing; their bodies in that same place, where they were twenty eight years ago. Ennis rubbed Jack's erected cock as he placed his lips on it, Jack was moaning and crying from the pleasure that he was feeling once again. Ennis opened Jack's legs and with a little of spit and licked him as he entered him. Jack screamed in pleasure. Ennis was moving in and out of jack. Their hips were together as he went to Jack's lips and kissed him.

"Son of a bitch," he said and kept taking Jack up to the end, when the both blew out on a six year climax. Their bodies lying on the floor together, as one soul.

"I always knew ya' were alive Jack, I felt it in here," he said, taking Jack's hand to his heart. Jack smiled, looking at him, he was under the spell of Ennis' eyes and his face, he was not as young as the day he met him, but he was the same man he loved all his life.

"So ya' don't think I'm dead anymore?" he asked, "I realized ya' were alive when ya' kissed me before, only a living Jack can kiss me like that! That's why I kissed ya' to feel if ya' were real!" Ennis said. Jack looked at Ennis' chest, saw the necklace and smiled. "Why're ya' smilin', rodeo?" Ennis asked as he hugged Jack and pulled him to his naked body.

"Because I thought ya didn't have that on yer neck" he said as he held the ring. "Well ya' gave me this right? I thought it was yer spirit that gave it to me!" he chuckled as he kissed Jack's lips.

"Yes ya're alive!" Ennis smiled, touched every piece of Jack's body to verify he was not a dream.

"Did ya' remember that ring, where it came from?" Jack asked curious "Nope!" Ennis answered almost instantly.

"Remember when we was on Sierra Madres and we were goin' on one of our trips? I remember ya' saying you was goin' to buy Junior a ring for her fifteenth birthday, ya' saved $200.00 for it. I went with ya' since ya' was damn bad on that stuff. The one ya' liked was $350.00 and ya' refused to accept a loan from me, bought one for $200.00. I, of course, told the lady to change it for the $350.00 and gave her the rest of the money. When I found ya' was looking at the ring I have now. Liked it lot', ya' said it was like the one yer dad used to have and it was yer' size! So we went out on our trip and I returned. I went and bought the ring and told her to do another just like it fer' me! But I was to damn scared to give ya' that, because I didn't want ya' to say it was one of my twisted ideas!" Jack said, Ennis' mouth was open, no words to say.

"Jack, why did ya' fake yer death?" Ennis asked, looking at Jack angrily. "I didn't fake my death, Ennis!" he answered quickly, as he tried to stand up because Ennis had, and was facing his back to him.

"Then 'xplain that postcard! That fuckin' call Jack! Jesus I suffered fer six years! Ya' were dead and ya' were alive! Where were you? Were ya' in Mexico Jack? Ya' were in Mexico, right!" he yelled on, without looking at Jack.

"Ya' played with me! Faked dead and make me cry fer ya! Ya' didn't care that I loved ya! Yes Jack! I love ya'! And I can't deny it! I love you from the depths of my heart, but ya' didn't care a shit and faked your death! Then, you appeared on my family grave yard, on tomb with my name!" he said, as he moved back and pushed Jack to a tree.

"Damn ya' Rodeo I would kill ya', ya' know? If I didn't know that I would be in pain when ya'll were dead! Ya' made me crazy of ya', every night, I thought that I was alone because ya' were not in my side but ya' care a shit" he said as he was trying to not strangulate Jack.

"Ennis! I …didn't fake this! Alma and Lureen…." He was trying to speak, but Ennis' hands on his neck, making it impossible to do so. When Ennis heard Alma and Lureen, he released Jack, who was trying to recover his breath.

"What'ya just said! Alma and Lureen did this?" He said, angry. He squeezed his fist hit the floor.

"Yes! Alma and Lureen planned this. They made us believe each of us were dead!" he said, as he got nearer to Ennis, who was crying.

"Believe we were dead! Ya' mean, you thought I was dead?" he asked. "Yes Ennis, Lureen gave me a newspaper telling me ya' were killed because of a horse kick to the face!" he said, crying as he hugged Ennis.

"I called Alma, and she told me they had buried you in your family graveyard! And I went, but I got beat by a band of men, who left me in a coma for six months," Jack cried. "Lureen told me that ya' died changing a tire! But I thought ya' were reached by a tire iron, then K.E. told me….Fuck Jack my brothers were in this also, the man that beat you was my brother! He confessed that to me a few months ago!" Ennis said as he looked at Jack's blue eyes and saw that the man was telling the truth.

"I love ya' rodeo," Ennis said. He thought that he would have never being capable of telling Jack that, but now he had Jack on his hands and things were as he had always wished. "I love ya' too Ennis and I always wished to say this to ya'!" Jack said, as he kissed Ennis' lips slowly and placed him on the floor. He kissed his body and Ennis interlaced their fingers one more time. Jack kissed Ennis' middle and placed Ennis on his chest. He opened his legs and put his hands on Ennis ribs, placing his friend on Ennis' hip. He went up to his ass and slowly entered him. Ennis gave a moan of pain and pleasure.

"Common Rodeo, do it! Take me!" he said as Jack kissed his back, moved up and down, taking over Ennis' body, feeling him and his moans. He was inside Ennis now and they were as one. Brokeback was witnessing those too sharing their bodies and loving each other. The day went down and even in the night they were together; it was like they were trying to bring back those six years.

"Jack missed ya' lots and I swear now that me won't let ya' go!" Ennis smiled at Jack who just played with Ennis' hair. "Me neither cowboy! Me neither" he said as they kissed again.

"We are one now!" Jack said while Ennis replied, "We was always one but was unable to realize that 'til now!"

Ennis took the necklace from his neck and took the ring off. "Ya' know, I don't like talkin', but I swear that this won't end here! I don't care what the rest of the world thinks, I want to be with ya' forever Jack! There ain't no reins on this!" he said and he gave the ring to Jack. Jack placed the ring on his finger.

"No, Ennis, there are no reins for this! Not even dead can get us apart now!" he answered Ennis. They spent the night, naked on the mountain, heating each other with their own bodies.

The next day it was like it should have always been; Jack woke in Ennis' arms smiling because this was no longer a fishing trip, this was something that was not going to end. Never. He looked at Ennis' face, he was still sleeping but he was smiling. They were together and this time forever.

_"You know it could be like this just like this always!"_ were the words that crossed Jack's mind, "Yes, it will be like this always," Ennis answered, sleeping. "What the heck, did you listen to what I just thought?" Jack said in a low voice, looking at Ennis, who was still sleeping. "We are one Jack, remember that was what you said, or think of that as part of us now!" the sleeping Ennis said, then he opened his eyes "Besides it was a thought your mouth also said," Ennis said, looking at Jack who smiled at him.

"So what's on yer mind rodeo?" Ennis asked.

"Don't know, I just want to see Lureen and Alma's faces when they realize we are together!" he said, while touching Ennis' hair. "Oh that! Well, I think we'll figure that out!" he answered, but then gave an evil smile to Jack "But I was just thinking now, that I need to eat" he said.

Jack was standing up when Ennis grabbed his hand and placed it on his cock, "Not that kind of food dumb ass," he said.

"Ya' shall have mentioned that from the beginning." Jack replied as he went directly to Ennis' lips and kissed him one more time.

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **Well after a lot of waiting I finally granted your wishes they are together and you'll need to see what's going on now! And I'm just telling you that it is not for cardiac people! I enjoy doing this fanfic really and I'm happy you like is as I do!.And I want to welcome my new beta editor since the W84U have to go because she have things that are indeed more important for her! I mean her studies I would for your loss but I'll know that it would be good for you! Good luck on your exams and be the best as you promised and well my new beta editor is **hrhgmsfsoap **one of my favorite's writers and the author of:

**Ask and Thou Shalt Receive **and **I Don't Want to Say Goodbye**

To me is more than a honor to be helped by you!

**A/N: **Hello everyone thanks for those reviews I have to thank **LZfOx1379 **i appreciate that beautiful comment and would take in consideration your ideas! **A Horse Called Hwin, Ethan, Joetheone, EnnisJackDracoslitherin, yitzhak and rajel, PreppieKhmerGal, thequeeneb, onefreetoroam** , as always I love your reviews

**Thequeenneb**, **LZfOx1379 and PreppieKhmerGal **I'm so happy you like the story and your


	26. Fire over the ranch

_

* * *

_

**Fire over the ranch**

_

* * *

_

The days passed, the daylight and night over their bodies; this was not just sex, this was love. Many times Ennis woke up and looked to his side to be sure that he was there. A small smile was drawn on his face; next to him was Jack, with his eyes closed dreaming. "To damn cute," Ennis thought as he hypnotized himself with Jack's innocent gesture to him. Even sleeping, Jack hugged Ennis as though he never wanted to let him from his sights. Ennis hugged him back and put Jack's head on his chest and rubbed his head. Jack was still asleep and he did not know what was crossing Ennis' mind.

Ennis couldn't stop thinking about what happened to them. In his mind, everything was a mess. He didn't understand what exactly caused Alma and Lureen to put in action this horrible plan and keep the men apart from each other. "I was not married with ya' Alma!" Ennis thought, trying to find an answer for it. In his mind, Alma didn't have the right to do that to them, since they were no longer married. He could understand Lureen, because Jack was being unfaithful to her with him, but Alma: she was a mystery to him. Ennis though that since they planned all this mess, they should know now that the men were together again, against their plans, however he needed to find a way to do it. He spent almost two hours thinking on that and in that time he kept Jack under his arms and the more he thought the more he was raged with desire to kill them both.

"Ennis...what are ya' thinkin'? It is almost 4:00 a.m., ye better sleep! Junior and Kurt..." he said, yawning and with his eyes half open, "will pick us up today at 12:00 p.m." he added, rubbing his face with his left hand. "Ennis did'ya listen me? **ENNIS**!" he said in an angry tone. Ennis was looking around the tent but he was in another place; he was not with him in that moment. "Uh rodeo ya're awake! I was just thinking!" he said as he smiled at Jack who looked at him and blinked twice, smiling at Ennis who just kissed his forehead. "I was thinking about us! We have a lot of things to face now! We especially have to face those who did this to us!" Ennis answered as he looked at Jack seriously. "Ennis I know that and I didn't forget it, but I think that it will happen in its own time. Not now. Not here," Jack said, caressing Ennis' cheek. Ennis fell comforted by Jack's caress, it was evident that Jack Fucking Twist **was in love** **with him** and he **loved Jack as well**. Ennis kissed Jack on his lips and they both fell asleep in that tent. It was going to be their last night on Brokeback Mountain and this time, they would leave it together and not on separate roads.

Jack and Ennis woke up again around eight, both of them were smiling. They opened their eyes just at the same time and stared at each other for one hour. No words were needed; they knew what they were saying to each other. Ennis caressed a tear of joy that had dropped from Jack's eyes. Ennis just hugged him hard.

"Six years! Six damn years! Rodeo ya' didn't know how much I wished for this," he told Jack as he hugged him even harder.

"When I realized ya'was dead I almost died! I called Lureen and she told me the story. I went to yer parents house and yer daddy made me feel so bad when he told me ya were going to live with a neighbor up there with them and get a split with Lureen! Then in yer room, I found the shirt I thought lost up here! Ya' took it and kept it! That is when I realized I was a stupid. I spent 20 years pushing you out because I was afraid of us getting killed! And then ya' died and I realized that I never told ya' I love ya' or let ya' be with me! I fuckin' hurt, Jack. I realized I made a lot of mistakes with ya'! I felt I had killed the Jack I love! Ya' never knew but before I left in my truck after our last meeting, I saw yer face! Ya' were frustrated and I realized that I was the reason. That's why I send ya' the postcard to ……to….be sure If ya' wanted to be with me again! I was so damn afraid ya'd respond and tell me ya' wouldn't come back! Jack, I know it's stupid but I tried to protect us! Protect you and me from the rest of the world! I wasn't ready to realize I love a man either! When I thought ya' were dead I realized that I love ya'! That I love Jack Twist, the man, Jack Twist, my soul mate!" Ennis said through tears. He was telling Jack what he always wished to say and had retained himself from saying.

Jack was just looking at Ennis as he opened himself up, telling him all the feelings Jack knew were there. But since Ennis never told him his real feelings, he had always managed to understand him, he always knew about this, but he just wanted to hear it from Ennis. He felt he needed it. He just placed his hand on Ennis' face and gently pressed his lips against his. He kissed those lips with so much tenderness and love that he even tried to not cry of doing this. Ennis was crying already and he needed to be strong. Even he knew Ennis was dying, but he was already in that same place before, years ago. He knew he loved Ennis right after that night on Brokeback when Ennis came back and they had their first kiss. To Jack, there was nothing better than Ennis, it was true he had affairs with other men, but none of them could compare to what he felt for Ennis. They were just lust and one time sex, except for Randall, but Ennis was constant; Ennis was his doom and his happiness. One moment with him was more than enough to let him pass the rest of the day. And they were now, after almost twenty six years, fulfilling the dream he always had – to be with Ennis for the rest of his live.

"En... guess ya' know how much I wish for this!" Jack said as he stared at Ennis brown eyes. 'Beautiful,' he thought. He could loose himself in Ennis' eyes for hours before and now he would have that for the rest of his life.

"I do Jack," Ennis said, looking at Jack's blue eyes. He had the same feeling about Jack's eyes also. For the first time in his life, Ennis was not scared or worried about what other persons thought. 'People be damned,' he thought. Now for him what was more important was Jack and his feeling of necessity to be with him. Jack was all he needed and he always knew this, but the fact he was a coward was what almost destroyed his happiness.

"So Ennis, after this where will we go?" Jack asked. He realized that they never talked about that; they had spent almost two weeks up there and they never thought about where would they live or go.

"Dunno Jack! But as long ya're with me that's ok!" Ennis said, smiling at Jack and he suddenly bit his lips raised, his eyebrows, trying to think where to go. "I gesh that we can go to Texas! I'm renting a house there. It's pretty comfortable: two rooms…" Ennis said, describing the house. Jack just rolled his eyes and said to Ennis "We don't need two rooms, Ennis! Besides I don't want to go to Texas! I don't want to see Lureen, at least not now!"

"What'ya just say? Not now? Jack, that bitch destroyed our lives!" Ennis said in an angry tone, restraining himself from starting a fight.

"I know, but we aren't ready!" he answered Ennis as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Ready? Rodeo, I don't understand that last statement ya' made!" Ennis answered, looking at Jack. He didn't understand what was meant by that comment. Jack just sighed and looked to the sky, trying to find the correct words to explain everything to Ennis.

"Listen Ennis, we have to think of how to approach both of them! I mean Alma and Lureen. We need an explanation of why they lied to us instead of confronting us! We need to be clear minded to do that! And I know ya' Ennis, ya' are the kind who would head up to my …I mean her house and kill her without explanation!" he managed to say, but it was hard since he didn't want to sound rude to Ennis.

"But that is what they deserve! Rodeo, ya' know what they did to us right? So why are ya' gonna ask me to not kill them?" Ennis replied angrily and he turned around, showing Jack his back; all Jack could do was sigh. Jack looked at him and with his fingers counted from one to five, it was when Ennis turned back.

"Ya're to good to them! We should kill them and then bury their bodies on their yards! They destroyed our lives! I was nothin' without ya', Jack, I was nothing! And now ya' tell me that I have to think of how to approach them!" Ennis yelled at Jack – it wasn't something he wanted to do, but anger was taking him over. Even though he knew Jack was right, he wanted to kill Alma, Lureen and K.E. (someone he didn't even want to mention) for destroying his happiness. Jack just gave Ennis a hug and rubbed his back.

"Ennis if I say something ya' promise not to kill me?" Jack asked, looking at Ennis who raised his eyebrow and nodded. "Well. I thank them!" as soon he said that, he watched the expression on Ennis' face change completely. He opened his mouth when Jack kept talking: "If it wasn't for them, none of us would have being strong enough to make the decision we just made!" he said to Ennis. He closed his eyes, expecting to be hit by Ennis. But he just received a kiss, something he didn't even think could be a possibility.

"Damn you Jack! How come ya' always find a good part in everything?" Ennis questioned as he watched the sky, "But I guess ya're right, I would have never made the decision to be honest and tell ya' how I felt!" Ennis smiled and looked into Jack's eyes. "Damn Rodeo, how come yer eyes make me want to kiss you until ya' can't breath?" he chuckled.

"Well what I can say? I'm too damn cute!" Jack replied and they both laughed and kissed one more time.

_

* * *

_

Junior, Kurt and Bobby were in a restaurant eating and talking about their parents. They hadn't got any news about them since they left them on Brokeback. Bobby was a bit scared, mostly because he didn't know how Ennis would react to this situation and every time he asked, Junior always answered, "I don't know, my daddy is not the same as before." So Bobby was really worried about his dad. He was not ready to be an orphan.

"Well, it is almost 11:00 a.m. We better go and pick them up," Kurt said, putting the money on the bar as Junior picked up her purse and Bobby finished his coffee. They went out of the restaurant and to Kurt's car. They drove all the way to Brokeback and waited, but 12:00 p.m. passed and no one appeared. They looked at each other, worried, then it was 1:00 p.m. and still no sign of them.

"Oh Lord yer dad killed my dad!" said Bobby, so scared that he was unable to think clearly.

"What'ya talkin' about? My Daddy would never kill yer daddy!" Junior replied angrily. It was then that Kurt raised his hand and pointed in front of them. Bobby and Junior turned back and saw two men on their horses coming down the hill of the mountain. One of them was singing 'Water Walking Jesus'. Bobby sighed, he knew that it was his daddy and that he was alive. They still needed at least 10 minutes to finish coming down.

Junior and Kurt were amazed to see Ennis' face; he was full of life, he was happy, he was complete. Junior ran towards her father as soon as he was able to be reached. She was so exited to see her father like this and not the way he was as she had grown up. Ennis was smiling as he looked at them and Jack, well there is no expression to say what he was feeling at that moment. Ennis saw his daughter running towards him and he quickly jumped off of the horse and gave her a big hug as both of them cried; Ennis more so than Junior.

"Thank you Junior! Ya' gave me back my life!" Ennis cried, as he hugged her really hard. Junior, who was crying, buried her face in her father's arms.

"Daddy ya' don't have any reason to thank me! I didn't do anything! I just tried to give you back the happiness you deserved," Junior cried as they both looked at each other and smiled. Ennis mumbled, "Thank you darling." Junior cleaned his tears and gave him another warm hug.

"Dad, ya' deserve to be happy! Leave the past behind and look at the future - your future," Junior said. The words hit Ennis like a shot straight to his heart. He knew what she meant by this and to whom she was referring. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Junior, who raised an eyebrow too. Even though neither of them was saying a word, they were already talking with their eyes.

"Oh Jesus!" Kurt said, when he saw that scene. He'd already seen it before, Junior and Ennis were cut from the same cloth and they could talk without saying word.

"What is happening to them?" Bobby asked as he watched that scene, Jack walked directly to his son and gave him a hug, "Bobby it worked! Ennis and I are going to be ... What are you watching?" He asked and looked back. He got it at once.

"Last time I saw this was when Ennis' sister committed suicide! Ennis wouldn't cry for her and Junior looked at him; they both broke into tears! I know it sounds weird, but they can talk without words!" Kurt said as they kept watching them.

"I know Ennis and I can do that too," Jack said.

"Well it is all clear daddy?" Junior asked, smiling. Ennis nodded, only Jack noticed how Ennis crossed his fingers as he was looking at his daughter.

"Yes it is Junior," Ennis answered and he looked to Jack, who just raised his eyebrow like he was telling Ennis that he saw what he did. Ennis walked over to shake Kurt's hand, who gave him a hug back. "It is good to see you happy Ennis," Kurt said. Ennis looked at Jack and saw a younger version of Jack, who was smiling at him.

"Oh I know ya'! I ran away from you on the graveyard!" Ennis said laughing.

"Yes sir, I am …" Bobby was going to introduce himself when Ennis interrupted him "Ya' are Bobby! The same as yer father, like two drops of water." Bobby smiled and looked down, ashamed.

"Sir I'm sorry that I scared ya' in the graveyard," Bobby said.

"No worries son! It's ok, let's just say I was a little surprised! Not often do ya' find out that the person ya' lo……love is alive," Ennis said. Jack noticed that he had some troubles saying 'love'. He thought he wasn't going to say it, but he did and he was happy - that was a big step for Ennis.

"Yes sir!" Bobby smiled when Ennis looked seriously at him and said, "Please, call me Ennis, I guess that we should call each other by our names! We'll be seein' a lot of each other now; we can even say that we are related! Ya' already know what I feel for yer dad and I'm not ashamed, now, so please call me Ennis." Bobby laughed as Jack just opened his mouth; this Ennis was a lot different from the one he knew. "Ok then sir…I mean Ennis," Bobby said as Ennis gave him a big hug.

"Well, we all know each other!" Junior said, smiling, proud of her father's new attitude. Ennis went to Jack's side and both the men helped Kurt to put their things in Jack's car.

"So, where will you be goin'?" Kurt asked Ennis and Jack, who just chuckled as they look each other.

"Ya' know that is the one million dollar question!" Ennis said, rubbing his face.

"Yeah! We talked a lot about that! But we decided that in the end we should go to my daddy's place, after all it is mine now!" Jack said, as he held Ennis' hand and smiled at him.

"So we are goin' to Lightning Flats," said Bobby, smiling. When he saw Ennis and Jack faces he realized they were surprised.

"Bobby..." Jack started saying. "Ya' don't need to say it! Ya' were not thinkin' of takin' me there, right?" Bobby said, hoping for them to say no.

"Actually no, yer daddy and I didn't think of taking ya' with us!" Ennis said in a serious tone.

"What? Bu...but dad! Where am I supposed to stay?" Bobby asked.

"Bobby I guess ya' will return to Childress! Yer mamma will already be worried about ya,'" Jack said and Ennis mumbled something, but he didn't hear them.

"Sure enough!" said Bobby and entered to his car, angry.

"Emmm...Bobby," Jack said to his son.

"What?" he responded in an angry tone, Jack sighed and took a deep breath. "Ya' know, we'll be goin' in this car, I guess ya' can return to Childress on airplane, can't ya'?"

"This is my car! Ya' gave it to me! Ya' dump me from yer trip and now ya' take my car! Ain't fair dad! Ain't fair!" Bobby said as he stepped out of the car.

"Bobby please listen..." Jack tried to talk. "Don't worry dad, I'm fine. I was expectin' this, I'm just jealous, that is all! I've been with ya' and now I have to get used to Ennis," said Bobby, looking at the sky. "I'll go by airplane to Childress, Kurt can take me to the airport. After all, I have credit card; I can pay for my own ticket," he said as he got into Kurt's car.

Kurt looked at Alma and chuckled; he knew she was jealous also, but she was not going to show them that since she wanted them to be happy now.

Kurt entered his car and looked at Bobby, he was still in bad mood, so Kurt looked at him and talked to him.

"Bobby, right? Listen, yer Dad needs to be with Ennis. Ya' know that they have a lot to talk about. I know ya're jealous, we all are! But we need to let them be! Besides, ot would be a couple of days and ya' need to go back home before yer' momma suspects something."

Bobby looked at Ennis and saw his eyes full of happiness and love for his father, then looked at his father and saw his old daddy - the one he remembered full of life and happiness.

"Well, ya're right! I'm bein' selfish! They need to be together; after all, I have that damn dinner I have to assist with in a couple of weeks!" said Bobby.

Junior went to Jack, gave him a hug and smiled at him, "Please take care of my daddy," she said. He responded, "I'll take care of him as I would my own life!"

She entered the car and sat next to Kurt. She looked out the opposite side of the window and started crying; she didn't want to leave her father, but she was sure that he would be better and most of all, he would be happy and she needed to let him be happy with Jack.

Ennis and Jack watched as their son and daughter left in the car. Ennis looked down and then he felt Jack's hand on his arm and he looked at him, smiling.

"Time to go cowboy! We need to go home!" Jack said, as he looked at him and smiled.

"Just one thing before going!" Ennis said with an evil smile and he gave a big kiss to Jack.

"Whoa Ennis! Someone could see us kissing," Jack said, surprised.

"So who cares! We are grown enough to defend ourselves," Ennis said, Jack smiled and kissed him back. They both entered to the car and set out on their way to Lightning Flats.

_

* * *

_

Ennis and Jack arrived at the old house and as soon Ennis set his foot down, he looked at it, its the paint tarnished, and he sighed. Indeed, this was Jack's house. He always knew that Jack was lazy when it came to doing some work…well most of the job.

"Ya´told me ya' had been here for two months? And you didn't try to paint this?" said Ennis, looking the place over.

"Hey! I was grieving and it was yer fault! Ya' were dead, remember?" Jack chuckled, as he looked at Ennis, who was looking at him seriously.

"Ok, ok! I was not in the mood fer' paintin' it!" Jack admitted, rolling his eyes.

"Well I'm here! So we'll be painting it together. What color would ya' like?" Ennis said, smiling and looking at his new project. This was his house and his home.

"What color would I like? Well Ennis this white: I never liked it! What do'ya think about pink?" he said, smiling but Ennis was not smiling. He was serious and cold as a rock.

"Ya're kiddin' right?" Ennis said, poking Jack in the chest.

"No I'm no kiddin', I'm serious. I like the house in pink and…. STOP POKIN' ME ENNIS!" Jack yelled, but Ennis kept poking him and Jack was getting upset, "I'm warning ya'!" he said, but Ennis kept poking him; this time with his two hands. Jack just yelled and jumped onto Ennis so fast that Ennis was unable to protect himself, suddenly Ennis was on the ground and Jack, on top of him.

"I told ya' stop pokin' me, but ya' don't listen! And ya' knew I was kiddin', I want the house blue, not pink! But now what I'm gonna do with ya'? I have to think of a good punishment for ya'! I can't kiss you until ya' can't breath, or fuck you until ya' can't walk or I've drained ya' completely," said Jack as he was rubbing his chin with his left hand and Ennis was smiling at Jack with an evil smile.

"What is so funny? I'm bein' serious here!" Jack said, but Ennis kept laughing. Suddenly Jack found himself trapped by Ennis' hands and was unable to move.

"Hey it ain't fair! Ya' fooled me! I want a recount!" Jack said, trying to release himself, but he knew well that Ennis was stronger than him.

"Well, Rodeo, ya' were thinkin' on how to punish me? I guess I'll punish ya' then. All the power of Ennis' law will fall onto you right now!" Ennis said and in a quick move he was the one on top and Jack was on the bottom, with a naughty smile.

"Well: Ennis law? So that is what you call it now? Mmm…well I thought it was called li'l Ennis!" Jack chuckled as he used his hands to grab and touch Ennis' hips.

"I'm warnin' ya', rodeo! Ya' are awakening something ya' can't control. There's no one here to save you!" Ennis said, looking at Jack.

"Great, I don't need help! I just need ya'!" Jack answered and then suddenly both mouths were together, kissing. Jack was rubbing Ennis body as Ennis was getting both of them naked with his left hand and with the right hand was caressing Jack's face. They ended up naked and doing it at the entrance of the ranch, in the middle of the day. People could have passed and seen them, but they didn't care. It was their damn house and no one could tell them what to do, it was their property….Well Jack's property.

When they finished they stood up naked, their clothes in their hands and unpacked their stuff and entered the house without dressing again. Ennis and Jack walked through the house and Jack was showing him the entire house telling him all his kids' stories and the fun he had there when he was a kid.

"Ya' sure were a spoiled kid!" Ennis said, when he heard the story of how he painted a horse on the kitchen table and how his mother said it was a piece of art and then how red his ass was when his father discovered it.

"Well what I can say? I guess that I was just teasing my dad" Jack answered, when he looked at Ennis and watched the man in front of him, with defined abs, hard muscles and big feet. 'Damn! He is a Greek God!' he thought. He was hypnotized by Ennis' perfect body. To Jack, there was no other man that was as handsome as Ennis.

"Ya' know Rodeo, I always wished to walk naked in my house. I mean, I never did and it feels damn good, the breeze down there," Ennis said, smiling when he realized Jack was not answering, he was looking at him, lost in his own thoughts. Ennis looked at Jack and tried to talk but Jack was not reacting. All of a sudden, he just pushed Jack into the kitchen's wall and kissed him.

"Well, I think that I'll eat some before the big meal," Ennis said, while Jack was moaning because of the way Ennis was kissing his neck.

"Ennis …..I love you!" Jack said Ennis stopped kissing him. Jack thought that he said something wrong and that he had scared Ennis. Ennis was serious and looked at him with a real cold look, suddenly he caressed him and smiled, "I love you too, Jack fuckin' Twist," he said. Jack rolled his eyes and smiled, for a second he was scared and thought that Ennis was going back to the old times. He kissed him again and they both fell to the floor, by the end of that, the kitchen was full of the smell of semen and sex. They both dressed and decided to clean the kitchen and prepare their food. Jack prepared roasted chicken; more roasted than chicken, since he was really bad cooking and Maria was the one that always cooked at their house.

Ennis set the table with no difficulty, he had done that many times when he was married to Alma, so there was no problem. He took some beers from the fridge and placed them on the table. By the time Jack served the food and they were enjoying Jack's awful cooking, Ennis tried to eat the food, but he was having problem swallowing it. The chicken tasted like coal. Jack, on the other hand, thought his food was delicious because Ennis was not complaining about it.

"Thank you Ennis! This is my first time cooking roasted chicken!" he said, smiling, he was really happy that Ennis was enjoying his meal.

"Well Jack it really tastes b….different! I really like it and as a prize I'll cook for ya' next time!" he said, hoping to sound convincing. He preferred his food rather than eating Jack's chicken again.

"Is there a problem with my food Ennis? Why ya' wanna cook? I thought ya' liked this!" Jack whined, looking at his plate.

"Jack I haven't said that it is just that…. ok yes, Jack, yer cooking sucks! I can cook better than ya'!" Ennis said and Jack was red with anger at that time, tried to say a word but he knew that Ennis was right. He started laughing and Ennis was curious and surprised at that attitude.

"Ya're right, still can't cook worth a shit! But I did my best, I have to admit, I guess it is better for ya' to cook. Ennis I prefer you doin' it, at least we won't starve if ya' cook!" Jack said. They finished their meal and cleaned up everything. It was almost bed time when Ennis wondered where he was going to sleep.

"Well where else? Ya'll sleep with me, on my bed, well my new bed! We'll be sleeping in what used to be my parents' room!" Jack said, smiling at Ennis who was not sure if that was a good idea. But well he wanted to be with Jack and he didn't care if it was going to be oo the floor in his parents' room, he just wanted Jack Twist.

"Oh Jack I forgot to tell you this! I sleep naked!" Ennis said in a naughty voice.

"Better for me, better for me!" Jack answered and they both went to sleep.

_

* * *

_

Bobby returned to Childress with no idea of how to threaten Lureen Twist, his mother. She was the one that caused Ennis and Jack despair but she was in her right, Jack was her husband and was cheating on her, so she did what she thought was right, but he also thought that if she knew this from a long time ago she should have ended her marriage instead of throwing his father into that deep sadness like she did. He was not thinking clearly, she was his mother and after all she deserved respect from him and no matter what, he loved her as well. His cab arrived home and he saw his mother at the door, waiting for him. She went fast and gave him a big hug, he got scared: this was not common for his mother.

"Oh Bobby, I missed you! My li'l boy! How was yer dad?" she asked him; he noticed tears in her eyes.

"He is ok mom, he's still in Lightning Flats" He answered as Lureen sighed and gave him a big smile.

"And you guys didn't go to any other place?" she asked, curious.

"No mom, we stay there as I told ya' before. He'll come here in two weeks for the dinner at Laverne's place!" He said lying in his first comment and hoping his dad and Ennis would not do something stupid and both come to Laverne's dinner.

"That is perfect, the business hasn't bein' same since yer daddy went there, I hope he comes back soon so we can make good money like before!" Lureen said happily and she saw an angry look on Bobby's face.

"That is all that is important tor you? Fuckin' money! I thought ya were worried about my dad but no! ya're worried about yer stupid business!" he yelled at her, ran to his room and slammed the door behind his back.

Bobby was angry, he had thought his mother was worried about his father but she was worried about the business. It was true, since Jack left, the Newsome business wasn't the same, Bobby looked at a picture of the three of them smiling. Colorado's Grand Canyon, a trip they took back on the 1979, when he was 12, he thought they were a happy family there but he was not aware that after they came back his father went to "Fish" with Ennis. He now knew why he liked to fish with Ennis. He threw the picture to floor and the glass shattered into pieces.

"Joven Bobby ¿Esta usted bien?" "Young Bobby are you ok?" asked Maria, his Mexican maid, knocking on the door. She opened it and saw the picture on the floor and immediately started picking up the mess.

"Maria ya' don't have to do this!" Bobby said to her trying to stop her, "I caused this, I can clean it!" he added.

"Bobby, don't come with those kinds of statements! I know you are upset with your mother! I know you too well!" she said. She finished cleaning the mess, Bobby smiled; Maria had always meant a lot to him: like his second mother.

"I forgot! I called your school and I told them that you were on a trip and they send me these papers for you to read and do! That Laverne girl brought them!" Maria said leaving the room.

Bobby looked at his desk and he opened his eyes wide; he had at least 30 tons of papers and a lot of books to read, it was his fault, he'd missed three weeks of classes from college and he knew that he was not going to sleep now. He went to pickup his phone and made a phone call.

"Hello, who is this?" the voice said.

"Howdy Mrs. Malone, this is Robert Twist!" he said to the woman.

"Bobby! Howdy! How sweet of ya' to call! I've been wonderin' where you were! Yer daddy is ok, right? Because, remember the dinner is in two weeks!" she said, really excited. Bobby heard a noise on the phone he knew it was Laverne, he heard how she took the phone from her mother's hand.

"Bobby, my dear, how are you doing? Ya' received my notes? I left them on yer room!"

"Yes, I got them, no problem. I'll study, thanks to you. I really appreciate the help I got from you!" he said on the phone to her. They spoke for an hour, and afterwards, they both went back to studying and working on their assignments; more for Bobby.

In the next weeks in Childress, Bobby spent 18 hours studying and other 6 on college he was not sleeping but it was ok for him, he was hoping to have some rest on the weekend and was expecting to have that dinner at Laverne's place. There was only one week left until the party. What he didn't know was that the dinner was going to be the beginning of the end.

_

* * *

_

In the next week, Ennis and Jack worked hard to put the house in shape. It was no longer white it was blue, navy blue: a color both liked and Jack really liked the process of painting, because on multiple occasions, he threw the paint over Ennis' clothes, who in his rage, fucked him in the same place. They were enjoying that strange honeymoon that they were having. Ennis was the one cooking until Jack went to the store and bought a cooking book. The lady in the store asked him if it was true that he was staying at his ranch with a friend but he smiled and said to her, 'he is more than that to me,' and left.

When Jack came home, he told Ennis about that question that he got at the store, he thought Ennis was going to get scared, but he just laughed and said, "Damn this town is small we've only been here one week and they know about us! I guess that we will have to stop havin' outdoor sex then?"

Even though Jack liked Lightning Flat, he felt that it was not safe for them live there, especially after the incident that happened three years ago, in which they killed a young couple of students who were found nailing each other. Jack thought that he would probably sell the ranch and get something out of Wyoming. He thought in Denver and in Topeka, but he thought that it was a good idea to discuss it with Ennis, before doing so. He was going to discuss that with Ennis when he approached Jack and looked at him seriously.

"Jack there's something I wanted to ask and I want you to tell me the truth," Ennis said, Jack didn't like that tone of voice so he took a deep breath and answered the question.

"Sure, cowboy I'll be honest with ya,'" he said.

"Ok, Jack, when I came here and talked with yer parents, yer daddy told me that ya' were planning to move out here with that neighbor of yours! Who was he?" Ennis said and he noted how Jack got pale and gulped noticeably.

Jack looked down and then at the ceiling, took a deep breath and tried to say something but the words were not coming as he wanted, he never thought Ennis was going to ask about this.

"That neighbor was the foreman's wife right? Ya' weren't honest with me that time! I don't wanna fight, I just want to know!" Ennis added but Jack was not answering, so Ennis gave him a hug and kissed him gentle.

"I guess that ya' were goin' to find it out soon, I'm not happy of what I did. In fact, I'm ashamed. I should never have done that Ennis! Why ya' wanna know? Why no,w when we are so damn happy?" Jack cried, but he knew that Ennis needed to know this, so he mumbled 'Randall Malone' in a very low voice and Ennis said "Who?" he mumbled the name a little bit louder but Ennis was unable to hear it.

"It was Randall Malone," he said and closed his eyes. Ennis stepped back, scratched his hair and didn't say a word for two minutes.

"Randall Malone, the owner of the Blue Hills Ranch?" Ennis said, surprised, and Jack nodded.

"Well that explain lot of things," he said.

"What'ya sayin'? You know Randall?" Jack asked, looking at Ennis. He was neither upset nor disturbed, he was surprised.

"Of course I know him! He is my boss! I am his foreman he pays me $1,500.00 per month to run his ranch!" he said smiling

"So ya' ran the ranch for him and ya' didn't want to have a sweet life with me!" Jack said, angry. Ennis didn't understand why, but he got angry also.

"Wait a minute, rodeo! Ya're tellin' me this: ya're the one that screwed my boss? Oh no, Jack, stop this shit! Besides, I'm living with you, right? So what is the fuckin' deal here? Or are ya' tryin' to change this so you can be the victim?" he said in a really upset tone as he poked Jack who just twisted his mouth in anger.

"Listen Jack, I think that it is time for ya' and me to leave the past behind us. Let's look to the future, that is why I asked. I don't want to fight, I just wanted to know who he was so if I see him next to you, I could kick his ass to the floor!" he said, showing his fist to Jack and smiling. Jack laughed and rolled his eyes, maybe Ennis was changing, but in his insides were the same, he was still the Ennis he had always loved. Jack told Ennis that his son Bobby was dating Laverne Malone.

"Are ya kiddin'? Did'ya know that I was helpin' them to organize a party they were doin' for her boyfriend's family? So that was you and Lureen!" he laughed "This world is so small! Seems to be we were meant to reunite in this way or with the party!" he added.

"Speaking of the dinner, Ennis, I think I won't be goin'! I don't want to see Lureen!" Jack said.

"Of course ya're goin'! I mean we both are goin' and there's no point of discussion here!" Ennis said to Jack and he started rubbing his cock and kissing his neck.

"Are ya' bribing me, Ennis? If I say yes, we're gonna fuck?" Jack said, in his excitement.

"No rodeo, I'm just horny," Ennis said as he unbuttoned his shirt and pulled his pants off, while Jack was doing the same.

_

* * *

_

Laverne and her mother worked a lot that week to organize the dinner, the guest, the menu, the music, they even planned to show a little rodeo for enjoyment of the Twists, since they knew that Jack used to be a rodeo cowboy, they did their best to have everything on time. Their menu was Roasted Steak, ribs, sweet corn, rice and beans and chili. And the whole ranch was decorated with flowers that Laverne selected especially for the occasion. Everything was perfect: Randall in his best suit, Lashawn in a dress, with a big hat with a red bow on it and Laverne was in a red dress with high heels - her hair, natural, something about which her mother complained.

At 2:00pm, Bobby arrived with his mother on hand. Bobby was dressed in his regular white shirt, his black Levi's and his usual leather boots, his mother was in a white dress, too with her blonde her tied in a bow. Bobby looked at that fancy decoration and sighed, he was thinking twice about this "dating Laverne" thing, if she did this, then he was not going to consider this longer. Her mother, on the other hand, loved that horrible decoration: found it exquisite and beautiful.

"Lureen Twist! How are ya' doin'? It's been years since I've seen ya!" said Laverne as she kissed Lureen's cheek. 'Drunk,' she thought as she kissed her back and gave her a fake smile.

"Thanks LaShawn! So sweet of ya'! I haven't see you in years, ya' look great" Lureen said smiling, ' Bitch,' she though. Those two women hated each other and lived in a constant war of envy and for both it was really horrible to have their kids dating.

"Look at ya' Bobby! Ya' look like yer father and it is better than being like that old, fat grand dad of yours!" LaShawn said smiling, but the comment erased Lureen's smile.

"Laverne! That is beautiful! I'm so happy that ya' are as gorgeous as yer mom, but I'm more happy that ya' don't have that tongue yer mom had," Lureen said as LaShawn looked at her, quite upset.

"Thanks! Why don't we go into the house?" Bobby and Laverne said as they saw that little battle of their mothers. "I hope this won't be happening during the whole dinner," Bobby whispered to Laverne, who just nodded.

"Bobby, look at ya'! Ya're as handsome as yer father! Give me a hug!" Randall said and he gave a big hug to Bobby. He rubbed his ass; Bobby just opened his eyes, didn't said anything. He thought, or tried to think, that it was an accident and that was not the purpose of the hug.

"So, Lureen, where is Jack?" LaShawn asked as she gave Lureen a glass of whiskey.

"Oh, Jackie, well he is at his folks place, ya' know he is fixin' it that so we can go there on vacations," Lureen lied. Bobby just coughed and took a deep breath, he was hoping for something not to happen.

"I've been at my dad's old house. It's a pretty old ranch, and it needs lot of help! So he is there, fixin' it," Bobby said

"Oh! I bet that Ennis would be able to help him! He is our foreman and look how good our ranch is! Randall and I are really happy with his work!" LaShawn said, Lureen dropped her glass and it shattered on the floor.

"Ennis? Ennis who?" Lureen asked with her hands shaking, 'Please let him be a Jones or a Lopez but not a Del Mar,' she thought.

" Ennis Del Mar!" said a new voice in the house. It was Jack, who was entering the house with Ennis by his side. They both were smiling and were looking at Lureen, who was pale and started breathing fast, shaking.

"Lureen? Honey, how ya're?" Jack said with an evil smile, Bobby had never saw that look on his father's eyes and he even saw that Ennis was looking at her the same way, but Lureen's eyes were full of fear.

"J…J…Jack h…h..how are ya'? I'm fine!" she managed to answer; she was horrified, she thought she was going to cry, but she was already crying for her life.

"Can you believe that I went to the graveyard to visit my old friend's tomb and he was there alive? Lureen, it was so weird! I thought that Ennis was dead but ya' see, he is alive!" Jack said and everyone noticed his sarcastic tone of voice.

"You two know each other?" Randall asked Ennis, surprised.

"Oh yes Randall! We know very well, happens that Jack and I…." Ennis was saying when Lureen interrupted him. "They are fishin' buddies! That is what they are!" she said trying to avoid them saying the truth about their relationship.

Laverne and LaShawn were looking at the scene with no idea of what happened, but they were enjoying the show.

"Not really Lureen! Ya' see Randall, Ennis and I are together!" Jack said, smiling. Lureen screamed and grabbed her hair.

"Together?" LaShawn asked.

"Yes Mrs. Malone **together**! Jack and I are in love!" Ennis said, looking at Lureen and Randall. Lureen screamed again and started crying, Randall squeezed his fist. 'Jack Twist,' he said.

"In…in…love?" Laverne asked. Her mother and her were really impacted to hear that; they never thought that. Bobby just looked at that scene without saying a word, he was not going to be on anyone's side, he just didn't want the dinner to be the place where this was going to be shown. But it was obvious that for his dad and Ennis, this couldn't wait any longer.

"Yes in love! Ya' see Laverne, I love Ennis. I always did since I met him in 1963!" Jack said, looking at Lureen, who kept crying.

"So Jack ya' are…." LaShawn tried to talk, but Ennis interrupted her.

"Queer, faggot, homo…yes I guess we are, but we don't care. We just love each other and we are not goin' to let **anyone** destroy this!" Ennis said.

"Shut up! Ya' nasty beast! Ya' don't know what ya're saying!" Lureen said, trying to breathe and hold back her tears. "Ya' are nasty beast! Ya' two won't be together!" she added.

"And who gave ya', K.E. and Alma the right to decide that? Ya' know Lureen, ya' had no right to do what ya' did!" Jack yelled; he was no longer calm.

"We better get out here," said Randall, taking LaShawn by the arm. He didn't want them to see or listen, in case they mentioned his affair with Jack.

"Why? I want to see!" LaShawn said, as she was being pulled out of the room, by Randall, who was holding her arm.

"Bobby I think we should go too" Laverne said, and they both left Ennis, Jack and Lureen in the room.

"Tell me Lureen! Who gave ya' that right!" Jack yelled at Lureen, who was crying and on her knees.

"I WAS YER WIFE! I WAS NOT GOIN' TO BE FOOLED BY YA' JACK! YA FOOLED WITH ME! THERE WERE NO FISHIN' AT ALL, YA' JUST WERE FUCKIN' THIS MAN!" Lureen yelled at Jack, who was looking at her.

Ennis didn't say anything, he was just watching the scene. Lureen knew he was enjoying this, seeing her destroyed.

"That was not the reason Lureen! Ya' didn't want me to leave because ya' knew that if I left ya', the business would come down!" Jack yelled back.

"Ya' know I was the fuckin' reason the business was ok! And ya' know that our marriage was failing already because ya' started getting colder and colder!" he added.

"BUT YA MARRIED ME KNOWIN' YA DIDN'T LOVE ME! YA' NEVER LOVED ME, JACK! NEVER!" she yelled at him.

"And that gave you the right to do that! I can put ya' in jail, ya' know? I certainly can! Yer little plan almost killed me and I can say ya' planned this and ya' will spend the rest of yer days in jail!" Jack yelled.

"DO IT! YA' JUST WANT AN EXCUSE TO FUCK THAT QUEER!" she yelled, pointing at Ennis.

"Now it is my turn to talk!" Ennis said as he went and grabbed her by the shoulders; she tried to hit him but he just placed her on a chair.

"If I'm a queer or not is not yer fuckin' problem! I know we did bad, but ya' didn't have the right to do that!" Ennis said angrily, Jack thought he was going to hit Lureen when he grabbed her, but he realized that Ennis was not the kind of man that would hit a woman.

"I didn't want to do that! It was Alma's idea, she came to me in 1979 and …" Lureen said desperate trying to save her ass from the situation. "If someone has to go to jail, she is the one that should have to go! She and yer brother! They planned this, yer sister was not happy with this and tried to stop us but yer brother threatened her," she added. In Ennis' mind, it was all clear that his sister had killed herself, unable to handle the pain, she left a note with just, 'I'm sorry,' on it.

"Don't try to get out of this, Lureen! Ya'll pay for this, I can guarantee you that!" Jack said, looking at her.

"It was not my fault Jack! I love ya'! I did what every woman would do to keep her man!" she tried to defend herself.

"Try to defend…Try to defend? Ya' mean that the fact that I was almost killed, ya' weren't defending me! That is so good Lureen, I'll ask ya' to defend me next time I want to get **killed**!" Jack said "I want the divorce and I want no excuse of this and ya'll give me what I deserve: the half of this fuckin' business I made with ya' and there's no excuse there. If ya' don't do that, I'll put yer little ass into jail!" he yelled at her.

"Jack, I won't let ya' be with him! I'd prefer to die!" Lureen yelled at him.

"Ya' want that? I can put you into jail and let you die there! But this is my last word! Divorce or jail!" he yelled.

"And ya' know what this man over here is the love of my life and I don't care if ya' think I'm queer or not!" he said and he grabbed Ennis and kissed him in front her. She was unable to contain her cry, "Let's get out o' here," Jack said. Ennis and he left the house, went back to their car and left her on the floor crying. She was destroyed and ashamed; soon all Childress would know that her husband had cheated on her with a man. She grabbed her purse and ran to her house, to her car. She had to let Alma know what was happening, that there was fire over the ranch and that they were together. Their love was a force of nature that they were unable to stop.

_

* * *

_

**Next Chapter: The red car in front her house **

_

* * *

_

A/N: I hope you like this sorry for the delay but I was really busy with college I was on finals and well my work was not helping me either so I tried to do it best but I didn't work well now I promise to finish the next chapter as by next week promise! I have to work hard on that one but well guys the moment some of you waited I hope you enjoyed that.

Thanks for those reviews! **A Horse Called Hwin, Ethan, Joetheone, EnnisJackDracoslitherin, yitzhak and rajel, PreppieKhmerGal, onefreetoroam** , as always I love your reviews

**Solana1** thanks for your review and I'll be really happy to help you with your story!


	27. The red car in front her house

_

* * *

_

**The red car in front her house **

_

* * *

_

"And ya' know what this man over there is the love of my life and I don't care if ya' think I'm queer or not!" he said and he grabbed Ennis and kissed him in front off a speechless Lureen. "Let's get out o' here" Jack said. Ennis and him left the house, went back to their car and left Lureen on the floor crying, she was destroyed and ashamed, soon all Childress would know that her husband cheated on her…with another man. She grabbed her purse, ran to her car, to her house. She had to let Alma know what was happening, that there was fire over the ranch and that they were together, their love was a force of nature that was unstoppable.

Ennis was driving, Jack seating next to him. They drove for almost two hours. Jack was happy and really proud of Ennis because he admitted his feelings in front of all of them, but Ennis was quiet and looking at the road, and if anyone could see him they would think he was horrified. He was sweating cold and he was really pale, unable to believe what he just did, telling his boss that he was in love with a man and that they were lovers. He admitted to the world that he was a queer.

They were on the main road when Ennis stepped his feet on the break and he hit the rudder "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Ennis said while he hit the rudder.

"En..What ya're doin'? What happened?" Jack asked worried at Ennis's attitude.

"What've we done Jack? What we did?" he said burying his face on his hands, Jack placed his left hand on Ennis's arm and tried to talk but he could not find the right words.

"Well, Me thinks we confronted Lureen?" he was grinning a little but was not really sure if that was what he should have done.

"Cut it out Jack! This is no game! Ya shouldn't be smilin'!" Ennis answered angrily and looking at Jack.

"What? Ennis! What fuck is going on with you? It was yer idea! Ya' convinced me to go there! I thought ya' wanted to do that!" Jack said raising his voice to Ennis.

"I know! But Jack I didn't think that it would happened I gesh' I thought ya' would convinced me to not do it!" Ennis said rubbing his nape with his hands.

"I'm not sure if it was a good idea! Now Randall, Lashawn and Laverne know 'bout us!" He added.

"Wait a minute! That is the fuckin' problem! Ennis Del Mar is scared because his boss knows he screws with me!" he said yelling.

"That is not the problem Jack! The problem is that they can tell other people and they will tell other people!" Ennis said moving his arms around.

"That is the problem? Ya're scared that other people know this? Fuck! Ennis what happened with what ya' told me in Brokeback? What ya' told me at our place?" Jack said he notices a little grin on Ennis face when he made a reference his folks' house as 'their place' but Jack was still upset, he felt that Ennis was once again backing out and he was not willing to go back to being "fishin' buddies" again. He wanted Ennis all to himself and he was not going to have him just for a couple of high altitude fucks once a twice a year. He wanted a 24/7 Ennis so this was not open for discussion in his mind.

"Jack! Please listen…I know what I said but … I'm scared!" Ennis said "Don't wanna get us killed! Doin' this in a wrong place can get us…" Jack interrupted him.

"Get us killed? Ennis please don't start with this bullshit again I'm tired of this 'I don't want you to be dead' speech! We can defend ourselves… besides we are no longer in 1967! Christ, Ennis we are in 1990, things are different now! People fight for their rights! We deserve our happiness we're not doin' anything wrong! We just love each other and that is what we should care about!" Jack said looking at Ennis, but looked at the road when he said 'we just love each other' he just added "Damn you Ennis!"

Ennis was looking at Jack, he knew he'd hurt him, but what could he do now? It was not his fault, he was just scared, he knew he loved Jack but it was just that, because he loved him he didn't want to loose him, could not stand to loose him again. And telling his boss about their relationship frightened him, they could tell the whole world about them and they could hunt…That's all he could think about…but then looking at Jack his blue eyes that were fighting tears, he thought that maybe all of what they have done so far was maybe worth it, he didn't want to loose Jack again. He grabbed Jack's left hand and laced their fingers together. He looked at Jack and smiled, but Jack just looked away.

"Jack?" he said in a low voice, trying to sound regretful.

"What?" Jack answered taking his hand from Ennis.

"I'm sorry!" Ennis mumbled trying to fight for the words to come out from his mouth but they were not getting out easily.

"What'?" Jack asked knowing that he heard Ennis apologizing.

"I'm sorry Jack! I think that I let my fears control me but I can't stand having to spend a minute without ya' and if I have to kill the whole world for that I'll do it" Ennis said looking at Jack who at that point left the car, Ennis followed him out.

"Ennis what ya' want from me? Ya're expectin' me to be a saint and forgive ya' every time ya' get scared and hurt my feelings? Fuck! It ain't fair Ennis! How come ya' have to be the one that is always scared? Ya' don't think I'm scared too? I am Ennis! But I just don't let me drive by them! I want you and I don't care what everybody else thinks!" Jack said while he leaned on the car's door.

"Jack I know but…" Ennis said and he leaned next to Jack looking at the sky, Jack took from his coat a cigarette and lighted it up and started smoking.

"Ya' know friend, I'm wonderin' when ya're goin' to realize that my feelin' for ya' is stronger than any other fear?" Jack said looking at Ennis who looked at him.

"I gesh' that I already know that Jack" Ennis replied trying to get closer to Jack.

"Weird way of showin' Ennis….weird way!" Jack replied during this whole mess he never thought about the possible problems they would face. As long as Ennis was with him he was ok and he thought that Ennis had realized it too, but Ennis was still afraid.

"Jack I swear that I'm sorry! I told ya' me was not thinkin' sometimes still difficult to me to accept that…" he was trying to say but Jack interrupted him.

"That ya're a queer?" Jack replied in an angry tone.

"That I love ya' rodeo! I don't care being called queer I mean yes I care but if ya're with me I'm able to stand it!" he said as he caressed Jack's cheek, Jack just looked at him and rolled his eyes "Come 'ere" was all he said and he gave Ennis a hug. As he felt Ennis' warm body next to him, he started thinking about all the things Ennis' had gone through since he was a kid and his dad showing him Earl's dead body, the day they saw themselves on that graveyard. He understood that it was not easy for Ennis to let this happen so easy, because how would he have done if he had been raised thinking that this was wrong? How could you think you are right when everybody else thinks you are nasty? How could this be good if you loose too many things in exchange of this? Jack knew that Ennis loved him but he was always the one that faced the 'Real World' he was the one that got divorced, he was the one that paid child support for almost 20 years, he was the one people used to watch (they looked at Jack too, but he didn't care) and then he always returned to him. So how Jack could be angry with Ennis after all he had.

"Damn you Ennis! Look at what we have now it is real, not an illusion! I'm real, you are real our feelings are real! We don't have Brokeback Mountain anymore because we have us right now" Jack said as he hugged Ennis.

"Whatcha're sayin'?" Ennis asked unable to look Jack and ashamed of himself.

"That we are no longer living upon Brokeback illusions! This is no longer a one shot thing! And 'this thing' as used to call have a name and it is Love! Brokeback is our illusion our paradise all what we did there was because we were under Brokeback's spell! When we faced the real world we both doubted it was going to continue...well ya' did me was sure of what me was feelin' for ya' and now what we have here is this feelings we share and the live we want to live!" Jack said to Ennis barely containing his tears. Ennis looked at him, all what Jack felt was true; he thought he was the only one that felt that but Jack felt it too. He seized Jack's face and placed his lips onto Jack's lips and kissed him slowly.

"What's that for?" Jack asked

"For bein' here with me" Ennis answered and he gave Jack another kiss.

"Beside I don't need excuses to kiss y'a" He added and he saw a grin in Jack and that comfort him.

"Well Ennis it is good we stopped here...Because, we have to pick yer stuff at yer house!" Jack said.

"Oh ya're right! I still have my things in the house I rent!" Ennis said

"Well let's go there ya're gonna pack because we're going to Lightning Flat!" Jack added.

"Sir Jack sir!" Ennis said trying to make a joke, but Jack just rolled his eyes.

"Ennis ...no more military jokes!" Jack said "Now let's go to yer house! We haven't ...ya know " with an evil smile " there...yet" he added.

_

* * *

_

Lureen hurried to get to her house, she had to call Alma and tell her everything, she was frantic. She didn't understand how Ennis and Jack got together and what they were going to do. She couldn't contain her tears, she was going to lose everything, including half of her money and properties, but it was that or jail as Jack said they committed a crime and they could go to jail. She was also worried about her image and how the Newsome name would face a scandal! Her husband left her for another man and he claims she tried to kill them. Lureen tried to calm down and avoided being seen anyone.

When she arrived at her house, she could not open the door she was shaking so much, even dropped the keys on the floor four times, she managed to get in, looked for her phone but was unable to find it.

"Maria! Where is the damn phone?" she yelled to her Mexican maid.

"It is next to the television on the living room!" the maid yelled with her normal accent.

Lureen just looked for a bottle of whiskey and started drinking then looked for the phone "Where it is? Where it is?" she told herself twice looking for it. By the time she found it she was already half drunk and half scared, yet she managed to call Alma and when Alma answered the phone it all began…or ended.

_"_ _Alma__! We are in trouble! They found've out! They know it all now! They are together! We are in trouble!"_ she yelled at Alma…Lureen was hysterical.

_ "Hold on, Lureen! What ya're talkin' about? Who knows what?" _ Alma asked, but Lureen was just screeching, and yelling, unable to control herself.

_"Lureen, please, calm down! I don't know what ya're talkin' about!" _ Alma yelled down the phone. Lureen, who managed to stop crying, took a deep breath and said.

"Alma, Jack and Ennis were here! Somehow they found out the truth and came here... It was horrible, Jack, yelling at me…" Lureen was on the verge of tears again, and she stood frozen. She had never expected this to happen.

"But...How...When?" she asked, trying to pull from her mouth a whole sentence, but no words coming.

"How the Hell should I know?" Lureen yelled back. "I just know that all the things we did are now the things that can get us into jail!" she said, scared, and Alma heard that Lureen's phone fall down and she was trying to find the phone, swearing.

"Damn ya', Alma! This was your idea, if I go to jail, ya'll come with me!" Lureen kept saying.

At the other hand of the line, Alma was not paying attention to any of the things Lureen was saying. As clear as if they were in front of her, Alma saw Ennis and Jack sharing one of those disgusting moments, hugging, kissing, and doing it to each other. She squeezed the phone angrily and threw a vase against the wall.

"Noooo! This can't be, the plan was perfect!" she yelled, while throwing anything she could get her hands on against the wall. Her family heard all that noise, rushed to her room and saw her hands covered in blood. Her eyes full of frustration anger and hatred. She was breathing heavily.

"Now, bitch, ya're gonna listen to me; if ya' open that mouth of yours, ya'll not see the next day," she yelled as she hang up the phone to Lureen who was breathing fast and tried to calm herself down.

"She just threatened me! Alma threatened me! She is goin' to kill me!" Lureen cried, walking from left to right until she looked back and saw Bobby, her son, looking at her. He was crying shaking his head 'He hates me' she thought and she was right her son was hating his mother for what she have done to his daddy.

"Why?" Bobby said looking at her. She could see the hate in his eyes...burning her body "Why?" he asked once more, but she didn't answer. "I said Why?" he yelled to her.

"Bobby! Son! Listen, yer momma can explain it's just… listin' to me" Lureen said with teary eyes, her son had never yelled at her and the look in his blue eyes was destroying her soul.

"No mom! No i'm not gonna listen to anything! Ya' did something that can't be named! Even if my dad was yer husband! Ya' had no right to do that! Ya' almost got him killed!" Bobby said in rage, trying to breathe but was almost unable to.

"Bobby, What was I supposed to do? Sit down and let them fool us? I lov'd yer daddy so much and he didn't lov' me…never! I was thinkin' about us when I did that!" She said crying, trying to hug her son.

"Getaway from me! Ya're a monster! Ya're not my mom!" Bobby cried as he pushed his mother away from him.

"Bobby please listen to me! I'm yer mommy and I love ya'! please understand me!" she said and she tried to hug her son once more time but he pushed her away again using so much force that she ended up hitting her head on the edge of the desk next to her.

_

* * *

_

LaShawn was at her house really pale she just witnessed something that she never expected that her foreman; Ennis Del Mar; was in a sentimental relationship with Jack Twist, her daughter's father in law, and that she will witness how they were saying to Lureen she and other person can go to jail. She didn't understood who where the others but this was really entertaining for her.

"This would be the best gossip ever! I'll need to call Hannah and tell here everything! This is just so sweet!" Lashawn said as she was going to pick her phone and call Hannah, Childress's Lady of Gossip.

"Ya're not gonna call no one Lashawn Malone!" her daughter yelled at her as she took the phone from her hands. "This is no gossip ya're gonna spread on town! This dies here and ya'll not tell anyone! This is the family of my boyfriend! Ya' understood it my boyfriend!" she added looking straight to her mother's eyes.

"Randall! Look at his girl she believes with right to give me orders!" Lashawn said to her husband who was looking to the window he was lost on the image of his field but it was not because it was beautiful it was because he felt that his hopes were shattered one more time.

"Jack Twist" he mumbled only to himself, he was angry and exhausted at the same time, on one occasion Jack and him were involved sexually and Jack told him that they would stop being together because he was in love with someone else. So Randall didn't said anything just let him go and have his life and then when he thought that he could have second chance with his new foreman because he felt his "vibe" now it results that he was Jack Twist's Lover and the reason of why Jack broke with him. Randall was angry but there was nothing that he could do.

"Randall! I'm talkin' to ya'!" Lashawn yelled Randall looked at her raised his eyebrow went to the phone and the slammed the phone against the wall destroying it completely.

"Ya'll not call anyone! This dies here!" He said on a serious tone and LaShawn, with her eyes wide open, got scared and stood quiet while Laverne was grinning and hugged her dad.

"Thank you daddy!" she told him.

"I won't tell anyone but know I guess we should hire a new foreman!" LaShawn said and again she was under the eyes of her husband and her daughter and their sights were not that happy.

"Listen to this LaShawn! If Ennis wants to keep workin' here he can do it! I don't give a shit if he is with Jack Twist or not! This place hasn't being this better! So go now to yer room and read some of yer stupid magazines and forget what ya saw, heard! Go it?" Randall said angry to her; LaShawn look at them with her eyes teary and ran to her room and slammed the door she started crying loud and her cry became louder and louder because no one was going to her room to check her out.

"Thanks daddy!" Laverne said as she gave a hug to her father who just smiled at her.

"Don't worry dear I'll make yer mother not to tell a word!" he said smiling and then it was when the Kitchen's phone ranged

"Hello?...Bobby is it ya? Bobby please calm down! ...Oh Lord Bobby! I'll be there on a second wait fer me!" Laverne said as she ran and took her purse jump through the door and entered in her car and went straight to the Twist's ranch.

_

* * *

_

Ennis and Jack drove for about 45 minutes before arriving to a white bungalow with a stable and a red fence, Jack liked the place it was a really big house for Ennis and he noticed that it have the privacy Ennis always liked. As they arrived there he noticed that there was a grin on Ennis face and he had no idea of why and he didn't thought in asking either. Ennis was first to get down from he car he looked everywhere to see if his house was in shape.

"Rentin' it fer $150.00 per month!" He said smiling as he opened the door "It was a mess when I got it! But I put it in shape!" He added, Jack just sighted when he heard that he thought in all those times he asked Ennis to help him to put in shape his folks place, but later cut that idea from his head since Ennis was with him now.

Ennis showed him his house which was pretty big since he didn't had too many furniture Jack was amazed for that since he thought that Ennis was earning good money with Randall he could at least bought some furniture for his place.

"Ennis why ya' don't have enough furniture?" he was rubbing his head and in a loud voice to make Ennis come since he was on the bedroom.

"Becaus' mebbe i didn't need them! I mean what was the point? Me only lived here and i wasn't most of the time here! So it was not necessary! And when ya' got nothin', ya need nothin'" Ennis said with a suitcase on his hand Jack gave two winks before saying a word he understood the last statement and went straight to Ennis and gave him a hug from the bag he closed his eyes and kiss Ennis's left ear.

"Ya' have me now! Ya' are better now!" he said as he felt Ennis warmth and his particular odor that he always loved. Ennis grabbed Jack's arm and sighted "Ya're right i'm with ya'...I'm with ya!" Ennis said

Jack went to the bed room and saw three suitcases on the bed he went to Ennis drawers and took his underwear out and put them one by one on the case not without smelling them, something he learned from Ennis, who always used to do that, and then it was the turn of the socks, then his Levi's and all done. The only thing he was missing was Ennis shirts but when he looked the closet he almost fainted there they were their shirts as one skin Ennis' shirt was covering his and next to them a Brokeback postcard Jack couldn't contain his tears and went took the shirts looking at the blood stained on it he was really shocked he knew Ennis have them but he was not expecting to find them.

"Took them from yer room" Ennis said, he was watching Jack for while now and didn't say a word.

"I know that yer daughter told me" Jack answered still holding the shirts.

"Wanted somethin' to remember ya'! I didn't wanted to let ya' go but, didn't say a shit! Was crazy so after the fight when you took your shirt off took it and put it on my stuff and bring it with me! I had it since then! I remember all the times I hold them and smell trying to remember ya'!" Jack said as he hugged the shirts.

"When I found them I did the same!" Ennis said as he walked towards Jack and he gave him a hug then he caressed his chin and kissed him gently.

"Jack, I love ya'! Just want to tell ya' this! There are no reins on this one and i'm not gonna let ya' go out of my sights!" Ennis Said as he gave Jack a very romantic kiss.

Jack gently placed the shirts on the desk next to him as Ennis kissed him, he managed to unbuttoned Ennis' shirt let it fell in the floor, Ennis unbuckled Jack's belt and opened his shirt he kissed Jack's neck and he squeezed up his body towards Jack's. Their belts and their pants fell into the floor and there was no longer two persons on the room instead of that was only one soul. Every caress, every kiss every movement of their bodies was synchronized and was exploring each other's feelings. Jack moaned when kissed his nipples, Ennis moaned when Jack kissed his middle, as theirs bodies were explored they were falling into a state of ecstasy and love. Their hips were together as one as Jack plunged his nails into Ennis back who moaned in pleasure they were looking to each other they were loving each other. When the sun left the scene and the moon was called upon, Both of them were naked on the floor covered only by a white sheet their bodies sweated and their eyes closed they were exhausted for all their shared love.

Ennis was dreaming on those old days when they both owned the world and when nothing seemed to be wrong those days in which he gave himself to Jack on Brokeback Mountain on that tent his first time sex, his first and only love. He recalled all those moments they shared together there as well their 'Fishing' trips all of them seemed to be one dream for him a dream inside a dream until everything changed he saw Lureen, K.E. and Alma laughing in front of him they all had tire irons and all of them were hitting Jack, he tried to scream but he was unable, he tried to run but he was frozen. When he was able to run the only person left there was Alma and she was laughing and looking at him while she said "Ya' never went fishin' ya' lied to me Ennis ya' and him ...he needed to die" Ennis woke up and verified that Jack was next to him and he was sleeping.

Ennis knew that this dreams would haunt him until he do something and he knew he had to face Alma, besides he need to know the reasons of why she did that to them what caused her to do that evil plan and if they were not married. He needed that answered but he was not sure if he was going to be strong enough to drive to Riverton and confront Alma, she was no daemon (or at least he thought) and she was not going to kill them. She was a human being as him and probably was really hurt after finding her note on the fishing line but that was like almost 12 years before all of this happened. He walked and went to his back yard and looked at the starts and sighted.

"Is there somethin' interestin' up there in heaven?" Jack asked yawning and grinning he used those words before on their first 'fishing' trip.

"No...What is interesting is next to me I was just thinkin' to go to Riverton" he said without looking to Jack he knew that this would be sort of a trouble for them.

"Fer wha?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow knowing the answer already, Ennis pulled a cigarette and lighted up and started smoking he look down to the floor and then to the sky and didn't said a word.

"Common Ennis! I thought we have gone over this already!" Jack said trying to not sound angry.

"I want to see Alma!" he said and looked at Jack who was surprised for that comment. "I want to know why she did this!" he added Jack just sighted and placed his arms on Ennis neck and look at him with a smile.

"Do you think this is what you really want?" He asked

"Yes I do ... but not now we need to think what to say" he said

"Right I just remember you are not good on words! Like we really need them" he said smiling at Ennis

"Shut up and let me kiss you" Ennis replied

_

* * *

_

It was almost 5:00 am when Ennis heard a noise on the front of his house he made quick movement and jumped from his bed leaving a sleeping Jack went to his closet and pull out his shotgun he went to his front door and he opened quickly pointing the shotgun to the strangers on his door.

"Grand Daddy!" two little kids screamed and ran to gave him a big hug to each of his legs Ennis took a deep breathe and sighted as he lowered down his gun.

"Ennis, Francine! What ya're doin' here?" he said as he placed the shotgun on a safe place next to his door.

"Well they kept askin' for his grand father so I thought It was a good idea to bring them here!...Daddy" a female voice he look up and he saw a blonde girl in her mid twenties green eyes, same as her mother, that was smiling to him but at the same time she was trying to not cry but it was late she was crying and he ran towards Ennis and gave him a big hug.

"Jenny!" Ennis said hugging his daughter "What'ya doin' here?" he added.

"Daddy I need to see ya'! Junior and Kurt told us that ya' had an accident that ya're ok now but I couldn't wait any longer on Riverton without knowing how ya' were!" Jenny answered.

Ennis just sighted he almost killed his daughter and grandkids he tried to walk but his two grandkids were hanging on his legs and the were not willing to get down.

"And where are Kurt and Junior?" Ennis asked as he managed to lift with his tow grand kids on one hand each and walk

"Granddaddy I need pens!" said Francine smiling at Ennis "Not now Fran" he answered as Ennis Jr. started poking his twin sister and Ennis gave his grand son a look that Ennis Jr. stopped poking his sister.

"Junior and Kurt ...well dad they are at Denver they are doing to something that had to be with a lawyer I don't know!" Jenny said looking to the sky, Ennis knew what it was Junior told him that they were planning to move to Denver since Kurt got a job offer with pretty good salary and that they were thinking in moving out but they need to talk with the lawyer of the company first.

"I see, it is good to see ya' here Junior! Me was sleepin' when ya' arrived ya' shall have called!" he said placing his Grandkids on the table.

"Daddy, ya' don't have a telephone!" Jenny answered laughing and looking to the house and that there was no furniture "Ya' need more furniture" she added Ennis just looked up and rolled his eyes "What's the matter with everyone and that I don't have furniture! It is my place ya' know! I decide what to have and not to have!" he said rubbing his nape Jenny looked at him surprised but she laughed for the comment.

Ennis Jr. and Francine found a big box and started playing that it was a castle and that Francine was a princess and Ennis a Knight.

"What ya' gave to them?" Ennis said looking at them "They should be sleepin' at this time!" he added.

"Well I gave them some coffee" Jenny mumbled but her father heard her and looked at her serious "I need to stay awake and with them talking I was not sleepin'! Try to fall asleep with those two singing King of the Road or one million li'l Indians!" she said shaking her head but Ennis just laughed.

While Ennis was playing with the kids Jenny started walking through the house like if she was looking for something, which she was, until she reached Ennis' room and she felt a lot of curiosity to look through, even though she knew the whole story of what happened she never had the chance to see who really he was and how he looked like. And as a kid when is doing something that doesn't want to be caught she slowly move her head into the room and saw him that brown hair, pale skin, half naked man sleeping half covered by the sheets. 'He's really handsome! Daddy had better taste than me' she thought she had the feeling that she needed to see him face to face when she felt a hand on her left arm. Jenny felt like a piece of ice touched her body and at the same time she felt an electrical shot as well she gave a big scream and jumped into the room. Jack woke up scared and jumped from the bed leaving his naked body totally visible to Jenny.

"Who ya're?" Jack asked scared and angry covering his noble parts. Jenny was frozen unable to say a word she was blushed and pale she have just received the biggest scare of her life.

"Lady, Who are ya?" Jack asked trying to get the sheets to cover him and Jenny was not saying a word when both of them listened a laugh from the door. It was Ennis that was laughing for both reactions he didn't expected none of them. "Well rodeo she's Jenny, my second daughter, ya' know her! Ya' met her when I got divorced and Jenny this is Jack and well ya' have know more of him than I was expecting" he said laughing really hard.

"What's fuckin' funny? Yer daughter just scared me to dead and ya're just laughing!" Jack said angry already covered by the sheets.

"I gesh' that curiosity killed some cats today!" he grinned "and ya' were oversleeping! I was just goin' to tell her to wait until ya' wake up but she reacted like that" he added still unable to contain his laugher.

"I'm sorry" said Jenny putting her hands on her face to not see anything but she already saw enough "I didn't want this to happen! Ya' scared me daddy!" she said to Ennis who was still laughing.

"Stop Laughing!" Said Jack he was getting angry "Jenny, dear can you go out please I need to get dressed! Ennis ya' think ya can help yer daughter?" he added trying to pull some jeans to get dressed.

"Sure I can rodeo!" Ennis answered and he grabbed Jenny's arm and she followed him to the living room.

"He's handsome! And he loves ya'!" She said without looking to her father.

"Yeah and how ya' figured that out?" Ennis asked.

"The way he looks at ya'! Even angry his eyes are full of love for ya'!" she replied "Daddy did you and him...you know" she added looking to the floor.

"Jenny, if ya're asking what I'm thinking I think is only between us! Not wantin' to be rude but none of yer business!" he said.

"It's ok daddy! It's ok!" she answered looking at him and smiling.

It took exactly about 10 minutes to Jack to get dressed mostly because it was 5:45 am and he was used to know to wake up at 8:00 am so this was too early for him. Once he was ready he came out of the room and without thinking he gave a kiss to Ennis on his mouth then he realized that Jenny, Ennis Jr. and Francine were looking at him.

"Oh hi little folks! I'm ... I'm Jack" he said blushed looking to Ennis who just turned his eyes to other place

Jack was getting frustrated he didn't knew how to explain them his relationship with Ennis he tried to say something but he was unable to.

"Ennis can you help me with this?" Jack asked Ennis who raised his eyebrow and said "Well rodeo ya' get into this alone ya' shall get out by yerself"

Ennis just kept his mouth shut as Jack tried to manage to explain them that saying that they were friends 'special friends' that care about each other and they shared a pretty good friendship. Whether they understood it or not Jack was not willing to say more since Ennis just looked at him, trying to not laugh, Jack was showing an obvious anger since Ennis didn't moved a finger to help him.

"Thanks" Jack said looking to Ennis and went to the kitchen to prepare some coffee. "Fer what? Ya' did a pretty good job with them" Ennis said as he entered to the kitchen "Me was hopin' ya' to talk them since they are now yer family!" he added Jack blinked twice for that last comment 'my family' he thought that word was on his head and he gave a small smile to Ennis.

At 8:00 am for some weird reason the kids fell asleep and Jenny placed them on the second room when she came back she look at her dad and Jack that were in a deep conversation. She entered o the kitchen and they stopped talking.

"Daddy ya're goin' to see mama right?" Jenny asked and she watched that Ennis and Jack open their eyes really big as they were busted from their plan.

"How did'ya knew that?" Ennis asked he was surprised of his daughter's intelligence.

"Feminine Intuition I guess... I don't know the thing is that is why I cam here! I think that I won't try to stop ya' fer me is better for ya' to let her know her plan didn't work I love my mother but this thing was just not fair!" Jenny said Ennis just look at her daughter and noticed how hard she was shaking but he knew that she was trying to adjust to the fact that his dad loved a man and that her mother was able to do this kind of things. She told them that she was going to stay at Ennis' place for a few days since she thought she wanted to sneak around the town and see what was interesting in Texas. To Ennis the idea sounded quite right he didn't wanted neither Jenny nor his grandkids near Alma at least when he confronts her. Meanwhile Jack tried to convince himself that what they were going to do was correct since he didn't wanted to have another scene with Jack like the one he had about a week ago. When it was 11:00 am it was Jack the one that was not sure if this was the correct thing but he entered to the car not before receiving his first hug and kiss from Jenny who whispered to him "Take care of him!" "I will" he answered and entered to his car and waited for Ennis to enter he watched Jenny and Ennis talking, the he gave her a hug and he went to the car.

"Ya're eady for this?" Ennis asked Jack

"No" Jack answered.

"Good! Let's get goin' then" Ennis said holding Jack's hand and they went to road Destination Riverton.

_

* * *

_

Alma, Monroe and their son arrived at the restaurant and went all together to eat their food. When they saw a red truck going on the road, Alma thought she recognized the driver, but it was moving too fast to be sure. They arrived to the restaurant and have the most unpleasant dinner they could ever had everybody was asking her about her daughters and about Ennis. She couldn't take it any longer and told Monroe she was sick and she need to go home and he just paid the bill and they went back to the car but their son told them he was going to one of his friends house to practice for the play he was participating.

"I guess that we'll be goin' home alone!" Monroe said smiling to Alma who just faked a smile to him and entered to the car as they went back home she opened her eyes when she watched a red Chevy in her in front of her house and there were two men smoking on the door.

"E...E...En...Ennis!" Alma Said in front of her house there were Ennis Del Mar, he ex-husband, and Jack Twist waiting for he she started shaking but not for fear it was for anger all those years of rage were coming back to her she had them at her house and they had the shameless to appear in there together.

_'They are here! They are here Alma! It is the end of yer days they'll kill you!" _her internal voice said

" Monroe, please go to visit yer mom! I'll need to talk to Ennis myself" Alma said to Monroe " Alma I can't leave ya' with them!" he answered.

"I want ya' to go there I can handle myself!" she said smiling to him caressing his cheek but Monroe was no dumb and he knew something was hidden so he told her he was going to stay no matter she say no at the end she was forced to agreed. They arrived home and she came down the car and acted as nothing happened and entered through the door she noticed that Jack held Ennis' right arm, who tried to walk toward her but he didn't did it after all, "Coward" she thought _'Yes he is'_ her internal voice said. Monroe followed her and they entered the house and left the door open. Ennis looked at Jack his face was almost red he had never felt so much anger in his life.

"Did she just ignore us?" Ennis asked Jack raising his eyebrow Jack nodded agreeing with Ennis when Alma came out of her house and look at them angry.

"If ya're expectin' me to invite ya' to enter won't happen! I'm waitin' fer ya to enter!" She said and she entered to her house again.

"No Alma, I don't trust ya' any longer! What would guarantee me that ya' don't hav' a gun ther'!" Ennis said pointing at her house.

"Common Ennis! I'm no monster! Just enter please I don't want show outside! I just want a civil conversation!" Alma said smiling trying to not show her anger but it was noticeable.

"Ennis I think she's right!" Jack said Ennis looked at Jack then look at Alma then back to Jack and nodded and both of them entered the house. Last time Ennis was there was on Thanksgiving back on the 70's when Alma told him about his fishing line.

"Please sit down!" Alma Said pointing her sofa Jack and Ennis sat down on the sofa and breathed even though it was a beautiful house they were feeling that weird feeling already.

"So Who's the woman?" Alma said trying to provoke them "I mean Ennis ya' changed me for that thing! I don't see nothin' sexy on him and I can tell he's no better than me there!" she added looking directly to Ennis who just squeezed his fist and he tried to manage his anger.

" Alma, ya' didn't came here to discuss who's better here ya' on him" Ennis said and the anger was visible in the way he was breathing.

"I think that ya' want me to apologize to say I'm sorry Ennis for ruining yer life! And ya' know what ya' won't!" She yelled "Ya' won't because ya' ruined my life! I loved ya' Ennis and ya' changed me for him! Man a Nasty man ya' n' him cause me to threw up!" she added

"Ya' have no right to say that! Not afte' ya' did to us!" Jack said as he raised himself from the chair he didn't expect it but Alma was really quick to slap him. Ennis look at her and he was going to do something but Jack just make him the stop sign and

"Ya' don't have no right! No right to talk to me! Not afte' all this years! Ya' stole him from me! It was mine I got him first and ya' just somehow managed to took him from my sights!" she yelled at Jack she was going to hit him again but Monroe held her from her hips as he was walking backward.

" Alma please calm yerself down ya' can hurt yer heart" Monroe said to her

"The hell with my heart it was destroyed the day I saw those to fags kissing on 1967!" She yelled to Monroe, but Jack was the one affected he looked at Ennis who nodded they look each other with the 'she saw us look' Jack got pale.

"Yes I saw you! Kissing like a men and woman! The same way I used to kiss ya'!" She yelled at Ennis trying to hit him but Monroe tried to hold her trying to calm her but she was not listening.

"_Kill him Alma! There he is he is the reason ya're stuck with this situation! Kill him Alma! Kill him!" _her internal voice yelled, Alma watched him and she squeezed his hands and yelled "I hate you!"

"I heard enough of ya' Alma! Ya' didnpt have the right to do what ya' did to me! If ya' saw me kissing Jack on 1967 why ya' didn't told me!" Ennis yelled at her.

"Because…" she yelled starting to cry.

"Because of what?" Ennis yelled back.

"_Don't you dare to say it Alma! Don't" _Her internal voice said

"Because I love ya'!" she yelled "I thought that mebbe if ya' saw how good woman I was ya' would come back to me! But that never happened!" she said crying.

" Alma…" Ennis said all his pain and anger were now changed by guilty and shame he hurt Alma, he always thought in him and not in Alma Jack looked at him and try to comfort him with his eyes.

"Yes Ennis! So ya' asked me why I did this? Revenge I wanted ya' to feel how I felt before! Empty and lost because of ya' Ennis! It is because of ya' I'm like this!" she yelled and the rage on her eyes was something that Ennis and Jack couldn't forget.

"I had to do it! Ya' were immoral with that disgusting beast!" she said pointing to Jack

"I love Jack! I always did and I won't let ya' insult him!" He yelled without thinking by his anger but what he said was true and Alma eyes were filled of tears and Monroe let Alma go as she felt on the floor.

"Ya' always love him? What about me? Ya' never loved me! I was nothing than a fuck for ya'!" she cried hitting the floor.

_"The shotgun Alma! Go and pick the shotgun!"_ her internal voice yelled at her

"Alma I …." Ennis tried to say but his words were not coming.

"Ennis no…" Said Jack moving his head " Alma I never took Ennis from ya'! He was never yers! And ya' knew it from the beginnin' Ennis wasn't mine either! Ennis didn't knew what love was until we met! And ya' say that you love him like some kind of victim here! When you are not! Ya' planned this from the beginning Don't ya'? make Ennis feel guilty!" Jack said looking at Alma who started laughing in a crazy way.

"How clever ya' re fag! Yes ya're right I don't care a shit now! I wanted to make both of yer life miserable! Because that is what ya' deserve! Ya' dirty pieces of shit! Hell is not even a pain for ya'!" she yelled.

" Alma? What happened to ya' ?" Ennis asked he was sad for Alma that innocent and pretty good girl he met was no longer that she was a bitter, frustrated and disturbed woman.

"What happened? Ya' is what happened! Ya' think that is good the life yer havin' when it isn't ya're are just as crazy as me!" she yelled at him laughing

"I'm stuck here! With this imitation of man that is not even the half of hung as you!" she yelled pointing at Monroe whose eyes were wide open and filled with tears.

" Alma.." Monroe tried to say "shut up ya' don't know how much I hat you Monroe all those days were in me! I felt that was going to threw up! Ya're not a man ya're a mice!" she yelled at Monroe who just looked at Alma trying to not cry.

" Alma shut up! Ya' don't know what ya're sayin'!" Ennis yelled at Alma but she didn't listen.

"I hate ya'! and I hate ya' and all of ya'!" She said as he pointed at them she look at the floor like she was listening to someone, she nodded and say "I, will! I will!" ran in to the desk open a drawer and pulled the shotgun and started laughing.

" Alma pull that fuckin' gun down!" Ennis yelled trying to get near Ennis.

"Ya´re scared Ennis? Scared of me? Ya' better I am crazy ya' know!" she said laughing and pointing Jack.

" Alma!" Ennis said while Alma said "bang, bang!"

" Monroe! Does it have bullets?" Jack yelled at Monroe

"Yes it have! I put them yesterday! Alma put that gun down!" he said but Alma kept laughing and the she look at him and smiled, it was the perfect moment and the pertect time, she pull the trigger and a shot was heard and one of them well in the floor.

"Oh no my carpet!" Alma said.

"Oh fuck Monroe!" Jack yelled as he tried to held Monroe how as spitting blood from his mouth " Alma!" he said as Alma was laughing and then suddenly started crying

" Monroe I'm sorry! She told me to shot! She told me to shot!" she said throwing the shotgun as Ennis grab her from the back.

"I'm sorry Monroe!" she yelled at him who smiled at her "It's ok Alma! I understand" and he closed his eyes, while Jack went to the telephone to call 911

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Thanks for all your reviews **A Horse Called Hwin, Ethan, Joetheone, EnnisJackDracoslitherin, yitzhak and rajel, PreppieKhmerGal, onefreetoroam, w84u, lynn, yavanna, frog123, LZfOx1379, teresamaria, sakiko2 and all my other silent readers **as always I love your reviews

I want to apologize if you found any errors and I would like you to let me know if you found one! I haven't being able to contact my Beta-Editor, since she is busy with school. And someone else helped me but because of my firewall I haven't being able to receive the files! But I didn't want you to think that I forgot or lost interest in the story because it is not true. So I decided to post it like this!


	28. Dreams That come True

_

* * *

_

**The Dreams that can come true **

_

* * *

_

The ambulance arrived in less than ten minutes. The paramedics immediately brought out the First Aid kit, started trying to resuscitate the man who's name they were told was, " Monroe". After they felt he was stable enough for the ambulance, they pulled out the stretcher, loaded him in and sent him to the Riverton Memorial Hospital. He was conscious, claimed it had been an accident the whole way. Everyone in the neighborhood was surprised by what happened. Did Alma shoot Monroe? Or was it really an accident as the couple had claimed?

Since Jack had called 911 and it was a gunshot wound, the case was referred to the police. Sergeant Owens and Captain Goldberg, who were on patrol near Alma's house, answered the call.

"Looks like we got a 10-71 on our hands, you up for it, Lisa?"

Sgt. Owens smiled and nodded. "I'm up for it if yer up for it, probably just an accident anyway, no big deal."

"For a rookie and a woman, you got pretty big balls."

"Thank you sir, I'll take that as a compliment."

When they arrived on the scene, they began taking the necessary notes for the case. Ennis and Jack were told to wait in the living room while Alma was interrogated in the kitchen. Captain Goldberg was more experienced than Sergeant Owens who had recently graduated from the academy and only been on the force for five months. About ten minutes later of Captain Goldberg and Sergeant Owens' arrival the Criminal Science Investigator Allan Gallaway arrived, he was the one dusting for fingerprints to find out if it was indeed Alma who pulled the trigger.

"Please listen to me, it was an accident!" Alma cried to Sergeant Owens. Her tears flowed like streams from her eyes.

"I was talkin' to Ennis 'bout how I wanted to get rid of this gun. I have children, and you always hear those stories 'bout the way kids get into trouble with guns around the house!" It sounded like she was having trouble breathing.

"When I took it out from the drawer, it fell from my hands and...And…I shot Monroe!" Alma's body was racked with sobs and she buried her face in her hands.

"It was an accident, I swear!"

" Alma? Hush now, Alma?" Sgt. Owens tried to soothe the bawling woman, but she had to be firm because she needed to make sure she understood.

"Mrs. Richardson? Ok, we heard your part of the story, now we just need to corroborate it with Ennis' and Mr. Twist's versions."

Sgt. Owens was weary. Even though she'd known Alma for a little while, something inside her, call it her "police instincts", were telling her Alma was lying.

_

* * *

_

While Alma and Sgt. Owens were in the kitchen, Ennis and Jack were sitting the sofa waiting for their turn for the interrogation, but what they were going to say? Should they tell the truth, send Alma to jail? Or should they lie, and keep the woman who had done tomuch damage to them. Did?

"Ennis, What the fuck are we goin' to do?" Jack whispered.

"Don't know. Alma was my wife…shit, I just don't know." Ennis rubbed his chin. He was more troubled than Jack had ever seen him.

"Ennis you're gonna forgive her after all of this?"

Ennis tried to ignore the angry look on Jack's face.

"I know, I know, you're right, but she's still Jenny and Junior's mother" Ennis looked to the floor. He was feeling totally confused—no matter how cruel and judgmental Alma had been with him, she was still his daughters' mother. This was not a simple decision for him: a part of him wanted to tell the truth, tell the police what had really happened, how Alma was guilty. But there was another part that was telling him to lie—he couldn't bare thinking about his daughters having to visit their mother in prison.

"Guess ya have a point there." Jack couldn't blame Ennis; he knew how hard this was for him.

Their conversation was interrupted then when Alma came out the kitchen followed by Sergeant Owens and Captain Goldberg. She went straight to Ennis and fell into his arms, crying.

"Oh Ennis I'm so scared! They don't believe it was an accident, I'm sure!"

She whispered into Ennis' ear, making sure no one else could hear. "Say it was an accident fer yer daughters, please! I regret all the things I did to ya, please don't let me go to jail!"

Alma released Ennis then walked over to Jack. She hesitantly hugged him. "There. He's yers now. I'm sorry I ruined yer life, please don't ruin mine!" Her voice was cool but pleading, barely above a whisper.

"Mrs. Richardson, can you please follow me to the patrol car, we'll go to the station first." Captain Goldberg escorted the teary eyed woman outside. She gave Jack and Ennis one final pleading look before she stepped out the door.

Sgt. Owens turned towards the two men standing in front of her. 'What a shame they're gay,' she thought. 'They're both _so_ cute.'

"Mr. Del Mar, Mr. Twist I need to get your statements. We can do it down at the station, or if you prefer we can do it now, get it over and done with."

The two men looked each other. Ennis nodded and Jack placed his hand on Ennis's knee.

"Ya sure?" Jack asked Ennis and he nodded.

"Ok who's going first?" Sergeant Owens asked

"I'll go first!" Ennis entered the kitchen and gave his version of the events. 20 minutes later Jack entered and did the same.

_

* * *

_

In a Bungalow in Childress, Texas, Jenny Del Mar prepared dinner for Francine and Ennis, her sister's kids. She was worried about everything up in Wyoming. The idea of her father confronting her mother about his relationship with Jack was something she never thought could happen, but it had happened and there was no way it could be erased. She was worried about her dad, but she was also worried about her mom, because no matter what she did, Alma would always be the woman who'd loved and raised her.

"Almost ready." She checked to make sure what she was cooking on the stove wasn't burning.

Jenny was aware of the problem her mother had; she knew Alma suffered from schizophrenia. It was many years ago when she'd first found it out, after Alma miscarriage a baby. Jenny had found her mother talking to the mirror, hugging herself, and chanting "it's his fault, it's his fault". She's told Monroe what she'd seen, and he'd taken Alma to the doctor. They'd gone to therapy every week after that, like clockwork, but she'd never told her father.

She stood, staring at the roasted chicken she'd just taken out and placed on top of the oven.

"I wish I knew why you did this, mama."

She went to the living room to check on Ennis and Francine and found them playing quietly, not causing any trouble. She just raised her eyebrows knowing those two little rascals, as she usually called them, were planning their next adventure. She didn't have a proof of it, though, so she let them play and went back to the kitchen.

"I just hope that you don't do anythin' stupid, Dad." Jenny looked out the window that faced the front drive and saw that the familiar white Chevrolet pull into the drive. She smiled and ran into the living room.

"Ennis, Francine guess who just got home?"

"Mommy and Daddy?" Their voices rang out in unison.

Jenny didn't even have time to answer, before the two young children were out the door to greet their parents. Before Alma Jr. was completely out of the car she was tackled by her two kids—one hanging on her neck laughing, one pulling on her pant leg crying.

"Mommy we missed ya lots!" Alma tried to soothe little Ennis' bawling by rubbing his gold crowned head. Francine jumped from her arms into her fathers so she could stoop down easier.

"Ennis we were only gone for a few days." Her son's tears were infectious, though and soon Alma Jr. was crying as well.

"I missed you too! My little darlin's." She stooped down and wrapped Ennis in her arms.

"Can't breathe mommy!" Ennis said then chuckled and added, "me like it!"

"Did'ya bring us anythin'?" Francine gave her dad an innocent smile.

"Francine, we were there for work! We didn't have time to shop for souvenirs!" Francine's hopeful face immediately turned pouty.

"But…come to think of it, I may just have a little somethin' here for ya…hmmm, let me see…" He fished around in his pockets, came up with nothing and then reached behind his little girls ear and "magically" pulled a piece of candy out of thin air.

"Tada!" He held the sweet out to the smiling girl, who was then frantic with kisses and 'thank you Daddy's.

Jenny walked out to meet her sister after all the mayhem had settled down. "How did it go?"

"Well" Junior paused, "We weren't sure at first…but…he got it! Kurt got the job!" Both Jenny and Alma Jr. started jumping up and down as though they were two teenage girls again.

"Great! So does this mean you'll be moving out then?" Jenny's tone turned suddenly sad.

Junior smiled, squeezed her baby sister's shoulder. "Yeah, but we'll keep in touch! I don't want us to end up like Daddy and Uncle KE, siblings should stick together no matter what."

Jenny wrapped her arms around Alma Jr., trapping her in a big hug and then whispered. "You promise?"

"I promise!" Junior whispered back, then kissed Jenny's cheek.

"So, where's Ennis?" Kurt saw no sign of the weathered cowboy, and was beginning to wonder why he hadn't come out to greet them also.

"Well, um, about that. There's, um, something I need to tell you…Daddy and Jack…went to…" It was so unbelievable she found the words hard to say.

Junior frowned, figuring out what her sister was trying to say, but hoping she was wrong. "Do you mean, they went to go see Mama?"

Jenny nodded, Junior sighed. She sent a silent prayer up to heaven that nothing bad would happen, not realizing the situation that had just gone down.

" Alma, don't worry 'bout them. They're grown men, and God knows your Dad can handle himself. Nothing bad will happen, you'll see."

Kurt smiled and kissed his wife. Both they're kids responded with immediate, 'yucks'.

_

* * *

_

"Dr. Jenkins do ya think she's gonna make it?"

The doctor was looking over some of the patient's vital signs on his clipboard, trying not to let the young blue-eyed man's pleas bother him.

"Well, it depends on the way she does tonight. You know how severe the contusion was. She may stay in this coma for a few days or for the rest of her life."

Dr. Jenkins looked up from his clipboard when he didn't hear a response and saw that tears were making their way down the young man's face.

"Robert, now listen to me. You can't blame yourself for something that wasn't your fault!" Dr. Jenkins put his arm around the boy's shoulder, a poor excuse for comfort, but all he could do.

"But it is my fault! I should've listened to her instead of makin' me deaf to her cryin'" Bobby cried

"Shhh…hush now. There's nothin' you can do about that right now. Your just gonna have to be strong for your mom, now." Dr. Jenkins grabbed the young man by the shoulders and looked him in the eye, made sure he understood him.

"You can either stand here cryin', or you can be strong by her side. It's your choice." He added.

Bobby took a deep breath and looked down. He understood what Dr. Jenkins was saying and the truth hit him hard. The old Robert Twist wouldn't be standing around crying like a girl, feeling bad for himself while his mother laid helpless in her hotel bed. That was the old Robert Twist, though. He was different now, different because he was weighed down and thick with guilt about what had happened. He tried to listen to Dr. Jenkins' words that it was just an accident, that it wasn't his fault, but some how it just didn't make him feel any better.

"Oh my gawd! Bobby I came as fas' as I could!" A pretty young blonde came running in through the doors and into Bobby's arms.

"Laverne? What're ya' doin' here?" He was surprised to see her, but held her to his chest, desperate for some comfort.

"Supportin' you! Why else would I be here? I couldn't just leave ya here alone!"

"But..." Laverne placed her fingers on his lips, shushing him.

"Bobby ya' don't hafta go through this alone. Not as long as I'm here!" Laverne smiled up at him, and Bobby found himself temporarily lost in her green eyes.

"Besides you're just worried I'm upset by what happened at my house." She added coyly.

Bobby nodded. "Kinda. I never realized that my daddy and Ennis would appear at the party." Laverne was silent. She pulled away from Bobby, looked him in the eyes earnestly.

"So you've known about them?" Bobby nodded. She gave him an angry look, but then it evaporated and she smiled.

"Probably didn't think I was goin' to take it that easy, right? Heck, I'm a little surprised myself." She paused and looked down. "But, well, he is yer dad and if I want to be with you mebbe I should accept yer family too." Laverne smiled again and winked at Bobby.

"Now, why haven't I ever seen the beautiful girl ya are, before?" Bobby caressed Laverne's cheek.

"Oh that's easy! I've just never managed to shut myself up!" she chuckled making Bobby chuckle as well.

"Thanks, I needed a laugh" Bobby said and he looked to his mother's bed.

"Don't worry! I got plenty a' good one liners just waitin' ta be told!"

The two of them chuckled again and then looked out the window in the small hospital room. The dry Texas landscape stretched to the horizon, as far as the eye could see, and yet, it still wasn't as beautiful as Wyoming. Though anyone born in the Texas panhandle surely loved the beauty of their native land.

Bobby was nervous as hell. He felt like a kid, sweating and mumbling. He wanted to reach out and grab Laverne's hand but he didn't know how to do it. He knew what he wanted, but wasn't sure about Laverne, though she was certainly friendly enough with him. He thought about how his parents had met; it was Lureen, his mom, that had approached his dad. Jack always told him that if he ever liked a girl he should have the courage to approach to her. Bobby sighed. At that moment history was repeating itself. Laverne was the one that had come to him and now he was afraid of going any further.

He took a deep breath and then interlaced his left hand with Laverne's. She looked up at him, whispered his name. He just smiled. He liked this girl, he wasn't in love with her, but simply "liking her" could be the beginning of something good. For a few brief moments, he forgot he was at the hospital; there was only Bobby and Laverne. His brain stopped working and instincts took over. He gently ran his fingers through her hair and then brought his lips to hers, knowing that was what they'd both wanted for so long.

Bobby was surprised he never thought that he would have the courage for kissing her, however, his other side was ashamed because he thought he'd misinterpreted her feelings. He stepped back and rubbed his face where her hand had left a welt. He'd wanted to kiss her and she'd kissed him back, and now he didn't know what the hell was going on.

"You men need to learn to read between the lines!" She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him softly.

While both of them were kissing, caught up in their own little world, Lureen, who'd been in a coma, opened her eyes. She looked around the large white room, confused by her surroundings, then noticed that she was in bed attached to cables. There was a sharp pain in the back of her head to boot.

"Where am I?" She looked to the kissing couple for an answer.

"Mom?" Bobby pulled away from Laverne in surprise. He realized that it really hadn't been his imagination and took a step towards Lureen's bed.

"Mom, oh my God!" Suddenly all the emptiness he'd been feeling turned to utter joy—his mother had woken from her coma. He ran to her bed and gently grabbed her by the shoulders, not wanting to hurt her. He gave her a smile as tears ran down his face.

"I'm so happy yer awake!" He took her hands in his but, to his shock, Lureen snatched her hands away. Her face was pale and she was looking very scared and nervous. She looked into Bobby's blue eyes and found something familiar in them.

"Do I know ya?" Lureen asked, voice soft.

"Mom, ya don't recognize me? It's Bobby! Yer son!" The idea of his mother not knowing who he was made a sharp pain shoot through his heart.

"My son? I have a son?" She tried to remember but thinking too hard just made her head pound.

"My head hurts." Lureen closed her eyes and let her head fall into her hands.

"Mom! Mom!" He didn't want to lose her again. "You've got a son. I'm yer son Robert J. Twist Newsome and Yer name's Lureen Newsome! You and daddy got a business together, a Farm Equipment business!"

He was trying to give her as much information as he could, forgetting that he'd learned in school that amnesic patients had to remember things by themselves. His mother stared at him blankly.

"Yer daddy?" Lureen whispered the words. It seemed like something was coming back to her but it wasn't a pleasant thought.

_"Yer husband and mine are havin' an affair! They've been seein' each other since 1967. You know all them huntin' and fishin' trips they go on together? Well, no one ever caught any fish or any elk, they only said that to hide the fact they go and have se...se...x, go and do nasty things to each other"_

_"My husband ain't no queer! It can't be! He's with me; we do things together! We..."_

_"Well during these past few years I've been doin' some investigatin'. You know how they're always sendin' each other postcard? And did you also know that when someone dies the post office returns a postcard to the sender with deceased stamped on it if their families don't want the mail? See what I'm getting' at?"_

As those phrases ran through her mind, she felt a deep guilt but she couldn't figure out why.

"Yes Mrs. Twist! Yer husband's name's Jack Twist." When Laverne said his name, Lureen's eyes went wide and her breathing started coming in hitches and tears began to fall stream down her cheeks.

"Jack! Oh Jack, I'm so sorry!" Lureen's chest felt tight with sadness, and she her body was wracked with sobs. She didn't know what she'd done to him, but she knew that she'd caused much pain and suffering.

_

* * *

_

The next week Lureen was subject to a series of different tests that were trying to determine the severity of her amnesia and how long it would take her to get her memory back. Dr. Jenkins, who had a big admiration, Robert Twist was one his best students in his Medicine for Bobby, contacted a specialist named Dr. Gyllenger to check out Lureen's case. After faxing all the analysis papers to his office in New York, Dr. Jenkins called to get his opinion.

"Well due to the trauma she suffered, her amnesia shouldn't be that severe. Besides the analysis shows the injuries are healing quickly thanks to her treatment" Dr. Jenkins listened to his colleague's distant voice.

"I understand that Jake, but I need to know how much time you think she'll need."

"You know as much as I that these things can't be rushed! I can't say for sure of course, but my estimation would be at the most two months" Gyllenger said.

"Thanks Jake. I appreciate your help!"

"Not a Problem Frank. Now I hope you'll excuse me, I'm expected home in thirty mintues."

"Understandable. Talk to you soon I hope."

Both doctors hung up the phone. Dr. Jenkins smiled. It may have not been a definite answer, but it was better than nothing, and now at least Bobby would have some hope about his mother's situation. He left his office and walked towards Lureen's room. He was going to talk to Bobby and inform him that the odds were good his mother would regain her memory soon.

_

* * *

_

"Thanks for stayin' with me Bobby." Lureen's son stayed with her in the hospital all the time—he ate breakfast and supper in the cafeteria but he slept by her side in a chair every night.

"Ya don't hafta thank me for anythin'! You're my momma and I luv ya. I wanna take care of ya'!" Bobby smiled softly down at the woman lying in the hospital bed. All the anger he'd felt when he'd found out what his mother did to his dad was gone. He loved his mother and no matter what she did, she would always be the one that gave birth to him.

"I'm sorry fer what I did to yer Daddy." Tears welled in Lureen's eyes. She could nearly remember something terrible between her and her husband and Ennis and Alma. She remembered what she did but the whole story was still a little fuzzy. The troubled memory never left her alone for very long, though.

"Momma, don't worry. Everthin's all right now. And I can guarantee ya that daddy's forgiven ya already!" Bobby wrapped his mother into a tight bear hug, desperate to comfort her.

"I can remember parts of what happened with yer daddy… and, and…it won't leave me alone." Hot tears streamed down her cheeks. "I feel so bad, the guilt's like a weight on my chest…I can't…Jesus…"

Bobby wiped away his mother's tears and hugged her tighter.

"Momma don't think on it too much. Your jest torturin' yourself thinkin' on the things ya' did when ya were blind with yer hate! Please, just forget about it…"

"I'll try Bobby! I promise I'll try!" She pulled away and Bobby handed her some Kleenex to wipe her face and nose with. He stood and walked over to the window.

Bobby was worried about Lureen. She'd changed a lot since the accident; she'd gotten more emotional and was becoming a warmer person. He wasn't complaining about _that_, but she wasn't the same woman that had raised him, and it troubled him. What worried him the most was that he was starting to like _this_ version better than the old.

Dr. Jenkins entered the room and interrupted Bobby's thoughts.

"Bobby can I talk with you for a second?"

"Sure."

Bobby followed the doctor he'd come to admire outside. Jenkins told him everything Dr. Gyllenger had told him. At first Bobby was blinded with happiness, but then he was worried again, upset that his mother would have to face her memories completely, and that he might lose this new version of his mom. But he loved her no matter what, and he'd be there to support her through the hard times to come.

"Are you ok Bobby?" Dr. Jenkins asked. He was concerned by the expression on Bobby's face.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Bobby paused. "It's just that I was thinkin' on somethin'"

Bobby thought it was a good idea to avoid the truth of the situation; in fact the only people that knew what was really happening were the Malones and his Mexican maid, Maria. But he didn't know if he could trust the man he'd come to think of as his mentor. Bobby knew that Dr. Jenkins' religious beliefs considered homosexuality an abomination and he wasn't sure how religious he was, so he decided to keep his mouth shut and not tell him anything.

"Bobby is there something you ain't telling me?" Dr. Jenkins asked.

"No, I told ya' everythin'! I wish I could tell ya' more but I can't." Bobby lied. He'd started feeling bad about all the people he'd lied to about the true nature of Lureen's accident.

_

* * *

_

While Dr. Jenkins and Bobby were talking, Lureen was looking at a family album Bobby had brought her. Inside she found a lot of pictures that were taken when she used to be a barrel racer. She smiled at all of the faded pictures of the young girl she had once been—she looked fabulous and above all happy (now she hardly knew _how_ she was feeling). There was one picture of her in an expensive looking red riding outfit and a matching red hat standing next to a man in a blue jean shirt and an old black hat—she noticed he had his arm around her. The man in the picture looked almost exactly like Bobby and she suddenly realized that _this_ was Jack, her husband. In the past few days she'd gotten several flash backs, several recurring memories, but Jack hadn't ever had a face.

Now she was starring at him and she began to realize why she'd fallen for him years before. He was extremely handsome and his blue eyes were spellbinding, keeping her from tearing her gaze away. Lureen smiled when she understood that at one time she'd loved this man, and she also knew she'd probably looked at that picture many times before—the na?ve girl playing wife she'd been. This time was different, though, this time she was looking at the picture like a stranger would, and she saw something different about his eyes—some deep sadness well masked with his broad smile, like he was incomplete. She now could see that though she looked happy and in love in the picture, Jack's expression couldn't have been more different. He looked like he was condemning himself to make a life with her.

Suddenly she had a flash back, a sudden regained memory of all the times she'd looked at that picture and shown it to her friends saying, "It's wonderful cuz we look so in love." She felt her chest tighten and tears slid down her cheeks because now she understood that it had all been a lie, they'd never been in love. Lureen flipped the page over and found a picture of herself, Jack, and Bobby when he probably was 7 months. They were smiling like a young couple with a new baby should, but now she saw the dark sadness that lurked just beyond those blue eyes. She turned a few more pages and found a picture of Bobby when he was 9 months. Now Jack's eyes were different, not the same sad wells of blue like they had been before, but genuinely happy, like he'd found what he was missing. Then she found another picture of him looking at a postcard.

_"Honey what're ya lookin' at? Did ya get somethin' in the mail?"_ She walked into the living room, Bobby (still a toddler) hanging from her hip.

_"Yeah, got a postcard from Ennis. Confirmin' will be huntin' this September"_ he answered.

_"So soon? You just went fishin' a month ago! And now you're tellin' me that in three months you'll be headin' off again?" _She set Bobby down, who immediately started crying.

_"Well," _Jack paused, scratched his head. _"Huntin' season starts in September! I can't miss an opportunity to get me a Big Elk!" _Jack smiled.

Lureen frowned, picked Bobby up again, to ease his tears. _"As long as you promise that you'll take me n' Bobby on a trip sometime." _

_"It's a deal."_

With that memory, came the memory of what she'd planned with Alma, and her silent tears turned to sobs. Her guilt was eating her alive, and she couldn't take it.

"Mrs. Twist, you ok?" Laverne asked tentatively as she entered the room with a box of chocolates

"My mom sent you this box of Cadbury's. I told her it wasn't necessary but she insisted!" Laverne said turning red from embarrassment because of catching Lureen at a weak moment.

Lureen wiped her eyes, calmed her aching heart. "You don't have to worry about that, I'm fine. Tell your mama, I appreciate the gesture!" Lureen opened the box and started eating the sticky chocolates, more to be decent than from actual hunger.

Laverne sat down in a chair near Lureen's bed. "Oh Mrs. Twist, I'm really happy you're recovering so fast! I'm sure you'll be back in business in no time!" she smiled.

"Working again would be nice." She took another bite of a chocolate. "Thank's for your concern again, honey…damn, you know, these are pretty good chocolates."

"Seems like the old Mrs. Twist is comin' back!" Laverne said and then both of them erupted in laughter.

"What's so funny? Should I be laughin' too?" Bobby entered the room looking perplexed as to why the two were laughing together.

"Nope! It was a joke for girls only!" Lureen said with a wide grin on her face.

_

* * *

_

**_A week before…_**

After talking with the police officer, Ennis and Jack went back to Lightning Flat to visit the graves of Jack's parents. Ennis knew how important this was for Jack, so he didn't try to discourage him. Jack had told hundreds of stories about the things his dad had done to him, how he abused him verbally and physically—he still had a couple of the scars to prove it. Of course Jack resented his dad, but mostly he was insecure about their relationship, he had no way of knowing if he'd ever loved him. Hesitantly, Ennis told Jack about his last talk with Twist Sr. and Jack felt like he'd been punched in the gut when he heard his father refused to let Ennis spread his ashes on Brokeback—felt like he wanted to spit on the old man's grave when he saw it, but there was a deeper, more complex emotion below his anger. John C. Twist had wanted Jack to be next to him in the family plot… maybe that was all the love the man could give to his son, a place to lie cold and dead.

They drove one more time down that lonely road that took them to the Twist family plot, to his parent's graves. When they pulled into the cemetery and got out the truck, Jack was pale and shaking. He hadn't been to the family plot in a while and he was starting to feel a little guilty. He hadn't been there when his uncle Harold died of Lung Cancer or when his Aunt Marie died of pneumonia--all his family members were dead; there were no more Twists alive except for Jack and Bobby. They continued walking through the headstones, when finally he saw a stone with the name John C. Twist etched carefully on the front. He walked closer to it and then saw his mother's grave next to it. Jack was suddenly overcome with grief. His parents had died thinking that his son was killed for being a 'queer'. Jack knelt by his daddy's grave and read, 'Here rests John C. Twist, a man that worked hard for his earnings, the best bull rider in Wyoming, a loving husband, and a proud Father'. Those last words 'proud father' were the ones that hit him like a shot to the heart. His father had been proud of him…how could this be? All the years of disapproval, of mean actions, and meaner words…proud? Jack thought about all the times he'd told his daddy how one day he was going to bring Ennis Del Mar to the ranch and how his father had never said 'no', only, 'As long as he can do some ard work…' Could it be that somehow Twist Sr. had been all right with Jack's lifestyle? It was too late now to ever know. Jack felt tears start to well in his eyes and then there was a warm hand on his back, giving him support and comfort.

"Ennis, I get it now…" Jack's voice was low, but Ennis still heard him.

"You do?"

Jack stood and turned, faced the man he loved.

"You lied for Alma cuz a' Jenny and Junior. You didn't want them to visit their mama in jail…" Jack reached out a hand and ran his fingers through Ennis' hair.

Ennis looked down. "You know me too well, Twist. Yep, it was for them…only for them." He paused, embarrassed by this deep admission. "You feelin' better now?"

"Yeah." Jack took a deep breath. "I think my Daddy loved me…he just wanted the best fer me. What he didn't realize was that the best thing for me was you." Jack pressed his lips to Ennis', felt warm when arms encircled his body. Ennis parted the kiss after a second.

"Jesus, we should go! We can't kiss in a graveyard! Seems sacrilegious…" Ennis chuckled

"Since when you been so concerned 'bout religion, cowboy?" Jack smiled softly, then grabbed Ennis' hand and walked back to the car.

_

* * *

_

They returned to Jack's ranch later that afternoon. Ennis went straight to the kitchen and started dinner, while Jack set the table. Ennis made some Idaho spuds (the kind that comes in a box), Better Most Beans, which he found in one of the cabinets—the smell brought old memories of the mountains sailing back to him—and some chicken that they bought at the store on their way home. He made a simple chicken dish, pan-fried, like Alma used to make when she was too tired from working to make much else.

Jack walked into the kitchen when he was done setting the table, settled in real close, and wrapped his arms around his man.

"Damn that food smells good! Can't believe my Ennis can make such savory gourmet cuisine! This is Fuckin'-amazin'!" Jack said laughing.

"Just fer that you're not gettin' any a' this fine cookin'… that is unless ya convince me…" Ennis smirked and then Jack's hands were sliding down the front of his stomach, unbuckling his jeans and rubbing his groin through his pants.

Ennis took in a sharp breath then turned around, stalling Jack's hands. "Easy cowboy! We need some fuel first! Then, well, then who knows…" Ennis said winking on his last statement.

"Oh, that so? Well I guess as long as there's a little dessert waitin', then I may be able to eat patiently. They laughed then went to the table and started eating. They ate quickly, not necessarily rushed, but not leisurely either—each too excited about getting to dessert. Once they were done Jack, who couldn't take it anymore, grabbed Ennis' hand and pulled him to his side, knocking the table and causing all the dishes to fall to the floor.

"Easy Jack! Jesus! You're causin' a mess!" Ennis's voice was rough, but he was smiling—a little motivated by Jack's rash behavior.

"I don't care 'bout the fuckin' mess. I just want me some a' this sweet stuff here…" Jack immediately started kissing Ennis, pressing him against the table, rubbing his body up against his.

_

* * *

_

The next morning Jack woke up to watch the sunrise—the ring he was going to give Ennis safe in his pockt. He ran into their room, jumped on the bed and woke Ennis up, shaking him playfully by the shoulder.

"Ennis wake up! I wanna show ya somethin'" Ennis pulled away.

"Let me sleep! I'm drained from all the fuckin' we did last night."

"What? Is that your lame ass excuse? Ok, fine then! Sleep to your hearts desire. I'll go outside and wring it out by myself!" Jack walked towards the door, but Ennis jumped out of bed the minute Jack's comment reached his ears.

"Damnit, I just can't say no to ya!" Ennis wrapped his arms around Jack and kissed his neck gently. "Good mornin' little darlin'!"

Jack smiled at Ennis' response and then grabbed his hand. "Follow me, come on!"

Jack led Ennis out to their already saddled horses and they rode out to a hill on the edge of the Twist property. They could see the entire ranch from the hill, the plains and the distant mountains, and the river that ran across the west end of the property. Ennis looked around, his eyes stopping at a tree where the initials, 'E.D. and J.T 4 ever' had been carved. Ennis smiled. He knew who'd done that and he knew what it meant.

"What you wanna do here?" Ennis asked, truly curious.

Jack turned to Ennis, eyes shining. "I want you to be with me, that's all." He looked down, sorting his thoughts, then met his eyes once again.

"Ennis, I love ya so much, I can hardly stand it sometimes. That's why I, John Charles Twist, am makin' a vow of love. A vow of companionship, of fidelity in all the ways a man can be. Ennis Del Mar, I want ya to be with me fer the rest of my life no matter what happens. I'll be by yer side till I'm dead, and hell even after that! By the way, I'm hopin' that won't be fer a while…" They both chuckled, but then Jack got serious and continued. "With this ring I give myself to you as a partner, a lover…a husband…"

Jack had a hard time finishing the little speech he'd been practicing. He was nervous and emotional—this was all he'd wanted for twenty years. He fished the ring from his pocket and grabbed Ennis' hand—placed his ring on Ennis' finger. Ennis' eyes were teary and he was completely unable to speak. He hadn't been expecting anything like this, just figured Jack wanted an outdoor fuck, but this was so much better. The sun rose, it's bright rays foretelling their wonderful future together. Jack squeezed his hand.

"All right, Ennis! I said my vows, not it's yer turn."

Ennis froze, tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth. He swallowed hard.

"Uh, okay…it's just, I was so surprised by this! I dunno what to say!" Ennis said rubbing his head.

"Just say what'ya feel right now!" Jack looked at him hopefully.

Ennis sighed. "Jack Fuckin' Twist, why you always doin' this to me?" He laughed.

"Okay, here goes… When I first met you, when we was up on Brokeback, I was scared, more n' anythin'…scared cuz you made me feel different than anyone else ever had…you listened to me and laughed when I said something funny…treated me like you cared that I was alive…I never forgot that, never forgot how you were a friend to me. I know I did a lot a' stupid things, made a lot a' mistakes…and I never realized how of a hold you got on me till I thought you were dead…you can't know what kinda bad time I went through, hell…I don't even want you to know…" Ennis stopped for a minute, like the words had gotten caught in his throat. "Jack you're the only person I've ever really loved…and I just want ya with me forever. I promise to take care a' ya, and be with ya through good times and bad, though God knows we already had our share a bad. I promise to love ya and be yer companion, and with this ring I give ya my heart, which ya already had, but I guess it's bought time I said it, right? Any way, so there, I made a vow of love to ya, and now here I am, your husband." Ennis placed the ring on Jack's hand and noticed Jack was crying and smiling at the same time.

"Jesus Ennis, I think that's more words then you've _ever _said!" Jack chuckled. The sun continued to rise and they came together, wrapping their arms around each other, locking their lips. The sun's rays touched them—nature's acceptance, all they might ever get, but all they would ever need.

_

* * *

_

"Damn, that was amazin'. Feel so close to ya right now…" The cool grass soothed Ennis' naked body, the feel of Jack on top of him brought him near the brink of sleep.

"I've always been close to ya." Jack kissed Ennis's chin. "That's why I wanted to marry ya, wanted to have some sort of symbolic ceremony, since we can't ever have a real one."

"So it was because ya wanted our sex to be legal, huh." Ennis replied and Jack laughed, Ennis hugged Jack tighter to his chest, the sun now bright in the sky.

"This is like a dream!" Ennis whispered.

"A dream that came true!" Jack replied.

"Yeah, but this time it's stayin' like this!" Ennis kissed Jack, ran his hands down his back to cup his ass.

"Let's have our honeymoon again!" they both said and started laughing.

_

* * *

_

A/N: Guys I seriously apologized for this long waiting I can't say how bad I Feel! I need to tell you that "**_The Lie Behind the Postcard_"** is getting to its end. I hope that you all guys and gals had liked my story and I really hope to see all of you guys soon..

Beta Ed by: **Jessymamma**

I want to thanks Jessymamma for helping me here! Thanks you don't know how much it means for me that you helped me! I'm a big fan of your stories and you don't know how much I enjoy your help!


	29. A Love that will Never Grow Old

_

* * *

_ **A Love that will Never Grow Old **

_

* * *

_

Ennis and Jack were still at Lightning flat on what they considered their _ "Honeymoon" _. Their Sunrise Wedding had been about a week ago, and for them, their new life was more than a paradise; Ennis was always fixing something around the house, but Jack was happy just to have his company. Jack admitted that it was a pretty old house and needed a lot of help if they were going to get back to business. But as happy as Jack was to have Ennis help him fix up his old place, most of the time they were distracted from what they should have been doing by constant wrestling fights that always ended with_passionate_ kisses and _wild_, sex.

The night before, Jack and Ennis had been trying to put a new wooden floor down in the living room, (which they accomplished after a lot of fighting and cursing) and once they finished they celebrated with a nice, hot shower. It was later that night when Jack started having doubts about their relationship. The whole thing was too perfect to be true. Finally he was with Ennis like he'd always wanted—_he was trying to build a life with him! _ However, there was a little voice inside him telling him that this was not going to last very long. He woke up in the morning to make breakfast, (it was his turn) and he turned on the radio. There, plain as day, was that song he'd listened to years before after driving all the way to Wyoming only to have his heart broken and be sent back from where he came after only five minutes. Jack poured some coffee and then sat down in a chair and listened to the music. It was eerie how well it applied. For every verse of the song he could remember a phrase either he'd said or Ennis had said (including those that he told him after their reencounter).

Go to sleep, may your sweet dreams come true

Just lay back in my arms for one more night

I've this crazy old notion that calls me sometimes

Saying this one's the love of your life.

_ "Old Brokeback got us good, didn't it?" _

Cause I know a love that will never grow old

And I know a love that will never grow old.

_"Ya' know it could be like this, just like this always" _

When you wake up the world may have changed

But trust in me, I'll never falter or fail

> Just the smile in your eyes, it can light up the night, 

And your laughter's like wind in my sails.

_"For how long?"_

"Long we can ride it; ain't no reins on this one" 

Cause I know a love that will never grow old

And I know a love that will never grow old.

_ "I wish I knew how to quit you!" _

Lean on me, let our hearts beat in time,

Feel strength from the hands that have held you so long.

Who cares where we go on this rugged old road

In a world that may say that we're wrong

. 

_ "Jack, I swear..." _

Cause I know a love that will never grow old

And I know a love that will never grow old. 

_ "Tell you what…truth is, sometimes I miss you so bad I can hardly stand it..." _

Listening to the song stirred some deep emotion, full of memories of all the pain, all the tears, all the disappointment over the years, but at the same time it brought a great amount of happiness; he had his life with Ennis now and all the rest was in the past. Indeed their lives were changing, but their love hadn't changed at all, like the song said, it would never grow old. Jack listened to the music. Once upon a time, he'd thought this would never happen; the last time they'd seen each other at the lake in 1982, Jack had been just about ready to give up on Ennis, but later, alone and miserable about their situation, he'd realized that he'd never be able to quit Ennis. In all his years, John Charles Twist Jr., as he hated to be called, had never felt anything as strong as his feelings towards Ennis. Without that man he couldn't breathe; Ennis was his everything—his soul mate. All his dreams were with him, all his thoughts were for him; for Jack, Ennis Del Mar was all he needed to exist.

he song ended and another started. Jack smiled. It was weird, but for some reason Jack could relate almost every song they played on the radio to his relationship with Ennis. He laughed at the thought that their love could be told in a country song (though knowing how people are that would never _actually_ happen). He looked at his watch, saw that it was almost 8:00 am and still no sign of Ennis. Jack figured he was still sleeping and smiled to himself. It seemed that he'd been draining the man all the way. Gone were the days of high altitude fucks once or twice a year; now they had farm fucks every day at anytime, and even though Ennis wasn't complaining, Jack was feeling guilty because he felt like he was wearing the poor man out. He went back into their room and was surprised to find that Ennis wasn't in bed as he'd thought.

"That son of a bitch! Woke up and left without me noticin'!" He took a look around the room and was startled when he felt arms wrap around him from behind.

"Mornin' cowboy…Was expectin' you to come in here sooner!" Ennis chuckled and kissed Jack's neck.

"So you were waitin' for me to come up here and find an empty bed? You tryin' to tease me?" Jack said with a grin on his face.

"Tease? Never. But I was tryin' to fool ya. Wanted to see the look on yer face when you didn't find me and thought I wasn't in the house."

"Well I think yer missin' out on somethin' special, cuz ya can't see my face from back there."

Ennis laughed and turned Jack around. "There we go."

"My expression worth the trouble?"

"Hmm…guess so. It's pretty funny lookin'."

"Hey now!" Jack laughed. He ran his hands up Ennis' arms and over his back. "You want some breakfast?"

Ennis grinned wickedly. "Think I already got my breakfast, now that yer here…" Jack's eyes widened in surprise at Ennis' behavior, but wasn't given much time to think about it because Ennis suddenly lifted Jack up and managed to throw him onto the bed.

Jack hit the mattress and lifted his head to look at Ennis. "Damn, boy. You been workin' out? I'm not the lightest thing on God's green earth."

Ennis smiled and landed on the bed next to Jack, started undressing him. "Guess it's all the work I put inta gettin' you off."

"Really."

Ennis pulled Jack's shirt off. "Yep. It's a tough job, but someone's gotta do it." They both laughed as they finished undressing each other and shared their love one more time.

_

* * *

_

By the time they got downstairs to the kitchen it was almost 11:00 am. They realized instead of breakfast, they'd be better off having lunch, so Jack grabbed some steaks from the fridge and got the rest of the ingredients he needed from the cabinets and pantry. Jack decided to make roasted steak, which was a recipe that he'd learned from Lureen. They worked together and their meal was done in no time. They talked and laughed over lunch, and realized that the food tasted even better because they'd made it together. After they finished their lunch they went outside to start painting the barn—something they'd both been dreading but had planned to do that day. Crimson Red was the color Jack selected and both of them agreed that that was a good color for a barn to be.

"En… I really like how this is lookin'. Damn, makes me feel like I'm ten years old again!" Jack wiped sweat from his forehead. "God, I remember back in the day I used to come out here to hide from my Daddy when he wanted to beat me" Jack chuckled then continued.

"And this is where me and …" Jack trailed off suddenly then continued painting. Ennis stopped what he was doing to look at the man.

"Where you and who did what?"

Jack kept his eyes on his painting. "Nothin'."

"Come on Jack, I wanna know!" Ennis waited for a response, but Jack just shook his head.

"Don'tcha trust me?" Ennis found it a little amusing that Jack was embarrassed to say whatever he was trying to hide. He smirked. "I swear I won't get mad no matter what you say!" Ennis lied.

"You sure?" Jack asked and Ennis nodded. Jack set his paint roller down. "This is where I lost my virginity! Happy now?" Jack's words came out in a rush and Ennis barely caught what he said.

"With…?" Ennis still wasn't satisfied.

"Ennis!" Jack said in an angry tone.

"I wanna know."

"Ok! Ya really wanna know?" Jack sighed. "I lost my virginity with Billy Mason; he used to help my daddy on the ranch. He was 5 years older than me and I was, what, 16 when it happened? I was drunk; it was my birthday and I'd been drinking a few beers out here so my Mamma and Daddy wouldn't find me. Billy, he came and asked fer one, so I handed him a bottle and, one thing led to another, we started wrestling and, well, you know how the rest went…" Jack looked to the floor, closing his eyes in embarrassment.

"No I don't know how the rest went…but I'd like to know." Ennis' voice was low. Jack didn't know if he was angry or if he was curious, so he sighed and kept talking.

"We started wrestlin'. I still can't remember how, but we ended up…you know touching. The next thing I know, we were naked. Then he placed my head down by his dick and asked me to do it. At first I refused—it seemed too weird. Finally, I did it. Then he was kissin' me and he got onto all fours and asked me to, you know, take him. I obliged him, then he did the same to me. When we were finished, he left me in there, in the barn, drunk and naked. The next mornin' my daddy found me in the barn, figured I'd gotten drunk and stripped down, which was partially true. He whipped me fer it, but he never knew the truth. Billy Mason quit workin' on the ranch a couple days later and up n' moved out to Canada. I never saw him again, but he changed my life." Jack smiled, caught up in some old memory. Ennis was silent.

"Ennis?" Jack suddenly realized that Ennis was unusually silent and was getting a little worried.

"Well that certainly was interestin'." Ennis shook his head. "I mean, I thought I was the first man you'd ever been with!" Ennis crossed his arms. Jack looked to the floor.

"Were there any more?" Ennis asked. Jack sensed a little anger in his tone. He raised three fingers, but of course he was not counting those men he did after Ennis, or those men he paid off when he was in Mexico.

"Three more? Why didn't you tell me before?" Ennis looked at Jack, eyes fierce with anger.

"I thought if I told ya I was with four other men before you, you'd never talk to me again! Besides with that 'you know I ain't queer', I couldn't go and say, 'Oh yes Ennis, I'm queer. I've had four other men!'" Jack's voice was equally angry now; he was waving his arms around and yelling.

"You're right, but that ain't even the point! I was never with anybody till I was with you!"

"I know baby, but why does this really matter? I'm with you now! You're the one I love—the only one I've ever loved! I don't see why you're actin' like this! Besides, none a' them were even that good! You're the only that rockets me outta this world, whenever I'm with you I shoot right to the stars!" Ennis turned his back.

"Ennis? Come on you're bein' a child! You're too old fer this!"

Ennis turned, raised his eyebrow, and said, "Now I'm old, huh! This is what I've been missin'? Not only was I not the first, but now I'm old? You're no help!" Ennis turned to walk outside the barn. After all it was Jack's idea to paint inside the barn since he thought it was a good idea.

Jack had to think quick to try and stop Ennis, then suddenly ran and placed himself between Ennis and the door.

Ennis stopped. "Get out a' the way; I need to go inside so I can eat somethin'." He avoided Jack with his eyes.

Jack didn't move, though. Ennis tried to pass by him anyway, but Jack grabbed him before he could get away and kissed him hard on the mouth. Ennis, against his wishes, felt his anger start to dissolve. He relaxed his body, opened his mouth, and felt Jack's tongue caress his. Suddenly Jack broke the kiss and dropped to his knees, unzipped Ennis' pants and took out his hardening cock. He teased Ennis for a minute, bringing it just up to his mouth, and then pulling back, then all at once slipping it into his mouth. Jack's teeth touched the head of Ennis' penis and he let out a loud moan, all his anger now gone. If Jack had been with other men before him, it only trained him to be a better lover.

Ennis played with Jack's hair and had to hold back a yell when Jack took Ennis all the way into his mouth, going deep to the back of his throat. Ennis was totally lost and he couldn't contain himself any longer. With a moan, Ennis released into Jack's mouth. Jack pulled back, wiped his mouth, then pulled Ennis' pants all the way down. He stood and kissed Ennis firmly on the mouth, and without saying a word, he turned Ennis over and kissed the back of his neck, gently coaxing him to bend over. Ennis was rearing to go for another round. He heard Jack unzip his pants, and then he felt him softly entering him. There was pain, but there was more pleasure—the feeling of Jack inside him, loving him, taking him, was all that he would ever need. Ennis grabbed the wooden rail in front of him and squeezed it hard. He moaned and bucked his hips till he felt his muscles tense and released again, Jack following moments after. Jack kissed a trail down Ennis' back, keeping their bodies locked.

"Do ya think I ever did this with them?" Jack murmured between kisses. "This is only for you, because I love you."

Jack started to pull out. "Wait, Jack. Stop. Just don't move yet."

"You sure?" Jack chuckled.

They were still for a few minutes while Jack smelled Ennis' hair and kissed his collar bone, kissed Ennis' lips and placed his hand on Ennis hips.

"You ready for a second round" Jack said breaking the silence of the caresses.

"That's what I want, rodeo! That's what I want." Jack kissed his back again and then started loving him again.

When they finished, they got dressed and finished painting the barn. They didn't talk about Jack's previous relationships again, and if they ever did get back to the subject, Jack now knew how to ease Ennis' mind.

When they went back to the house Ennis sat in the living room and read a cookbook Jack had bought. One recipe caught his eye: Golden chicken strips in a dijon sauce, but they didn't had the proper ingredients to make it. Ennis went to the bedroom and found Jack taking a nap. He left a note on the kitchen table saying: _ 'I went to buy some groceries, took your truck, be back in a little bit'_

_

* * *

_

As Ennis walked outside the ranch to the truck, he looked down at his hand. When he saw the ring that Jack put on his finger he had to smile. Looking down at the thin band of metal, he remembered one time they'd taken a trip to the Sierra Madres, one of the most common places for their_"Fishing Trips". _

It was April 1979, the year he first heard _All That You Dream, _ a song by Linda Ronstadt, on the truck's radio. They were supposed to meet at their usual place on the side of the road about a mile out of the Madres, and this time he was late because he'd been looking for a present to give Alma Jr. for her birthday. He'd been looking for weeks but nothing in his town was cheap or good enough for his daughter. He wanted to buy her something she'd remember all her life; he wanted his gift to be perfect. He'd gone to several different stores and libraries looking and now he was late, and wishing he'd taken care of gift shopping sooner (it was so hard to get time to do little things while working on the ranch). The gift wasn't really what was occupying his mind though. It had been nearly six months since he'd last seen Jack. The last time they'd seen each other they'd argued fiercely—Jack's crazy ideas about living together, something Ennis was neither willing to accept nor do—they'd ended on opposite sides of the road; _nothing ended, nothing started, nothing resolved_ . Finally Ennis got Jack's postcard in the mail asking to meet in April for two weeks. As always Ennis replied with his usual _ "You Bet" _ knowing that he really wanted to apologize, but also knowing he'd never say so.

Ennis was desperate after the two hours of driving; he couldn't get his truck to drive fast enough. The six months of distance were definitely taking effect, he'd been missing Jack's skin, his tempting lips, his baby blue eyes, his hands—He loved how their hands looked intertwined while having sex, loved his ass (could stare at it for hours, though would never let Jack catch him doing so), loved the feel of his chest underneath his head when they'd lay in each other's arms after sex. Ennis felt his dick start to harden. He needed Jack, he wanted him worse than anything, he _desired_ him. _ "Stop it, Del Mar! You wanna have an accident?" _ Ennis shook his head, trying harder than anything to push thoughts of sex with Jack away for the time being. He smiled as he approached a road sign that said he was close to the Sierra Madres, close to Jack.

_ "Jesus! Finally! Thought I'd never get here!" _ He turned his truck onto the road he needed. As he neared the meeting place, an image of Jack entered his mind. Jack was greeting him with a big smile, walking towards him with open arms. Then, he was kissing Jack; their mouths were one and Jack was caressing him, undressing him, loving him.

_ "Stop it I said!" Ennis put his foot on the brake. "What's goin' on with me? If I keep lettin' my imagination get away with me I'll crash into somethin'! Come on; let's try to focus. You're only 'bout 40 minutes from him! You can wait till then, can't you?" _ Ennis buried his face in his hands. He waited five minutes before turning the car on again.

When he arrived he found Jack's Ford on the side of the road. There were no signs of Jack. Ennis got out of his truck and looked around, scratching his head. As much he searched he couldn't find Jack.

_ "Where the hell are ya Jack? Where'd you go, huh?" _

Finally, after 30 minutes of searching for Jack, he heard a rustling noise coming from the woods. Ennis got closer to get a better look, and then a man came stalking out of the brush. It was Jack and he was wringing his hands, trying to get a large amount of blood off them. Ennis felt his pulse quicken and ran over to look at him. Ennis took Jack's hand, and with his scarf he gently cleaned the blood off.

_"Ennis?" _were the only words that came from Jack's lips. He raised his hand and caressed Ennis' face.

_ "I know. Was lookin' for a gift for Junior…took longer than I thought." _ He wiped the last smudge of blood off Jack's hands. _ "There, all done! You wont bleed no more little Darlin'" _ Ennis smiled at Jack.

_ "Now what happened, why are ya bleedin'?" _ Ennis asked.

_ "Hmm…well I'd been waitin' for you a while, and I started drinkin' whiskey, and since you weren't comin' I went into the forest to piss. I was pretty upset and punched the tree forgettin' I still had the bottle in my hand." _ Jack laughed_ "Didn't hurt that much! Just a shame to lose so much good whiskey," _ he added.

Ennis looked at him, a little embarrassed for his lateness, but with a small grin. In that look, that moment when their eyes were locked, many truths passed between them—their mouths might never speak the truth, but their eyes couldn't lie, couldn't hide the emotion. Time seemed to stop while they were there together, then Ennis brought his mouth slowly to Jack's lips until they met, Jack's mouth opening to his tongue, responding with the sweetest kiss.

_ "Glad you came." _ Jack smiled. 'Not that smile!' Ennis thought. Every time Jack smiled like that, he wasn't able to control himself.

_"Shall we go then?" _ Jack asked—faces still close enough to kiss. They parted, hesitantly, went to their trucks, and started what would be their usual week of romance.

As always, the week went past far too fast and Ennis didn't want it to end, but knew he couldn't hide out in the mountains forever, knew he had to pack his stuff, hit the road, and go back to work, go back to his personal hell.

_ "I figure I'll be goin' to visit my folks…like I usually do…"_ Jack sighed. _ 'And tell 'em how one day I'm gonna bring you up there…which never seems to happen…'_

"Jack… I need yer help. You think you can help me out?" Ennis kept his eyes on the ground, like he was ashamed of asking for a favor.

_ "Course I can help ya Ennis! Whatcha need?" _ Jack smiled wide, full of false hope. _ 'He's goin' to ask me to ranch up with him…he's goin' to ask me!' _ Jack pushed the idea from his mind—he knew Ennis wasn't ready to settle down with him, at least not now.

_ "Know how I told you 'bout Junior's 15th birthday? Well, I'm tryin' to find her a gift...so I thought…I thought…"_ He paused _ "I though maybe you could help me pick out a good gift for her." _ He raised his eyes to find Jack smiling like a crazy kid.

_ "You want me to help ya? To pick out a gift for yer daughter?" _Jack cleared his throat; he felt emotion well up. 'Not what I thought but at least it's a start.' Ennis nodded and Jack gave him a bear hug. He pulled back.

_ "What were you thinkin'?" _ Jack asked and by the expression on Ennis' face he knew the answer. _ "You don't have any idea, do ya?" _ Jack raised his eyebrows and Ennis nodded sadly.

_ "Was thinkin' 'bout buyin' a ring…but I don't know. Saved two hundred dollars for it." _ Ennis answered.

_ "Well I remember seeing' a jewelry store 'bout two hours from here. If ya want, we can go there." _ Jack replied and Ennis smiled. Ennis walked to his blue Chevrolet and Jack went to his own Ford. They drove into a small town and found an old Jewelry stored called, _Silver & Stein Jewelry_. They both parked their trucks and entered the store. It was a musty old place, probably not frequented much in this small town, with threadbare rug carpets and overly bright halogen lamps that seemed to accentuate its age. The two started looking at the rings, though all the glass display cases were somewhat cloudy with age. To Ennis, all the rings looked pretty much the same; he couldn't understand why they all had different prices.

_ "There!" _ Ennis spotted a 14 k white gold ring with an emerald flower on it. Jack walked over to examine the ring.

_ "Sure looks good! You think Junior would like it?" _

Ennis nodded. _ "I'm sure of it." _ Ennis looked up at the old man sitting near the front at the cash register. _ "Sir, can you tell me how much this costs?" _ The man, probably in his 70s walked towards them. He was a fairly short man, and was wearing a black hat, not a cowboy hat, and had a black suit and a long beard. Ennis figured the man was Jewish.

_ "Hallo! N' velcome, my name is Yitzhak Stein… You vant to buy some'ting?" _ The old man had a funny accent, Ennis couldn't quite place it, had never heard it before.

_ "Uh, yeah, how much does this here ring cost?" _ Ennis asked.

_ "Ah!" _ The man pointed to the ceiling with his finger as though he'd just had a brilliant idea. _ "Zis ring is vun of our masterpieces! Made of vite gold. It cost tree hundred and fifty dollar!" _ Ennis gulped. Jack, feeling Ennis' disappointment, lowered his head and opened his wallet.

_ 'Hello! I got $1,000.00 in here! Why'd I take this out? Oh right! Was gonna buy a new horse for my daddy!' Jack looked back up; the old man was telling some sort of story. 'Sure I could find a horse fer under a thousand…sure spendin' a little now wouldn't hurt…' _

_ "Thank ya, kindly sir. Let's go, Jack." _ Ennis turned and left the store.

Jack hesitated a moment then turned back to the old man. _ "I'll be right back." _The old gentleman just raised his eyebrow.

_ "These people are verrückt!" _ he said.

_

* * *

_

_ "Ennis what happened? You could've gotten him to come down on the price!" _ Jack walked out of the jewelry store towards Ennis standing by his truck.

_ "No Jack! I don't want to have to bring the price down! I wanted to buy somethin' with no discount, clean, for the first time in my sorry fuckin' life!" _ Ennis crossed his arms. Jack was silent momentarily, then reached out and put his arm on Ennis'.

_ "If ya want I can give you some cash." _ Jack kept his voice soft, soothing, like he was calming a spooked horse.

_ "Damnit, did you miss what I just said? I wanna do this on my own!" _ Ennis said, voice angry.

_ "Then at least let me go back in there and talk to him, okay?" _ Jack walked back into the jewelry store, not even waiting for a response. Ennis waited for a few minutes, saw both of them looking at him and talking. Then the man and Jack disappeared into a room in the back. Ennis waited another five or ten minutes, and finally Jack came out the door, smiling.

_ "He agreed to sell ya the ring for $200 even! I talked him down" _ Ennis looked at Jack a little upset, after all he didn't wanted to buy with a discount, but he realized that Jack tried to help him and he couldn't blame him for trying. He smiled and gave Jack a hug.

_ "Thanks Jack. I don't know what to say…"_ They entered the store and Ennis paid the two hundred dollars. The old man was laughing, and when he came out he looked at the men ring's section and saw an 18k gold ring that looked just like the one his parents had when they were still alive, but that couldn't be true their rings were buried with them.

_ "Look Jack that ring is just like the one my dad used to have!" _ Ennis said and he smiled at Jack and like a kid with his new toy went to his car, while Jack was looking at the ring and looked at the man who nodded as he looked at him.

_

* * *

_

"Jack fuckin' Twist. Thanks to you I'm becomin' a sentimental man!" Ennis sighed.

Ennis went to the car and started his short trip to "Anne and Carl's General Store" which was located about 3 miles from their ranch. Ennis turned on the radio. Ennis loved Jack's truck; it was faster and newer than his old Chevrolet, which he left in Texas. Ennis enjoyed the breeze that was caressing his face, and thought about those old times when he and Jack were up on Brokeback Mountain.

As he neared the store he passed a field and running through the grass was a beautiful horse, brown with a black mane. Ennis thought it was a mustang, though it wasn't very usual to have wild horses around the area. Ennis smiled. He parked the truck in the parking lot and then walked to the store. He picked up a shopping basket and went looking for the items on his list.

"Who'd believe Ennis Del Mar would be grocery shoppin', lookin' fer fancy food to cook," he said laughing. It was true he hadn't done this often; his grocery shopping involved buying cans of chili and bringing home Burger King. And now here he was planning a nice dinner for him and Jack—he liked the idea; it was something he used to do when they were on Brokeback.

As he walked up and down the corridors he noticed that the cashier lady was smiling at him, the man at the meat counter frowned at him and turned away, the woman at the deli made a noise of disgust as he passed while the man next to her giggled under his breath.

_ 'What in the name of God is goin' on here?' _ he thought. _ 'Why are they lookin' at me like that? I don't think I smell, took a bath. Is there a hole in my pants or somethin', my fly down?' _

He mentally checked off the items on his list till he was completely finished; all the food he needed and also some household goods that they'd been running low on. As he stood at check out, paying for his things the woman at the register sighed.

"You're that fella livin' on the Twist ranch with Jack Twist right?" The woman giggled and Ennis raised his eyebrows. He looked at the girl's badge; saw her name was 'Rose'.

"Yes, Rose. I'm the fella livin' in that ranch right now." Ennis' tone was cold as he counted out the cash to pay.

"You know, I never thought Jack was the kind a' man to fake his own death! I mean, imagine what he did to be with you! He actually faked his death so his folks wouldn't know he was leaving his wife and kids for a man!"

The girl's comment thoroughly pissed Ennis off. It was obvious she didn't know shit about what she was saying, probably got the word from the latest town gossip. Jack faked his own death, abandoned his wife and kid, and went to live a disgraceful life with a man—it was pure bullshit to his ears.

"'Scuse me, Rose? That's yer name right?" Ennis said and the girl nodded "I don't think you should be talkin' 'bout things you don't understand." He paused "I'm goin' to try and be as polite as possible considerin' how angry I am, and tell you to mind yer own business." He wasn't willing to explain anything else to that girl.

As he came out of the store he realized everyone was still staring at him. He rolled his eyes and walked back to the Ford, placed his supplies in the bed of the truck. As he got behind the wheel, he muttered to himself, "Jack fuckin' Twist. Imagine how it would have been if we'd escaped like you wanted to that time." He chuckled, thinking as he drove back to the ranch. They'd been upgrading everything on Jack's house because they wanted to be more comfortable, however did they really want to stay in Wyoming? With the type of close-minded people around, Ennis thought it might not have been the best idea. Besides, his daughter was moving to Colorado and it would probably be easier if they moved out as well. But he didn't actually have that much money saved, only $5,678.65 in a local Childress bank (which was actually the highest savings account he'd had in a while). He got the money after selling his trailer, truck, and one of his old horses, but it actually wasn't that much. Ennis needed another option, but it didn't even cross his mind how much money Jack had; nearly $ 250,000.00 saved in the bank and then another $2,000,000.00 from his divorce since the Newsome business was one of the most successful Farm Equipment companies in Texas.

_

* * *

_

Jack woke staring up at the ceiling, big smile on his face. Finally his life was getting on the right path, and if he'd been having any doubts they were certainly gone. He got up and stripped the bed of its sheets so he could wash them—they were thick with the smell of sweat and semen. He stuffed the sheets in the washing machine and went to the kitchen. He found Ennis's note.

Jack smiled. "Who'd believe this? Cookin' fer me again! Feels like when we were herdin' sheep!" He set the note down when the phone rang.

"Hello, Twist Ranch. This is Jack speakin', how may I help ya?" Jack wished to say 'Del Mar and Twist Ranch' but something told him not to do it.

"Dad? That you? It's me, Bobby!" His son had to yell since there was a bit of a bad connection.

"Bobby? How are ya son? How's everythin' up there!" He asked, happy to hear from this son since he hadn't talked to him for nearly three weeks. He had no idea what happened to Lureen.

"Not too good, Dad! Listen, we need to talk! I don't know if you want to know, but I'm gonna tell you anyway! It's Mom…" Bobby paused trying to find the courage to say it.

"Yer Mom? What happened to Lureen?" Jack had felt worried when he answered the phone, thought something might of happened to Bobby, but he never imagined it would be about Lureen.

"Dad, I don't know how to explain this…" Bobby took in a deep breath. "It's my fault! We fought and I pushed her and there was the desk..." Jack had a hard time understanding what Bobby was saying, the connection was still bad and it sounded like he might have been crying.

"Bobby, calm down, please! I can't understand a word you're sayin'!" Jack was getting nervous.

"I can't calm down! My mama, daddy! My mama! And it was my fault! I pushed her!" Bobby yelled into the phone. Jack heard a loud thudding noise and then realized Bobby had dropped the phone.

"Bobby? Bobby! You there? Answer me! Son!" He shouted into the receiver but there was no response. Jack was more nervous than ever, he needed to know what was happening with his family. Jack stayed on the line, and after a couple minutes he heard a rustle as the phone was picked up again and then there was faint breathing. He waited for Bobby to continue.

"Dad, I don't know how'ta begin… After you and Ennis left, she came home and I confronted her. I asked her why she did all this, and she tried to explain it to me but I didn't let her! She tried to hug me and I pushed her away and the second time I used more force…and…she hit the desk. You know, the white bureau you bought in Oklahoma? She hit her head…" Jack could barely breath. Lureen had had an accident, and somehow he felt like it was entirely his fault.

"Bobby, calm down, son. Tell me the rest now, slowly." Jack knew Bobby was nervous and feeling guilty, but he needed to know what had happened.

"Dad I feel bad…mama…she lost her memory…." Bobby told his father all the things that happened after he'd left Laverne's house that day (leaving out what had happened between him and Laverne). Bobby would pause momentarily while he was re-telling, hearing many colorful swear words from his dad.

"So that's what happened." Bobby let out a breath. "Mama's still at the hospital. They told me she's recoverin', but I still have my doubts."

Jack was silent for a moment. "Son, I don't know what to say…I feel bad 'bout what happened to yer mother…" Jack was telling the truth, he did feel bad for what happened to Lureen. Deep down, he still loved her, not as deeply or as truly as he loved Ennis, but love nonetheless. And now hearing she'd had an accident and lost her memory…well, it could be considered some sort of divine justice, but he'd never wished her anything bad…at least not that bad.

"Listen Bobby, you want me to come back to Texas? I can come for support, after all, yer mama and I are still married…" Jack sighed when he realized the truth: he was still married to Lureen, even though he had recently "married" Ennis.

'So now I'm practicin' bigamy with two wives…well not two wives, one wife and one husband.' He tried to find something funny about the whole situation but his thought didn't make him laugh at all. He looked through the window at his new barn, his new fence, and all the things him and Ennis had being doing on the ranch since they'd arrived.

Bobby heard the sad tone of voice his father had and he knew he was upset. Bobby was a little let down by his father's reaction, not that he'd wanted him to be happy about it, but Bobby had secretly been hoping that Jack would show some sort of smugness about it all, so that then he could feel okay putting some of the blame on him, taking away some of his own guilt. But hearing his father's voice and knowing he was really sorry about Lureen only reaffirmed that his father was one of a kind. Lureen had ruined Jack's life and forced him to live a fake marriage because she couldn't let him go. She'd almost gotten him killed and yet he was still worried about her. Bobby didn't understand, but Jack was actually happy all of this happened, if it hadn't Ennis and him would still be going on fishing trips and suffering through their lives. So in a certain way Lureen did them a favor, she saved them from their lonely lives.

"Dad, yourr place is there with Ennis. You don't need to come here. Stay there please, I don't want to be a nuisance!" Bobby was feeling great pain over the whole situation, he really needed his father to be with him, but he knew that Jack's place was with Ennis Del Mar.

"Besides, Mama says she doesn't wanna see you," he lied. "I guess she actually remembers that you two wanted a divorce, so we had her lawyer get the paperwork all arranged and give you your part of the business." Bobby added, he knew that Lureen wanted to see his dad, but he wasn't willing to have her suffer, or to have his dad suffer for that matter.

"You sure you don't need me there?" Jack asked. He knew Bobby was lying, probably trying to protect his mother. He looked out the window again wondering where Ennis was and why he hadn't come back yet.

"I'm sure, Dad! Stay there, we can all manage fine without ya." Bobby frowned, pulled the phone away from his mouth so Jack wouldn't hear the way his breathing had become heavy. He held back the tears that were trying to fall, held back what he really wanted to say. _ 'Dad please come, I need ya here to tell me that everythin' will be ok.' _ Bobby took in a deep breath. He needed to show his father that from now on he was going to manage his own life and that he didn't need him there to save his ass all the time.

"Bobby...I'm worried about yer mom, now. I think it would be best if I did come down, make sure she's okay." It was weird, but Jack was feeling guilty, as if he was the one that had pushed Lureen. He'd married her knowing that he didn't loved her, took her to his bed and made her his wife wishing the whole time that it was Ennis. He lied to her about all those fishing trips, lied to her about his business trips and the times he'd been down to Mexico. Now all those things, all his guilt, was killing him.

_ 'How could I say she was unfair to me when I was never honest with her to begin with? I've been such an asshole! Married her knowin' I loved Ennis…' _ Jack looked out at the cloudless blue sky and felt he knew what to do. He'd wait for Ennis and talk to him, then go back to Childress for a few days.

"You still there, Dad? Dad!" Jack hadn't said a word for nearly three minutes.

"Oh! Yeah...Sorry! Guess I was just lost in my own thoughts…" Jack paused again momentarily. "Well, I guess I'll let you go now. You probably need to be visitin' with yer Mama, right?" Jack kept looking outside. _ 'Where in the name of God are ya, Ennis?' _

"Right, I should go. Talk to ya soon, Dad" Bobby hung up the phone.

When Jack heard the 'click' on the end of the line, he placed the phone back on the wall and walked outside. He took a deep breath and nodded his head. He needed the fresh air to ease his mind, needed to think on something else. He was used to doing things without thinking of the consequences. Jack knew he had the life he'd always wanted now, but the price was extremely high. He was the cause for everything that had happened, the only one that could be blamed. He the one that took Ennis' hand and placed it on his dick, he was the one that initiated the sex, he was the one that contacted Ennis after four years, he'd always planned their meetings. It had always been him, Jack Twist. He was to blame, or at least that was what he thought.

"It's my fault…" Jack sat down hard on the log next to the barn, attempted to light his cigarette, but his hands were shaking too badly.

"Damn smoke! You won't fix anythin'!" He threw the cigarette into the grass. He took in a deep breath, trying to deal with his frustration, his guilt, but it was impossible. So he'd made mistakes, so he'd hurt people, he still deserved a good life, right? All he'd ever wanted was to love and be loved by Ennis. Jack felt a tight pain in his chest, he breathed in deeper.

"Where the hell is Ennis?"

The closest store was about 30 minutes away and Ennis had been gone for at least a couple of hours, there was no excuse for him to be so late. Jack couldn't do anything about it though, Ennis had taken his truck and that was that. He decided to wait outside, so he could see the truck drive up when he came back.

_

* * *

_

Ennis was getting in the truck when he noticed a pay phone next to the store. His first thought was to call his daughters when he got back to the ranch, but then realized that was impossible because they didn't have a phone

. 

"Don't know why I haven't gotten a stupid phone there yet. There's no way to get in touch with the girls." Ennis looked at the phone harder, he never thought that was necessary for him to have a phone on his house in Texas, he was never there, but now he realized that after all it was necessary. And since Jenny was there and probably Junior was there now it would have been a good deal to have one just right now.

Ennis suddenly remembered that there was a post office nearby and he could send them a telegram or maybe a postcard, but a postcard took longer and he wanted them to get the message as soon as possible. He started the truck and headed towards the post office.

He got to the post office and sat in his truck trying to figure out what to say in the telegram. He figured he should give the girls Jack's number, when he suddenly remembered…

'Shit! Jack!' Ennis cursed under his breath. 'Well he's probably still sleepin'…he's one lazy sonofabitch.'

When he arrived at the Post Office he was greeted by a nice old lady with black half moon spectacles behind the front desk. He found her glasses funny, placed low on her big, arched nose. Ennis thought she looked just like his first grade teacher, Mrs. Henderson, and was probably just as old. She pushed her spectacles up on her nose and looked him up and down.

"There somethin' I can help you with?" She asked him, old voice wavering and cracking. Ennis was silent.

"Sir? I asked if I could help you?"

"Oh! Yeah, I wanna send a Telegram to Texas." Ennis said.

"How many words?" The lady asked.

"What?" Ennis said

"How many words? We charge per word. I need to know how many words so I can tell you the price." The lady smiled at him.

"Well, heck, I don't know. I just wanna send my girls a message!" Ennis replied rubbing his head.

The woman smiled kindly. "You can tell me your message and I'll type it up for you. We'll figure it out from there."

Ennis smiled. "How about this: Jack and I are in Lightning Flat, talked with yer mom and it went ok. Hope you're ok! Call us at 307-596-2236. Talk to you soon."

The old woman pushed her glasses back up her nose and leaned over her typewriter. "Jack and I are in Lightning Flat …that's six, wait, no seven words…talked with yer mom and it went ok …eight words… hope you're ok…three words…call us at 307-596-2236, six words…Talk to you soon… four words! So that's…" The woman paused to count. "Twenty-eight words! That's a pretty long telegram, you sure you don't want to summarize it?" the old lady asked Ennis.

"No thanks, that's fine! How much will it be?" he asked

"Well where are you sending it?" The lady smiled at Ennis.

"Oh right! I never told you where!" He chuckled and the lady smiled again. "To Childress, Texas" he added.

"Childress, eh? That's a nice place! You know my sister lived in Childress! She married a nice man there name of Charles Humphrey, though she died a few years ago."

"Mr. Charles? Are you Mrs. Rachel, Mrs. Eve's older sister?" Ennis snapped. "That's why you look so familiar!" The old woman's face lit up in surprise. Ennis continued. "She used to talk about you a lot. She really loved you, but was unable to reach you when you moved out!" Ennis smiled sadly and looked down the floor, he remembered Mrs. Eva Humphrey his old boss' wife; she was one of the nicest people he'd met.

"I know… and I can't tell you how much I regret that. I never went to her funeral. I thought she was upset with me because I left my husband!" She pulled a locket out from her purse and opened it. She showed Ennis a picture of two young girls, both of them blue eyed with curvy blonde hair and freckles all over their noses and cheeks.

Ennis looked at the photo, then back at the old woman. "No ma'am, Mrs. Eve wasn't upset at all. She was proud of you, told me she knew he wasn't the right man fer you. She said she didn't want to ruin yer happiness." Ennis placed his hands over the feeble old woman's. "You're the spittin' image of her!"

The woman looked up, tears in her eyes. "When…when she died, did she suffer?"

Ennis shook his head. "She said she regretted never having a second chance to beat you at chess." The lady smiled.

"Well, son," she wiped tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. "You're the first person in all these years that's made me feel human. And you know what? I won't be chargin' you a dime for this telegram! Besides I need to be sendin' a telegram to my brother in law, need to meet my nephews and nieces!" The lady turned to send the telegraphs, but stopped and turned back.

"By the way son, what's your name?"

He smiled. "Ennis Del Mar, ma'am." The lady nodded and went to the back room to send the telegram to Childress. How funny was life? Who knew he'd find his Ex-boss' sister in law at a dinky little post office. Some small world.

After talking to Mrs. Rachel for a while longer, Ennis realized a few hours had passed. Jack was probably worried about him, so he tipped his hat and said goodbye to the old woman, then went to the truck and drove back to the ranch as fast as he could.

"Jack's gonna kill me!" Ennis said as he sped down the road that would lead him back to his lover.

_

* * *

_

When Ennis arrived at the ranch, he noticed there was someone sitting on the stairs, black hat covering his eyes, practically sleeping on his feet. Ennis knew it was Jack and that he'd probably been waiting for him. As soon he parked the truck and placed his boot on the ground, the man with the black hat, who was indeed Jack, went straight to him and gave him a tight hug.

"Somethin' wrong?" Ennis hugged Jack just as tightly, then suddenly, was thrown to the ground by a punch to the face.

"Son of a bitch!" Jack's voice was angry and loud. "You nearly killed me! I've been worryin' 'bout you, sittin' out here for four hours! You left five hours ago! What took ya so long?" Ennis stood, patting the dust off his hat and pants.

"Ennis why didn't you call? You don't know how worried I've been! Thought you were dead by the side a' the road, bit by a snake, mauled by a bear, who knows!" Jack's voice was way beyond yelling; he was practically foaming at the mouth. Ennis remained silent.

"You got nothin' to say? Cat got yer tongue?"

"You done?" Ennis said, calm as possible. Jack raised his eyebrows. "My turn to talk now." Ennis said, stepping closer to Jack, looking him directly in the eye. Jack could see Ennis was angry and when Ennis pushed him into the truck's door, he thought he was going to get a punch as well. But then, Jack was totally thrown off guard when Ennis pressed his body against his body, reached his lips and kissed him so hard Jack was unable to think. As much as Jack was enjoying the kiss he was still angry, he tried to push Ennis away, but Ennis had a good grip on him and he wasn't able to do it. With the lust and the frustration moving up and down his body, Jack tried to push him away one more time, but this time Ennis reacted differently. He grabbed Jack by the wrists and pinned both his arms above his head. Jack opened his eyes and saw that Ennis was grinning evilly. As much he wanted to have those lips and that tongue in his own mouth, he was still upset. He didn't know why, but he was. Ennis leaned in to kiss him again, but Jack moved his face to the left. Ennis raised an eyebrow and then let go of Jack, opened the door to the truck, and started unloading the groceries.

"If you wanna know, I was at the Post Office. Was sendin' a telegram to Jenny and Junior." Ennis passed Jack, who was looking to the ground settling his hat back on his head. He watched Ennis enter the house and then come back out to get more bags. Jack followed him and grabbed his arm, gently.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" Ennis said pushing Jack's hand away roughly and Jack stumbled backwards, surprised by the intensity of his anger.

"Have better things to do than listen to yer whinin'!" Ennis left Jack outside, wringing his hands. Jack knew he'd started this. He walked inside the house and went to the kitchen. He took his hat and placed it on his chest, held it there. He lowered his head, but kept his eyes locked directly on Ennis as a gesture of forgiveness. Ennis was ignoring him, putting the food in the cabinets and fridge.

"If you expect me to forgive you with that fuckin' attitude, then I need to tell ya, it ain't working for shit!" Ennis kept his back to Jack.

"I'm sorry" Jack said in a low tone, he noticed that Ennis' ears were red, which was a conformation that he was indeed angry. Ennis said nothing.

"En…Please don't act like a three year old!" Jack said, immediately realizing that he shouldn't have said that. It was too late, though, Ennis turned around, jaw clenched, eyes narrowed. Without a word, he pushed Jack out of his way, throwing him up against the wall and walked out the door. Jack wasn't able to speak for several minutes. All he heard was the bang as Ennis slammed the door against the doorpost.

_

* * *

_

Junior and Jenny were in the kitchen when they heard someone knocking on the door. They were going to answer it until Kurt, Junior's Husband, got up.

"Is this the Del Mar residence?" the messenger asked and Kurt nodded.

"Telegram for Alma and Jennifer Del Mar! Sign here, please…" he added and Kurt signed for the telegram.

"Who was it Kurt?" Junior yelled from the kitchen as she cut carrots for the stew.

"It's a telegram from Wyoming, from yer dad!" Kurt yelled back. He heard an 'Ouch' from the kitchen followed by a loud ruckus. When he got to the kitchen he saw Junior and Jenny running toward him at full speed. Suddenly he was on the floor and the telegram was in Junior's hands.

"Give it to me! I wanna read it!" Jenny spat, trying to seize the telegram, but Alma raised her hand above her shorter sister.

"No! Dad sent it to us! I wanna read it too!" Junior said and ran away from her sister.

"I said I wanna read it!" Jenny screamed and jumped over her sister. They both fell on the floor and after a second of shock, started laughing like kids. Kurt stood (after regaining his senses) watching them without a clue.

He felt a tug on his pant leg. "Daddy, aren't those two the ones that told us runnin' all over the house and playin' ain't allowed cuz it's not mature?" Francine asked.

"Well I guess yer mom isn't very mature after all!" Kurt chucked watching his wife and his sister in law fighting for the telegram

"Good! Mature people are boring." Ennis Jr. smirked and laughed.

"Hope we never have to grow up and act all mature." Francine added and her father just laughed.

"Ok I' give up!" Jenny gasped. But as soon as Junior let down her defenses, Jenny was up again and snatched the paper from her sister's hands. "Aha! I knew I had quick reflexes like daddy!" she laughed.

"Ok. Read the damn telegram then!" Junior's voice was angry, but she settled herself down to listen.

"Jack and I are in Lightning Flat, talked with yer mom and it went ok. Hope you're ok! Call us at 307-596-2236. Talk to you soon." Jenny read.

"Oh my lord! He has a phone!" Junior said and snatched the paper from her sister, grabbed Ennis Jr. and Francine's hands, and went straight outside to the car.

"Alma!" Kurt yelled after his quickly retreating wife.

"Wait for me! I read the message!" Jenny pushed past Kurt, right on the heels of her sister.

Alma shoveled the kids in the back seat and then climbed behind the wheel.

"Alma you're not goin' anywhere without us!" Kurt was trying to catch his breath. 

"Yeah, he's my Daddy too!" Jenny crossed her arms.

"Ok! Hurry up then! I wanna call Daddy! We need to know what to do with all his stuff!" Alma started the car and Kurt and Jenny hopped inside.

_

* * *

_

As she thought it would be Ennis and Jack lied to the police. They told them that it was all an accident and they set her free, it was perfect. Even though she'd destroyed their lives, those two still helped her and saved her from rotting in jail. She hadn't wanted to kill Monroe, but he'd been too damn close to him. However, killing Monroe actually wasn't a bad idea. He was a pain in her side, just a stupid puppy for her to control as she wished. And now Alma was in her house, drinking coffee, lost deep in her own thoughts, trying to figure out what to do with those two queers that had ruined her life.

_ "My dear Alma, sounds to me like you're not goin' to try and get yer revenge…" _

Alma stared into the cup of coffee and there was her reflection, telling her what was a disgrace she was, and how she should have killed him the first moment she found out.

"What makes you think I'm goin' to let this go? I'm not! Just hafta think of a better way to finish it…" Alma took the cup and went to the sink. She was reflected once again in the metal of the kitchen sink and as always thoughts of self hate surfaced. She hated everything about herself, her red brownish hair, her green eyes, her pale skin—theses were the things that disgusted her the most. Most times, she thought she was talking to someone else, but the truth was she talking with her dark side, the dark side that wanted to get rid of him, get rid of the man that destroyed her life.

She stared into the sink, talking to the reflection.

"Is that so? That's a pretty good idea, Alma! I'll bet he'll suffer for the rest of his life…" she laughed.

"And I'll be enjoyin' every moment of it! That nasty man will get what he deserves." Alma replied and then in unison her voices spoke: "If you can't have him…no one can…"

She turned around and found the little boy she'd had, Monroe, staring at her. She'd named him that because her father wanted a Junior, but she hated his name. He'd walked into the kitchen without her noticing, was trying to pour milk into a glass, but he was shaking too hard.

"Need to drink something?" she asked raising her eyebrows. Her son looked up at her and she noticed he was frightened. He'd probably heard her.

"You alright?" Monroe avoided her glare.

"I'm fine mom, just worried 'bout Dad!" he answered finally.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." She paused. "I wanted to tell ya how sorry I am 'bout what happened." She tried her best to make her voice convincing.

"You don't need to say anythin'. I just wanted to know why ya missed the shot. I know you wanted to kill him…" Alma's eyes went wide.

"What did you just say?" She cut her son off in the middle of his sentence.

Monroe's mouth trembled. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Mom, I'm sorry!" Alma turned angry eyes on the boy, squeezed her first, but didn't do anything. It was her son, after all and she wasn't going to hurt him for speaking the truth.

"Come on! We're gonna go see yer dady!" She grabbed the boy by the wrist and dragged him towards the door. Little Monroe was terrified, his mother had shot his father and he wasn't sure what her limits were. His heart was beating fast as they stepped outside, not knowing what to do or say to avoid her anger.

"Damnit, I'm not gonna do anythin' to ya!" She pushed him towards the car; she could sense his fear. She crossed her arms

"Monroe, listen to yer Mama, please? What happened was an accident; it didn't have anything to do with yer daddy." Monroe Jr. lowered his head. Filled with anger and frustration she pushed him aside and opened the car door.

"Get in! You're bein' stupid you know that?" The boy scrambled in the car and she slammed the door behind him, nearly catching his leg.

"He's scared" her other voice whispered.

"Shut up! This don't have anythin' to do with you!" Alma yelled, climbing in the car, putting it on reverse and pulling out of the driveway.

_

* * *

_

When they arrived at the hospital Monroe Jr. got out of the car nearly crying and ran ahead of Alma to his daddy's room.

"It was yer fault!" Alma said to herself. "See what you did to him?"

"Me? It ain't my fault! You were the one that told him you'd kill him if he said anythin'. That was all yer doin'."

Alma walked down the corridors, looking at one white wall and then another, everyone looking at her, watching her, whispering about what she did—or so she thought.

"Why's the hospital always have to be so white?" She walked to the reception area anger and frustration awash all over her body. Anger because she wasn't able to accomplish her goal and _get rid of him_, frustration because that meant all her work, all her plans were in vain.

She walked up to a nurse behind the reception desk with a nametag that read, "Cassidy". Alma looked her up and down, something about the woman familiar. Then she realized she'd seen her a few years before with Ennis and Alma Jr. She was Ennis' last victim, his old girlfriend.

"You're Alma, the Ex-Wife, right?" Cassie asked. Alma squeezed her fist but smiled to the nurse.

"Yes… I was his wife…you were his_girlfriend _ years back, weren't you?" Alma asked, sarcasm thick on the word 'girlfriend'.

"Yeah, I used to date Ennis." She paused. "I need to tell you…" Alma interrupted the woman.

"Stop right there! If you're gonna start in with the old, 'You were evil to that poor man' I'm gonna slap you and tell you to mind yer own business! I don't wanna hear your stupid, one-sided opinion on this!" Alma said and then brushed past the reception desk, walking to Monroe's room, and leaving Cassie with her mouth half open.

"Alma, thought you'd never come." Monroe's voice was weak, and his arm was around his son next to him, the boy's eyes filled with fear at the sight of his mother.

"Monroe, you know you're my husband no matter what happens!" She looked down at her son. She couldn't worry about him at the moment; her thoughts were preoccupied with Jack and Ennis.

"Thanks Alma, I know you're sorry 'bout what happened." Monroe smiled. Alma rolled her eyes, and then put on another fake bright grin.

"Ofcourse I'm sorry, Monroe! But don't worry, I promise this won't ever happen again!" She grabbed his hand tightly. 'Won't happen again because this time I will not miss!' Alma leaned down and kissed her husband's forehead.

_

* * *

_

Ennis was riding his horse through the hills and went to the place where he and Jack had their 'Spiritual Wedding'; however, this was not a happy moment. He was feeling vulnerable because of Jack; he knew all this was his fault. He didn't think about calling Jack and telling him where he was, at that moment he was only thinking about his dearest daughters, his little darlings. But it seemed that Jack had forgotten this fact about his daughters, and had gotten upset just because he'd wanted to talk to them. In Ennis' mind, Jack was being unreasonable. Ennis dismounted and sat under the tree, looked out over the hills, taken by the green pasture and orange sky, thinking on his daughters and Jack. He sighed, he wanted to cry for Jack and how he didn't understand that he needed his daughters. He looked up at the tree, leaves beautiful and green. He heard that somewhere in the Middle East there was a tree in the middle of the dessert that grew, but how, no one knew. It was a mystery how it survived and got its water, but no matter what the people thought, it still stood. And that's what his relationship with Jack was like; he knew people thought they were wrong, but it was right for them.

He got lost in his own thoughts as he stared up at the tree and then past it to the sky. He stretched out on the grass and looked for the early star, but it was still too bright. Ennis thought that maybe he'd been a little hard with Jack, but he'd call him a child and that had pissed him off royally.

"Christ Ennis why didn't you stop to think a' him?" He hit himself on the forehead. As much as Ennis wanted to be upset with Jack he just wasn't able to, it was impossible to be angry with him for too long. Ennis closed his eyes and soon he fell asleep, the breeze caressing his skin.

_ 'I love you, Jack fuckin' Twist!' _ Ennis murmured in his dreams, not knowing someone else had heard the comment as well.

_

* * *

_

While Ennis slept on the grass Jack was looking for him everywhere, the need to apologize heavy on his shoulders. He had to tell Ennis how sorry he was, had to tell him it was his fault, that he was troubled because of his conversation with Bobby, that he loved him. But how? Knowing Ennis, he'd still be angry as hell. Jack continued his search.

"It shouldn't be too difficult. I know how you think! " He rubbed his head. _ 'If I was Ennis, where would I go?' _ Jack went to the stables and saw that one of the horses had been taken out.

"Fuck! Why didn't I think of that before? I know where you are, you son of bitch!" He quickly saddled his horse and rode to that place where they'd shared their special moment. As he neared the tree, he saw Ennis' horse, but for some reason, didn't see him. When he arrived he realized that he couldn't see Ennis because he was lying out on the grass sleeping. Jack sighed. There was the man he deeply loved, sleeping on the grass like a child, whispering that he loved him. Jack could hardly contain himself. He wanted to kiss him, wanted to love him, wanted to apologize for all the things he shouldn't have said. As he neared his sleeping figure, he noticed how peaceful he looked and then wondered again why he always screwed things up. Jack sat down next to him, keeping some distance, just in case Ennis was still upset.

He looked down at Ennis' left hand and saw his ring, the ring that meant so much, the ring he'd had for nearly 15 years and had given to Ennis in that exact spot, the spot where they'd shared their love and married their souls forever. He was distracted from his thoughts by a noise: Ennis awakening from his dream. Jack smiled and then noticed that Ennis was smiling at him as well. Then suddenly, he looked away. Neither of them moved. They sat there in the grass looking out at green fields.

The silence between them was overwhelmed by the sound of their souls; each calling out to the other, each saying how much they loved the other. Jack opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. Tears started welling in Jack's eyes, and he pulled his hat down so Ennis wouldn't notice, but it was too late.

_ 'You see that, ya bastard? He's cryin' cuz of you! Come on, Ennis, talk!' _ His pride prevented him from saying anything.

Jack opened his mouth, his heart beating fast. 'Why is it so hard to apologize?' he thought. He was trying to find the courage and the words, but he couldn't hold back any longer, three words escaped his mouth and broke the silence between them.

"I love you!" Ennis raised his eyebrows.

"And I know I do and say things without thinkin', but it's cuz I'm scared a' loosin' you!"

"Good way of showin' it!" Ennis said. _ 'Stupid! Why do ya have to go n' increase the fire?' _ he told himself but it seemed like Jack hadn't heard what he'd said.

"And thinkin' of life without you is like thinkin' 'bout life without my heart! _Because if ya're not with me, I'm lost!" _ He turned towards Ennis.

"Bobby called, said Lureen had an accident." Jack paused. "She lost her memory and the doctor's don't know if it'll come back…" He sighed. "I was scared after I hung up and I had a feelin', a bad omen about you, and then you didn't come home! The time passed and I thought that maybe I'd lost you. Ennis, I thought you were dead and I was scared! When you stepped out with that smile I was angry and happy and I couldn't control myself! What I'm tryin' to say is…" he paused again, taking in a breath. "I'm sorry Ennis; I'm sorry fer hurtin' ya. I'm sorry for calling you a kid!" Jack couldn't hold the tears back any longer, all the emotion he'd been holding in, just leaked out like a faucet.

"I'm just scared Ennis! I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you! Ennis I love ya, and I can't stand a life with ya, not now! Not anymore…" he cried.

Ennis heard his apology and he saw him crying, and he couldn't contain himself anymore. He reached out and wrapped his arms around Jack, hugged and caressed his back, smelled his hair. Without a word, without a sound, he squeezed Jack and then made him look at him. He kissed Jack's lips, salty from his tears.

"I love you too!" he whispered. "And I need to apologize too, I thought you were sleepin', never thought about you wakin' up before I got back. I was selfish, and I'm sorry 'bout what happened to Lureen, I had no idea. But you don't need to be scared for me. I'm not going nowhere, Jack. I'm stayin' right here with you." Ennis kissed Jack's lips and down his chin, and neck, showing a tenderness that proved his love.

"Come here…" Ennis pulled Jack down with him, one arm across his body and his head on his shoulder. Together, they watched the sun go down, and when the first star appeared, they made a wish. Because it was said that if you wish on the first star it would be granted, and that's all they wanted.

_

* * *

_ A/N if any of you didn't knew the song lyrics I used on the beginning of the chapter is _A Love that will never grow old_ by _Emmylou Harris _. Another thing that I wanted you to know is that the next chapter is last chapter of _The Lie behind the Postcard _ Ethan thanks for the help with the sex scene I had never done it if it wasn't without your help! Now I want to thank **Jessymamma**! without her help I would never be able to work on this! She's such a great help! 

_

* * *

_


	30. I don't want to say Goodbye

_

* * *

_

_**Author Notes**: **Finally!! I was able to post this last chapters my apologies! I know it took a long time for it and i really apologize thanks to all of you who kept reading! ** Usually I post my notes at the end of the chapter, but I decided to post it here now. I want to thank all of you for your reading and that you have enjoyed the story it was a pleasure to me to write it. I want to thank all of my beta's Chaos, w84u, a horse called hwin, Jessymama and Beatrice- from "Tainted Evidence" who helped me with this chapter - you all help me a lot and you do deserve my thanks! I want to let you know one thing. This chapter is the conclusion of "The Lie behind the Postcard", however, it doesn't means that I won't stop writing about them. I'm planning to write another story about Brokeback Mountain with a different plot and everything. I just want you to let you know that you should be prepared, as you may noticed my story is different from the other stories and **nothing is what it seems to be.** _

_

* * *

_ **I don't want to Say Goodbye**

_

* * *

_

_I don't want to say goodbye_

_Let the stars shine through_

_I don't want to say goodbye_

_**All I want to do is live with you**_

_

* * *

_

When they returned home, Ennis opened the door and Jack went straight to the bathroom. With an eyebrow raised Ennis was unable to contain his laughter, looking at how Jack ran across the living room, hit his knee with the table and he listened to him yelling 'Shit,' then he heard him unzipping his pants in the bathroom, and hearing him say 'Feels great', Ennis just smiled, thinking why he refused to have a life with him; this seemed so normal that he never thought it could be this real.

As he walked to the kitchen, he started feeling sad; he was missing his daughters it had been a long time since they talked, and he really needed to hear their voices. He opened the fridge and pulled out some lemonade when the phone rang.

"Who could be at this time, huh?" he said as he rubbed his head trying to recall who in the world would have Jack's phone number, but his curiosity was not helping him, so he did what his heart told him to do: answer the phone.

"Hello, Twist residence," he answered. 'Should I have answered Twist and Del Mar's Residence instead of that? Nah! That would be too cheesy' .

"Daddy? Is that you?" A woman yelled on the phone, and it was followed by another woman screaming as well

"Junior?" Ennis asked as his eyes filled in with tears and his mouth showed a grin of joy.

"Yes daddy! It's me, Junior! Oh lord! I have been calling for almost two hours!" Junior cried. Ennis wasn't able to determine if she was sad or if she was happy.

He immediately sat down on one of the kitchen's chairs and cleaned his tears as he listened to his daughter

_

* * *

_

"Where ya' been? Like I said, we've been calling for almost two hours! Thought we got the wrong number!" Junior said, still exited, angry, frustrated, worried. She was looking to the phone as her sister looked at her with her lips shivering; she wanted to talk to her dad as well.

"Well, Junior, hafta tell ya' that…mmm…well, Jack and I were…" Ennis was trying to find the exact words to explain that he was an idiot, and he fought with Jack, then they fought again, and how after a couple of hours they made out again. _'Gesh, Ennis, ya' sure ya' wanta tell yer daughters ya're such immature men? Huh? Keep yer mouth shut! Only you and Jack should know this! Besides, this is normal! Ya' need to get used to it again! Get used to living with someone! Fuck! But, I how am I going to get used to living with Jack Twist? Huh! Jack's life is everything except peaceful!'_.

"Daddy? Daddy? Ya're listening to me?" Junior said she had been talking for almost ten minutes and the only answers she got from her father were "Uh-Oh-Aha." It was like his body was there, but his mind was somewhere else. She looked at the phone, knitted her brown opened her lips and from her diaphragm to her throat the words flowed with an amazing tone of voice that woke up Ennis from his own day dream back to reality.

"Daddy!"

"Whoa! Junior! Planning to leave me deaf? Huh?" Ennis asked, and he managed to not throw the phone on the floor.

"Of course not, Daddy! But, ya're not listenin' to me!" Junior chuckled.

"Hmmmm" was all that Ennis was able to say.

"So, how are ya'?" Junior said, taking a pause, trying to breath to ask what she was going to ask "Did'cha talk to mom?" She felt how her body started moving, shaking, she wanted to know what happened, she felt that something had happened. She looked at her sister Jenny who closed her eyes.

"I'm fine, Junior, think that I already mentioned that," he answered 'I should have expected that question!' Ennis looked up and took a breath, he cleared his throat, and tried to talk and at the same time find the necessary words to answer her.

"Junior, I did talk with yer Mom, and we got our points clear. She told me that she's sorry. and I apologized for not being honest with her." Ennis said, closing his eyes, biting his lips, crossing his fingers, hoping that his daughter believed his innocent lie. _ 'Lord please…let her think that I'm saying the truth'_.

"Hmmm…" Junior said, looking at Jenny. She wasn't sure her dad was saying the truth, but she had no proof of it.

"Ya'sure? Ya'sure Mom apologized? Daddy don't know what ta'say! Never thought she'd be able to do that!" She said, expecting her father's answer, but he was not saying anything again.

"Daddy?" Junior said.

"Yes, she was capable of that…" He paused -_ 'How come ya' hafta lie to yer daughter? Please tell her the truth Ennis,' _ he said to himself. "And, well, Junior, how come ya' don't believe yer mom is capable of that?" he asked

"Hmm…Dad. It's not that I don't believe, just that I didn't think she could, that's all. I'm happy she was able, for that…" she was saying when her sister took the phone from her

"Daddy? It's me, Jenny! How ya're? I was worried to death, Daddy! Was havin' a bad feelin', but listenin' to yer voice makes me feel better," Jenny said as she started crying on the phone.

"Jenny…no…please don't cry! Honey, I'm ok, ya' don't hafta cry! Yer father is fine!" Ennis said, trying to comfort his daughter

"But ya're cryin' too!" she said, and she was right, Ennis was crying too, it was just marvelous what was happening; he was talking to his two daughters who he missed with all his heart.

"Because I'm talking with my lil' darlins," he answered.

"Jenny…" Ennis said, clearing his throat one more time.

"Yes daddy?" she replied, smiling

"I love ya' both more than my life! Ya'll always be my little ones," Ennis said.

"Oooooh Daddy! We love ya' too!" she answered with the tears of her happiness on her cheek.

None of them spoke a word in the next four minutes, and even though there were no words spoken, the feelings shown, they were enjoying the fact that they were together. For Ennis this was magical, he not only have the love of his life with him now, but he also had his two daughters supporting and not judging him. He never thought that this could happen; well, he did once, but he cleared that idea of his mind because he was stuck with Alma, and his little girls were too little to let them alone.

"So…ya'talked with mama, right?" Jenny asked, curious of what would the answer would be "What did she said?" she added.

_ 'Not again! I already answered this question! Indeed they wanta know'_, Ennis thought, and one more time he was forced to lie.

"Yer mama and me did talk, but that conversation is between her and me." He paused. "Just need to said she's sorry fer what she did." he added and looked back to find Jack looking at him, his baby blue eyes stuck on his body, smiling at him. Jack walked towards him and Ennis smiled as Jack placed his hand on his arm. The warmth of his hand made Ennis' heart go in to 1000 miles per second, which was childish, but that's how loves works sometimes.

_

* * *

_

"Say hi to them from me" Jack said, and went to the stove and served a cup of coffee for them.

"Tell Jack that we say Hi, too!" Jenny said

"She said Hi to you too, Jack!" Ennis repeated. He heard that his older daughter asked for the phone stating that she has something important to tell him.

"Daddy! I need to tell you! Kurt got the job! We'll be moving to Denver! Isn't that amazing?" She said extremely happy, but no noise came from the other end, it was silent. Ennis stood there without saying a word looking to the floor feeling that they were taking away something important from him, and his little girl was going to move to Denver and that was something he wasn't prepared for, even though he moved out to Texas once.

"Jesus H. Denver? Wow, Junior I don't know what ta' say! I'm shocked!" he said, looking at Jack who raised an eyebrow, wondering what was happening and what exactly they were talking about.

"Daddy? Ya'seem not ta be happy! I mean, this is a big opportunity fer Kurt and they will giving him lot of benefits and I'll have the opportunity to visit Wyoming more often it is there where ya' wanta stay," Junior replied. She knew Ennis Del Mar very well and knew that he was feeling not only sad, but forgotten, so she added, "And if ya' think that I'm gonna forget my daddy, let me tell ya' this, Ennis Del Mar, and I'm gonna say it just once! That's not goin' ta' happen!" she said

"Junior, I…" Ennis tried to say, but he knew that she was right, she'd never forget her daddy. He knew very well that she loved him, otherwise she would have never started asking the questions that led him all the way back to Jack.

"Daddy, ya' don't hafta say it so I can realize ya're sad! I know ya' very well, so don't try to play with me that strong man figure, cuz I know ya' have feelings!" she smiled at him.

"Hmmm…so it seems to be that ya' know me very well then…" he smiled. "So, then tell me what ya' think I'm going to do now?" he added as Jack walked and placed the mug on the table and sat down, looking at him, enjoying Ennis' faces as he talked through the phone.

"Well, daddy, knowin' ya,' ya're gonna wait for this call end to go and get angry and blame everyone cuz I'm leavin'," Junior replied as her sister Jenny nodded, agreeing with her, but on the other side of the phone, Ennis coughed a couple of times. They knew him very well, he was actually planning to do that, complain that his daughter was leaving, let Jack convince him that he'll be ok, and then try to see if he could assimilate the idea.

"Well…that was not what I was…I mean I'm goin' to do! I was just goin' to do a special dinner fer Jack and me!" Ennis replied with smile 'Not in a million years I'll let her know that she was right!'.

"Speakin' of the Devil…Where's Jack?" Junior asked

"Well he's sitting right next to me!" Ennis replied wondering why his daughter asked such question.

"Would ya' mind if I talk with him a little bit?" Junior asked, looking at Jenny while she said that. She wanted to talk to him for so long that now she thought this was the moment for it.

"Hmmm…wanta talk to Jack? Well I gesh' ya' talk to him! As long ya' don't…Oh, never mind, I know that you'll ask!" Ennis answered, and he passed the phone to Jack.

"Take…she wanna speak to you!" he said. But, Jack shook his head and pulled the phone away, looking at Ennis with fear.

"Noooo!" he whispered "Ya're insane or what! She's gonna ask me what happened there!" he whispered again.

"I know Jack, but I trust ya' won't say anything that would be dangerous!" he whispered also.

"Ennis! I can't do that! Ya' know me I talk too much!" he whispered again.

"Well, this will be the first time that you'll learn to shut your mouth!" Ennis said in a rough tone and gave the phone to Jack.

_

* * *

_

"Hello? Is someone there? I hear whispers!" Junior said on the phone with a little bit of anger.

"Hello?"

Junior took a deep breath and pulled all the force she had in her thorax

"HELLOOOO!" Junior yelled with all her strength causing Kurt, Jenny, Francine and Ennis Jr. to cover their ears, but on the other side of the phone, Jack and Ennis opened their eyes wide, frightened of her tone of voice. Was she mad? Did she want to know something they wouldn't be able to answer?

Jack looked Ennis and gave him the 'Please don't do this to me' look, but Ennis, raising his eyebrow, gave him the 'Don't fuck with me look as a response. Finally Jack took the phone.

"Hello, Junior how are you?" Jack said with a little fear, after all she was a Del Mar and only God knows that all the Del Mar's were ** 'special'**

"At last, Jack! I thought that you were scared to talk to me!" Junior said with a little of sarcasm in her tone

"Oh, what makes you think that! It ain't true!" Jack said. 'God, is she a medium or what? Of course I was scared, if you are like your daddy I better be careful with you!' Ennis looked at him with curiosity.

"Jack, you don't to be scared of me," she pauses and sighed. "I don't bite! I don't know what stories my dad may have told you, but I'm pretty innocent and decent, a happy mood girl" she added while her husband Kurt chuckled.

"Is she sure?" Kurt whispered to Jenny who gave a noticeable laugh that made Junior frown at them.

"Well…I know that, but ya' know things have been kinda busy, ya'know? All the work to put this ranch in shape again keeps me busy," he said, giving a false laugh. 'Jesus that doesn't sound real at all, but I'll hope she believes it!'.

"Oh, Jack, please! I know that for sure! So tell me Jack, and I want you to tell me the truth! What did my Mamma say to you and daddy?" she said as clear as she can say it.

_ 'I knew it! I knew it! Ya're as predictable as that father of yers. I knew that the question was coming! But, now the question is - what am I going to say? Jack…think fast, cuz ya' know that this girl can think fast too'_ Jack thought. Ennis could tell just by looking at Jack's expression that Junior had asked the question.

"Well, Junior, basically I'm goin' wha yer daddy said, we talked with yer mom and she said that she was sorry for what happened and wished us the best," Jack sweated every word he said, but it was ok for him because Ennis was giving him courage by holding his hand

_ 'Something is not right here! I know my mom and I know that she is not capable of forgiveness just that easy, I think that there's something else here!' _Junior thought

"Well, I don't know what ta say! I'm happy to know that it went well!" She said, looking a Kurt with surprise.

"Yes Junior, I was surprised as well, she took it very well and wished us the best and she even said that we should have a good relationship toge…" Jack was saying when Ennis hit him on his arm.

"Don't exaggerate, rodeo!" Ennis whispered.

'But, if I'm wrong? Mebbe my mom changed after all and I'm just overreacting and not thinking that my mom could be such a good person after all' Junior thought on those two seconds of silence.

"Jack? You were saying something, what happened?" Junior asked after not hearing Jack again on the phone.

"Me? Uh, Yes! Sorry it was yer Daddy's fault he wanted a…uh…a kiss," Jack said, looking at Ennis who raised his eyebrow. "Sorry, it was the first thing it came on my mind," Jack whispered covering the phone so Junior couldn't listen.

"Too much information Jack!" Junior laughed.

"Ya' think so? And I'm not even talking about yer dad's spot on one of his cheeks," Jack laughed and again he was hit by Ennis.

"OK, Jack, please stop there! That is one of the things about my Dad that I think I don't wanna know," Junior said, totally blushing, trying to take in that image of her dad.

"Oh, Jack! Before I forget…uh…How I can say this?...Jack welcome to the family, and please take care of him or you'll feel the rage of the Del Mar Girls," she smiled and she heard Jack laughing and saying 'Ok' "I'm being serious Jack!" she added

"Ok, I know, and thanks, and don't worry, I'll take care good care of yer daddy! There are a lot of things that I'm planning to do with him"

"Jack, please…"

"I know, no further comments," Jack laughed. "Talk to you soon," he added and he hung up the phone, looking at Ennis smiling as his partner wondered how it ended.

"She ain't stupid, cowboy! She was suspectin', so I started talkin' about ya'n me and our sex life!" Jack said

"I know! And I think that ya' went too far!" Ennis replied, but Jack only kissed him saying, "And ya love it, don't cha?" and Ennis smiled

"Come on, we have work to do," he added, and both of them disappeared to the barn.

_

* * *

_

The next morning, Ennis woke up to an empty bed; Jack wasn't there, somehow he woke up earlier without him noticing. "Mebbe he is downstairs eating," he thought, and went to take a shower. As he was showering, he recalled the memories of how Jack entered that same shower, naked and as the water was touching his body, Jack started giving him a backrub and kissed his neck, his collar bone and rubbed his chest. Ennis was lost on this thought, every piece of his body that he tried to clean reminded him Jack's hands, the closeness that their bodies had, and the kisses that he gave to Jack's hand as he moaned and tried not to ruin the moment. He suddenly started to stroke himself, lost in his own thoughts, letting his body recall that sense of love, passion and sex.

When he came downstairs he found Jack next to the phone with the two mugs on the table. Ennis knew that Jack wanted to talk, and by the look on his face, this was something serious. 'That's it, we're done! He's gonna dump me,', but he didn't have to say it because his mind responded right away. _ 'Are ya' nuts? Jack would never dump you! Grow up, Ennis, stop this stupid fear,' _ It seemed that his own self was more conscious about their relationship than Ennis.

"Good morning cowboy!" Jack said, standing up from his chair, hugging Ennis, kissing him tenderly.

"Did you sleep well? Cuz some stupid bastard decided that we should fuck all night, and I wasn't able to sleep cuz I was really busy, riding, kissing, giving and sucking him," Jack chuckled, noticing that Ennis was turning red

"So, ya' going to stay there looking at me, or ya' going to eat a breakfast! A fucking hour took me to do it!" Jack said full of pride

Ennis walked to the table and to what Jack cooked; it was some type of scrambled eggs, bacon and sausage, and no matter how he tried to look at it, the food didn't look eatable. But, taking in consideration that probably Jack did his best effort, he sat down and started his breakfast.

"Hmmmmm…wow…this really tastes good!" he said after eating a few pieces of that breakfast, but he was not lying at all, even though the food didn't looked well, its taste was different, the food was really good and he was feeling bad for his first thoughts.

"Glad to hear that! I haven't tasted it myself!" Jack chuckled _ 'Now I need to find the way to tell him! While his eating or after the breakfast?' _ Jack thought.

"So, Jack, I been wondering…just right now…what you want?" Ennis said, and Jack's mouth was wide open "Cuz I know you, cowboy! Ya' ain't done this if ya' weren't gonna to ask me something, so shoot," he added. Jack jerked his head and tried to say a word, but due to his astonishment, he was unable. Ennis Del Mar was once again a step ahead; he indeed wanted to ask him something, but he didn't want to bother him.

"Jesus, Ennis! I'm suppose to do things like this because I love you! Not because I want some…thing," Jack said, trying to fake some anger and not sound too obvious. But, in Ennis' mind a plot was already setup - if Jack was not willing to tell him what he wanted, his cock would probably do it. Ennis walked straight to him and pushed Jack to the wall, their noses really close and their lips just a few centimeters from a kiss. Ennis started breathing on his ear, caressing Jack's hair, things that Jack responded to, closing his eyes, trying to avoid an erection, but it was too late, he was already exited and there was nothing he could do, not with Ennis touching him as he was. Little by little, Jack surrendered himself to Ennis, he was torturing his senses, body, so full of lust and love that he was willing to tell truth.

"Damn you, Ennis! I Give up! I'll tell ya' the truth!" Jack said as Ennis kissed his neck. But, Ennis didn't stopped, he took Jack's arms and lifted them up, holding them with his right hand. "Hmmm…yeah…hmmm…whatever…ya'll tell me once we're done," Ennis replied, his own trick was used against him; he thought that maybe the sex could drive Jack Twist into telling him the truth. However, it also caused him to want it as well. Caresses led to kisses, kisses led to undressing, undressing led them to the most simple and animalistic form of love.

Jack could thought that his luck was going to be the one he had now, I'm not sure what this sentence means… even though he always dreamed of a life with Ennis, he never thought that it could be true, because there was Alma Beers, that cold woman whom he feared, her hate for them was so big that once she tried to shoot him, and her own husband in the process. And even though her assault was reported, instead of going to jail, the police set her free, she lied and they set her free. But, there was something else that was bothering him - Bobby, his son, and Lureen. His worries were increased the moment Bobby called him and told him about his mother's accident, and even though Bobby stated that he didn't wanted him to go there, there was this need to be there with his family. In his heart he wanted to close that chapter of his life; he needed to talk with Lureen and they needed to fill out the divorce papers. If he wanted to have a life with Ennis, he needed to divorce Lureen and get the things straight.

Right after they both surrendered themselves to the ecstasy of love, Jack found himself on the floor with Ennis lying on his chest, holding his hand and feeling his warm body and his closeness. He realized that he needed to ask Ennis about it, he needed to let Ennis know that he was going to head to Childress and see his wife, Lureen, for the last time. Jack started caressing Ennis' hair, and Ennis closed his eyes with a gentle smile that Jack took as a sign that he liked it.

"Ennis"

"Yes?"

"I…"

"Ya' willing to tell me now what ya've been struggling to not ask?"

"Think so…just that, well, I don't know how ya're going to take it."

"If ya' don't tell me ya' won't see my reaction or how I'll take it."

"Guess ya're right on that."

A big silence followed that manifestation of love for almost ten seconds, Then Jack took a deep breath, and decided to talk. "I wanna go to Childress and see Lureen, need to talk to her about us!" Jack said, but due to his nervousness, he said it so fast that Ennis wasn't able to understand him.

"Whoa! Little darling, I wasn't able to hear what'ya just said! I mean, I did, but ya'talked so fast that not even the 20th Century Limited could get a hold your talking!" Ennis said as he sat on his own legs and looked at Jack. But Jack, on the other hand, looked down and took a deep breath, 'cause after all, sooner or later he had to tell Ennis his plan. So, he took Ennis' hand and looked at him with a smile.

"I need to go to Childress…Lureen and I need to talk…I need to see my son," Jack said, thinking that Ennis would get angry. However, he seemed to be wrong; Ennis was just quiet looking at him without saying a word.

"Jack, I thought about that too…I think the same, ya' should go there, but ya're not going alone! Hell no! I'm going with you, and I won't accept a no for answer!" Ennis said, and Jack's mouth was wide open surprised at his man's attitude.

"But, Ennis…"

"But nothing, Jack! I won't let ya' go from my side! Wherever ya' gon I'll be there! I lost ya' once, Jack! I swear that I won't let that happen again"

Jack looked at Ennis' teary eyes, and he knew that no matter how much he could try to convince him, in the end. Ennis would win, that was how Ennis was, a stubborn man that was used to doing what he thought was right, and in this case, going with him to Texas was good for him.

"Alright, we'll go together." Jack smiled and Ennis jumped to him and gave him a kiss 'Like a little girl! I'm acting like a little girl!', but he didn't care as long as he could be with Jack, his thoughts and attitudes were nothing to him.

The next morning, they prepared their bags for the trip; they planned to stay there for almost a week while Jack talked with his son and Lureen. Ennis was going to his house and see his daughters and his grandkids, and package his stuff to move im with Jack, destination unknown. Jack was wearing his black cowboy hat, red shirt, a black Levis and his favorite boots; Ennis was wearing his gray hat, his brown shirt, his blue denim jacket and his brown boots. They looked happy, and they knew that this was going to be a trip that neither would forget. And they were right, because, when they were going to Jack's car, another car arrived. It was a blue Cadillac, and a person came out and to Jack's and Ennis' surprise, it was someone that they would never expected to visit them.

"If both of you think that I'll let you be happy, then you both are wrong," a red haired woman said as she pointed her gun at them.

_

* * *

_

After almost three weeks in the hospital after her accident, Lureen Twist had been finally released from her hell, as she usually refer to it, and was back at her house, and the excellent news for her she was almost recovered, most of memories were back, all of them except the ones that involved her plan against Jack. Some of those memories were blocked, and if she tried to remember, she would end up with a migraine because her brain was not willing to release that information to her. She was looking on her pictures, all of them telling the story of her marriage with Jack and their son Bobby. She smiled looking at the decoration of the house, but knew that it was too fancy for some people.

"There's nothing better than home." She smiled, when a dark skin, black haired lady appeared with a broom and, when she looked at her, the yeling started

"Señora Lureen! Señora Lureen! It is verry gud tu si you herre!" the lady said, Lureen recognized that heavy accent

"Maria! Oh, my dear Maria, look at how clean the house is! You did a great job," Lureen smiled as she went to hug her maid who was surprised to receive such attitude from her.

"Señora Lureen! You are so changed!" Maria laughed at her boss' new attitude. It was so like Lureen to treat Maria like a stranger; she was hired by Jack, and Lureen didn't want to have a relationship with her since she thought that maybe Maria knew all the time what Jack used to do.

Lureen laughed when she heard those words from her; maybe she was like that before, but now this was her second chance of changing her past behaviors, and Maria was one of those who suffered her bad temper, and it was time to change that now. She talked with Maria for a while and apologized for all the things that happened, told her that she was going to have 5 weeks of paid vacations, and that she would receive a substantial raise for working all this years in her house. Maria took that as a blessing for her brother, Francisco, was sick and she needed to visit him for a few days to see his children. And now she could stay longer than she expected, and this was good news for her. Lureen knew that it was going to be difficult, but she decided to change her life, she wanted to be a good mother for her son Bobby. She lost many years of his life thanks to her alcoholism, and then those years she spent trying to get them away from her mind thanks to her guilt. She looked at the portraits on the bureau with Bobby pictures - there was Bobby, the baby, Bobby, the youngster, Bobby, the teenager and Bobby, the man. It was true Bobby was a man now, a very young man who was already on his own search in life. A soon to be doctor, and probably soon to be married with Laverne Malone.

"I'm sorry, Bobby" she cried as she held one of his pictures toward her heart.

"What are you sorry about, mom?" Bobby said as he entered the house with some boxes full of medical books. He kept looking at his mother and smiled; she looked different, she looked happy. And that was something that he valued more than anything, his mother happiness, and he wanted to keep it that way.

"Bobby…I was…just…saying that I'm sorry for all…" Lureen was saying, but her son interrupted her

"Mom, we have talked about this already," he paused. "It's over! You have to stop feeling guilty for the past," he added.

"I…Bobby…"

Bobby went next to his mother and gave her a hug, and helped her to sit down on the sofa. She hugged him and cried on his arms, letting all her pain go. "Bobby, I'm so sorry…I can't just forget and pretend what I did never happen! It happened, and that's why your daddy is not here, because I did evil things and I can forgive myself!" Lureen cried, all those hidden feelings that she had buried through the years were flowing now, letting her soul free of all those feelings that she never thought could be free.

"I ruined my life and I ruined your dad's life! I held him against his own will! I kept him with me knowing that I lied to him, that I lied to everyone, what I have done can't be named!" Lureen cried as her son kept hugging her.

"Mom, if you don't forgive yourself, how do you expect the rest of us to forgive you? It doesn't make sense, mom! I've already told you that it's over you, are fine and, well, my dad is seeking his happiness," Bobby said as he caressed his mother's face.

"I…just want to tell your father how much I'm sorry, Bobby, I need to tell him that!"

"Someday, mom, but not today at least. Come on, you need to rest," Bobby said as he guided his mother to her room, put her on the bed, covered her with the sheets, turned on her air conditioner, and walked to the kitchen, and found Maria preparing ribs and green salad.

"Maria, mi Madre necesita descansar, Ve que duerma por lo menos dos horas y luego le das su almuerzo, yo tengo salir, son casi las 11:00a.m. y tengo que asistir a una clase a las 11:30a.m." (Maria, my mother needs to rest! Please check that she sleeps at least two hours, then you give her supper. I need to go, it's almost 11:00and I have classes at 11:30.)

"As you wish, Niño Bobby!" Maria answered, and kept doing the food and looked at him with a smile on her face that made him wonder what she was thinking. He left for college, but not before picking up his girlfriend - his lousy, but lovely Laverne, the only woman that can drive him crazy and make him feel complete at the same time. They say that there is a thin line between hate and love, and in this case, he crossed the line and he didn't regret a thing because he enjoyed this new sensation.

"Hello, my love," Laverne said as she kissed him on his lips in a romantic way. "I thought that you weren't going to pick me up! I thought that you had forgotten your promise to give me a ride…" She was trying to say when he took her in his arms and kissed her again.

"Shhhh…no more talking, Laverne. Don't ruin this moment!" Bobby whispered, and Laverne started laughing, "Okay, I got the message! Shut up, Laverne, I wish you always shut me off that way." She winked at Bobby as she touched his leg.

"Maybe I could do it forever, you know?" Bobby said with a smile

"What you're trying to say, Robert Twist?" Laverne asked, looking at him with doubt.

"I don't know…I was just thinking maybe you I someday would be more than just boyfriend and girlfriend," He winked and Laverne smiled, and jumped to him and gave him a kiss.

"I hope that! I hope that," she said as she kissed him

_

* * *

_

"If both of you think that I'll let you be happy then you both are wrong!" a red haired woman said as she pointed her gun to them.

"Alma? What you think ya're doin'! Put that gun down!" Ennis yelled as he tried to protect Jack.

"Oh Ennis, you are so romantic, protecting that thing from me!" Alma laughed as she kept holding the gun against them.

"You killed me! You destroyed my life with him! You and him destroyed me! Thanks to both of you, I'm nothing! I had it all, you know! All! I had a loving husband, and I gave him to girls, and we had a happily life, but you know what happened? You destroyed my life! I hate you! You went to him, you took him away from me!" She said crying as she looked at them with hate.

_ "There he is, Alma, take him! Come on, kill him for taking what was by all rights!" _ her internal voice said.

"Shut up! This is my moment to let them know!" Alma yelled.

"What are you talkin' about? Alma. please put that gun down! Let's talk like normal people." Ennis said trying to get near Alma, but she shot to the floor. Wait, I thought they were outside?

"I warning you, Ennis, this time you are not talking to a silly girl you can get with stupid poetry! Because that's how you got her first. Oh yes, with poetry, cheap poetry, let me tell you! No, Ennis, we have to talk and fix this now. One of you is going to die and the other would come with me!" Alma said. This wasn't the Alma that he knew, her look was different, it was like he was talking to a completely different Alma.

"Alma, let's talk, I mean, I'm sorry, but I never wanted this to happen," he said.

"Oh right! You never wanted to kiss him in my house! You never wanted to fuck him and then fuck me! For many years I let you think that I knew nothing, I let you go and fuck him and then fuck me, but not anymore! You are not going to have him! HE won't have you! If I can't have you, no one will" she yelled. "Now, one of you will die here! And the other will come with me, and what I'm gonna do with that one? Let me think…kill him also! So, you", Alma said as she pointed her gun at him, "will feel what happens when someone kills your hopes! You'll know how I felt when you both destroyed my life!" she laughed.

"Alma, please stop this nonsense! I can't let you do this! You won't hurt any of us! I don't care anymore, I'm not gonna let you destroy my life!", Ennis and Jack were scared, they knew that Alma was capable of that, and they knew that if they didn't stop her, one of them would probably die.

"Don't move!" she yelled as he walked towards her, taking his hat off. "Alma, here I am, I took your life away, but I'm sorry, I'm begging you, forgive me!" he said.

"I said, don't move"

_ "He's not listening, Alma! You should stop him, he'll come nearby you and take the gun, then kill you! Kill him, Alma" _

"Alma, listen to me! I'm not going to let you do this, not again, you once destroyed my life, I won't let you do it again!" he said as he got closer to her

"I said stop!"

_ "KILL HIM!" _

"Alma, please listen…"

_ "KILL HIM" _

"Stop"

_ "KILL HIM" _

"Let me talk, Alma…"

_ "TAKE YOUR REVENGE! HE TOOK IT ALL" _

"Ennis, I love you! Why you did this to me?"

"I love you, too, Alma, please listen to us"

_ "LIAR! THAT'S A LIE! HE IS TRYING TO DISTRACT YOU!" _

"We never wanted this to happen"

_ "KILL HIM!" _

"I…"

_ "KILL HIM" _

"Don't…"

_ "KILL HIM" _

"…want…"

_ "HE TOOK IT ALL KILL HIM!" _

"…to do"

_ "KILL HIM" _

"…THIS"

She closed her eyes, and her tears followed the path that her previous tears did, and she pulled the trigger of her gun, the same gun that shot her husband a while ago, and watched and listened to that horrible sound, that horrible scream he gave. She heard them now, they yelled, and she opened her eyes to watch how his body was falling to the ground, he was trying to give his hand to her, he was trying to save her. His body fell the floor, and his shirt was painting into red. The other ran to him hold him.

"Ennis,,,"

"Jack…"

"I'm sorry. I thought that I could…"

"I love you."

"Me too."

"I'm fine. don't worry about me."

_ "YOU SEEEEEE! HE LOVES HIM! NOT YOU. HE LOVES HIM! ALMA. COME ON. KILL HIM ALSO!" _ her internal voice yelled again. Alma couldn't contain her anger, she was witnessing how much they loved. and that meant that Ennis never really loved her and that he deserved what was happening to him.

"How could you? How could you!" Ennis yelled, "You took it all from me!" he added as he tried to get close to Jack.

"Don't try us! I don't mind killing you now! I can do it! We could do it! Now, you are going to come with me?" she looked at him

"What?"

"What I said! You are coming with me! Get into the car," she yelled as she opened the driver's door,

"I'm not going without…" he said

"I SAID ENTER!" she yelled as she pointed at the wounded man, "Enter or I'll kill him and free him of his suffering!".

"Go…I promise, I'll be fine! Don't let her…" he was trying to talk, caressing his face.

"Ennis, I love you"

"I love you, Jack"

He kissed him and tried to hold his fists, and to not do anything crazy; after all she was armed and she could kill him. Whatever Alma was planning she wanted to do it out of there, and maybe it was a good idea. He could ask for help or escape from her and call the police. He entered the car and started the engine and, as she entered the car, she aimed the gun at his neck.

"If you try something stupid, I'll blow your brains out!" she said, and the car left ,he Twist ranch, leaving one of them wounded, fulfilling a nightmare that they thought would never be true.

_

* * *

_

In Ennis' place in Texas, Jenny, Kurt, and Alma Jr. were finishing their little task, pack Ennis Del Mar belongings and label them so he wouldn't have problems when it was his time to take it back. They realized that he was supposed to pick up his stuff soon, he was going to move in with Jack, and it was not correct to keep paying rent for a house that he was not using at all.

Kurt managed with the help of Francine and Ennis Jr. to package Ennis books, (Saddling magazines, and ten books of Wyoming writers given on his birthdays). More than just the packaging books was enjoyable; it was that his siblings and their joy to see the images of horses and saddles that indeed showed him that they were the grandchildren of Ennis Del Mar. What he didn't realize was that in less than 40 minutes, he was reading the books to his kids, forgetting all the work that he have to do.

"So, what does the lady did?" Ennis Jr. asked his dad, exited with one of the story his dad was reading.

"Yeah, Daddy, tell us!" Francine replied.

"Well, let me see...The lady walked into the door with her heart full of joy - there it was her man...I mean...Her son, the most important person in her life," Kurt said. He was reading a book about a woman that lost her loved one, but since he considered that his kids would ask him lot of questions about. it he was changing the story for them.

"Aha! I wanted to find you three this way! You should be packing not reading! Kurt. aren't you the adult here?" Junior asked as she entered the living room with the box of dishes that she just finished packing.

"Well...yeah I'm the adult, but...I mean, I have the right to read them, no?" Kurt said as he was trying to think a way to get out of his dilemma.

"I guess. So, what are you reading to them?" Junior asked and Kurt looked at her and showed her the book he was reading to them.

"YOU are reading them that!!!!" She yelled.

"Yes. it is amazing, talks about a girl, and her son and how she looks everywhere to find him!" Francine said, exited.

"Uh?" Junior said, and saw Kurt's face, he had an innocent smile.

"What I was supposed to do? I did my own version of a PG-6 story!" He said as Junior turned red.

"Oh, Kurt, I'm so sorry!" she said as she went next to him and gave him a kiss.

"Ewwwww! Could you please stop doing that in front of us?" their kids said as Junior and Kurt laughed, when they heard a scream coming from Ennis' room. Kurt and Junior ran as fast they could to see what happened, and they found Jenny on the floor, she was shivering and crying, in front of her was a picture of Ennis and them in the floor the frame was broken into pieces.

"Jenny, what happened? Why are you screaming?" Junior said as she tried to reach her sister.

"Dad! Oh my lord! Junior our dad...he is in danger...I can feel it! There's something wrong! I was looking at… and then I felt like dad was going to die! Junior, Daddy is in danger!" Jenny said, scared as her sister hugged her, trying to comfort her.

"Jenny, please calm down! It's ok...our dad is ok, nothing is going to happen!" Junior said, but she couldn't stop worrying as well, after all Jenny's omens sometimes were right.

"I can't our dad! Our dad!" Jenny cried repeatedly.

"Is Grandpa going to die?" Francine asked with her eyes full of tears.

"I don't want him to die," Ennis Jr. replied.

"He is not going to die! Ennis, Francine, he is going to be ok?" Kurt said as he hugged his children.

"He is going to be ok! Would he?" Junior and Kurt asked at the same time.

Not far from them, Bobby was with Laverne in the college's library trying to read some of the human nervous system, and how it worked. Laverne went to get some coffee for them so they could keep studying; they had to deliver a 20 page essay about it, and they still didn't have enough information.

"Here, have some coffee. It's mocha flavored, your favorite," Laverne said as she handed the cup to Bobby.

"Thanks, I just need to finish this essay, and you should do it also," Bobby said.

"Oh Bobby, you seemed to not know what I do! I already did it!" She laughed.

But, you told me that you haven't done it" Bobby replied.

"I told you I haven't finished it! I just need to make the presentation paper and that's all!" she started laughing.

"Sometimes Laverne…I want to kill you! I'm breaking my head here trying to get a resume for you, also!" he said angry.

"That'so sweet of you, but I don't need it," Laverne said as she smiled at him, and Bobby just went to drink his coffee when he felt that something was been pulling away from his side, he felt that they were tearing apart his heart.

"Oh, My G'd! Something happened to my dad!"

_

* * *

_

As he was driving the car, he couldn't stop thinking about him, and how he abandoned him in the house bleeding to death thanks to the shot that Alma gave him. He once again lost him and again it was thanks to Alma, his anger was playing with his mind, he suddenly found the courage to try to fight Alma. He increased the speed of the car and hoping that his plan would work.

"Alma, you have no right to do what you did!" he said angry, but at the same time in grief "Ya' did something against the law!"

"Yes, I did and I don't care! When you got nothing…you have nothing!" she said as she looked at him.

"Besides, you took all from me! My daughters, my husband! Everything…The day I saw you kissing, I lost everything!" Alma replied, the anger heavy in her tone.

_ 'If only I could try to make her get rid of that gun, but What for? I won't be able to go back! I won't be able to save him! The next curve is near to a cliff why would happen if I...' _His mind was a mess, He wasn't sure if could work, he saw the sign that told him to drive slow, but he increased the speed, knowing that there was a cliff on the next curve, and he wanted to end this for once.

You are going too fast, lower your speed!" She said.

"No!" he answered

"I'll shot you!" She replied, trying to threaten him.

"Do it! You'll die with me then, because you know, Alma, I'm tired of this! You took it all, you took my life! You said we destroyed your life, it was really you that destroyed ours!" he said. "You could have told us what you saw, but you never said anything! You kept quiet! Because you wanted revenge!" he added.

Alma saw the sign that was telling them that a dangerous curve was getting closer. her heart started going fast; this was not in her plan, she didn't wanted to die, at least not like this.

"Stop the car!" she yelled.

"NO!"

"For G'd sake, stop the car, you'll kill us!" she cried as she saw that they were getting closer to the curve, showing the cliff

"Now you care about G'd? Now you care about getting killed? No, Alma! This ends here!" He yelled as he went to full speed and straight to the cliff.

"Nooooooooo!" she yelled, but it was too late, the car was rolling all the way down the cliff. With every hit, she felt her life was leaving her body, she heard a gunshot again, but this time she was the one that got shot, by accident, and by her own gun. Once the car reached the end of the cliff, she realized that he was either unconscious or dead, 'cause he wasn't moving, his head resting on the airbags, and he was bleeding like her. She climbed out of the car, her eyes full of tears and spitting blood. Now she understood, all bad things she had done. She was dying, she was leaving the world, but she did not anything.

"I did what I thought was correct," she said as she realized that her body was not responding anymore, "I'm sorry, Ennis, but you led me to this…you led us to this, you led us to our death. You forced me to hide the truth and the lie behind the postcard," she said as she gathered the strength to raise her hand and try to reach the first star in the sky, letting her haunted spirit flee her body to an unknown destiny.

"I love you, Ennis, you always be mine," she said, and her hand fell, leaving a crashed car with a victim of her hate, a wounded person on the farm victim of her jealousy - the only crime - love. Two people had been shot, but three souls had been killed. They were killed thanks to the wrong decisions they made. Sometimes in life we face opportunities that only come once, and if you have them again, you'll probably have to pay a price for the mistake. Sometimes you we win, sometimes we don't, and if we can't fix it, we have to stand it.

_

* * *

_

**The End******

_

* * *

_

_**Author Notes:** I know that for some of you the ending was not what you expected. I really wanted to apologize for that, but as much I tried to think about a happy ending I wasn't able to find one. Not with Alma alive at least, besides Ennis and Jack she was the major victim of this story, her love for Ennis changed from love to obsession not letting her think clearly, awakening her dark side that poisoned her soul and convinced her to do all the things she did. Alma Beers was the product of a wrong decision, and I don't want to blame Ennis, but if he had chosen to go after Jack after that summer they spent on Brokeback mountain, maybe Alma's life would have been different. _


End file.
